Inherited: One baby
by Sophiasown
Summary: What happens when life as you know it takes a sudden drastic turn and you discover that things will never be the same again. This is the fate for Rick and Michonne, two friends that life kept tearing apart, after a tragic event two of their closest friends left an inheritance for them both in the form of a precious baby. Can this beautiful baby girl bring these two together?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I'm here for Richonne cause I love them and decided to start writing again (it's been a long while. Be gentle) anyways I just wanted to see what they would have done in a situation like the one your about to read. I've been working on this for the past couple weeks, so a few more chapters are done I just have to edit (not my favorite part) I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. All mistakes are mine. Happy reading!

* * *

Prologue

It was happening.

She was leaving them. Leaving behind this dysfunctional, mismatched, weird group of friends she had known for most of her years, to pursue an opportunity that might change the course of her life. She shuddered at the thought of what life would be like without these people. They appeared in her life at different intervals but they were something she didn't know she needed at the time. No one truly understood their dynamic but they worked and that was enough for them. Michonne gazed around the brightly-lit room of one of her favorite hangouts as a teenager as she allowed her eyes to survey the Greene's living room again, this time trying to capture the faces of her closest friends, praying that she would be granted and eidetic memory to recall moments like this when she needed it.

They had surprised her with a going away party under the disguise of their usual Friday night get-togethers. It was a good way to recap the week and de-stress at any place of their choosing. These people were her family and her heart bled thinking about how much she was going to miss them. They made a pact that they were always going to be together as friends but soon College came and reality had crushed their young dreams. She was going to be the one to break their bond but if she was going to be honest with herself she wanted this change, this chance to pursue her dreams. Her dreams just happened to be hundreds of miles away in New York.

Daryl was the first to speak "This is the lamest going away party I have ever been to! Damn! ... Did somebody die? Cause it feels like a wake!" he peeked out from behind his wife Sasha who sat on his lap. He tapped Sasha's hip and she rose from his lap.

"I'm going to put on some music, good Lord am I the only one with some Zen around here?" Daryl exclaimed stepping up to the entertainment center set up against the Greene's very grey living room wall.

"It does feel like somebody died." Maggie, now Rhee said as she entered the living room with a tray of her famous buffalo wings, her wedding ring glowing on her ring finger.

"Michonne is not dead, she's right here and she's still going to be with us even though she's leaving." Andrea, Michonne's best friend from childhood responded passing her hands through her long blond tresses.

Michonne walked up to her from behind and touched her shoulders "Hi I'm right here, no need to talk about me like I'm already gone!" she quipped.

"She's practicin..." Shane Walsh, Andrea's off-again on-again boyfriend since high school commented. Michonne laughed but she was trying her best to not let her mood turn sour and enjoy her last night with her friends. She already had a heavy heart after her confrontation with her now ex-boyfriend Mike. He didn't take the news of her sudden departure as well as she expected. She didn't anticipate that Mike would be so angry. He expressed to her that he knew she wanted to leave him all along and that he had been in their relationship alone for a long time. Mike didn't hold back and she was glad that that was a chapter in her life that she didn't have to read over. She tried to stay in the moment and grinned at her friends who were all laughing at something that Maggie's husband Glenn said, he was currently center stage. She glimpsed around the living room and realized a familiar, comforting pair of blue eyes was missing from the scene.

Rick Grimes.

She knew exactly where he was.

Michonne escaped to the large back porch and realized that evening had given way to night as the first thing she saw was the hundreds of stars that painted the black carpet sky. The white veranda opened up to a large field which only reminded her of another thing she was going to miss. So much memories. So much history. She knew she would find Rick here, many nights in years gone by the whole lot of them would camp out at the Greene's when they were teenagers. She chuckled as she recalled a few stories, in those days it was just Michonne, Andrea, Rick, Daryl and Shane. They were all neighbors at first then they became friends with the help of Middle School. Life seemed like it moved quite quickly because soon enough they were in College which is where they met Sasha and Glenn and their loud buddy, Abraham who could not be with them that night due to work constraints. Maggie and Glen fell madly in love, literally because they made each other do the stupidest things and decided that they couldn't be apart. They were married before College had ended. A year after that Sasha and Daryl tied the knot after being together since high school. Andrea and Shane had a tumultuous relationship at best since they hit puberty and were forever on a roller coaster ride of on again-off again. Next in her mind was Rick who she was quietly observing from the porch as he quietly contemplated the dark landscape in front of them.

Rick didn't have much to say since she broke her news a few days ago. Everything for New York came together rather quickly and she didn't have much time to waste as per her parents instructions. There were no appropriate words to describe Michonne and Rick's relationship. The knew each other practically their whole lives and while all their friends had inevitably hooked up Rick and Michonne had fought their attraction for years while being with different people. All under the disguise that they were preserving their friendship. The unresolved feelings gave way to quick-witted remarks about their significant others which always had an undercurrent of jealousy. All in all, Rick proved to be a dependable fort for Michonne and she did the same for him, ultimately saving their friendship.

It was one regret she would be taking to New York.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She stepped to Rick interrupting his solitude.

He turned to her and exhaled deeply, adjusting his wash out Cougar hat on his full head of hair.

"Just remembering all of the nights we spent camping out here. You remember Shane was afraid of the dark?" he laughed quietly. It was amazing to her that they were always on the same page. It was something she didn't have with anyone else in the group.

"Gonna miss you kiddo" Rick confessed. Michonne hated the nickname he coined for her. He always felt like he had to take care of her despite their age difference of 1 year. His caring nature extended to all of the women in the living room but everyone knew he treated her differently which he often denied. She breathe in his words trying to store the sound of his smooth, southern voice to memory.

"I'm 2 hours and 39 minutes away by plane." she stated

"...and 13 hours and 25 minutes buy car...yeah I checked." Rick threw at her much to her surprise. Her eyes glistened and she gazed at him unable to respond. Andrea was her best friend, but this blue eyed, cargo shorts wearing, corny joke telling, big hearted dork was special to her. He used this rare moment and moved closer to her. They were chest-to-chest when he spoke.

Michonne...listen I know a lot of time has passed and I know you're moving away but I need to tell you..."

Before Rick could finish his sentence Michonne reached for his neck and pulled him in for a very unplanned kiss. Their lips collided effortlessly and a second later she traced her tongue across his bottom lip, Rick groaned and gathered her closer. Their tongues danced to a rhythm of their own. She smacked his bottom lip again and ended the impromptu kiss. Michonne didn't know what came over her, but she knew that nothing Rick said to her the night before she left Atlanta for New York could have been good. She buried it with a desire to feel him close for the last first time. Rick looked slightly dazed and confused as he stuffed his hands in the pocket of his green cargo shorts.

"Let's not do this, you have Lori now and I'm leaving." She pointed to his chest questioning where her words were coming from. Rick obviously had stuff, things he wanted to tell her and she stopped him with a kiss.

Who does that? She thought to herself.

"Let's not even say goodbye... can we just have this moment?" She carried on the charade as she stared directly at him.

"Is that what you want?" Rick asked her seriously already detecting that this was her way of numbing out which she was prone to do when she didn't want to face reality.

"You still taking me to the airport tomorrow? She avoided answering his question, already shaking off the emotional leftovers of their kiss.

"Who else is going to lift the hundreds of bags I know you packed? " he beamed with a shake of his head. He was giving her the easy way out, returning to their usual banter.

"Well...you're not here for your looks you know Grimes! 6 a.m. sharp! Don't be late or... you feel my wrath!" she teased walking back to the living room door to say a final goodbye to her friends.

"Don't I know it." He returned, but by the time he looked back she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday Night Specials**

"You sure I can't get you a drink darlin?" The tall big and reprehensible man next to Michonne asked for the third time. She rolled her eyes, already annoyed that she was always the early bird amongst her friends, added to which her uninvited guest at the bar didn't take no for an answer. She gazed at her phone as it lit up with a message notification from her best friend Andrea.

 _We're almost there!_

Michonne shook her head and turned in Mr. obnoxious' direction, armed and ready to answer him appropriately when she felt a pair of warm lips graze her cheek and a strong southern timber say "Hey babe, sorry I'm late. Got stuck in traffic. You look beautiful by the way."

Rick placed his hand on the small of Michonne's back and looked at the guy across from them who looked sorely disappointed, but still not moving.

Rick cocked his head in his direction and said "Hey bud, there's clearly nothin here for you...so um do us both a favor and hit the road." Michonne was momentarily speechless as she watched the guy bottom his drink and leave with a grumble.

Rick gazed at her proudly. She turned to him smiling and said "Thanks, but you put your lips on me again and you're gonna wish you didn't."

"Geez! Here I thought I was doing a good thing by saving you. "Rick snorted he was rewarded with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't need saving." She said stretching out the words.

"Didn't look that way to me." He replied, signaling Morgan to get him his usual.

Truth was the minute he saw Michonne at the bar looking as though she was being harassed by the stranger who was in his opinion way too close to his friend , Rick's protective streak took over and he knew he had to intervene.

"Where are the others? Why can't they ever be on time for our 'Friday night specials'?" She questioned taking her glass and heading to their usual table. She was referring to their usual get together that occurred on every other Friday at Cargans Bar. The whole team of friends gathered together for an evening of fun, food and beers. It was Abraham, one of the tallest and frankly spoken fellas in the circle, who coined the term. They caught up with each other as they all had busy lives with demanding responsibilities. Meeting up during the week didn't happen often especially with the addition of kids in the mix. The group usually got loud and Carol had dedicated a corner of the bar to 'Friday Night Specials'. She claimed they were too loud and annoyed her other patrons with their shenanigans. Everyone knew she loved them all dearly as she had witnessed most of them grow up right before her eyes. Their dedicated area was normally the largest and loudest table in the bar. Cargan's was owned by a lovely couple Carol and Morgan Jones who happened to operate the popular bar and bakery in the town of Fatefield in Atlanta where they all resided.

"I'm not sure, Daryl left work an hour ago to get Sasha. Hopefully they'll be here soon. How are you? Had a good day?" Rick asked Michonne before he perused the menu.

"I'm good thanks. Feeling a lot more settled than last week. So I'll take that as a win" Michonne had been back in Atlanta for two years and she recently started running her father's popular book store 'Book Bridge' in Fatefield while she contemplated returning to law. No one knew the real reason Michonne returned from New York so quickly, as they all expected it to be a life change. Which is exactly why her departure was so hard on everyone. The group was the shoe and Michonne was the glue that not only held them together but kept them trotting on. Her absence made a dent in the group and although they kept in touch via skype and a plethora of instant messaging applications she was still sorely missed by everyone. By the time she returned to Atlanta her friends were so happy to have her back that no one questioned too deeply her reasons for returning to Fatefield and welcomed her home with open arms after spending 2 years in New York.

So much had taken place while she was gone, Rick and Daryl started a Security Service company specializing in surveillance, consultancy and contract jobs which was in high demand. The business was doing quite well and was even expanding to the outskirts of Atlanta. Michonne had flown back for the birth of Glenn and Maggie's first and second baby who happened to be born a year apart. Two precious little boys they called Hershel and John named after her dad who was very proud. Andrea was practicing her law degree in a medium sized firm called Horvath Legal services owned by old timer Dale Horvath. Glenn and Maggie successfully ran Hershel's farm which had a myriad of services he provided to the town, putting their college degrees to good use. Abraham, Abe as he was affectionately called by everyone was a police officer along with Shane and they were both well suited for the jobs with their no-non sense attitude and naturally protective natures. All in all her friends were thriving while Michonne felt out of place and homesick in New York, missing her friends and family and one particular blue eyed southern boy who she had no right to be thinking about. Change was inevitable and constant and she tried her best to make do with New York where she got a chance to learn about and practice the law that she loved so much.

Quite a few things had also taken place in the time since she'd been back as well. The biggest one of all being the excited and beautiful Rosita Espinosa Michonne brought to Fatefield with her upon her return. While in New York for the internship of a lifetime at one of the more prestigious firms in Manhattan Michonne met Rosita. Although she hated the term fast friends that's exactly what they became. She was opened up to a new world getting to know Rosita who had happily taken her under her wing. Soon enough they were inseparable and Michonne became quite close to Rosita who was an orphan, having taken care of herself since she was 12. Rosita shared her life story with her which gave insight and understanding as to why she had no friends or family besides the woman who had taken her in at the age of 14. They had a fairly close relationship but Rosita confessed to Michonne that she was the very first person she had ever opened up to.

Strangely enough Rosita's caregiver died suddenly just before Michonne's internship was up. Rosita did not take the news well and her new found friend became her rock during that time. When Michonne broke the news to Rosita that she was going back to Atlanta Rosita voiced that she was also ready for a change of scenery, she realized she was going to be very alone in every sense of the word. Rosita stated she was ready for a change and quit her job and followed Michonne to Atlanta after doing some extensive research on the place Michonne called home. Needless to say she was shocked at this sudden decision as Rosita was the very definition of a planner, from what she was going to eat for breakfast from the day before to being prepared for earthquakes and other natural disasters if any. She even included her in her drills much to Michonne's annoyance. Rosita confessed to her friend she felt the time was right to do something for herself that was unplanned especially as she had enough saved up which would help accommodate her change. Michonne didn't want to derail her so she promised she would help her get settled and find a job once they get to Atlanta. Fatefield was by no means the largest tan in Atlanta but with the help of modern day advancements the area had implemented some serious changes in it's business industry, even running out some monopolies who had taken over the place with their products and services. So business was booming in the town she called home. This brought plenty of new faces and new business and Michonne was sure Rosita would find her niche.

Once they returned to Atlanta everything seemed to have happened in a flash. Rosita was warmly welcomed by the group. Michonne was quite nervous about the introduction as she wasn't surd how Rosita's somewhat introversion would mean with the loud mouth group. She never had a thing to worry about as they took to her almost immediately. She wasn't a part of them for long but she had sewn herself into the tapestry of their dynamic and had developed very close relationships with Sasha, Maggie and Andrea. The guys all inducted her into the group as well with their quick wit and she gave them back clever retorts just as fast. Then there was Abe, the tall redhead was love-struck the minute he met Rosita and made his attraction no secret. In no time they were dating and in three months they were married with Michonne as her maid of honor and Rick as Abe's best man as the two men had a very close friendship which they developed in College.

Rosita and Abe wasted no time as in six months she was pregnant. Rosita was elated as she had never experienced having a family before and the bunch of misfits she had come to grow and love provided her with a big, noisy one. Rosita and Abe were in love and it was a heart warming sight for Michonne to see and know her friend was being well taken care of by the tall redhead who came to a pile of mush when it came to his wife. Rosita told her she would've never met Abe if it wasn't for her. Michonne was happy that at least one good thing came from her going to New York.

"Kiddo!?" She heard the faint sound of Rick's voice from across the table observing her with a steady gaze. "Where'd you go just now?" Rick questioned. She didn't realize she was so lost in thought recapturing past events. "I'm here. What were you saying?" She asked making a final attempt to give him her full attention.

"I asked if you want to split the wings and the chili Mac and cheese like we always do." Rick said. She shook her head no. "I'm actually not that hungry I'll just have some of yours." She responded innocently.

"When are you not hungry? You sure you ok?" Rick chided. She raised her brow in his direction. "Grimes, don't start me" she smirked. Rick threw his hands in the air making a mental note to order extra. Michonne sighed, her friend was always so dramatic

"Well, well, well if it isn't our last two single friends waiting for us in our usual spot. You too behaving yourselves?" Shane Walsh greeted with a wink at the pair as he pulled out a chair for his girlfriend Andrea. They had finally decided to make a go at a real relationship and Shane had moved in with Andrea a few months ago.

"Andrea looked up at him and slapped his shoulder, "You know Rick is not single, he's committed to Lori!" She said a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Please baby, I know Rick, he's not committed to anybody, if commitment was an Olympic sport Rick would be a gold medalist!" Shane laughed, throwing an eye at Rick who just shook himself at his statement. Shane was known for his obnoxious comments. Always the one to say what everybody else was thinking.

Rick looked at Michonne who was laughing "You find something funny kiddo?" she sobered up and their eyes locked for a tense moment.

"Seriously! Why don't you two just have sex already?" Andrea rolled her eyes at the two, Michonne looked at her incredulously and sighed. Not impressed at the moment with how alike she and Shane really were. Planning to ignore her best friend's comment she turned back to Rick whose eyes hadn't left her.

"Sorry Rick, couldn't help that one, where is Lori anyway?, I never see her" Michonne asked although she was silently thanking God she didn't see the skinny brunette often.

"I told her I needed some space tonight." He simply answered. Before Michonne could give a cheeky response Daryl and Sasha pulled up with Sasha sporting her medium sized baby bump, followed soon by Maggie and Glenn. Rosita and Abe was the last to arrive.

"Sorry for the tardiness guys" Sasha apologized. "This baby has me sleeping like a log"

After everyone grabbed a seat and ordered some food they fell into their normal pattern of conversation and the guys was soon debating football scores. Maggie and Sasha didn't miss a beat and gave their opinions bold-facedly. Michonne leaned behind Andrea's back who was currently getting down in chicken wings and tapped Rosita's shoulder.

"How is she?"

"Oh! You're goddaughter? She's great. When we dropped her off at the Greene's she fell fast asleep. I don't think she will give any trouble" Rosita said proudly. She was the proud mother of the beautiful six month old Madison Leah Ford who had her father's expressive blue eyes and her mother's dark hair and the sweetest smile on a baby anyone had ever seen. Michonne and Madi had a close bond, she was her goddaughter after all. Unfortunately she had to share her with Rick who was also her godfather. It was just one other thing for them to bicker about as they often tried to vie for Madison's attention. If she had to be honest it was usually a competition Rick won. Madison and Rick were sweet on each other and it melted Michonne's heart every time she saw the duo together. There was a running joke with Abe that Rick had pulled a fast one on him cause Madison referred to Rick as "Da" every time they were together. The first time Abe heard it his face fell serious and then he broke out into a fit of laughter not believing that his first child had called his best buddy Da before him. Nobody knew Madison's reasoning or her identification process but to Madison Rick was Da and that was that.

The night was soon drawing to a close, the guys had gone to the bar to settle what had turned out to be a fairly large bill as the conversations kept going and simultaneously so did the drinks and the food. It was well after 1 am when they decided to call it a night. The girls stood close to the door waiting for them to leave.

"Boy do I hope Hershel and John are asleep, I'm so tired. Glenn and I ran ourselves ragged this week trying to meet the supermarket demands and those little boys of mine are in the 'I'll do anything to frustrate my mama phase' all I wanna do is sleep for a few hours straight without being woken up because somebody stuck something up their nose." Maggie sighed deeply. Everyone shared a small laugh but was sympathetic to Maggie's plight.

"Can't wait to have one of my own. " Andrea said honestly, surprising the girls in return. Sasha rolled her eyes at her friend. Andrea was the brazen one in the group, focusing on her career she was always trying to stay one step ahead. Taking no nonsense from anyone and always proving to be the smartest person in the room.

"What? No I'm serious, Shane and I have been talking about it" Andrea said pointing at Sasha's belly.

Maggie chuckled along with Rosita. "I don't think you're ready to come home to a wall full of crayons Andrea."

"This is why I'm glad I'm single. I mean I love my honorary niece and nephews but when I take them I get to give them back" Michonne mocked.

"Hey! 27 dresses I'll remind you of this moment when it's your turn" Andrea chided her best friend.

"That was a low blow Drea!" Michonne grumbled. " It's not my fault all my girlfriends are married and I had to be their bridesmaid." She quantified. Thinking about the garbage bags of bridesmaid dresses in her walk in closet. She needed to make time to get rid of them. Soon.

"Well most of them at least" Sasha eyed Andrea with a smirk.

"Hey! We'll get there soon enough. Living with a man is commitment enough. God knows if I didn't love that man I would've killed him already." She laughed thinking about her wild, adventurous relationship with the one and only Shane Walsh.

Rosita hugged Michonne by her shoulder and directed her sentence at Andrea "Motherhood is a rewarding experience Andrea and I know it will only make you a better person when the timing is right"

"She's right. It will change you and you guys will know when the timing's right." Maggie added her blue eyes expressing honesty to her friend.

"Oh thanks Rosie. Thanks Mags." Andrea eyed her two friends.

"It's already changed me. Daryl too. I can't wait to meet this little person who keeps kicking me in the ribs" said Sasha while she rubbed her belly. The women all laughed feeling a deep sisterhood with each other. Michonne knew that a small part of her wanted to experience what they were all speaking about but she needed to make decisions about her career before family could be a serious thought. It wasn't like if she had guys waiting in line anyway. She definitely needed to figure out her life first. Someone once told her that it was ok if she didn't have it all together in her 30's and she felt a little comforted by the wise words.

"You ladies ready to go?" Glenn asked as he came up behind Maggie.

"Time to get that itty bitty ball of sunshine of ours from the Greene's and take my sweet wife home" Abraham said taking his wife by her shoulder. "You guys still game for b-ball tomorrow? I'm in the mood to kick some ass!" Abraham asked, his mustache as prominent as his deep voice.

Daryl held the door open for them and said "I'm there. Rick too. Not sure about these other punks?" He stared at Glenn and Shane who were yet to respond.

They all headed out to the carpark where their second goodbye took place. Everyone left happy and content with the lives they had and the friendships they had developed over time. It wasn't every day this kind of friendship was found with such a cross section of personalities. They used those very same attributes to help cultivate them into the formidable family unit they had become.

Rick drove Michonne home as was the norm for their Friday night get togethers and he noticed she was very quiet on the ride home and the evening on a whole.

"You gonna tell me what's bothering you kiddo? You haven't been yourself this evening."

Michonne knew Rick would observe her mood given their 20 plus years of friendship, but she wasn't ready to share anything yet because she wasn't really sure what was bothering her. " I'm ok. Just thinking about stuff" she tried to reassure him.

"Ok. Well give yourself a break, whatever it is will work out. You know I'm here right.?" Rick spoke softly to her. Rick was always there. Maybe that was part of her problem.

I know. How is Lori? " Michonne asked curious that he hadn't spoken of her much even though she know the here and there state of there relationship.

"She's good." Rick said in a manner that indicated to her to not pry further"

Fine!" Michonne sacked him in his shoulder and flicked his hat off his head. "Take that off! Geez! It's dark out. Nobody's gonna care you're going bald!" she teased him knowing fully well that his full, lush head of hair had him very popular with the ladies.

"Tell me you don't ever fantasize about passing your hands through em..." He smirked sexily continuing their teasing. They had done it for so long he couldn't help himself.

With tiredness taking over she let that one slide pressing her body deeper into the front seat of Rick's Ford truck she let out a contented sigh. She may not be anywhere close to where she wanted her life to be but she would get there soon. In the mean time she had her friends and they were at different stages of their lives but they weren't alone. She decided she would dwell on the present and settled herself that things were going to work out the way they are supposed to. Time would take care of the things she couldn't. She decided she would be patient.

Sadly enough nothing could've prepared Michonne for the tragedy that was right around the corner. It was going to shake everyone at their very core.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inheritance**

Michonne knew when her cell phone rang at 11:47 pm on a Wednesday night it was going to be bad news. She was never a lover of midnight phone calls, not even the boyfriend calls that occurred in her teenage years as she was a book nerd and always had her head in one. Lengthy phone calls with the few boyfriends she had at that age left her sleepy the next day and a bit irritated. It was something that occurred none the less. In the case of the present, she didn't have a boyfriend and wasn't dating anyone so she had drawn the conclusion that a midnight phone call was just going to be bad news.

Still, nothing could've prepared her for the news of the death of Rosita and Abe who died tragically in a car accident on their way home from their family dinner that said night. The driver was a drunk male who crashed into them head on at an intersection, breaking the light and simultaneously killing himself and the lovely couple. Michonne felt nauseated as she threw on a black leggings and sweater and her pair of boots to head down to the police station. Random thoughts of how, when and why scrambling her brain as she tried to search for her car keys that was already in her hand. It took her two minutes to realize.

The drive to the station was the longest fifteen minutes of her life. Michonne didn't know if everything was a blur because she'd been crying the whole time, images of Abe and Rosita flashing in front of her. She heard her phone ringing again but she refused to answer it unable to take anymore bad news, especially given the fact that she didn't know if Madison was ok as the police officer who called was only able to give her brief information. When asked how he knew to contact her he simply stated she was the emergency contact in Rosita's wallet. _Rosita the planner_ in action, Michonne sniffled at her friend's tragic preparedness. By the time she got to the station Rick was already there and all she could've done at the sight of him was break down and step into his already opened arms.

"Drunk driver" was all he said, rubbing her back. He felt her breathing grow heavier.

She stared up at him and noticed how red his eyes were. " I keep hoping that this is a dream Rick" she cried her face resting on his chest.

"I know Kiddo, me too." He soothed. Still in a state of disbelief. One of his best friend's was gone.

"Was Madi with them? God! What's gonna happen to her?" Michonne sobbed.

"I just asked the chief the same thing and he said to wait right here" Rick informed her still rubbing his hand across her back trying to soothe her.

"We have to call the guys, they need to know" Michonne spoke in a quiet tone. Reality was setting in slowly. Rick let her go carefully, pulled out his phone and walked a few feet away.

She and Rosita had spoken on the phone earlier that day, making plans to go to the mall to get Madison some new clothes the following weekend. Except now, she was dead, there would be no more trips to the mall. Ever. More tears threatened to spill when Michonne's phone rang, it was Maggie. She prepared herself to speak to her friend, who she knew would also be devastated. Rosita had carved her place amongst them. She and Abe would be sorely missed by everyone. They would all need each other to get through this.

By the time the phone calls were made Michonne and Rick were exhausted. They sat on a small brown couch that had seen better days in the corner of Fatefield's Police Station. Shane spoke to Rick and told him that he and Andrea were on their way down. He had planned to get more information when he arrived as he was off duty when the accident occurred. Luckily, Rick had connections with the F.P.D due to consultancy services he provided to them. Reginald Monroe, the Chief at the station had taken this one personally as Abe was one of his men. He entered the foyer and approached Rick and Michonne.

"Grimes...Ms. Mc Lean ..sorry we had to meet up under these circumstances" he greeted solemnly as he nodded in her direction.

"Madison?" Michonne choked out as fresh tears spilled on to her cheeks. Rick placed a hand over her shoulder and drew her closer. Their close proximity felt like a warm blanket which was fitting for a time like this. All they wanted to know at this point was if their goddaughter was ok.

"Apparently, by some stretch of a miracle Madison is fine, untouched by the event. She was safely tucked in her car seat." The chief happily informed.

"Where is she? Can we see her?" Rick questioned knowing that she must be terrified. He just wanted to get to her. Wherever she was.

"She's considered an orphan by the state now so they had to follow procedure. She is in temporary custody, until the morning at least. Don't worry she's in good hands. I did some digging and got hold of their lawyer who advised that you guys can sleep over at their house and he would be there at seven this morning to talk to you guys. That's all I know for now. I'm sorry. Abe...Abe was a good man. He will be missed by the whole department." Reginald said quietly, passing a hand on his brow. He turned on his heel and walked away with his head bent.

* * *

It was 3:30am by the time Rick and Michonne walked through the Ford's , yellow brick home. As Michonne found the spare key under a plant pot to the left of the two car driveway she remembered Rosita telling her that she always wanted to grow up in a house like the one they bought, a place where love resided, food was aplenty and there was lots of room for kids to run. She was happy her friend got to live her dream, although briefly. There was a medium sized lawn to the front of the house and a nice backyard they used a few times for grilling and parties. Michonne shook her head and hugged herself as they entered the spacious living room, her friend would never step foot in her home again.

"The lawyer will be here at 7. Why don't we try and get some sleep. I'll take the couch you can take the guest bedroom." Rick said pointing up to the yellow staircase as he'd been in this house hundreds of time in the past.

"Rick...I don't...I don't want to be alone right now...can you stay?" Michonne dragged the words out, she was never one to show her vulnerability but in the wake of current events she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts.

Rick walked to her and reached for her hand. He was surprised by her confession, knowing that she always tried to be strong even during the worst of circumstances. Michonne didn't show venerability to anyone but here she was doing it with him. She extended her hand in return and Rick led her to the big grey couch that was large enough for both of them. He remembered the day they bought it. It had taken Rick, Abe and Daryl's help to get the large and heavy set inside, Abe was just happy he found a couch that could easily fit his large frame. They ended the evening with beers and Rosita's famous lasagna. It was a good day. Rick's stomach sank as he realized that there was going to be no more beers and lasagna days for his friends to enjoy. They settled on the couch and Michonne leaned on Rick's shoulder as he draped a blanket over the two of them. He was exhausted and he know she was too. There was no time for filler conversation. Sadness loomed over them now and he was sure it would be waiting for them when they woke up. He wanted to let her rest.

"I'm right here" was the last thing Michonne heard before grief and tiredness gave way to sleep.

Someone was banging on a window and the noise propelled Rick awake from his sleep. He tried to slip from the couch before whoever it was woke Michonne, when awareness gave light to the intimate position they had made in the past four hours. How did he come to be the big spoon to her little spoon? He glanced down to the petite frame of woman that was tucked under his chin and froze when he saw his hand was perfectly impressed on her right breast, her round bottom perfectly curved into his crotch. Rick groaned at the view and at the contact. They fell asleep together as though they'd been doing so for years. Before she woke up and clobbered him for his unplanned but equally rude gesture he reluctantly moved his hand. Already missing the warmth it provided. Michonne felt the movement at her side and opened her eyes. Reality of where she was and why kicking in quickly. Abe and Rosita were gone. It wasn't just a bad dream.

She had also slept next to Rick. She vaguely remembered the feel of something semi hard against her bottom. Oh God. No wonder he dived off the couch like a herd of zombies was attacking him.

"The lawyer. That must be him. " She said as she got up from the couch and straightened her clothes unable to address whatever took place between them on the couch at the moment. They had to find out about Madison and that was her priority.

"I'll let him in." Rick said already walking to the front door.

They sat in the dinning room around the large oak table complete with 8 large oak chairs. It was a wide open area that gave way to both the kitchen and the living room from opposite ends. It was intimate despite its size. Michonne and Rick sat across from the lawyer who stated his name was Aaron Walker, a clean shaven, handsome man with short curly hair and brown eyes and a friendly disposition. He appeared honest which was surprising considering he was a lawyer. Michonne liked him right away.

"First off I'm sorry for your loss. I'll get straight to the point. You two look like you like when things are as to the point as possible, besides we have no time to waste. Time is no ones friend..."

"Madison?" He was interrupted by Rick who was in no mood for his rambling.

"Right! Madison, that's why I'm here after all. I've already arranged for her transfer home. Somebody will need to go pick her up, the home is short on vehicles. This is the best place for her right now as she needs to get back into her routine. " Aaron advised looking at the two expectantly.

"Ok. So who do we call to get her? Rosita had no family...she was an orphan so there's no next of kin really...at least none that we know of" Michonne mentioned staring at her hands in her lap.

"And Abe has two brothers that live in Alaska. They go on months long fishing missions for a company upstate. I believe his father's gone and his mom lives in a home. I'm sure there are other close relatives but we'll have to find a way to contact them. He never spoke highly of anyone." Rick meandered thinking about his hardened friend.

Aaron stared at the two of them blankly. He grasped the edge of the table and leaned forward,

"I'm sorry...didn't Abraham and Rosita talk to you guys about the guardian ship arrangements for their daughter. You are her Godparents correct?"

Rick cocked his head which was a tell that he was becoming agitated, Michonne nodded negatively, not understanding where Aaron was going with this conversation.

"In preparing their will Rosita and Abe explicitly left Madison Ford under the guardianship of one Michonne Mc Lean and Rick Grimes should anything happen to them. It's all here in black and white. " Aaron handed them both copies of the will for their own perusal.

Rick scratched his head as he tried to focus on the words in front of him.

There wasn't much that left Rick speechless, but did he just hear that his two friends left their daughter to him and Michonne in their will?

Did they just inherit Madison Ford?

"What THE hell did you just say?" Rick leaned over the table, in shock at the lawyer who was smirking at him.

What kind of sick joke was this?

Rick stared at the lawyer and grew even more agitated by that stupid smirk on his face. The only thing that kept Rick from punching him In his face was the fact that he knew Michonne would have his hide if he did it. Who the hell smiles when you're delivering that kind of news to someone.

Yeah, it was settled in Rick's mind, he wanted to punch Aaron in the face.

Michonne was the first one to speak, after the shock value of Aaron's words had momentarily left her mute. There was no way she just heard what she thought she just heard. She needed a brown paper bag to breathe into. She was pretty sure somebody had a vacuum and they were hoovering the air out of her body. The room was growing hot. Her head felt light and her palms were sweaty all of a sudden. "I'm sorry, there has to be some mistake! People don't leave babies to other people in their will!" She used her hands to emphasize her frustration. This had to be some kind of honest mistake. "Check again! I'm pretty sure there's a mix up somewhere and Rosita left me her Aerosmith cd collection." Michonne went on, more like rambled because all of a sudden nothing made sense.

She was being punked. That was it. They were all playing a joke on them.

She looked around the room hastily Abe and Rosita wasn't dead. They were all in on a sick game and any minute now they would come out from the kitchen and laugh that they got her good. Her mind was beginning to play tricks on her.

Did Rosita really leave her daughter to them in her will? No. Way!

"How about we do traditional will-giving and say she left me a string of pearls!" She rose from the table, hearing the panic in her voice and feeling it in her chest. She began to pace back and forth, confused and concerned with the information Aaron was providing to them. Madison obviously was a priority at this point but what the too friendly lawyer was saying didn't make any sense. She glimpsed at Rick who was biting his lip and drumming his fingers on the table. She felt better knowing he was concerned as well, maybe even a little bit panicked. He was just able to hide it better than she was. This situation was cause for panic.

"I can imagine this is a shock to you both, and I know you're probably not ready for this type of change in your relationship..."

"What relationship? We're not even together." Rick intervened calmly. Listening to Michonne bore holes in the dinning room floor. Pacing back and forth was her way of gathering her thoughts and in this case he was sure she was overthinking the magnitude of this situation. Abe and Rosita left Madison in their care. What the hell were they thinking.?

"Before we come to any conclusions, let me just finish the needful. Time is obviously of the essence here" Aaron continued, trying his best to calm the now intense atmosphere.

"The house is paid for and they have a couple thousand in a joint account that will of course go to Madison's care. The life insurance won't be settled for a few months. It's yours of course to disburse for Madison once you agree to live here and take care of her. It's not a condition but they did ask for it in the will. Madison is at 'Safe Haven' on Jefferson Avenue. Just tell them who you are and they'll make you sign some release forms then you can bring her home. In the event you two decide you cannot take this responsibility on she would become a ward of the state and remain in foster care until a family could adopt her. I'd like to remind you that Madison is a priority here. So I suggest you two go get her before you make any rash decisions. Now I have an 8:30 appointment so I have to leave but feel free to give me a call if you have any questions or concerns." Aaron gathered his documents and handed Rick a white call card with blue writing on it.

"I'll see my way out" he said to the speechless duo.

* * *

Rick and Michonne drove to 'Safe Haven' in silence. Both minds were trying to process the life changing, mind numbing information they just received. There was no question that they both loved Madison but to go from Godparents who swooped in now and again with the best gifts, thrown in with a baby sitting gig every now and again to primary caregiver overnight was preposterous and something they couldn't quite wrap their heads around. What exactly did Abe and Rosita think they were doing? Did they really think this decision through? Why couldn't they inform them about their choice, they were together often enough for the conversation to take place.

 _Hey guys, thanks for coming to dinner, which reminds me in the event that we die you guys were chosen to raise our kid! Pass the salt._

Even that Rick would've accepted.

No one planned death obviously, it was no respecter of persons and was untimely in it's call but they could've mentioned this briefly to them so they could've at least been mentally prepared for their new responsibilities. They made there way up the staircase of the old two story building after signing the release papers Aaron had told them about. As soon as Madison saw them she dived on Rick with her usual "Da!" The word clenched Rick's heart as he stored her in his arms, Michonne stroking her back.

Did she know? Was she aware that her parents were gone and she was left in the care of two people who didn't even know where to begin to raise a baby? Michonne's mind grew heavy. She was trying to process her grief and manage her irritation at the decision her friends made all at the same time. Two powerful emotions that were battling for dominance in her mind. Albeit she soon felt ashamed of herself as she had come to the conclusion that Madison was alive and she was quite grateful for that miracle given the nature of the car accident that ripped her parents from her life.

"Hey baby girl "Michonne sniffled through red rimmed eyes "let's get you home."

The three of them walked to the carpark and headed to their temporary home. Rick stared at Michonne through the rear view mirror. Even in her grief and the rough morning they had he still found her beautiful. She still wore her clothes from the night before, her dark, natural coils was neat on her head but if she saw them he knew she would freak out. She was holding Madi in her arms who fell fast asleep as soon as she was hit by the first wind of the car ride. Poor thing probably didn't sleep much with the disruption that she was obvious too. Rick cursed and cried for his friend all at once. Dammit Abe! You could've told me something. How am I gonna raise your kid? It just seems wrong on so many levels and ill advised and with Michonne nonetheless! Rick's thoughts kept him pensive as he drove towards the Ford's home. He and Michonne needed to have a serious discussion. Madison's future depended on it.

* * *

"So...not only do they want us to raise Madi, they want us to raise her in this house" Rick said as he watched Michonne rest Madison who was fast asleep in her playpen. The weight of the responsibility at hand had him weary since they picked her up from Safe Haven.

Michonne walked to the very same couch she and Rick slept on the night before, the memory of sleeping in his arms creating a warm feeling in her stomach.

"Aaron said it's not a condition but they would've liked that" she answered unable to even use the names of her two friends who would never see their daughter again.

Rick dropped himself heavily on the couch next to her. "We have our own houses Michonne." He reminded

"I'm well aware Rick, but we can't just pull Madi out of the only environment she's known for the past nine months! It makes sense to stay here"

"So you're decided already? This is what your gonna do?"

"Rick I don't feel like I have much of a choice, I can't leave her. I would never forgive myself if we just left her in care of the state or shipped her off to some distant relative and never hear from her again." Michonne stared at Rick directly as she spoke. Her heart breaking at the thought.

"I never said that? Did I say that? I just want to know if you've thought about this?" Rick said as he passed his hand on his face. "What about your life Michonne and your business? How are those things gonna be affected?" He added

"I won't be the first woman to juggle a baby and work. I think I'll manage. At least I'll try for Abe and Rosita . Look Rick It's all I've been thinking about since Aaron told us this morning. Madi needs us. I can't desert her. I'll never be able to forgive myself. Listen I know this is a lot for you and I can completely understand if you want out . I don't think anyone really expects you to..."

"Say that word commitment one more time... seriously is that what you were going to say? You don't think I can do this don't you?" He leaned forward to ask a bit aggravated that whilst he was questioning if he could do this. Michonne already decided that he couldn't and he didn't know which was worse.

"Rick. This is a full time job and you're not a full time kind of guy." There were no lie in her statement. Everybody knew Rick moved on his own beat, in his own timing. They only tie he had was the ones he had to his friends and his family. There was no girl he loved enough to commit to. He was in his 30's and wasn't ready to do the whole family thing yet. Which is why he was glad he had Lori, she knew exactly where he stood on these things and so she couldn't make any demands on him. Besides, the one thing he thought he wanted he knew he couldn't have.

Rick sat there stunned. "What if you meet someone?" He asked curiously.

Michonne sighed and allowed her thoughts to wonder a bit.

"If he honestly cares then he'll understand the situation." Michonne said trying to blink back a few tears. She had been single for quite a while having dated a few guys recently but nobody serious. The last serious boyfriend she had was Mike which is why she was still single at 31. She couldn't totally blame it on the lack of men to date, truth was Michonne had cut herself off from love after Mike, not that Mike was the catalyst for her decision but she just decided to take a break from all the emotional dramas of the heart. Still, that didn't keep her from wanting a family of her own.

Looked like with the recent situation with Madi she was done taking breaks.

"What about Lori?" She decided to throw her name into the conversation to gauge his reaction.

"What about her?" He answered already sounding defensive.

"Well I can't imagine this will blow over well with her. It is kind of sudden and well...if you agree we would be living here to-geth-er ...I can't imagine if I was your girlfriend I'd be ok with that.". Michonne surmised as an itch appeared on her elbow.

Rick raised his eyebrows, "Really now? "

He sounded amused and Michonne was feeling frustrated because he was clearly missing her point. She folded her arms and shook her head.

"Lori isn't going to be a problem for us" he stated clearly. "We're not as serious as you think" Rick volunteered the information freely.

She smirked and walked off in the direction of the kitchen to get a glass of water, her hips swaying in motion as she moved, "I didn't think you were serious at all" she threw over her shoulder. Rick followed her into the kitchen amused that she was being so brazen with her words.

Even though they rang true.

Michonne didn't care much for Lori. It was no secret either that Michonne wasn't on Lori's list of favorite people. She could count on one hand the number of times they interacted within the past few times Rick decided to bring her around. She never quite understood why Rick dated the tall brunette, but in all fairness the relationship seemed to go in seasons. She was here today and gone the next. They never had stability or commitment and Michonne always wondered why. In any case her focus was the situation at hand and she didn't need any distractions. Rick would handle Lori Dawnson.

She knew with certainty that she loved Madi and was going to try here best to be there for her despite the upheaval it brought to her own life.

"What about money? Raising a baby isn't cheap" Rick asked as this was a concern of his, ensuring that she realized the topic of Lori was over "I mean between your apartment, my house and here it may run us into some expenses" he added.

"I'm not worried about the money, the house is paid for. Aaron said so. I run a very successful business Rick and I know my parents would help. You're business is pretty much up and running..." She referred to Grimes and Dixon Security Specialists that was currently thinking about expanding.

Rick rose from the dining chair where he sat in the kitchen and slid his hands through his hair, causing one loose curl to come forward and brush his forehead. Michonne tried not to get distracted by one loose curl but Rick Grimes was an attractive man. She allowed her hands to grasp the white kitchen counter as she leaned on it. A poor substitute for what she really wanted to get her hands on.

"Kiddo, I'm not trying to upset you I'm trying to look at this from all angles. We have to want what's best for Madi."

"Abe and Rosita obviously thought that we were, they loved her more than anything and they chose us Rick. Not anybody else. They chose you and me. " Michonne's eyes were filled with tears again with the mere mention of Abe and Rosita. The sadness of their deaths permeating the room.

Rick observed her openly and he admitted that her devotion to the sweet baby girl in the play pen a room over was commendable and scary all at once. Michonne was always a mature individual and it was something he deeply admired about her throughout the years he had known her. She would succeed at every task in front of her. He knew if she tackled motherhood she would come out on top. Rick wanted a family of his own but he always thought he had time. Time to establish himself some more. Time to meet the right girl and settle down. If there was one thing he had learnt in the past 12 hours was that time was no one's friend and so he wondered if he could really help raise Madison. He began to think about the possibility of them doing this together and the sacrifices it would entail. Unfortunately they didn't have time for a lengthy deliberation and a quick response was necessary given the sensitivity of the situation. He stood next to her and held her hand.

"You think we can?" His question was serious. His gaze strong.

"Yeah I do." She answered him genuinely.

"Well, looks like we're gonna be parents" he tilted his head to the side and accepted his fate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saying Goodbye**

The rain fell on the day they said goodbye to Abe and Rosita.

The weather seemed fitting for such a sad day and it reflected Michonne's mood perfectly. The day had started off gloomy as dark grey clouds filled the sky since the moment she had woken up that morning. It wasn't unusual for rain to fall in April but it seemed ominous that even the weather agreed that today was a day of mourning. The double casket funeral had damn near broke her heart and she couldn't contain her tears even if she wanted too. The church wasn't quite filled to the brim but enough people had showed up to pay their respects to Rosita and Abraham Ford.

Rick and Michonne sat to the front of the church with the rest of the family, Madison roaming between them both, oblivious to where her parents lay. The procession went by and soon Michonne was throwing flowers on her friends grave. Her eyes were burning from the tears she had shed. Every time she felt there were no more tears to fall, somebody said something or a memory was triggered and she would cry all over again. Rick held onto her hand and didn't let go for the whole service. They were both drawing strength from each other. She mentally prepared herself to face everyone back at the house as he drove them back to the small get together she was able to plan with the help of Sasha.

Sasha, Andrea, Michonne and Maggie all stood together in a line on the street outside of the Ford's home gazing at the house as though they expected them to walk outside and greet the foursome. They were each wearing a different style of funeral appropriate black dresses. Maggie was the only one to wear a black hat complete with a lace piece to the left side of her stylish ensemble. All in disbelief that they had just buried not one but two friends.

"I can't believe she's gone. Abe too. They didn't deserve this." Sasha stressed with tears in her eyes. She rubbed her belly for the fourth time that day, trying to calm her baby who seemed to be restless since she heard the sad news three days ago.

"She was going to come out to the farm today for Madison to play with the boys...I still can't believe it y'all. That were here right now, doin this" Maggie spoke as Michonne reached for her hand hearing the tremble in her friend's voice.

Rosita was one of them. In the short space of time they had with her, she became one of them. Abraham was their protector in College, no one came around them unless the big redheaded man approved. He was like a big brother to them and life would not be the same without them both. It already seemed a bit dimmer.

"We should head inside. I'm sure the guys wanna know where we are. I'm sure Madi will be looking for you too Michonne" Andrea said knowing that the two of them had been inseparable for the past two days.

"Yeah. let's get inside. I need to check on her." Michonne said, her eyes were still bloodshot red from the funeral service that was beautifully done by Pastor Gabriel. Sasha was pivotal in the planning of the funeral at such short notice, helping Michonne with anything she asked for including booking the Pastor. She made a mental note to send him a thank you card. Michonne was quite grateful for her friends and was reminded more in the past two days why she deemed them family. They had rendered not just emotional support but made their presence known by stepping in to help her and Rick with Madi. Maggie and Sasha had stocked the fridge with food for days and Andrea had rendered her services by speaking to Aaron Walker about the legal rights and options Rick and Michonne had in connection to Madison's case.

Andrea had advised them that they had the option of counter manning the will if they found a suitable relative to take care of Madi. She also reiterated what Aaron had already said with reference to Madison becoming a ward of the state and placed in foster care should Rick and Michonne decide not to adopt her as their own. The weight of the responsibility on Rick and Michonne's shoulder was great but they emphasized to Andrea that there was no way Madison was going into foster care. Andrea felt relieved that the little girl they all loved had two people in her corner looking out for her best interest. There was a hearing in two days where the judge had to formally grant temporary custody to Rick and Michonne but Andrea advised them they were all set for the proceedings. With the promise that a social worker would be checking in on them from time to time to ensure Madison was being well taken care of, barring any issues they would subsequently be granted joint permanent custody. Andrea told them they had nothing to worry about.

Abraham's family was represented by 4 people who flew in for the day. She remembered his aunt Mona who was present for the wedding. She was a grim woman with nothing much to say except she was happy for her nephew. She was not familiar with any of the others. No one knew he even had a daughter as they never kept in touch . It was obvious Abe wasn't close to his family and Michonne didn't feel comfortable shipping Madison off to a distant relative, she loved her too much to do that and so she was glad she and Rick had made the decision to take care of Madison. The possibility of a scary distant relative laying claim on Madison was slim to none and Michonne felt a bit relieved.

As for Rosita, there was no known family to fly in or grieve with.

Her family was already present.

Michonne looked at her friends. Her family. The definition of the word was in contrast to the sea of different faces and personalities with absolutely no biological ties to each other, but a family they were. They would mourn the pair who was so in love with each other. It amazed her that two people who didn't have much in the way of family still found each other and was able to make one with Madison and they were able to become one with the bigger group of friends. Michonne was grateful. She may not have had everything she ever wanted in life but the good Lord above had saw to it that her inner circle was made up of some of the smartest, realest, bravest, big mouthed, big hearted individuals she had ever come across. She couldn't ask for better.

They were family and that's why they worked.

"Hey" she touched Rick's hand who stood by the food table contemplating what to eat as he realized he had nothing for the day. Madison was in his arms bouncing lightly, totally unaware that this somber gathering was to say goodbye to her parents. Parents that she would never get to know or even remember in the future. Michonne was going to do her best to show Madison exactly who her parents were and how much they loved her. She looked at Rick who was busy stacking a plate as Madison tried her best to touch everything he placed on said plate. He was handsomely dressed in a black suit and tie although the minute he came through the door he had lost the tie complaining that he would much rather be in a denim shirt and jeans.

Michonne couldn't help but agree that he wore both looks extremely well.

"Da!" Madison said impatiently as she pointed to the plate.

"Ok kiddo. Gimme a sec" he laughed at the impatient little girl, so much like her father.

"There's a new kiddo in town?" Michonne asked curiously.

She wasn't sure how she felt about sharing the nickname she loved to hate.

"It seemed fitting." Rick smiled at Michonne.

Despite the fact that they had just returned from a funeral she was breathtaking from the hint of makeup she wore on her face to her tight, natural coils that lay stylishly on her head and the black wrap dress she had on. It was simple but outlined her curves perfectly and he couldn't help but steal a glimpse at the beauty his friend was.

He leaned over and brought the little girl on the side with Michonne. "You wanna go with Mimi so uncle Rick can take a quick bite" Rick spoke softly to the mini beauty on his arm.

"Mimi!" Madison mocked as she reached for Michonne as if she completely understood her godfather was hungry.

Michonne was happy that Madison had decided to call her 'Mimi'. She had started trying to say her full name a few weeks ago but decided it was too much to pronounce and ended up with Mimi. Michonne wasn't too sure exactly how Madison's developed her word association but she knew that Madison was going to be an intelligent child.

Within the past few days Madison had been stuck to them like white on rice and understandably so. With the absence of her parents she had gravitated to her two Godparents, the people she knew the most outside of Abe and Rosita.

From the day she was born and they were selected to be her Godparents Rick and Michonne did not take a backseat in Madison's life. They saw her often, showered her with gifts, babysat when needed and took her on little outings where they would often have an ongoing competition of who she liked best.

Michonne would never acknowledge that she knew Madison liked Rick best.

Who could blame her?

Madison was unable to sleep since the event and Michonne identified that this would be the area that would hit the child the hardest. She knew for a fact that Abe and Rosita had kept a tight schedule and they were both present for night time routines. Even on the nights Abe had to work he still tried his best to show up for his daughter.

She was fretful and cried herself to sleep two nights straight. Michonne felt helpless as nothing she did was able to soothe the little girl who just wanted her mommy and daddy. When Rick finally took her last night he walked the floor with her for 45 minutes straight with her against his bare chest, clad in his grey pajama pants. He crooned an Elvis oldie "Are you lonesome tonight" to the teary eyed Madison. It was a competition between the melodious and comforting southern sound of Rick's voice and tiredness that made the baby give up the fight as she was asleep in minutes. Though Michonne had insulted his singing Rick snickered quietly to himself as he gazed at her in the rocking chair in the very pink nursery, she had fallen asleep too and he was too happy to tell her about it the next morning to which she vehemently denied.

* * *

"You guys need help with anything before we leave?" Glenn asked, it was well after 6pm when the majority of the guests had finally left. Everybody else from the group had lingered behind not quite wanting the evening to end. Cherishing the moments and the memories they shared with Abe and Rosita.

Knowing that once they left everything would feel so final.

"Na Glenn, the girls already washed up so I think we're good" Rick said taking a seat next to Michonne on the couch who held a sleeping Madison. She had opted to take off her high heels and Rick couldn't help but notice how she rubbed her bare feet in the carpet.

"So you guys gonna live here or what?" Daryl questioned the two.

"For now." He answered for the both of them. "It's what's best for Madison at the moment and this home is all she knows" he said with a small sigh as he shared a look with Michonne.

"Guys, it's ok if this all overwhelming for you. Just take things one day at a time. This is a big thing you're doing here." Maggie said as she watched the anxious faces of her two oldest friends. She didn't know alot of people that would give up their normal way of life to co-parent a child that wasn't theirs. Rick and Michonne were honoring their friends wishes and that said alot about who they really were. It was no secret how much they doted on Madison.

"It is isn't it?" Michonne leaned all the way back on the gray loveseat. Too beat to mask her exhaustion. She was extremely glad that Madison had retired early.

"You know if you guys need anythin you can call us right?" Shane expressed. Really feeling sorry for his friends and the drastic life change they were about to experience. At the same time he was extremely proud that they had stepped up and had taken charge of Madison. It was a very selfless thing to do.

"Yeah man, if you need a few days away from work, take it. I can handle it." Daryl spoke briefly but Rick knew he could rely on the man that had proven his worth time and time again.

"Thanks guys, Michonne and I are in the process of working out a schedule" again Rick spoke for them both, realizing that Michonne was tired. She had run herself ragged for the past two days trying to get everything organized for today. He had to remind her twice to eat something. They even had a small argument yesterday when she had wanted to drive to town to pick up a few things after she had practically gotten no sleep the night before as they were both up with Madi. She insisted she was fine to drive, but Rick reminded her why they were here in the first place and she conceded defeat. Maggie had stepped in and gotten all they needed.

He gazed at her on the couch, the sleeping child on her chest and Rick just wanted to get them both to bed. It had been a long day.

"Still feels so weird being here and not hearing Abe's heavy voice" Andrea mentioned looking at the beautiful picture of the Ford family against the living room wall.

"Rosita would kill us if she knew we were wearing our shoes on her fairly new carpet" Sasha tried to lighten the atmosphere with a fond memory of Rosita, she knew the people around her and they were all in the different stages of grief but their friends would've wanted them to go on and remember the good times they shared.

"She would be down right pissed and almost ready to break into some Spanish" Maggie laughed, remembering the few times she had heard her friend quarrel in her native tongue. Most times it was directed at her husband.

"This is what they both would want" Glenn stepped to the middle of them referring to everyone laughing. "They would want us to be happy and not be sad. We honor them by going on." He said emphatically. Glenn was the morally grounding one among them and he never hesitated to share his heart. It was on of the reasons Maggie married him.

He turned and looked at Rick and Michonne, "You live, because they don't get to."

The time was now 8:20 pm and Rick had just waved Daryl and Sasha off, they were the last to leave. He locked the front door and armed the alarm and headed upstairs. The hallway to the top of the stairs lead to three large doors the first being the master bedroom then the guest bedroom and finally the nursery. Rick didn't hear much noise so he assumed that Michonne was in the nursery with Madison who was hopefully still asleep.

He opened the door slowly to a dim glowing night light and Michonne standing over Madison's crib.

"This is the fastest she ever went down in the past few days" she whispered gazing down at the sleeping beauty clad in her Minnie mouse onesie.

"Today was alot for everybody and honestly I'm glad it's over" he whispered back not wanting to wake the sleeping child. He took Michonne by her elbow and lead her out the door.

"You should go take a shower and get to bed" he advised, she was still wearing her wrap dress from earlier and the exhaustion wore on her face.

"You're sending me to bed?" She looked amused and placed one hand on her hip.

"I know you tired Michonne..."

"It's now 8:30 Rick!" she was weirdly turned on by his authoritative approach.

"I am actually going to shower but I'm gonna come downstairs and make some tea and maybe watch some TV. If...of course that's ok with you."

Rick folded his arms across his chest, his blue eyes boring a hole in her own. "That's fine with me. See you downstairs in a bit. Your tea will be waiting." Rick said as he walked off unable to see the big grin on her face. He couldn't help this recent urge to take care of the stubborn, annoyingly independent beauty who just stepped in the shower.

By the time Michonne did return downstairs her chai tea was waiting for her. Rick knew exactly how she liked it and she was very pleased with the taste. He too had showered in the downstairs bathroom and was now seated on the couch clad in a white V neck t-shirt and a pajama bottom.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Michonne was startled by the sudden question and almost spilled her tea as she was walking to sit on the couch. She looked down at her own apparel to see what was so off. She was finally able to go to her apartment to get some of her clothes, she was feeling a lot more comfortable now that she was wearing her normal sleepwear. Tonight she had chosen her black, thin strap top with a matching shorts that cut just above mid thigh.

"This is what I normally wear to bed. What's the big deal?"

Rick swallowed deeply, if this is what she normally wore to bed he was a dead man.

There was no way any man could ignore the shapely body that was trapped in the outfit she wore. Her breasts were the perfect pair of roundness that he had ever seen on a woman and he imagined the feel of them in his palms. Rick could just imagine the taste and the way they looked. Her small waist gave way to a widening curvy hip and her very shapely derriere. He rolled his eyes at the thought that he had to get accustomed to this, they were living together after all.

Rick knew he had to look away. This was his friend and he had no right to be gaping at her right now. He stole one last glance at her chocolatey divine, not too skinny-not too thick, but just right thighs and licked his lips. Willing his body to not have a physical reaction. Which was proving harder by the minute. He knew he was attracted to Michonne but admiring her from afar was one thing.

Seeing her up close and personal had him salivating at the mouth like a dog in heat.

Rick chastised himself for even thinking about Michonne like that, now more than ever he needed to be sober for the journey they decided to take on. Michonne needed him. They needed each other and they had to do this with a clear head. There was no room for misguided affections. He cleared his throat and said Ok.

"Good lets watch a movie, I'm not ready to be alone with my thoughts yet." Michonne grabbed the remote from the coffee table and planted herself next to Rick, their arms touching. She stretched for the pillow at the end of the touch and placed it on Rick's lap and she rested her head on it, stretching her legs out on the couch. Nothing was out of the ordinary for Michonne. Rick was one of her best friends. Since everything happened there was an intimacy that she felt with him that she couldn't explain. They had definitely grown closer within the past few days.

Rick however groaned at Michonne's close proximity to his lower region and prayed for an earthquake or a hurricane.

Something.

Anything that would remove Michonne from his lap so he could breathe again.

He gazed down at her, a look of contentment on her face as she scanned the channels.

She was comfortable and Rick was tortured.

It was going to be a long night.

It was going to be a long 18 years.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, thanks so much for the reviews and the follows. It's very encouraging. I had some time to edit so I decided to post chapter 5. The premise of the story was definitely inspired by the movie Life as we know it as it is one of my favs. The story will take it's own direction though. Happy reading!

 **Getting Settled**

"Tell me why? Tell me why you have to move in with her to do this?" Lori Dawnson asked Rick. She stood in the corner of Rick's living room gazing out the window as she tried to make sense of Rick and Michonne living together.

"It makes sense Lori. Michonne and I decided that we're doing this together and we need to be there for Madison. She has no one. Of course we would need to be under the same roof." He explained.

"Can you even do this?" Lori asked seriously, Rick didn't know anything about babies farless about raising one. He wasn't the least bit offended that she doubted his capabilities.

"Michonne thinks we can" he answered, remembering the boost of confidence she had for them both.

"Of course." Lori snickered.

Lori was truly saddened by the passing of Rick's friends. She didn't know them very well but she had met them before and they were always pleasant to her and they seemed well suited.

She also knew that Rick loved his God daughter but she was really surprised that Rick ushered in the disruption to his life by agreeing to adopt the little girl with his lifelong friend Michonne. She always thought that someday soon he would see the light and love her back. Rick wasn't the commitment type and he was quite happy with their no demands arrangement allowing him to come and go as he pleased. She had allowed it with the hope he would change even though they weren't exclusive.

This new development however was a big, fat, gaping hole in her tyre. She was sure of it. Any hopes she had of the future with Rick dashed away and she tried to accept reality. She had tried to compete with Michonne over the years but Michonne always somehow came out on top. Even in tragedy. She just couldn't win. Maybe she wasn't meant to.

Lori laughed and shook her head. "This is funny."

"My friends dying is funny to you?" He grew impatient. All he wanted to do when he invited her over to his house was advise her of the recent change that took place in his life. He didn't want her hearing it from anybody else but him, he owed her that much.

After all she was his longtime friend and she deserved some respect. They had dated off and on since they met a few years ago but all Lori proved to be for Rick was a good distraction. Especially when Michonne left for New York.

Rick knew the extent of her feelings for him but he told her on many occasions he cared about her but he was in no way ready for a commitment. Rick snickered to himself at the word commitment because now there was a woman and a baby waiting at home for him. It was as if somebody had gift wrapped them and slapped a commitment tag on it and gave it to Rick with a no returns policy. Truth was his heart just wasn't in it with Lori and maybe he was at fault for stringing her along but he wanted her to know what was going on.

"Where does that leave us?" she questioned her hands in the back pocket of her blue jeans. She asked the question out of curiosity. She already knew the answer.

"Lori, let's not pretend we didn't know what this was or where it was headed. We had some good times together but with taking care of Madison full time now and the business I really can't give any more." he spoke honestly. He hoped she would understand he never meant to hurt her.

"I tried. Tried to be the girl you needed. Tried to get you to see that making a commitment wasn't a bad thing. Tried to show you that we could have a good future together. Maybe get married one day, have a family but here you are with a ready-made one. With Michonne of all people! We're you even going to say anything to me?" she fluffed her long, dark hair as she felt her eyes full up with tears. She refused to let them fall.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"What does Michonne even have to do with this?" He continued, Rick was feeling attacked at the mention of Michonne's name.

"What do you mean what does she have to do with it? I'm sure she's happy with this little arrangement." Her voice sounded strained.

"You think Michonne is happy Abe and Rosita is no longer here and now she has to raise their kid?" Rick was ready for this conversation to end because his voice was beginning to raise and he had no patience for Lori's tunnel vision at the moment.

"You were never able to give me more Rick, but now you're moving in with her and y'all are raising a child together. She always gets it. Michonne always gets more from you." Lori said sadly thinking about the two friends in such an intimate situation.

She always told Rick he had a thing for Michonne that went deeper than friendship but he always denied it. He would drop everything if she called, including her. He spoke highly of her and she knew for a fact that he missed her during her time in New York. It was during that time they saw each other the most. She blamed herself. She knew exactly what she was getting herself into at the time and now she was getting a way out. She decided she would take it.

"I think we're done here. Take care of yourself Lori. See ya around". Rick walked to his front door and held it open for her. He watched as she grabbed her jacket off the olive green couch and walked to him.

"Maybe now you can try to find out exactly what's between you two. Bye Rick."

She kissed his cheek and walked out.

* * *

Maggie and Sasha had surprised Michonne with lunch on Friday at the bookstore. Andrea was already at Book Bridge when they arrived. She had taken an early lunch hour to chat with her friend. Friday Night Specials had taken a back burner as everybody didn't feel like hanging out without Abe and Rosita. Given that they were all still grieving. Maggie and Sasha had brought along a lunch of Steamed Rice and Broccoli with Grilled chicken and everyone was already munching down on the tasty meal. Some things were better discussed and dissected among them and they made time to meet up with Michonne knowing that she may have wanted to share some things with them or maybe get some advice. It was a dance they had all done with each other the moment they had all become friends. Whilst the group itself was close there was some things they couldn't discuss in front the guys. Emotions and feelings was something they had gotten accustomed sharing with each other and with the recent death of their friends and the sudden adoption of Madison it would be no secret that Michonne was probably going through a variety of emotions. What better way of working through them than talking with her closest Friends? They were an opinionated bunch and didn't think twice to say when someone was wrong or when they disagreed on things. Views were normally unbiased and respectfully given.

They were in Michonne's office, a small but neat room to the back of Book Bridge with tan walls and a small computer. Michonne was hoping to invest in a bigger office soon. Maggie's sister Beth, a sweet blonde with bright blue eyes was currently manning the store as she worked the Book store three times a week to help Michonne as Book Bridge was fairly popular in Fatefield.

"How are things with Madi? You and Rick adjusting?" Maggie asked eagerly.

"Madi is good, when we dropped her off at day care today she was a little clingy but when she saw Tara she eventually climbed off of Rick. Poor thing I don't think she really understands what's going on." Michonne confessed, remembering how Madison didn't want to leave Rick that same morning.

"The important thing is that y'all are there for her. She needs you both. Children are resilient. I'm not too worried about her. It's you I'm kinda concerned about" Sasha said eyeing Michonne.

Michonne grew defensive as she wasn't sure where her friend was coming from. "Me!?"

"Yeah, Chonne you're a mother now. All the plans you've had are gonna change with Madison in the mix. What are you going to do about dating now? Then there's your apartment, Book Bridge, are you even going back to the Law?" Sasha shared her concerns with her, knowing fully well that these are all the things they had discussed many times recently. Michonne lamented over her words, but only one thing stuck with her.

 _You're a mother now._ Is that what she was now?

If she was a mother now would that make Rick a father?

"I guess I didn't look at everything like that. Thanks Sasha for ruining my day" She glared at her friend who was always so serious about such matters. There was no time to think everything through thoroughly. Priorities had changed when Madi became theirs and some things had no choice but to jump on the back burner. Michonne knew that sooner or later more permanent decisions would have to be made.

"In the meantime while I decide what I'm gonna do with my life I have to run Book Bridge, daddy needed my help and I gave him my word. Since I've started handling everything I've seen some improvement in the books in the past few months." she said referring to the accounts.

"As for dating, who has the time now? Madi is a full time job. I've barely gotten any sleep within the past week. Rosita was so good at this. I feel like a fish out of water. So definitely no dates for a while, at least until we're a little more settled." She shared with her friends.

"Who needs to date when you're living with Rick Grimes?" Andrea smirked, taking a sip of her apple juice.

"Andrea!" Sasha pinched her friend on the sleeve of her black jacket.

Michonne rolled her eyes, expecting no less from her best friend.

"So... we're gonna pretend that you're not living with Mr. Sex on two legs? We're going to pretend that said Sex on two legs has not had the longest attraction to you and you're now living under the same roof ? When did we get so boring?" Andrea eyed all three of them.

It was no secret Rick Grimes was an incredibly sexy man. He was a popular one with the single women in Fatefield and his inaccessibility only made him more appealing to the desperate ones who were dying to nab a husband. How no one had locked him down yet baffled everyone. He was an eligible bachelor. He had his own house and his own business. He was handsome beyond comparison, any woman watching him would melt on spot. It was a combination of his bluer than blue eyes, his too perfect nose and lips that made you want to become a lollipop so he could just keep sucking on you for a long time. Then there was his voice, he had the potential to get you to do anything with his southern timber with one word. His bow legged gait completed the package and Andrea's description of sex on two legs really was not far from the truth.

"Rick is like a brother to me, but even I can't deny Andrea is right Michonne" Maggie said

"You guys are funny, Rick and I are strictly here for Madi. We're doing this together. We need to be as clear headed for this as we can be. Last night we fell asleep in the living room cause we were so tired, by the time I woke up breakfast was already made and Madi had already gotten her bath. We're here for each other and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"So you _are_ sleeping with him?" Andrea asked Michonne her usual side grin on her face.

"Andrea!" Maggie chastised

"What! You know you wanted to ask it!"

Michonne rubbed her temples. "No Drea. I am not sleeping with Rick" she answered although she reminded herself that they had made a habit of falling asleep together on the large couch a few times well.

"Why not? You think he might be bad at it?". Andrea laughed.

"Frankly I can't see Rick Grimes being bad at that." Sasha stated.

Michonne looked at her pregnant friend. "You do remember you have a husband right? His name is Daryl. Owns a bike. Doesn't say much. Rings a bell?" She chided.

"I'm sure he is not bad at sex. At least I hope so. Nothing is worse than bad sex. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich is better than bad sex." Andrea added causing the girls to laugh.

"You did kiss him though...? you know before you left for New York." Andrea mentioned her arms folded. Michonne shot up and stared at her.

"How the hell did you know that?" She demanded as she knew that she had kept that impulsive action to herself.

Sasha raised her hand slightly appearing a tad bit guilty. " What? I'm sorry! He told Daryl and my husband told me and well...I shared." She eyed Andrea and Maggie.

"Is nothing sacred in this group?" Michonne questioned sarcastically.

"No honey, but you knew this already. So can we get back to the topic at hand now. I told Glenn I'd be back in an hour. So nothing's going on?" Maggie asked.

"No nothing is going on guys It's only been a week and I can honestly do without the distraction. Things are already crazy as it is." Michonne was not amused that the conversation had changed direction completely.

"To be honest Rick has surprised me, he really stepped in and did the right thing." Sasha told the three women.

"I think it's a good thing they chose you both and it will help Rick get his act together. Maybe see what's it like to be in a relationship. Have a wife and a kid. I think it would be good for you both. You never know..." Maggie said, believing every word.

"Madi and I are not a project Mags. Besides you guys know very well Rick has Lori" Michonne wasn't sure if he had told Lori about Madison yet, nor was she sure how she would take the news. She wasn't the best at being very accommodating. Rick would definitely be unavailable if he had a child to take care of.

Michonne didn't want to be petty but that pleased her a bit.

"Lori!" Sasha exclaimed, not in the mood to speak about Lori Dawnson.

"How did Olive Oil get in this conversation?" Andrea questioned. She was also not a fan of Lori. In the few interactions she had with the group Lori always came across entitled and it was almost as though she looked down on them. She and Andrea had a few run-ins in the past.

"Andrea. Be nice" Maggie touched her friends hand.

"Lori is as basic as it gets and it makes her a non factor. I can't see her having anything to do or say about this. She certainly isn't going to help Rick! She isn't the hands on type and would gladly sit down and watch you do all the work. So can we move on?" Andrea closed the topic and pushed her last spoon of rice into her mouth.

"Tell us how you really feel?" Sasha said her eyebrows raised at Andrea.

"I was just saying that I don't want Madison or myself to be an experiment for Rick." Michonne confessed, happy that they were no longer talking about Lori.

"I know sweetie, all I'm saying is don't be closed off to anything between you and Rick" she ended with good advice.

Michonne's iPhone lit up with a picture of Rick's face on the screen. She eyed the three stooges skeptically, seeing their engines turning already with the current disruption.

"Speak of the devil..." Sasha beamed.

"I have to take this" she shook her head at them and answered the phone.

"Mmmm hmm" Andrea smirked. Rick had such good timing.

"Hey...yeah I'm good. Yeah if you can pick her up that would be great, I'll stay a little later here so it would work out. Dinner? Um...that would be nice. Ok. See you soon." Michonne ended the call and couldn't avoid the three grinning faces on her friends.

"Dinner huh? Geez you're so married now" Andrea scoffed. "My last single friend. I was hoping to live vicariously through you now." She added feeling the loss. She passed a hand through her long, blonde hair.

"Please stop. He just called to see how I'm going and to tell me he's free to pick up Madi and get dinner. No big deal. Why am I even explaining this to you" Michonne argued with herself.

Sasha leaned back in her seat and placed a comforting hand on her protruding stomach.

"He called to see how your going huh? This is going to be so good."

"I think so too?" Maggie began clearing up the containers.

"And I'm so here for it" Andrea chimed in.

"Get out! All of you!" Michonne teased, throwing napkins at the three.

* * *

It was well after 6 pm when Michonne arrived at her temporary abode. She was greeted by Rick and Madison who was playing on the couch. She dropped her car keys on the table in the foyer and headed to the pair.

"Hey kiddo, look who it is?" Rick happily told the little girl.

"Mimi!" Madison beamed at the sight of her Godmother.

"Hi sweetie!" Michonne reached for her on the couch. "I missed you today!". She turned to Rick "When you said kiddo for a minute I didn't know who you were referring to" she said innocently.

"You can tell the difference by my tone" He answered sexily, staring at her mouth.

It had only been nine days, but the threesome had already developed a little routine and she had already gotten accustomed seeing Madison every day. She placed her on her hip and sat back down on what was quickly becoming 'their couch'.

"You hungry?" Rick asked unable to ignore the tight black pants Michonne wore complete with a red blouse. The colour doing wonders for her beautiful dark skin.

"I had an early lunch with the girls so yeah I am." She informed him. He was already getting up to go fix her a plate of the Kung Pao Chicken and Chinese noodles he bought on his way home.

"You don't have to Rick, I can get it." She placed a hand on his arm.

He gazed at her directly. "I want to. Relax. Tell me about your day." He said gazing at her before walking off to the kitchen.

Michonne's heart warmed. The simple question doing wonders for her mood. It was not out of the ordinary that Rick asked her to tell him about her day but it was the manner in which he requested it. It wasn't the generic question that made way for filler conversation. Rick and Michonne didn't need filler. They had the ability to communicate without words as much as they did with words. His eyes, his tone, his demeanor all told her that he was actually interested in hearing how her day went. He cared and Michonne was trying to comprehend the way that knowledge made her feel.

She eyed the entire living room and realized how chaotic it looked. Madi 's clothes and toys were strewn all over the living room. She was beginning to realize that Madi and Rick were a messy pair and the lawyer in her craved order.

Rick still slept on the sofa. However Michonne was going to broach the topic of him taking the guest bedroom upstairs. They had made a habit of falling asleep on the couch under the guise of watching TV but after what felt like wrestling Madison to sleep they were too tired to even watch their favorite show House of Cards. With the custody hearing they had this week she decided that things could be more settled in their temporary home. At least until they decided on the bigger things like if they were gonna live in the Ford's home.

The custody hearing took place on Tuesday morning and Michonne and Rick was granted temporary joint physical and legal guardianship of one Madison Leah Ford by Judge Deanna Munroe. It was a done deal and they immediately left the court after saying goodbye to Aaron. While they were happy they were now the baby's temporary guardian it didn't feel like anything to celebrate given the fact that Abe and Rosita was not coming back to raise their beautiful baby girl. Michonne's heart broke more for Madi that day than on the day of the funeral. There was no time to be stuck on the sadness of the event any more. Madison reminded her that children kept you moving. She used her grief to propelled her forward. She would put on her big girl panties and deal with the hand that was dealt to her. She gathered the busy Madison in her arms and was about to meet Rick in the kitchen to tell him about her day when her phone rang from inside her red Kate Spade handbag. She dug deep for the white iPhone and hesitated to answer when she saw the ID of the caller.

Why the hell was Mike contacting her?


	6. Chapter 6

Guys, your reviews are life giving and funny. There's a bit of Alpha Rick in this chapter. There's also a little more angst and drama to come. Hope you like this one. Happy Reading!

Sophia

* * *

 **What Makes a Family**

Mornings were the most hectic part of the day. Getting Madison and herself ready for daycare and work seemed to be a daunting task for Michonne as the newly 10 month old had decided the only way to live life now was to crawl her way through it. She crawled on everything. All the time. Her coordination skills had improved greatly over the few weeks and she was now shoving everything into her mouth. Rick had told her that Madison was an adventurous child, everything she touch seemed to spark a level of curiosity that had the little girl excited to explore. She was also in the mimicking stage as she tried to copy everything they did, from picking up their cell phones to trying to hold the remote to change the channel. All in all Madison was advancing and Michonne was happy that despite the great loss of her parents little Madi was developing in all the ways that counted for her to have a normal life despite adversity.

Rick normally helped as much as he could on mornings by either making breakfast or feeding Madison while Michonne performed final touches that made her ready to leave the house. He was the one to pick her up from Daycare most days and it was a task she knew he looked forward to now. On this particular morning however she was on her own as he and Daryl had an early meeting with a potential client. She heard footsteps in the hallway as she wrestled a blue baby doll top with dolphins to the front onto Madison who was twisting and turning on the changing table.

"Kiddo, you're tea is in the microwave ok. Just reheat it when you're ready. You're almost done here right?" Rick said as he stepped into the room.

He was wearing a crisp white shirt and a blue blazer with a matching pants. Michonne couldn't help but peruse him from head to foot. God must he be so sexy all the time!

"I would be if you're Goddaughter would sit still for a minute" she said with a smile on her face. Madison grew more animated seeing Rick's face.

Rick approached the pair on the table and bent face to face with Madison.

"Hey sweetheart, you be good for Mimi ok. Gimme a kiss?" He said leaning in for Madison to kiss his cheek. He gave her a loud smacking one right after and she giggled loudly.

"Mimi!" Madison said pointing to Michonne's cheeks.

"You want me to give Mimi a kiss kiddo?" Rick asked very amused at the little girl.

"Mimi!" She pointed again.

"Okay!" Rick said, leaning in to plant a chaste kiss on Michonne's cheek.

Michonne's heart sank in her stomach and it anchored there the minute she felt Rick's pink lips on her cheeks. Her eyebrows shot up at the contact and Rick smiled like a cheshire cat when it was over much to Madison's delight who began giggling again.

"Call me if you need anything." He said walking out the door casually as if kissing her goodbye was a regular occurrence. As if he didn't just bring her universe out of balance with a simple kiss on the cheek.

Michonne had resolved to herself that she was going to ignore and avoid the sexual tension between Rick and herself while they were living together but living with Rick Grimes had only heightened her awareness of how sweet and charming the man could be. He was deeply considerate and always ensured that she and Madison had everything they needed. Their perfect chemistry together had ensured that the setup they had for Madi worked smoothly with only a few minor hiccups.

If the saying was acceptance is normally the first step in the twelve steps to recovery then she was proud that she had acknowledged that she was attracted to the sexy dork.

Unfortunately, now she was on the 13th step.

Relapse.

There was no way she could avoid it now.

* * *

Rick and Daryl decided it would make sense to drive together to meet their client Mr. Nathan Harris for an early breakfast meeting in West Circular to basically discuss the semantics of their services and also for a site visit.

It was at least an hour's drive from Fatefield. They decided to go the distance as this was a huge increase for their Security Consultancy Business. Rick opted to drive his Ford pickup truck and Daryl jumped in the front seat, ready to get on the road.

The two friends had an ease and a brotherhood that couldn't be duplicated. Daryl was a man of a few words but there were two things that always made him vocal. Any injustice done to the innocent and his lovely wife Sasha.

Rick appreciated the man was more observer than talker and they worked very well together as he tended to be a calm to Rick's irrational side.

The ride was quiet until Daryl spoke. "Everything ok with Chonne and the munchkin?"

"Yeah, they're ok. " Rick answered, waiting to see where his friend was getting at.

"I'm proud of you man. You doin the right thing. What bout you and Chonne? You two gettin along?" he asked knowing first hand how quickly the two could get at it.

Rick lowered the radio that was crooning an oldie. The fact that Daryl was asking about him and Michonne specifically told Rick that he probably had something to say. If Daryl had something to say it was probably worth hearing.

"We're good. We have temporary custody of Madi and I think Michonne is happy about that. For a minute I knew she was afraid of anyone stepping in to take her." Rick knew he would have done anything to prevent that from happening.

"So nothing's going on between both of y'all?" Daryl was the only person who understood the depths of Rick's feeling for Michonne.

"Honestly Daryl, there's been no time to explore anything. We've been so busy with Madi and getting adjusted to everything. And I think Chonne is pretty closed off and I don't know why." Rick confessed.

"Well you gotta find out why man!" His friend exclaimed.

"I can tell you she started talking to Mike again" Rick grinded the words out.

Remembering distinctly the Friday night when Mike called. He recalled the look of shock on her face when she told him. She had eventually answered and Mike stated that he was calling to give his condolences on the death of her friends. He claimed that their passing had him thinking of the way things ended between them and he wanted to apologise. He had asked to meet for coffee and Michonne declined the offer claiming that her responsibilities wouldn't permit her. However she did accept his phone calls and Rick had to admit he was not a happy camper that Mike was rearing his ugly head again in Michonne's life. He was yet to brace the topic with Michonne as to where their re-born, so called friendship was headed. She had filled him in on the manner in which they parted years ago when she left for New York and it only angered him more. He certainly didn't want the loser around Madison.

"Mike's a punk! Always will be. There's something about that guy I never trusted when he was with Chonne. He always seemed so obsessive. All I'm saying is don't blow your chance." Daryl continued.

Rick's concerned heightened a bit at what Daryl was telling him.

"You say chance as though I've been given a golden opportunity." he said sarcastically.

"Rick, Abe and Rosita didn't pick you two by accident."

Rick lingered on Daryl's words. Could he be right? Did his two friends have foresight? Did they plan this? Of course they didn't plan to die but did they select Rick and Michonne to raise their daughter on purpose?

Rick was shaken out of his musings when the truck's bluetooth indicated that Michonne was calling him. He answered the call with an even toned hello.

"Grimes, it slipped my mind to tell you this morning, but when you get to the supermarket later can you pick up some bread, we're all out." Michonne's voice sounded crystal clear through the speakers.

"Yeah sure" Rick responded nonchalantly as though this was a regular request.

"Hey Chonne" Daryl greeted.

"Hey Dixon! Y'all reach out to West Circular yet?" She asked, knowing how far the place was.

"Almost." Daryl answered.

"Oh! and Rick can you make sure to get the..."

"Whole grain, yeah I know." Rick answered coolly. Unaware that Daryl was shaking his head at the two. The ease of conversation sounding so husband and wifely.

"And one more thing! The kitchen sink is leaking again, can you..."

"Yeah kiddo I'll check it when I get home." Rick responded, loving the sound of her voice.

"Great. You be good out there" Michonne said

"Yeah we'll see " Rick ended the call.

Daryl glanced at his friend and laughed.

"You mind sharing the joke!" Rick asked waiting impatiently.

"Here I am telling you to not waste your chance and then this very domestic phone call comes in. Man Sasha was right! You two are married!" He continued laughing which said much for Daryl. "You've been finishing each other's sentences for years but man this is on a whole nother level! You two are a damn romance novel!" He snickered and then grumbled incoherently to himself.

Rick checked his watch, 15 more minutes of what would probably be more interrogation by his all of a sudden talkative buddy.

* * *

"Rick!" Michonne called from the bottom of the stairs. "Dinner! And I know Madison is not sleeping so bring her too!" She shouted, ensuring that he heard her. She walked back to the kitchen and finished setting the table. She felt accomplished having cooked a nice meal. Cooking for Rick brought it's own sense of appeal and made her feel proud and womanly. She liked that whenever they had the time they would sit down to dinner together. She grabbed a bottle of wine that was chilling in the freezer and set it on the oak table. She straightened her cream sweater that she had paired with black leggings and her ugg boots and began to lay out the simple meal of Red beans, Baked Chicken and Brown Rice and a Green Salad Rick had help make earlier.

"Grab her high chair from the living room will ya" she asked Rick as he came down the stairs. He was wearing his signature V neck jersey and Cargo shorts. She had mashed some pumpkin and potatoes for Madison as she seemed to enjoy it the most out of all the things Michonne had tried recently. She remembered this combination was on Rosita's list of foods she wanted to introduce her daughter to.

"Smells great kiddo." Rick said as he poured them both a glass of wine. Michonne had him hooked on red wine, he was never a lover of it but now he couldn't get enough of. There was always a bottle of white at his old house. He wanted to please her so he just continued buying red. Except now it was for him as much as it was for her.

"Thanks for fixing the sink today." Michonne was quite grateful that Rick was a handy man too.

Was there nothing this man could do? It was so annoying.

"It's nothin" he brushed off the compliment.

He would skin a dead cat if she asked him to.

They ate the meal mostly in a comfortable silence. Rick was feeling very content with the cozy dinner scene that he had grown accustomed to in such a very short space of time. He wondered if this is what Glenn and Daryl felt like. He often wondered now if it was possible to have the kind of life they had. They seemed so content with the thought of family. They loved their wives. There was no doubt. Rick still wasn't sure but he was enjoying the journey nonetheless.

Madi and Michonne was soon becoming his happy place.

"Ok Madi, make me proud" she smiled feeding the tot the last spoonful of her dinner.

Madison ate with both hands along with her mouth and she was soon covered in pumpkin and potatoes.

"Look at you! And I just gave you a bath!" Rick teased her.

"Da! Da! Da!" Madison had recently began to say the word in succession and everytime she said it as of recent Rick's whole demeanor changed. Michonne was curious and decided to ask him about it.

"Do you feel guilty?" She gazed at him seriously already knowing where his mind was.

"Incredibly. I mean I had nothing to do with her existence. I mean she probably doesn't even know what she's saying but those words seem unfair directed at me. Abe should be here Michonne. I'm not good enough for this role. But I love her and I didn't think I could love her anymore than when they were alive but I do. I'll do anything to protect her but I feel like she deserves better than me." Rick confessed knowing that his feeling of short coming was safe with Michonne.

"Rick, don't be so hard on yourself, you're the one she falls asleep on the most, she laughs the loudest when she's with you. I think she just knows, she knows that she's safe with you. And if Abe was here he would be proud of that. So maybe when she says those words to you in her own way that's what she means. That she's safe with you." Michonne smiled shyly and grabbed Madison up from her chair to wash her off. Rick couldn't help but be amazed at the way Michonne broke things down. She had a way of helping him see things differently that altered his perspective on the biggest things to the littlest things. She gave the best advice and was wise beyond her years. He was beyond proud of the way she was dealing with this situation and maybe it was time he showed her.

"Ok. I'm taking this one upstairs to get cleaned up" she announced standing in front of Rick the baby in her arms.

"Hold on, you've got a little somethin..." Rick took his thumb and cleaned off a small spot of potatoes on Michonne's cheek but by some involuntary action his thumb lingered on her cheek and soon his palm was caressing the sweet silkiness of her face.

Her stare was unguarded. The atmosphere was clear and opportune.

"Michonne..." he whispered and leaned in slowly, his eyes stationed on her soft, pouty lips.

Ding Dong!

The door bell rang.

Michonne pulled away, the moment lost like a sheep in the desert.

"You go on upstairs, I'll get it!" Rick said hastily, cursing whoever was at the door.

Her heart was racing, her palms were sweaty and she was feeling like a teenaged girl. She was light headed, high on a drug that had no street value cause it hadn't been invented yet. All this giddy emotion and feelings from an almost kiss. If Rick really ever kissed her she would die from the after effects. She placed Madi in her crib, grabbed her phone from her room and dialed Andrea. She heard the first ring and walked back to the nursery.

"This better be good!" Her best friend greeted in a heavy voice.

"Andrea!?" Michonne whispered.

"What!?"

"Why do you sound so out of breath?" Michonne asked in a whisper.

"Because you have a kid now and Shane and I are working on one! Wait? Why are we whispering?" Andrea was annoyed that she had started to whisper too.

"Rick and I almost kissed!" She shared with her best friend.

"You're calling me cause you and sex on a stick ALMOST kissed! What are you gonna do when you ALMOST have sex Chonne?" She exclaimed.

"I called for your advice not your sarcasm!" Michonne returned.

"Kiss him! Where the hell is the maths in that!? You know you want to! Look if your falling for him then let yourself fall for him Michonne! You'd be better off for it in the end." Her best friend was rough but she always gave her advice that was best suited to her.

"Thanks Drea. Tell Shane I said hi"

"Good. Now anymore 'almosts' that may happen tonight, call Maggie she lives for that kind of crap." Andrea ended the call.

Michonne laughed to herself and reached for the wet wipes to clean off the little crawler.

After Rick made sure she reached the top of the stairs and in the nursery he then slowly walked to the foyer and yanked the door open.

Rick's aggravation grew intensely when he realized the intruder was none other than Mike Jackson.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" His tone was unfriendly and notably so.

"I'm here to see Michonne! Her car's here so I know she's here? Can you get her for me." Mike demanded not backing down from Rick's intimidating stance.

"How the hell did you know to find her here!?" Rick questioned again not bothering to move from where he stood. Not a lot of people knew they were staying at the Ford's home. Mike obviously did some digging. There was no way Mike was stepping foot inside this house.

Mike didn't answer and Rick cocked his head and squinted before stepping into his personal space.

"Imma ask you again. How. Did. You. Know. To. Come. Here?" His tone left no opening for a nil response.

"I asked around ok. And did some calculations." Mike answered nonchalantly, not quite confessing that he got the address from Lori Dawnson.

There was a stare off of text book machismo that was interrupted by Michonne coming up behind Rick with a clean Madison in her arms.

"Take her Rick. I'll handle this" Michonne stepped toward Mike determinedly.

Rick took his Goddaughter and stepped back, walking only a few feet away in case Michonne needed him. His blood was already hot and Mike was lucky his licensed firearm was safely tucked away in a vault in his house.

"Why are you here!?" Michonne demanded.

Rick heard her tone and was reminded that she was more than capable of handling herself. That didn't mean that his need to protect her had lessened. As a matter of fact just knowing she was talking to Mike had the ostentation growing like a weed.

"Michonne? I didn't come here to upset you. I just came here to talk. I know we had a few brief phone calls but I needed to see you." Mike sounded agitated with his confession as though he expected a different response from her.

"I need you to leave. Now! And don't come back here again! " She said forcefully.

Rick placed Madison in her playpen with a smoothing of her hair and a kiss on her head all while intently listening to the conversation at the front door.

"Can you just here me out! Please don't do this!" Mike's voice had raised slightly and Rick Grimes couldn't take it anymore. He walked past Michonne and planted himself directly in front of her.

"I believe the lady said to leave. Please don't make her say it again. Cause then I'll have to talk with my fist and you know I'll do it!" Rick fisted his hand anyway ready and waiting in the event Mike played dumb and striked a move.

He wasn't all dumb as he surrendered his hands in the air and walked away. Michonne went inside to Madison while Rick watched him get in his car and drive off.

"You ok?" He asked her gently walking up to her side.

"I am. I can handle Mike. You didn't have to do that" she said avoiding looking at him.

"You think I'd just stand buy and watch that dick raise his voice at you? I thought you knew me!" He accused.

She glanced at everything but him feeling overwhelmed by what just took place. He walked up to her and held his arms open.

"Come here." He whispered, with no hesitation she stepped in his arms with Madison in hers. Taking comfort from Rick. She had no idea how Mike knew where she was staying.

"I don't want him around you and Madi" he stated. It almost sounded like a law.

Her hand reached up and caressed his lean back.

"I mean it Michonne!" He declared again, waiting for her response.

"Ok." She answered finally, thinking that opening back the channels of communication with Mike was probably the worst thing she could have done. He hadn't changed at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry I took so long with this one. I apologize in advance it's kinda lengthy and has lots of dialogue. It's needed for the set up of a few more chapters. Again I have to say a great big thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked this story. It really keeps me motivated. You're reviews have me laughing. Nobody likes Mike. Lol. Hope you enjoy this one it fought me a bit. Happy reading!

Sophia

* * *

 **Uninvited Guests**

"I am not here to inspect the house or to scrutinize everything you do. I'm not here to see if there are dust bunnies under the bed or to see if your closets are untidy. I'm just here to observe Madison in her every day, normal activities and to ensure she is in a safe, loving environment." Jacqui Brewster informed as she stared at Rick and Michonne from the opposite side of the living room.

She wore a dark blue pants suit and sported a no nonsense Bob. The social worker had appeared on their doorstep at 8am on Saturday morning and she had gotten straight to the point. Rick and Michonne was caught off guard although they were waiting patiently for the unexpected visit from the Social worker, an oxymoron in itself.

"Ok. Normal. We can do normal" Michonne said nervously as she began to rub her Capri clad thigh. As though Rick had sense her fears he stared at her and placed his hand on hers. He silently communicated with her as if to say We've got this.

She smiled at the contact and he was happy to see her shoulders relax. Ms. Brewster observed the wordless communication and it's effects and scribbled on her notepad.

"Where would you like to start?" Rick asked, ready to get the ordeal over with.

It would be nice if we can start with Madison, where is she?"

Rick and Michonne stared blankly for a minute.

As though she knew she was being summoned they heard a cry on the baby monitor on the coffee table and they both jumped to their feet.

"Madi! Right...um... we'll go get her" he smiled. Already starting to ascend the stairs with Michonne.

The little angel had pulled herself to a standing position in the crib and had already had her hands in the air for Rick to lift her at the sight of him. This being part of their morning routine.

"Morning sweetheart" he said soothingly. She stared at Michonne and rested her head on Rick's chest.

"She seems a bit...brash" Michonne commented giving Madison a change of clothes.

"Let's just give her what she wants and she'll be out of our hair soon" Rick touched her arm. "Hey? Look at me" he asked. She complied.

"I don't want you to worry about this. Ok?" he said to her convincingly.

"Okay" she nodded.

"Ok."

* * *

It was now 10:30 and Ms. Brewster had observed Madison eat, crawl on the ground, take a bath and she was now watching the toddler play on her play mat with Rick while Michonne was making coffee for her in the kitchen.

"Da!Da!Da!Da!Da!" Madison rattled off, trying to claim Rick's attention with a hand to his head.

"Yeah kiddo. I'm right here." Rick assured her, giving her her favorite, stuffed animal, it was a cross between a gremlin and a fat cat, Rick couldn't decipher but Madi was in love with him. She grabbed him and placed him in her mouth. She seemed comforted by Rick's words as she eyed him briefly and then continued the assault on the stuffed toy.

The social worker's eyebrows raised as she heard Madison's choice of words and saw the duo in action.

"Did she just...? Does she do that often?" She asked, pulling her notepad into her lap again.

Michonne groaned in the kitchen at the myriad of questions she was sure to come Rick's way with the sudden outburst from Madison.

"Ugh, yeah kinda. She decided to call me that even when Abe and Rosita was alive" Rick explained, wishing Michonne would step back into the living room now and take the wheel on this one. She was so much better at these things.

"Were you and Rosita Ford in a relationship Mr. Grimes?" Jacqui asked directly trying to make sense of the connection Madison indisputably had with Rick.

How did the little girl know to refer to Rick as 'Da'?

Jacqui berated herself, she had heard Madison use the words within the past few hours she had observed the child. She had summed it up to be baby babble that children her age was known for. In hindsight she recalled that the few times Madison used the words, Rick was always close to her.

Had she not seen Madison intently try to get Rick's attention with her special label she wouldn't have believed it herself!

"With all due respect ma'am, that was a bit out of line. No we were not. Abe was one of my best friends. This has just been the way Madison identifies me from ever since she could form words. I too am still shock when she does it." Rick explained.

Michonne had long since returned to the room and sat with her legs crossed watching the interaction between Rick and the straight jaw, currently stunned social worker. Internally laughing at Rick's explanation to Jacqui.

It would sound weird to an outsider.

She looked to Michonne for confirmation who just nodded her head.

"I didn't mean to offend Mr. Grimes, it's just that this is the weirdest thing I have seen in my 10 years of doing this and Madison is obviously so comfortable with you." Ms. Brewster explained herself.

"She feels safe with me" Rick said recalling Michonne's words as he stared at her pensively.

"Interesting!" The social worker said scribbling on her pad.

The very action was beginning to annoy Rick greatly.

"Ok, well before I leave I'd just like to chat with you two a bit." Jacqui said taking another sip of her coffee. Michonne placed Madison in her playpen who was very happy to be reunited with all her toys. Rick rose from the floor and sat next to Michonne on 'their couch'.

"So tell me about yourselves. How did you two meet? How long have you known each other?" She asked, looking at their expectant faces.

"We um... practically grew up together, became friends in middle school and we've been friends ever since. Twenty years and counting." Michonne said proudly.

"Twenty one" Rick corrected her much to Jacqui's amusement.

"The office advised me that you are both single and are not engaged in any type of relationship" Jacqui clarified, gesturing her fingers at them both.

Michonne chose to answer with one word. "Correct." She and Rick shared a confused look.

"Ok good, because you two seem like a great team from what I've noticed. It's clear Madison is happy with you both. She seems well adjusted given the horrible circumstances that placed us all here. Barring any complications, and when I say complications I mean if you two decide that you should have sex cause you've miraculously discovered you have feelings for each other and those feelings doesn't lead to marriage, but instead leads to you parting ways then this case no longer becomes an easy one. And I love the easy ones!" She rattled off determinedly to the shocked and silent pair.

"What we're subsequently trying to avoid here is for Madison to avoid losing more people. And I know you two wouldn't want that. Mr. and Mrs. Ford chose you two for a reason. Whatever that reason was, they knew you two would make good parents." she ended.

Rick and Michonne remained silent in the aftermath of Jacqui Brewster's direct peroration.

Her words were sinking in slowly but surely. They were both thinking of the near kiss in the kitchen and what it could and could not potentially have lead to. Before either one could make a comment Jacqui rose from her seat after she took a final sip of the coffee she was offered and placed the red mug on the neat coffee table.

"Looks like I'm through here. The office will contact you if we need anything or if anything arises. You three enjoy your Saturday. Bye Miss Madison!" She touched Madison's head who was busy sucking on the remote that had some how made its way into her play pen.

"I'll walk you out" Michonne said following Jacqui to the door while trying to signal to Rick to remove the remote from Madison's mouth.

"Thank you Ms. Mc lean. She walked to her car at the end of the driveway and with a simple wave she was gone.

* * *

Michonne and Rick tiptoed around each other for a while after the social worker left. The happy, light atmosphere between them was gone only to be replaced by a strain that neither of them had felt before. If tension could be described as a star Rick and Michonne would be the sun. No one wanted to initiate any conversation at the moment for fear of getting burnt. The magnanimity of the situation at large was wearing them both down. Any move they made, affected Madison some way or the other. Now was not the time for risks or spontaneous actions like kissing at the dinner table unless all consequences were properly considered.

Michonne felt overwhelmed thinking about what would have happened if she and Rick had kissed last night. Would they have had sex? Would that lead to an opening for them to express feelings that she herself could no longer deny. There was no way she could jeopardize custody of Madison. She would never be able to live with herself knowing that she couldn't honor her friends last wishes. Losing Madison would be a loss too great and she knew she couldn't bear the thought. Her heart ached for the absence of Rosita, who would give her a judge free listening ear and then make her feel better with a trip to Hagen Dazs. She was sure her friend would've thrown in a Spanish curse word or two at the situation at hand.

Beside the direct words from the Social worker Rick felt incredibly motivated. He knew his feelings for Michonne was not fly by night and granted that they had yet to discuss anything of that nature he knew Michonne had feelings for him too. He was beginning to ponder whether their acknowledgement of those feelings could lead to a better environment for Madison. He would never want to place a question mark on Madi's future but if they could figure out exactly what was between them then maybe it could lead to permanency for all parties involved.

He rose from the couch and went up the stairs to talk to Michonne. She had not too long carried Madi upstairs for a mid-day nap. He found her in her room folding the laundry. He felt even happier seeing that she was folding his boxer briefs and V neck T shirts too along with her and Madison's clothes. He never thought he would have enjoyed the little touches that made a house a home but everything Michonne did within the walls of this house had him feeling elated to be doing it with her. Who would have thought that two months ago he would've been glad to rock a baby to sleep or fix a leaking pipe.

The beauty in front of him and the mini beauty sleeping peacefully in her crib was responsible for this drastic change in Rick. He gazed at her again.

Michonne wasn't your typical beautiful woman. Her beauty was unparalleled with anything Rick had ever seen in his life. Her body was graceful as it was titillating, from her tiny waist and rounded hips to the sweetest behind he had ever laid eyes on. He often found himself openly gaping at her round posterior. Her facial features were arresting in a way that she didn't need to be in your face for her exquisiteness to be acknowledged. He could get lost in her deep brown orbs. He knew every expression her ocular globes ever articulated. Her lips were ample and dulcet. Her ebony skin was smooth and rich giving her a glow. She was ethereal in her beauty. A goddess among mere men. He was not worthy but he hoped and prayed he got a chance to not just tell her but show her exactly how he felt about her.

His propulsion was slipping, he needed to reign it in.

"Can we talk?" He stood in her door frame and leaned a hand on the door post. She nodded slowly turning up the baby monitor.

"About that kiss that almost happened last night...listen I - "

"Yeah about that...that can't happen again." Michonne said, trying to convince them both that this is what she wanted.

He was abruptly cut off by her.

Again.

He was galloping swiftly to the mountain top and she just came and threw him off his horse.

He bit his bottom lip. He felt like he was experiencing De Ja Vu.

"What!? Why not? Don't you think we owe it to ourselves to see what this is? And don't deny that nothing is happening here" he said in return, tired of ignoring the elephant in the room.

"Rick! We can't!"

"Why not!?"

"Because of Madi! We can't risk it because of Madi! What's gonna happen to her if we don't work out?" she asked and she looked tortured doing so he noted.

"You've already decided where not gonna work out?" He asked tilting his head at her.

Didn't she know he was all in now?

"Michonne I think we owe it to Madi to see where this can go, don't you want a better environment for her?" He prodded.

She plumped herself down on the bed and faced him, folding the laundry temporarily abandoned.

"Madison is my priority Rick, if we make a wrong move here she is the one who's gonna suffer. How can we know from now its gonna work between us!?" If her tone was any higher she would have been shouting.

"Cause we've been working all this time Michonne! I'm not saying we get married in the morning, I'm saying give us a chance. Let's give this a try! See where this can eventually lead and if it can lead to a commitment for the three of us. You really wanna pass that up because of a what if ?" Rick spoke to her directly, his eyes never leaving hers.

He knew they had the potential to be great if she would just trust herself, trust him.

"That's what you did with Lori?" her comeback was weak and she knew it.

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Now you're being belligerent!" he exclaimed pinching his nose bridge, how could one person be his source of irritation and comfort all at the same time.

She folded her arms and looked out the window. He felt her pulling away from the conversation and he knew if he didn't reach her now carrying on would not be sensible.

Michonne hated to be emotionally compromised. She would allow herself to go completely numb when she felt she was becoming vulnerable. It was a defense mechanism for a deep rooted fear she had of being hurt which she though subsequently lead to making the wrong choices. Michonne didn't take risks, she was calculated in all her decisions. She didn't leave much room for inevitability.

She had already considered not returning to law a failure and it was a topic she discussed with no one. Not even Andrea.

"So you're ok with us just living in the shell of Abe and Rosita, raising their kid forever? This suits you Michonne"? he asked.

She hadn't budged from her position and she still held her defensive stance and from the look on her expressionless face she was going to keep it that way.

Rick felt defeated but still continued.

"So you won't give us a chance? Fine! You meet someone else, you think they're gonna be ok with this little arrangement? We can barely hide whatever we have going on from our friends!" Just the mere thought of her meeting someone new made Rick feel sick to his stomach.

She turned her head and faced him, her arms still crossed. "Madi needs us both, with clear heads in this Rick. How can you not even be afraid of this?" She questioned, confused as to why he was so set on changing her my mind.

"Because! This is different! And you know this!" he walked up to her and held her cheek again. He wasn't even aware that his heart had signaled his brain to command his hand to perform the action.

"You and I would be great together" he said as their eyes finally locked.

"Aren't we already?"

"We are. But that's in the context of friendship. I'm talking more than that. Michonne I know you have feelings for me. And don't try to deny it" Rick said, today was not about mincing words he was being as candid as possible.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because nobody knows you better than me" she knew it was the truth. His confidence however was a turn on.

"I should have told you how I felt before you left for New York" he continued. Her eyes widened.

"But like everything else concerning your heart you shut me down with a kiss. And because I know you, I allowed it. And it will probably be a regret I'll take to my grave because I'll always wonder what could have happened within those lost 4 years. Would we have been married with a baby of our own right now? I'll never know but in case you haven't realized time is passing us by. Our friends are married and happy, bringing up families and starting their own and you and I are bystanders in this game." He spoke openly.

Even Andrea and Shane was trying to have a grown up relationship and everyone knew they lived at dysfunction junction.

Rick was grateful that coherent words were forming because his heart was racing and he needed to tell her his heart before he buried the emotion. He pointed in the direction of the nursery "And there's a little girl in there who deserves better than two people who are comfortable living in the shadows of two people who are not coming back to get her." With that he turned and left the room.

* * *

Shortly after, Andrea and Shane came over unannounced, Andrea told them that when Michonne had texted her to inform that the social worker had finally arrived for her first's visit there was no way she could have waited to hear how it went. She did say in her defense that she and Shane had waited a considerable amount of time before heading over to the house.

Shane was holding four piping hot, large pizzas and two six packs of beer while Andrea brought two bottles of wine. Soon enough Maggie and Glenn arrived with John and Hershel in tow much to Madison's delight. She screamed at the sight of her short playmates and they were having a ball on the large play mat among the adults. Daryl and Sasha was the last to arrive to what was clearly an unplanned shindig. It was one of the small drawbacks of having such a close family. They didn't feel bad about showing up unexpected. They were all guilty of doing this.

It was a bit difficult for Rick and Michonne as the timing for their friends arrival couldn't have been more amiss. Their argument earlier did not have any resolution and it was hard to focus on everyone else when they were both so distracted.

Michonne more so than Rick.

She constantly used Madison as a buffer between them. Trying and failing to mask their unresolved issues in front of their friends. Maggie and Sasha and Andrea had all shared a look when they realized the two of them were barely speaking directly to each other. It was hard for Michonne to not communicate with Rick, she felt like she was missing a limb but she held her position.

Outside of Andrea, Rick was her best friend and she cherished his friendship. He was important to her life. His very presence had the power to influence her mood. To consider taking a risk to be with him and it not work out would devastate her. She could do without a lot of things in her life but losing Rick, she would never recover.

At the same time she wondered what it felt like to be loved by this man. How would it feel to know they belonged to each other. Would their relationship change at all?

Well there was one aspect that would change entirely. Sex. She hadn't factored in that variable.

What would it be like to be possessed bodily by Rick Grimes? He was the type of man that knew the difference between making love and having sex.

Now her mind had strayed because all she could think of now was him making love to her. The visuals alone had her feeling sweaty.

Their chemistry was off the dial with just a friendship.

What would the evolution be like in the bedroom? Michonne felt clammy all of a sudden. Somebody needed to turn up the air. There was a different kind of heat coming from the juncture of her thighs and she was reminded horribly about how long she had gone without the horizontal dance of lovers. She did not have a stream of partners in her sexual repertoire to begin with. Her momma always told her to let someone capture her heart first before they captured her body but she had given herself to only two guys in all of her life and she knew she was still very inexperienced.

Something told her that Rick Grimes would change that.

She crossed her legs trying to focus on the loud group at hand. She tried to catch a glimpse of Rick when he wasn't looking and she clenched her thighs together even tighter.

He had showered and changed since everyone had arrived and his curls were still wet at the nape. Some of them had dried and curled possessively at the base of his ears that made him look incredibly arousing, she wanted to walk up to him and pass her long fingers through his hair.

Yeah she was failing miserably at being focused.

The loud group had moved the affair from the living room to the back deck. The evening was crisp and there was still a bit of light out. They had spaced out on the 4 piece patio set which included a long blue sofa that surrounded a small clear table that currently held what was left of their pizzas. Everyone had just listened over while Michonne gave a recount of Jacqui's visit to Sasha and Daryl who were not present for the first play by play. She left out the part where she basically lectured her and Rick on having sex.

They had broken off into small groups of chatter. Michonne was more observing than talking and felt like she needed a break. Or at lease an excuse to go inside and take a breath.

"Anybody need any refills?" she asked as she noticed some empty glasses sitting around.

Daryl, Glenn and Maggie raised their hands. Michonne approached to get their glasses.

"I'll get it!" Rick intervened.

She glared at him "I got it" she refocused on retrieving the glasses.

"Let me help you." He said

"I told you I got it!" she sounded upset. She knew her anger was misguided and she really had no intentions of snapping at him. How could he be so normal when she was feeling like a troubling volcano inside. Normally she was the calm to his haste but the tables had turned and she wasn't liking it one bit.

The silence was now deafening. She was trying to be discreet about leaving the group for a minute but she had managed to do quite the opposite.

"Yeah. Ok." Rick threw back and walked to the edge of the decking and held on to the fence. Everyone had felt and seen the unease earlier between the two but it wasn't alarming until now. They had seen Rick and Michonne in a disagreement of this severity before.

This was a new one.

By the time Michonne had returned to the group her mood had changed slightly. Andrea had spoken to her briefly in the kitchen after her mini spat with Rick and although her friend didn't get much out of her she was still able to make her laugh. They had refilled all the glasses and added some snacks and walked back out to join their friends. Rick however had decided to try to relax and enjoy the evening with his friends who were concerned enough to drop their Saturday errands to check in on them. Sasha felt the still taught atmosphere and tried to bring some fun to the late evening.

"So Daryl and I were having a discussion of how well we think we know each other and he was actually going to entertain me by taking this couple's quiz I found, but granted that we're all here I think it would be fun if we all did it!" Sasha said breaking the reverie for a bit of fun.

"Oohhh I likey!" Andrea said.

"Rick and Michonne have to play too! Cause well you two are raising a child together and you're not having sex which practically makes you two married!" Andrea surmised with a side grin.

Michonne and Rick engaged in a brief stare and couldn't help but laugh.

"Andrea! You are horrible!" Maggie laughed.

"Count us in." Rick glared at Andrea, daring Michonne to contest him.

"Ok! Ok! Guys on one side, ladies on one side." Sasha said already in organizing mode. She stood to the middle of the room with her iPad as everybody shuffled around themselves.

"Babe, you sure you wanna stand?" Daryl asked thinking about his wife's huge stomach. It seemed like it had grown overnight.

"Babe. I'm good" she responded. Knowing how concerned her husband could be.

"Listen up. The rules are as follows. This is just for fun so no one will be getting angry if their significant other answers wrong." She glared at Andrea who threw her hands in the air.

"To shorten the game we'll have one round for the guys and one round for the ladies. If the answer provided is incorrect the other party must speak up and provide the right answer, otherwise in the essence of time we will just continue. Ladies we'll go first." Sasha declared ecstatic that she was able to include the group in her idleness.

"Girls, what makes your husband tick? Maggie you go first." She guided.

"Oh this is easy Glenn gets annoyed when you don't follow his instructions" Maggie answered confidently, watching her husband who gave her a thumbs up.

Andrea was next in line to respond.

"Shane is a hot head! So it really doesn't take much!" was Andrea's answer. No one countered cause it was definitely true.

"Daryl gets angry if he feels threatened. Or if his family is threatened" Sasha stated knowing her husband was a pure example of a protector. Everyone looked at Michonne.

"Well...I don't have a husband...but... I know Rick gets angry when stupid people tell him what to do. " She said with aplomb.

Rick observed her quietly. No one knew him better than her. Her boldness was annoyingly captivating.

"Ok. Looks like we all got that one right" Sasha grinned. "Ok guys! Your question! Babe you can answer first and we'll go down the line and end with Rick" Sasha directed.

"Name a body part on your partner that she knows you stare at. Oh this is gonna be good." She squealed.

Daryl grumbled to himself before saying out loud "Sash, do we have to do this? Fine! I stare at your breast and I know you know!" He ended with a crossing of his arms across his chest.

"I stare at Maggie's legs all the time. It's no secret. She is perfect." Glenn said giving his wife a sweet smile.

"I'm a breast man myself!" Shane responded openly gaping at Andrea's boobs.

"Rick?" Sasha asked, curious to his answer.

"Michonne's ass" he responded staring at her again. Michonne's mouth gaped open hearing Rick speak so boldly in front their friends. She was well aware of his predilection with her firm and round behind but to hear Rick confess it with those sexy pink lips of his was thrilling as much as it was embarrassing.

The group looked to Michonne for confirmation and she surrendered a hand in the air. The squeals and giggles filled the room. Even the kids started to laugh, copying the adults and the general environment that was filled with amusement.

Shane slapped him across his back, but he barely noticed. Rick could not keep his eyes of Michonne and he didn't care who was looking.

She was water and he was thirsty as hell.

She was the Netflix to his chill. The jelly to his peanut butter. They were good apart but better together.

They both were pulled in a force field of intense stares and a copious amount of unresolved, palpable tension with an added sexual component that they had both been feeling as the evening had progressed despite their current impasse. They couldn't tear their eyes away from each there from across the wide opening. It was as though nobody else existed.

Andrea was the first to observe the exchange and was in awe of the sexual dalliance.

"Excuse me! Are you eye fu-" Maggie threw her hand in the direction of the children to prevent Andrea from the profanity as she too had notice the toying between the age old friends.

Caught off guard, Andrea tried to find words.

"Are you eye-intercoursing my friend from across the room?" She asked Rick incredulously.

"Must everything boil down to sex with you Drea!" Michonne chided a bit unnerved that Andrea had broken the trance between them.

"Ok This is for the guys again. Fellas name one thing you're significant other can't live without. Glenn?"

"Oh that's easy Mags can't do without the grocery." He responded plainly.

Maggie threw a pillow behind him. "Seriously!? The grocery Glenn! OMG! All I am to you is a wife and a mother! Nothing else?" She threw another one of the pillows at Glenn's head who appeared totally innocent and confused by his wife's outburst.

Sasha laughed and pointed at Daryl

"Babe. I don't know. Right now you can't get enough of my pancakes but in her defense she is eating for two." Daryl mentioned to the group. Sasha slapped her forehead and chuckled.

"Shane. You're up. Name one thing Andrea can't get enough of?" She reiterated the question.

"You mean besides me?" He said proudly.

"Yeah motor mouth? Well explain to me how I'm not pregnant yet!?" She retorted quickly. It was no secret now that she and Shane was actively working on making a baby.

"That hurt Andrea!" Shane said feeling his ego slightly bruised.

Sasha turned to Rick to give his response. He looked at her slowly and responded.

"Michonne can't get enough of the law. I don't know why she stopped." Rick watched her countenance change. Yeah, he knew he hit her below the belt, but he knew she would never let this go and would most definitely have to talk to him now. His reasoning was lame but he was desperate.

There was no lie detected in his response but Michonne felt attacked nonetheless.

So Rick was headed for the jugular today. Her law career or lack thereof was a touchy subject and was an area she didn't like to discuss with anyone. Maybe she didn't like to discuss it period. For Rick to bring up the topic in this forum seemed personal and calculating. She would definitely be telling him about this after the family left.

Maggie saw the struggle her friends was going through and knew that this type of situation could produce a lot of self doubt in your decisions. Michonne and Rick had adjusted so smoothly to this major, life altering event. The transition almost seemed too perfect. She knew Rick and Michonne had feelings for each other. She knew that they were always there for each other. However, secretly she was glad there was tension between the two, cause that meant that something was happening bigger than the both of them.

Maggie grinned when she realized that now they would have no choice but to face whatever it was between them because now they had Madi to consider and they both loved her too much to hurt her through their immature behavior. They were smarter than that.

Yeah, this gridlock wasn't going to last long.

"Y'all heard anything from Mike since?" Rick had informed Shane of the exchange between him and Michonne's ex the same night it happened. Rick had told him as much as he wanted to put one of his guys on Mike for a bit of surveillance he felt it was premature so he had settled for telling Shane to keep an eye out for him. He really wanted to find out who told Mike how to find Michonne as that information was not privy to a lot of people. He knew Mike worked as an accountant in town, but traveled a lot for work. He was single and lived alone.

"I can handle Mike, Shane" Michonne said sounding a bit defensive.

"Chonne, you know you don't have to right. You say the word and we can have a word with him. Shane said eyeing Daryl who he knew would be on board with 'having a talk' with Mike. Michonne was a kid sister to him and he didn't like the idea of anyone harassing her.

"I appreciate your concern but Mike shouldn't be an issue for us anymore. Can we just continue to enjoy the evening?" She ended.

"Speaking of weekend! Daddy is celebrating his birthday next Sunday and he said he wants all of you there" Maggie invited.

"Sounds good Mags!" Sasha responded.

* * *

It was almost 9 pm when everyone left , Rick and Michonne was cleaning up the back porch in silence. Madison had tired herself out playing and was sleeping upstairs.

"Michonne had tried to set back the couch the way Rosita had it but for the life of her she couldn't remember the combination of the blue, yellow and red pillows. She switched them around and then switched them around again, unable to hide her vexation at not getting it right.

"You need help kiddo?" Rick approached her slowly.

She turned to him and felt like strangling him and hugging him at the same time. She wanted to be mad at him, wanted to maintain the silence that had grown deeper as the evening grew to a close but he was always looking out for her and she couldn't fault him for that.

"I'm trying to remember the way Rosita arranged these pillows and I can't." She mumbled.

"Well just set it anew" he simply sad, glad that they were at least conversing.

"I can't!" She said. These things reminded her of her friends.

Wouldn't that be insensitive to her friend?

"You're not being callous if you rearrange things" Rick said and he wasn't just talking about some silly throw pillows and she knew it.

"Rick. I'm trying here." She rested her hand on her forehead.

"I know you are, but Rosita would want you to create your own space."

"I just thought that if I do stuff the way she did it then it would show i'm still thinking about her" she said, her eyes began to pool with tears. Happy that their impasse was on pause. Her own roller coaster emotions was throwing her off. She was normally a girl that prided herself of having her shit together but now she was all over the place. She was emotionally scrambled.

"Michonne, I miss them too but they're not coming back and as much as I miss them both I had to accept that to be able to commit to Madi. Rosita would want you to be happy. Besides every time I look at Madi she does something that reminds me of them both" he folded his arms across his chest because all he wanted to do was touch her.

She smiled because it was so true.

She sighed deeply and filtered her fingers through her freshly styled hair. Her natural coils sprung to life at her touch. He stared at her intently and said "It's ok to talk about how you're feeling, you bottle things up inside too much" he was so on point she felt naked.

"It's that why you brought up the law tonight? To make me face my fears. You thought that speaking about law would suddenly make me realize I want to be with you?" she too was surprised by her tone.

They way they faced each other it almost felt like a stand off.

"You do have feelings for me, what I don't understand is why don't you let yourself see that." Rick did not want to go through another disagreement about the same thing.

He was tired after the day they had. He just wanted to get the wares washed up and head to bed.

"Rick, how many times -"

He stepped to her in two strides and invaded her personal space, they would be going around in circles on this topic and candidly he had heard enough. Her eyes widened in confusion at the sudden end to her diatribe. This time he was the one to cut her off and he had to confess it felt good.

He gripped her waist firmly and crashed his lips on to hers. She was reticent at first but when he invaded her mouth with his warm tongue, she softened in his arms. He removed one hand from her waist and held her cheek. Taking his sweet time in getting reacquainted with the warmth of her lips and the feel of her tongue on his. She held on to his hard upper back and Rick thought he heard her moan. He brought his tongue out of her mouth for breathing purposes only, in two seconds flat he invaded her mouth again as she drew her body closer to his. Not even a thin piece of paper could pass between them and he knew she could feel his growing arousal as much as he felt the heat that was firmly pressed on his crotch. Rick's hand lingered on her breast through the thin cotton shirt she wore.

He wasn't too keen on her selection when he realized he she had changed into the almost see through shirt. He could very well see her black lacy bra, so could everyone else he was sure. She whimpered at the contact to her breasts and the pebbling of her nipple was instant. Her womanhood throbbed with a need that only Rick Grimes could fill and she involuntarily pressed her body into his further, her hand finally settling on the silky curls on his head. He mentally snickered, he knew she wanted to pass her hands through them. He then decided to end the kiss before he had to will away a raging hard on. He wanted to show her that nothing she said could erase the chemistry between them. And while the boundaries of friendship was slowly withering away he knew it scared her because they may never get back to what they used to be. He on the other hand was excited to see what they could become without the barriers that currently held them Their kiss ended in a final peck. He still held her cheek and their eyes held in a heated exchange of will and arousal.

"Good Night Michonne" he left her on the porch.

As he walked away her hand flew to her lips and she pressed her fingers to them as though she could hold the feel of his kiss there.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I apologise for this long chapter. It also has plenty of dialogue. I'm happy and grateful that y'all are still with me. I have so much in store for this story. Next update might be sooner. Happy reading!

Sophia

* * *

 **A Push In The Wrong Direction**

Michonne vowed to never underestimate the power of a touch again. In this case it was the touch of one Rick Grimes that she missed immensely. Ever since the night of the kiss on the back deck Rick had taken a respectable distance back and no longer touched her. Gone were the days of a lingering hand on her shoulder, or an unexpected hug or the forehead kisses that she had favorited. Rick was effusive and unashamedly so. He showed his love and affection quite openly to those in his inner circle. Since they had started living together he had increased his affection greatly with her. It was mostly expressed via touch. To be deprived now of the expression she had come to expect seemed like cruel and unusual punishment.

Fitting or not wasn't the question.

She would be reading a novel in the living room, he would enter the room and pat her hair whenever he passed her chair. He would make sure their hands touched whenever he helped her give Madison a bath. She would lie on his lap as they watched television and he would rub her shoulders, but no more.

The only slight contact she got now was the few times he left earlier than them for work, he would kiss Madison goodbye and at her insistence he would kiss Michonne's cheek.

It was light as a feather, almost an air kiss and lasted longer than Andrea on any kind of diet.

It was more to appease Madison than to make her thirsty. It still held the same effect, she was thirsty. She craved more.

Michonne thought Rick was goading her.

They communicated normal on all things Madison but outside of general conversation zilch, nada.

He called her by her first name and addressed her politely. He still saw that she and Madison were taken care of even though Rick knew she liked to be independent. She knew he was naturally considerate and protective where they were concerned so she didn't begrudge him when he brought home dinner or picked up Madison from Daycare so she could work late or if he simply did something nice for them. Other than that they felt like roommates.

Her world was out of equilibrium because of a kiss and now the kiss giver had decided he wasn't going to touch her for obvious reasons she was sure.

The ball was really in her court now.

* * *

Rick held a crying Madi as he made her a bottle. The little one had been extremely peevish since they both got home from work a few hours ago. Since they stepped foot in the house she hadn't left either of their arms, putting her down in her crib was a sure fire way for her to wail almost in a temper tantrum. Her eyes were wet and her face was red. She kept picking at her clothes so Rick had stripped her down to her pampers while he waited for the water to boil in the kettle.

Michonne had gone upstairs to shower as she was still in her work clothes, Madi had given her a run around for most of the evening and she was dead on her feet. He offered to feed Madison and take another turn at calming her while she freshened up. She looked defeated that she couldn't identify what was wrong with the little girl. She could have probably used a hug and he felt like giving her one but he was on a mission so he held back.

In himself he was becoming a bit concerned with Madi's constant crying.

He was able to identify her cry when she was hungry, knew when she needed to be changed and knew when she needed to be held.

This fretful, bawling was a new one.

Against his naked chest she felt hot to the touch and he wondered if she had a fever and was coming down with something.

Michonne came down the stairs in her pajamas. This time she wore a purple shorts and tank top with pink hearts all over them. Rick sighed heavily. So far he had seen the red one, the black one and the pink one but the purple one was his absolute favorite. It showed off plenty more cleavage than the others and he knew she wore it on purpose.

"Hey, I think she's kinda burning up. I wonder if she's sick?" he informed. She had no running nose or any other symptoms besides her fretfulness. She hadn't even touched the bottle he made.

"Really?" She walked towards the pair and felt the baby's cheek. She was hot to the touch.

"She wasn't like this an hour ago." Her eyes looked alarmed. Madison's cries seem to have gotten higher with the acknowledgement.

"I'm gonna grab the thermometer," she said rushing to the kitchen draw to the right of the fridge. She found what she was looking for and gently coaxed Madi to let her place it under her arm. It was in vein as the child thrashed all over Rick at the sudden disturbance.

"What do we do here?" Rick asked trying to sound calm. He recognized the look of concern on her face cause he was beginning to mirror it.

"I wish I knew. This is new territory for me. I don't even know where Rosita kept her meds. I wouldn't even know what to give her. What time is it? Think I'll call Mags" she looked at the clock above the sink, it was 10:30 pm.

She returned from her phone call with Maggie to meet Rick pacing the kitchen floor with Madison who has yet to calm down.

"Maggie said she probably has a fever which is normal for kids her age. She said to give her a luke warm bath, lots of fluids and lots of TLC" she told Rick who was beginning to look just as tired as she was.

"Ok. We can do the bath and the TLC but she doesn't want anything at all." he said already ascending the stairs.

"She also said to take her temperature again in an hour...rectally"

Rick paused on the stairs and looked down at Michonne who was at the very bottom.

"Maggie wants us to put the thermometer up her butt!?" He squinted, confused at the advice. Why would a parent subject their child to that kind of torture?

"She said it's the most accurate reading."

"Madi isn't going to like this" he said as he continued up the stairs.

"Neither will we" she whispered to no one.

* * *

Two hours later Rick and Michonne were at their wits end, Madison's crying had depreciated to a constant whimper only because she was too exhausted to cry anymore. The luke warm bath had seemed to help only for a short while. Her temperature had spiked soon after. All hopefulness where sleep was concerned vanished for the pair. She had not stayed still enough to get a proper reading from the thermometer. Rick said she didn't like the invasion and he couldn't blame her. They were now making a final attempt to take the temperature again as they sat for the second time on the couch. This time Madison was too tired to complain and Michonne was able to get a proper reading.

1o5° F.

She called Maggie as soon as she saw the reading trying to hold back her trepidation. Maggie advised her that 105 was a little cause for concern. Michonne decided to call her pediatrician at Maggie's suggestion. They made the call to Dr. Denyse Cloud, who happened to be on call at the time. She advised them to get Madi to the children's hospital in Georgia as soon as possible so she could take a closer look at the child. The hospital was a half hour drive from Fatefield and they left right away.

Michonne felt nauseous on the drive to Georgia, the evening had escalated quickly and she was simply unprepared for it.

She felt like she was failing Abe and Rosita and also their daughter.

Just looking at Madison now you could tell she was Ill and she didn't understand how the discomfort got passed her. Why didn't she pick up that the child was feeling unwell?

"She's not even crying Rick!" Michonne said from the back seat as she soothed the child. Her eyes had become listless and watery.

"It's ok Madi. We're here. Everything will be better soon "she assuaged.

"She's tired, as soon as we get her to the hospital they'll fix whatever this is and we'll be back home in no time, ok kiddo." Rick tried to sound as confident as possible for Michonne and Madi's sake. Truth was he was dreadful, he had never seen Madison like this before. She was helpless and fretful an hour ago now she was just very still. If this was part of parenting 101 he could skip this class altogether because there was nothing he could do to help her and he hated the feeling it caused. When she looked up at him with those innocent blue eyes as though she was begging for some kind of relief, it broke his heart.

He couldn't even look at Michonne directly; she was drained but still kept on.

It was a sight to behold; Michonne was always so well put together. She handled her life like a business. There were never moments of self doubt or much regret. She made her decisions based off intelligence and not chance. She never allowed vulnerability. To her it was a sign of weakness, but Madison had thrown all of her rules out the door. She wore her feelings on her sleeve where the little girl was concerned and it was because she loved her.

Rick was glad they had each other.

Dr. Denyse Cloud was there to greet them as they walked into the casualty area, she was a stocky woman with glasses and a big heart. You could see her caring persona in the way she held Madison. There were few parents scattered in the quiet room that was decorated with white walls and big black and white floor tiles. All had different degrees of exhaustion and frustration on their faces. Michonne had never met Madison's Pediatrician and didn't even think about her needing one until today.

Some caregiver she was.

She promised to store the number in her phone for future reference. She also felt ashamed that she hadn't even considered this aspect of Madison s life up until now.

What was she allergic to? Was she up to date on all of her shots? Was she due for a check-up?

She thought of Rosita who was always on top these kinds of things and felt defeated.

She was feeling overwhelmed before but now she was out to sea bobbing and weaving, barely staying afloat.

She heard a faint voice pierce through her thoughts.

"Michonne" Rick coaxed her out of her faraway look with a soft voice.

"Yeah?" She asked cradling Madi in her arms and watching Dr. Clood and Rick expectantly.

"Dr. Cloud said we can follow her to the examination room" he said soothingly. He placed his hand on her back and ushered her forward. Rick was beginning to realize she was slightly unraveling.

* * *

By the time they finally got home It was 5:30 am. After giving her a thorough inspection and running a few tests they discovered Madison had a bacterial infection and was given medication and a check up appointment for a week later.

The two adults eyes' were bloodshot red but they were so relieved that they found out what was wrong that they paid no mind to it. Madison had fallen asleep at the hospital and hadn't woken up since.

Rick locked the front door and headed inside. Michonne stood in the living room staring at Madi who was contently sleeping in her arms. Rick admired the pair from afar. It was hard not to feel anything when he watched them both. Somehow despite the tragedy of their establishment they had somehow formed a family.

"It's still really early, or late depending on how you look at it. I think we should try and get some sleep" he shrugged. Michonne nodded, her tired eyes still on Madison.

By the time they got upstairs and attempted to rest her in her crib Madi started fretting slightly at the loss of warmth and comfort.

Rick then suggested they lie with her on his bed until she was back into a deep sleep and then they would put her down.

So that's what they did. Madison was centered on the queen size bed in the guest room that Rick slept in with Rick and Michonne on either side of her. Michonne shared a look with Rick over the toddler in the almost dark room. No words were needed. He understood her relief and she understood his need to be there with them. His hand lifted and swiped her soft cheek. She closed her eyes at the comforting gesture. His touch was the feather that broke the camel's back after such a harrowing night. Silent tears cascaded down her face. She tried hard to keep it together but she was glad he was touching her again. They weren't entirely on the same page but he didn't withhold himself from her when he knew she needed him. It was who he really was that made her proud to have him in her life. He was a dependable tower and had been for most of her life. At his core he was a caring man and as powerful and determined as he was to everybody else, when it came to his family and close friends he was a protective shark and always bore their burdens if he could, sometimes to his own detriment.

She had been a fool.

She had forgotten that about him, but she stored it in her memory because she didn't want to ever forget who he was again.

"Rick I'm sorry." She said in a low tone, hoping that with those two words he would understand exactly what she meant.

She thought of the two weeks she allowed to pass without telling him how he made her really feel. How she was glad that she wasn't doing this alone. That she was happy that Abe and Rosita chose them both to step in for them.

That she wanted him to kiss her again. How she missed him touching her. She needed to muster up the courage to tell him how she really felt. She needed to act soon. She just wished she knew where to find the words. Her stubborn pride had gotten in the way enough. She didn't know why she allowed it to happen.

Madison scooted herself closer to Michonne and placed a hand on her breast. Michonne blushed at the contact and placed her hand gently over the child. Even in sleep Madison wanted her close.

Rick then placed his hand over hers enjoying the complete feeling he was experiencing holding them both. He wondered if Abe and Rosita knew something he didn't and wondered if this was all going to work out.

Despite the sun now making an appearance in the now brightly lit sky, beckoning a new day the makeshift family drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

It had been four days since Madi's infection and Michonne was happy that the bubbly child was back to her usual self. They both had eventually taken the day off having woken up at midday much to their surprise. Even Madi had slept in. The two of them spent the entire day helping a still recovering Madison who just wanted plenty of coddling from them both. They were happy to oblige her. They had watched two movies, as much as they had taken in the movies they were also taking in each other again. Glad that they had found their special place with each other again. They also played two games of Scrabble, the second one being a rematch as Michonne couldn't accept she had gotten beat by Rick at a game she had championed over the years. She couldn't control her competitive streak much to Rick's amusement and she won the game. Eventually they ordered Chinese for dinner from their favorite Chinese restaurant in town. Spending the entire day together had enabled them to appreciate the small unit they had made. Everybody had called to make sure their honorary niece was doing better. They had all heard the news through Maggie as Michonne didn't have the time or the energy to contact everyone.

The moment of bliss was soon taken away when Rick got an urgent work call from Daryl. A large pharmaceutical company called Starlite Drugs in King County needed their services urgently. He had to do a risk assessment and a training seminar on security protocols that needed to be done urgently before the company submitted their bi-annual report to their board of directors. In addition to which, his services was also required for their sister company Superpharm Drugs for smaller scale services. All in all the entire task would need to be done over a period of two days. Rick had to travel out of town for the job. Normally this kind of request would have been a two man show but he was the only one available to do it at the time as Sasha had recently been placed on two weeks bed rest in her 7th month of pregnancy due to a sudden spike in her blood pressure. Rick insisted that Daryl be close to his wife especially after their recent experience with Madison. He understood the need to be readily available for your family.

It was why he told Michonne he was going to turn the job down. He didn't want to leave them for two whole days. Madison was feeling better but still very clingy with them both. He knew Michonne was capable of handling things on her own but leaving them now didn't feel right.

Michonne insisted however that the job was just as important. It would bring more recognition to his growing company and it might also be a good opportunity to meet potential clients. She reminded him that although Madison was a handful she was more than able managing without him for two days. She encouraged him with her usual boost of confidence, which managed to sway him a bit. His company would be better of for it. She insisted he go.

He agreed reluctantly.

Their relationship, as fragile as it had been within the past two weeks had seemed to be on the mends from their disagreement. They were slowly but surely able to return to their ease and comraderie with each other which had transported them to the touching phase again which pleased Michonne most of all. Inevitably it had also opened the door to more sexual proclivity.

* * *

It was day two of Rick being out of town and she ate her own words, Madi really was a handful especially in the morning and she missed Rick's funny disposition that seemed to calm the baby down. Michonne had dropped Madison to day care and she got to work earlier than usual, knowing she had work to catch up on being away for two days. She had taken yesterday off to be with Madison who was still on the mend. Rick had called in the morning and in the evening to check up on them and she was glad he was coming back that same night. Only because of one thing, she missed him dearly.

Maggie happened to be in town doing a few deliveries and stopped by Book Bridge for a quick visit.

"So our girl is back to herself. I saw her in daycare when I dropped off John" she stated. "She was playing with Tara, she looked bright!"

"Yeah thank God, Maggie that was the most terrifying night ever. Rick and I were scared to death, although he hid it a lot better than me! I hope it doesn't happen anytime soon" she shared with her friend.

"Welcome to motherhood. At least you know what to do next time. What about that man who isn't your husband but acts like your husband, you two good now? He's coming back from King County tonight right?" Maggie inquired.

Before Michonne could respond a young man no older than twenty stepped into Book Bridge with the largest bouquet of red roses she had ever seen.

"Ms. Michonne Mc lean?" He looked at the two women.

"That's me" Michonne smiled. The clean shaven young man rested the pretty clear vase with the bright arrangement on the counter near the cash register, gave Michonne a delivery receipt to sign and left just as swiftly as he entered. The 10 or so customers in the store were all momentarily distracted by the surprise delivery.

"I guess you two are doin better than good" Maggie said excitedly, beaming at her friend who matched her expression.

"No way! You had sex with Rick and didn't tell me?" Andrea shouted to her friend, she had just walked into Book Bridge, when the large arrangement on display at the counter was the first thing she saw, that and the huge smile on her best friend's face.

Michonne rolled her eyes. "You need therapy if you think everything rises and falls with sex" Michonne told her as she approached them.

"Rick sent you these? So you two are better now? They are gorgeous! Where's the card? What does it say?" She inquired taking a whiff of the bright red cluster.

"There has to be at least three dozen!" Maggie said "Rick is such a romantic! You need to give him a chance, when have you seen Rick Grimes buy flowers for any woman?" Maggie asked watching Michonne as she looked for the card in the big bouquet.

"A beautiful woman deserves beautiful things..." Michonne said reading the card aloud to her friends.

"That's all it says? He could've at least signed his name...So he's a man of a few words..." Andrea said.

"The man is in King County! He probably called in the order and the flower people wrote the card. I think it's sweet. You have to do something nice when he comes home!" Maggie chimed in and Michonne sighed deeply and closed her eyes briefly.

"Michonne I love you but you've got to stop being so evasive with him, that man cares about you and I'm not even talking about the flowers" Maggie told her friend squarely.

"What exactly am I doing Maggie?" She asked, maybe somebody could tell her what she hadn't quite figured out yet and why she was so scared to do so.

"What!? You don't know? You're a G.I Joe type, emotionally" Andrea responded a bit too eagerly watching Maggie from the corner of her eye. Michonne eyed them both with skepticism.

"Yeah, you hold people at arm's length, in this case Rick, for fear of getting hurt. I think you have an aversion to intimacy. You're fiercely independent. You love being in control and Rick comes in and throw all this things you cling to out the window and it scares the hell out of you!" Andrea explained. Michonne folded her arms defensively.

"That's true Andrea, have you been doing some reading?" Maggie teased. "I have to add though Chonne that you don't like to feel like you need anyone but no man is an island." Maggie summed up.

Michonne agreed silently, the past two days without him had proved that.

"You two do know that if Rick and I don't work out romantically we may never get back to the way things were right. Not to mention we have Madi now. There's so much I'm not sure about but I do hear you?" She told them trying to make them aware of the risks involved.

"Madi or not this is inevitable. You two have been dancing around each other for years. Rick can't commit to anyone! Not even..."

"Trifling Lori" Michonne and Maggie finished Andrea's sentence in unison.

"And you Miss Mc lean, you're like that signal that's keep going around and around in a circle on your phone when you're trying to load something and the WiFi is shot." Andrea continued.

Maggie and Michonne stared at their friend whose analogy they were unable to comprehend.

"You're unable to connect!" She exclaimed.

Michonne rubbed her forehead; she was not in the mood for a truth serum right now.

Maggie laughed scandalously.

"But yet...you two have done this whole thing with Madi to-geth-er. He's with you in everything. You telling me living with him don't make you see he wants to love you. And I think deep down inside you want to love him too. You just need to allow yourself to do that. And not worry so much about what you're gonna lose. Think about what you're gonna gain together." Maggie's advice was heartfelt and she felt as though it was something she needed to hear.

She was always in self preservation mode but that armor was making her miss out on so much with Rick.

"Everybody keeps saying that Rick's the one who's afraid of commitment, but I think you're the one running shy"

"You make it sound like I've never opened up to anybody! I dated a few guys remember!" She said to Andrea grateful that the book store itself was large enough that nobody else was hearing their conversation but the three of them.

"Oh right tell us again why Ezekiel didn't work out?" Maggie teased, her arms folded.

Michonne glared at her before she responded.

Were they really doing this now?

"You know very well why Maggie Rhee! Zeke was too eccentric for me. And I told y'all he wanted us to role play in the bedroom. He wanted to be a King and I had to carry a sword. It was too much kink." She whispered, having told this story too many times. They all laughed again as though they heard it for the first time.

"Scott." Andrea added to the list.

"He didn't like how close me and Rick was" she shrugged as though it was reason enough.

"Andrew? He was very charming with that rich voice and British accent" Maggie shortlisted.

"Yeah he was sweet wasn't he? " She clasped her hand smiled. "But he and Rick never got along!"

"I rest my case your honor. I'm disappointed in you Michonne, you have a law degree yet your evidence was not substantial" Andrea mocked.

"Some people may not be capable of loving like you two" she pointed to the two women who she had known since childhood.

"You do it with Madi Chonne, it's no secret you love her" Maggie stated.

"Of course I do. Besides Madi doesn't have the ability to hurt me yet. And I do love Madi, it doesn't mean I know everything about her or that I'm doing anything right with her. I'm even more scared now after her trip to the hospital that I'm doing more harm than good." she retorted, expressing exactly what she was feeling.

"Loving somebody doesn't mean you have to be perfect all the time. Parenthood is different you learn by trial an error. Don't beat yourself up about it. Now stop deflecting. Let's get back to Rick" Maggie responded, planning to go all the way with her point.

"I wasn't deflecting I was just -"

"Oh my God! Your stubborn ass is annoying! My point is Mi-chonne! You are obviously able to love somebody! Just know your so called 'emotional unavailability' comes at a cost of love and happiness and depth with Rick!" Maggie concluded with a fluff to her short brown hair.

Andrea stood and watched the two go at it, and she was the one who needed therapy. Ha!

"Now that man is coming home tonight so you get your behind home at a decent hour, cook him a meal and show him your heart dammit!" Maggie eyed her friend, wondering if she was soaking in all they had said. They didn't mean to come down so hard on her but Michonne was in her head too much, she needed someone to give her a reality check.

The flowers really was an unexpected surprise and through everything, he did not shy away of showing her how he felt and he did so without it being reciprocated.

Rick had changed since they started taking care of Madison. It was a wonderful sight to see him with her. At the heart of who he was caring was in his nature and he was fiercely guarding of those he loved. Michonne knew she fell into that category. The roses was a lovely gesture on Rick's part but she honestly didn't need the reminder that inherently Rick was a gem, a rare, honest man in a sea of imitators who had treated her with nothing but respect for the length of time she had known him. He was always her metric for the few men she dated over the years. No one had even come close not even on the basic of all levels. She needed to stop denying herself of all the good things this life could bring. She needed to not just tell him, but show him she couldn't run the risk of losing him. She took her friends tough love to heart. They meant well and wanted her happy.

Her brain catapulted with ideas.

"That's a good idea Mags. I should cook dinner shouldn't I?" She asked.

"Yes! Yes! You should make his favorite!" Maggie said clapping her hands.

"Good Lord! Do you hear yourselves, you sound like Wilma and Betty from the Flintstones! This is the 21st century! The only thing you should serve that man tonight is you! Naked on a silver platter! Besides anybody who said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach flunked geography!" said Andrea unashamedly.

Michonne shared a look of unbelief with Maggie. Andrea was too much sometimes but they loved her.

"I AM going to cook his favorite!" she said eyeing Andrea "Ok. You two! Out of my hair. You have a farm to run and you... you...why are you here exactly Drea?" Michonne asked just realizing her friend was not in office where she should be.

"Told Dale I wasn't feeling well. Think I ate some bad food. Actually I think it was that pie from Hershel's birthday party. Maggie, Mama Sue makes the best pie but I think I left it in the fridge too long" she told them both.

"Well go get some rest. You tell Shane you sick?" Maggie asked, now seeing the slight discoloration on Andrea's face. She felt slighted she didn't realize sooner, they had talked for so long but she never said anything. Maggie told herself she would check up on her later.

"No I don't want him all up in my space right now. Think I'll just go home and sleep. Catch up with you guys later. Hey can we check Sasha this weekend. Maybe cheer her up a bit she is probably bored to death at home." Andrea said walking to the door.

"Feel better! That's a good idea!" Michonne shouted.

An elderly lady came to cash her book selection.

"Chonne I'm headed out too! Enjoy your evenin!" Maggie said with a wink.

"Oh I plan to!" She returned, taking the ladies books and bagging them.

* * *

By the time Rick turned into the Ford's driveway all he wanted to do was take a shower, see his two girls and head to bed. It was 7:30 pm on a Friday night and he was beat. The past two days was extremely intense with security protocols, security training seminars and too many meetings saying the same thing. It was subsequently a successful trip that paid handsomely and brought further recognition to the business that he and Daryl started on their own strengths. He did not regret going but he did miss the two beauties that had filled the past few months with extreme joy. He didn't realize the full impact they had on his life until he had to endure their absence for the past two days.

It was good to be home, even though it wasn't his home per say. Home was no longer a physical place but it had evolved into whatever space Michonne and Madison occupied.

He sent Daryl a text message informing that he was home and he would get a full briefing in the morning.

He and Daryl had worked briefly in the police force before deciding to break out on their own with the basic need for a change in career. With his degree in Computer Science and a second degree in criminology it allowed them the option to branch off into surveillance sometime in the not too distant future. Daryl specialized in Engineering and they decided to take the plunge and start their own company. After a few rough tries they were able to establish themselves. They had 8 employees and was looking to hire more, especially with the gradual increase in business. They often provided the police with some of their services and a few other companies in Fatefield. The larger influx of business came outside of town and they often had to go to them.

Michonne heard his car in the driveway and hurried to dim the lights and light the candles on the dinner table that was intimately set for two. The ambience of the rooms romantic and serene.

She had left Book Bridge around four pm, picked up a bubbly Madison from Daycare and rushed to the grocery. Excitement filled her veins as she planned her meal in the grocery aisle. Rick would be in utter shock with the evening she had planned for him. By the time she got home it was after five. She placed Madi in her playpen who started gnawing and babbling on her stuffed animal friends. She got to work in the kitchen to a Mariah Carey CD Rosita owned and it helped her clear her head while she worked.

She had started with roasted potatoes imbued with various herbs and spices, baked lamb with rosemary and stir fried vegetables that was sauteed to perfection. Lamb in any form was one of Rick's favorite so she knew he would thoroughly enjoy it. She had also put Madi to bed who was very compliant in her nightly routine as if she knew the grown ups in her life needed some private time. She too had missed Rick, calling out his name randomly within the past two days. She fed her some mashed potatoes, took a warm bath, gave her a bottle and in no time she was out like a light. Michonne was pleased that Madison cooperated so nicely. She made a note to give the child a special treat tomorrow.

Michonne had time to take care of all the things she couldn't in the past couple of days. She shaved her legs first because she was beginning to look like a woolly Mammoth, up next was a hair steam then she settled in for a short bubble bath with her favorite body wash. The short time of pampering was well deserved. She cherished the solitude but knew she was on a mission.

By the time her relaxing bath was finished she checked on the food in the oven, placed his favorite bottle of wine to chill in the freezer and returned upstairs to change her clothes. After the grocery she had driven to her apartment and quickly picked out one of her special occasion dresses for the evenings proceedings. She was now sexily dressed in a short, Cobalt blue, off the shoulder number that made a V at her breast showing just enough cleavage to please the eye. The dress reached high up on her thighs exposing her freshly shaved, well toned legs.

Rick retrieved his overnight bag from the driveway and began the trek up to the house, making a mental note to have Michonne's car washed tomorrow.

Before he could use his key to enter the house the door flung open.

Rick surveyed the dark beauty that stood before him and forgot if he was coming or going, sitting or standing.

He forgot to breathe.

He ran his eyes over her body from the top of her stylish coils that shined healthily in the dim light of the living room to the super short, body hugging, blue dress she wore that only amplified her beautiful dark skin and shapely body. Her bare foot was pushing into the welcome mat. It was a force of habit. Michonne's feet craved warmth.

He was inebriated.

He glanced back up to her face and he was in awe at her beauty. She didn't need make up as her natural beauty is what attracted him to her mostly, but the hint of makeup she wore tonight only enhanced the loveliness that was all her.

She was standing there expectantly with the most beautiful smile, almost like if she was waiting for him.

Had she been drinking? Was she drunk?

He began to feel nervous.

"Welcome home" she said, reaching out to hug him. He wasn't even aware he had dropped his bag on the ground, but somehow his hands snaked their way around her waist.

Dammit.

Her smell was intoxicating. A combination of pomegranates and baby powder.

"Uhh...thanks. You alright?" he asked lamely walking past the foyer.

"I'm great. May I take your coat?" she asked as he shrugged out his jacket. The house was immaculate. He glanced in the living room, there were no clothes or stray toys on the couch. He inspected the dinner table and it's contents. The table was well set.

"You cooked?" He asked, sounding a bit hoarse, unable to deny the mouth watering aromas in the kitchen.

"If you want you can wash up or you can just have a seat at the table." She directed.

He was wearing a black blazer and matching pants with another crisp white shirt that stretched snuggly on his toned body.

It was doing wonders for her lady parts.

Rick opted to take off his jacket and sat on the dining room chair.

"Where's Madi?" He asked quietly, already assuming the mini beauty was asleep. He still needed to see her face. He couldn't wait to give her the red teddy bear he bought for her to add to her collection.

"She's out like a light. She missed you. Called out Dada a few times well while you were gone." She told him fixing him a plate with all his favorites as he smiled at the news that Madison had missed him.

She retrieved a bottle of white wine and Rick raised his eyebrows.

White wine? She hated white wine.

He had done something and he didn't even know what it was or she really was drunk. He tried to retrace his memory.

"You've really out done yourself here. Michonne what's going on?" He asked slightly confused and a tad bit concerned.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you Rick. Can't you just enjoy it?"

She poured him a glass of wine and rose from the table. She walked up behind him and began to massage his shoulders. He was looking too tense. Michonne didn't know where the bravado came from but she wanted to be the one in control tonight.

"Well thanks. I appreciate the effort. You look amazing. I thought it was a special occasion" he stated as he took a first bite into the roasted potatoes and perfectly colored lamb before him.

It was succulent.

The feel of her long, slender fingers on his shoulders stirred him from within. He needed to control himself but her hands on him felt great. He closed his eyes and savored the moment.

"You're the occasion Rick." She whispered in his ear. His eyes opened.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He joked but he was really serious.

"Depends, are you seducable?" She quipped in return. "Eat" she ordered taking the seat opposite him.

The dinner part went by quickly, Rick didn't realize he was so hungry and Michonne's cooking was star quality. She filled him in on all the things Madi did in the two days he was gone. She told him that the antibiotics Dr. Cloud had prescribed to them was working as the sweet little girl was back to her charming self. She then asked for all the details of his trip, to which he provided. He was always happy to share his work with her, she never seemed disinterested. She would give advice freely and would help him look at things from different angles.

After dinner she insisted he go relax on the couch while she put the dishes in the dishwasher. He did as he was told.

She soon came back with two glasses of white wine. She placed them on the table.

He had loosened the two top buttons on his whiter than white shirt.

She stared down at him. He stared up at her seriously.

She hiked up her skirt slowly in front of him and boldly straddled Rick's lap all while keeping her eyes steady on his. He was caught off guard at the feel of her warm body on his and sat up straighter on the couch.

"Whoa...this is nice" he stated his hands at his sides.

"Touch me. Please?" She asked softly, if he denied her any longer she would explode.

"Kiddo..."

"Shut up" she told him and proceeded to assist him with her mouth. She kissed him like he was the last man on Earth. She felt his hands smooth up her back at the same time she felt his tongue on hers. She laced her hand through his curls as he brought them even more upright on the couch to better access her legs. Their tongues danced, a rhythm of their own created. The expert feel of his technique had her quivering with the desire for more of his lips and tongue.

God! He was a good kisser but she was not to be out done.

Rick moaned as she plunged further. She gripped his arms and rubbed her upper body on his causing his breath to hitch. His hands found her thighs and slipped the dress further up her legs. She wiggled in his lap and he was sure she felt his erection.

His hands travelled further and finally reached the juncture of her thighs, she wasn't wearing any panties.

Rick paused the kissing to take a breath. He was sure the room was shrinking.

She was playing a game all evening and he was only now catching on.

His index finger grazed her slit. She was wet and slick with heat.

She purred like a well fed cat at the intimate touch.

Rick needed to know exactly what was happening here, he wanted them to be on the same page if they decided to take this step. Not that he wasn't happy for the red carpet welcome home that he was currently enjoying but he wanted to know what had changed in two days.

He and Michonne had just started to return to a state of normalcy, or at least something strongly resembling it. They had yet to discuss anything about their status or lack thereof. They had so many things left unsaid about so many things between them.

The main thing being exactly that.

Them. She spoke about everything else but them. Now she was all over him.

He didn't want to be the wet blanket but he had to know before he devoured her.

"Michonne" he held the side of her face. Her doe eyes caught and captured him.

"Rick, please don't say anything. Not tonight. I just want to show you what you mean to me. I missed you. So much. Me and Madi, we missed you while you were gone." She kissed him again. This time she licked his lips seductively. She paused and stared at his face again.

"And thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful" she was about to bend her head again to steal another kiss when his hands suddenly left her warm body.

She felt his erection soften instantly and frowned at the loss.

"What flowers? I never sent you any flowers Michonne!" needless to say Rick was pissed.

Michonne was shocked as realization sank in.

He didn't send her the roses.

She took one leg off him and collapsed on the couch next to him. A headache had begun to pool between her eyes.

"Who the hell sent you flowers!?" he asked, his tone angry.

Well damn! This night went to hell fast!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N The story really picks up from here guys so thanks if you're still with me. I appreciate the reviews and feedback and I appreciate each and every one of you taking the time out to read my little story. I'm really having alot of fun writing this and your comments make me laugh and keep me incredibly motivated. Ok, I've said enough. Happy reading!**

 **Sophia**

* * *

"And then what happened?" Rick prompted. The evening was shot. Hearing that someone had sent Michonne flowers had been an instant mood kill and he was presently trying his best to reign in his vexation. He was also trying not be overly sensitive. The night had a quiet and calm to it, a total contradiction to what was currently happening inside the house. He wrestled with disregarding her alluring scent that had arrested his nose since he walked in the door.

"And then Drea came in and she saw the flowers and thought... nothing, never mind" she stopped abruptly.

"Andrea thought what?" he looked at her and squinted.

"She thought you sent the flowers cause we had um...already...um...done...you know" she stuttered through the whole sentence.

"She _thought_ we had sex? So I sent you flowers right? Andrea thought we did the deed so I sent you 3 dozen red roses, and you thought because I allegedly sent you these flowers that we _should_ have sex, this story keeps getting better and better Chonne" he laughed dryly. "So you didn't ask the delivery guy a name at least?"

"Rick! I. Thought. They. Were. From. You! There was nothing to ask. No one else was on my brain but you!" she gestured to him as she advanced. Her efforts at placating him seemed futile.

"Which company he used?" he waited on her response.

"Flowers 137." She rose from the living room chair, turned and started walking up the stairs without a word.

"Where are you going?" he asked, not wanting to believe she was retiring on their obviously unfinished conversation.

"Well! Seeing that we're gonna be arguing about flowers for the rest of the evening I'm gonna put some underwear on!" She informed him.

All of a sudden she felt cold and naked. She was in utter turmoil now knowing that the night she decided to finally open up herself to Rick had prematurely ended on such a sour note. She had Rick in the palm of her hands, or rather he had her in the palm of his hands, quite literally and she wanted more. Couldn't he see it wasn't because of the stupid flowers? She was finished playing cat and mouse. Maybe she should've listened to Andrea and served herself naked on a silver platter.

By the time she walked back down the stairs clad in the ugliest night gown he had ever seen he was pressed against the hallway wall waiting for her.

Where was the cute pajamas shorts she'd been parading herself in for the past months? Which great great aunt died and left her their grey petticoat nightgown, complete with a fluffy collar and laced edges?

She looked ridiculous and he knew she wore the ugly thing on purpose.

Ridiculous with a side of cute.

Now was not the time. There were some issues that needed to be addressed.

"For a guy who you claimed wasn't gonna be a problem for us anymore, he is obviously still very much around" his remark was caustic.

"It's not Mike!" Michonne stated soundly. It couldn't be.

"Who else then? You got crazier exes hanging around I don't know about?"

"I thought it was you!...maybe it's from my parents." That was all she got, still in shock that Rick was not the one to send her the flowers. She was so sure, she didn't even think to ask the young fella who they were from. Maggie and Andrea were too. If this was Mike's doing his intentions was not pure and she didn't take too kindly to the unwanted gift. She would have to pay him a visit.

"Don't patronize me!" he said prudishly.

"I'm not. It can't be Mike! He hasn't called or text since I told him to leave me alone. I thought it was you Rick. I wanted it to be you."

"Your favorite flower is lilies, why would I send you roses? It's so cliché!" he said greatly annoyed that this is where finally touching a panty less Michonne had gotten him.

The evening held promise now it just felt like punishment.

"So this is what did it for you, huh? Thinking that I sent you flowers prompted you to make me a nice meal and seduce me? Flowers are what do it for you Michonne? Not the fact that for the past couple months we started building something together? Not because being here together with Madi had started feeling like the real deal? Not because of that kiss we shared? Not because you can't deny your feelings for me any longer?" he sounded hurt and he intentionally held her gaze as she leaned on the wall opposite him in the slim hall. They had no choice but to make eye contact.

More words were communicated with their eye lock than anything they had said to each other within the last hour.

She had taken a step forward tonight only to have Mike's stupid antics take them 10 steps back.

 _If he_ was the flower giver that is, the more the conversation went on the more he appeared to be the culprit.

"So what was your plan? We have sex on the couch tonight? Maybe end up in Abe and Rosita's bed. Wouldn't you have liked that? Avoid expressing any real feelings. We would be all in on playing the part wouldn't we?" he goaded.

"Playing the part?" she asked muddled. What was he speaking about?

"Well we're living in their house, we're raising their child and now we'd get to sleep in their bed. We're acting like we're married but we're not." The retort came out a lot sharper than he planned.

He heard her sharp intake of breath. Was that what she was doing? Playing a part?

Her stomach coiled in knots at his harsh words. Is that what he thought this was?

Funny how you think things are going great one minute and then like a bully with a pin at a carnival your balloon gets popped.

"You think I'm just playing a part? We're just playing house?" She asked softly trying to control the tremble in her voice. Only Rick had the ability to hurt her with his words.

"Well, we don't discuss anything at all about what's happening to us and then some flowers get delivered and everything magically falls into place for you and you realize you want me. You should have told me that flowers would've done the trick. I would've planted you a damn garden!" he stressed.

He was getting a headache; he had gone from paradise to purgatory in less than half hour. It's exactly how he felt. Stuck. Waiting.

"Rick tonight was not about the flowers! Please just -" she was still trying to recover from what he said. The hurt ran deep on his statement and she choked back the tears that threatened. She thought she was being brave. Even she began to question her motive. She wanted him, his company, and his laugh. He had a crazy way of relating to her and understanding her that nobody else had. There were some things he alone could explain to her and she would understand despite the efforts of others.

She could care less about some damn flowers.

"It's been a really long day, I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed. Thanks for dinner." He gave her a piercing once over and headed up the stairs.

"One more thing" Rick paused on his ascension and looked back, she rubbed her arms suddenly feeling chilly. His voice pierced the still atmosphere.

"Tomorrow we're gonna trace the flower delivery and if and when I find out its Mike, I'm gonna pay him a little visit. Goodnight." He continued his trek up slowly.

Yeah she was definitely feeling cold.

Rick walked directly into the nursery and held onto the crib railing as he watched the napping child that he had thought so much about over the past two days. Seeing her sleeping frame illuminated by the small Winnie the Pooh night light already had his mind feeling more settled. She was a part of him now, despite what was going on between him and Michonne, there was no going back. He held his palm to her hair and caressed it softly. He touched her back just as lightly and felt her lungs expand and contract. His heart exploded.

He never thought he could love a child so much. He took her in for a few more minutes, tucked her blanket more secure around her and exited quietly.

He walked to his room and sat at the edge of the bed. Michonne had washed and changed his sheets in his absence. She was obviously in his room because it smelled a little bit like her. Fruity and powdery fresh. He took off his shirt completely trying to forget the way she felt all settled in his lap. It was a feeling he wanted to get accustomed to.

A feeling he could come home to every day for the rest of his life.

He was disappointed, not so much about the fact that they could be making love right now, although he was mad at that too. He was angry about the fact that she acted on something that appeared to be a material manifestation of what she perceived his heart was. This had him thinking that she really wasn't sure of her feelings in the first place. He felt less confident about their relationship and everything that had happened since their world was flipped over by the passing of their friends.

He knew he had feelings for her for years now and he always chickened out on telling her how he felt because he didn't want to scare her away.

It was already sad that Abe and Rosita's death was the catalyst that forced them to face what was happening between them. Their close, constant proximity and rearing of Madison had brought them closer together, there was no doubt about that.

Rick knew why, Michonne obviously didn't.

He never thought he would say this but he was glad they didn't have sex.

He didn't want a one night stand with Michonne.

He wanted a life with her. Her and Madison.

He would give her some space. She needed time to sort out her head. She was probably on emotional overload right now.

He couldn't forget though the feel of her sweet body on his, the taste of her wine drenched lips, the feel of her essence on his fingers.

How was he supposed to forget that?

He had never been so pleasantly aroused in his life. All for naught.

Their sexual chemistry was explosive and wasn't even fully explored yet. He wanted to taste her body more than he needed air. She was ready for him, physically at least. Other than that she was a turtle racing a rabbit. He couldn't recall if slow but steady won the race or not.

He walked to the bathroom for a cold shower.

It probably wouldn't be the last one for the night.

* * *

"Well according to my sources the order was paid for with a credit card in name of one Mike Jackson" Shane advised Rick and Daryl, who stood in the corner of the lobby of the Police Station where Shane worked.

"I knew it." Rick shrugged.

"There's one more thing buddy, the owner said the call in came from a woman." Shane spoke slowly and watched his friend process the information he provided.

"I told Chonne I'd have a nice little talk with him, he is obviously a bit delusional if he thinks sending her flowers would get her attention" Shane continued scratching his head.

"Think that's exactly what the dick needs" said Daryl. "Who's the chick who called in the order?" Daryl adjusted his leather jacket before turning to his friend.

"Maybe she's a friend? Think I want to handle this myself. Thanks brother. Text me his address will ya" Rick said walking out the station, Daryl on his heels.

For a mid-day Saturday in Fatefield it was nice and cool with a light wind. Rick was glad he opted for his denim shirt and jeans, he got into his Ford truck and revved the engine. Daryl soon followed.

He had dropped Madison and Michonne over at Sasha's where she met up with Maggie and Andrea. They had all wanted to cheer up their friend who was still on bed rest. Sasha was a go getter and wasn't doing so well cooped up in a house all day.

Rick used the spare time to check in with Shane to see if he had any information on the infamous flower delivery at Book Bridge and had dragged Daryl along.

"Sasha doin ok?" Rick asked his friend.

"Yeah she's good, annoying my ass with her demands though! Serves me right for marryin a woman who always knows what she wants. I'm praying for a boy cause if it's a girl I'm screwed!" Daryl confessed.

"Girls are a trip I can't lie, Madi just has to look at me with those eyes and I want to give her the world when all she wants is some froot loops."

It was Daryl's turn to laugh.

"You headed to Mike's?" he asked, knowing that under all the laughter Rick was irked beyond measure and only one thing was going to make him feel better.

"Yeah. I just wanna have a talk with him..."

"Rick..." Daryl cautioned. He looked at him closely. They had been in these situations many times before. If there was anybody who could gauge his anger and step in when needed was Daryl.

"You have my back right?" Rick questioned.

"Yeah man" Daryl answered, bracing himself for the confrontation. He was sure clueless Mike would be on the defense from the get go.

In twenty minutes they had rolled into the Western part of Fatefield where Mike lived. It was a corner house with a broken down swing set and a rocking chair in the gallery.

"That's Sasha's car! WTH!" Daryl stated first seeing his wife's grey Chevy not too far from the corner.

The two of them stared at the house only to see Michonne hastily running down the red painted steps with Mike following behind her with rapid pace.

"Ah shit!" Daryl said, opening the car door. Rick had already catapulted himself out the vehicle at the sight of Michonne. When did she get here?

"Are you kidding me?" he approached her quickly at the fence of the white house. The look they shared was challenging. It was a test of wills of two people whose personalities was just as strong as their fortitude.

There would be no backing down on either side.

"What are you doing here Rick? I thought you and Daryl had stuff to do?" She accused. She came by to see Mike to return the flowers he sent and to tell him to lose her number and have nothing to say to her again. He didn't take her words kindly and quickly turned defensive but told her he would obey her wishes. One minute he told her they still had a chance of making it and the next he said he was too good for her and she was ungrateful after all he did for her. This left her addled and she decided to leave quickly so she could get back to her friends who were keeping an eye on Madison at Sasha's house.

"I'm doin stuff Michonne... thangs. Why are you here? Where's Madison?" he asked loudly. He glanced up and down the street, the simple neighborhood seemed quiet with two stragglers on their own beat. Nobody seemed alerted to the small gathering outside Mike's house.

He didn't know how lucky he was that Michonne was present. He had planned to connect Mike's jaw with his fist for his obnoxiousness and enjoy every moment of it.

He glimpsed at Mike in the background and he wore a sinister expression on his face. Rick knew deep down inside Mike had the potential to be dangerous, even if Michonne didn't want to acknowledge it.

If anything ever happened to Michonne or Madison at the hand of this bastard he would unleash the monster in him that he had been keeping at bay all this time.

Mike crossed his arms in a defensive stance and tightened his jaw.

Rick growled. He stepped around Michonne and reached Mike in a flash. They were now face to face.

"I know you think you're so clever Jackson but I'll tell you what, you come near the house again, you walk in front of Book Bridge again...you so much breath in Michonne's direction and I'll kill you" he sneered, serious as a heart attack.

Mike's eyes widened. "Is that a threat Grimes?" he asked.

"It's a promise."

"Rick! That's enough. Let's go" Michonne laid her hand on his upper back, with Rick's temper and aggravation levels combined with Mike's ignorance this could reach to blows fast. She tried to signal to Daryl to leave but he looked just as petulant cracking his fingers, waiting for a signal from Rick.

She blew out an exasperated sigh, all this machismo was getting to her.

"Mike isn't going to be a problem anymore. Are you Mike?" she threw at the man she once thought she had loved.

They had met at a fair in Atlanta when she had just finished College and they had hit it off so well they were the last to leave the fair that day. He had recently moved to Fatefield and it wasn't for another month they started dating. She was ok with the way things were between them. They were exclusive but not too serious, but Mike always wanted more. By the time the internship had come up he in no uncertain terms told her this is the opening she had always wanted to leave him. She was getting her chance and she was leaving him. He never once considered that she was pursuing her dreams. Never once showed any kind of support for the things she wanted to endeavor to. She had discovered how selfish he really was and she was glad she was leaving for New York. It was a much needed break from the drama that came from dating Mike for a year.

It was the vast difference between him and Rick; he was always supportive of the things she wanted to do. Had always encouraged her to chase the law with a passion because he knew how much she loved it. Her mother and grandmother were lawyers and so the fire for it ran through her veins.

Even when her passion separated them for two years Rick encouraged her and gave her the space to do her thing. He made quite the effort of keeping in touch with her while she was away. It was she who had become reserved with their friendship. As for the recent connect with Mike, she honestly felt bad for the way she had left him without even a courtesy call to find out how he was doing. So when he reached out to her she thought it was a chance to at least be his friend. She was never one to hold grudges; they lived in the same place so she thought they could at least be cordial with each other.

She honestly didn't see anything wrong with wanting that.

She had no idea Mike had an agenda. She didn't know that the Mike she had met at a fair in Atlanta had allowed life to get the better of him. He had allowed all his negative attributes to develop and crescendoed into the delusional man he was today. It was quite a turn off to see him in action now.

She assumed within the time apart he had matured but that certainly was not the case. If anything was to be said it was that Mike had gotten worse and she thought briefly that he might need to seek some help.

When she had gotten to his house today he had invited her in to sit and she had told him in direct words that he had overstepped his boundaries and nothing could happen between them again. While he looked shocked, he apologized for the flowers and said it wouldn't happen again. She gave him the benefit of the doubt.

She had left right away, which is when she spotted Rick's truck.

She watched as the two squared off with nothing but pure, old hubris. She really didn't want this conflict turned into a fist fight. Rick had the propensity to go from peaceful lake to roaring tsunami in no time at all. He wouldn't hesitate to hit Mike.

"No I'm done. So if you don't mind, please leave my property and take your guard dog with you." Mike said his tone deep as he watched between Rick and Daryl.

"Yeah man let's get outta here" Daryl tapped his shoulder to get his attention before he slipped any further down the hole of conniption.

They walked to the corner in silence to their respective vehicles.

"Butch and Sundance, like the old days huh? Feels just like high school again when Rick assumed I couldn't handle my problems on my own. And of course he would have his trusty sidekick with him." She chided the pair.

If she wasn't here she wondered what the meeting would've climaxed to.

Daryl looked back at her "Whatchu come here by yourself for?" He asked sounding more southern than expected.

"I'm a grown woman the last time I checked" she retorted. It would be a cold day in hell before she stood here and explained herself to Rick and Daryl as though she was a child. She was grown and would handle her business like an adult.

"Ha! Ok. Gimme Sasha's keys, you drive back with Rick. I'm not in the mood to drive with the Bear" he pushed out his hand to accept the keys from her. He gazed at a silently brooding Rick who just nodded at him.

"See y'all at the house" he walked off and left them at the curb.

"So you left our...Madi with the girls to come see your friend Mike?" he asked his hands on his hip.

"Don't look at me with that tone! Can we talk about this in the car please?" she stormed off to the truck and yanked the door open.

"You're not gonna make me feel guilty for this Rick. Were you even going to tell me you saw him?" She asked. They thought so much alike it wasn't funny anymore. They both had the same impulsion and neither of them said anything.

"I told you my intention last night once I found out the flowers were from him." he stated calmly. The pulse at the side of his temple was now coming back to a steady rhythm. Rage was a definite way to get his blood rushing.

"Oh right, I'm sure we have our enabling buddy Shane to thank for that" she said wryly. "Look. I spoke with him. He isn't gonna be an issue anymore. It's done. Can we move on please?" she turned to him with her big brown eyes.

He was taken aback by the look, she and Madison had absolutely no resemblance to each other but sometimes the way they both stared at him was almost a mirror image. He smiled at that fact and his stance immediately softened.

He was clearly whipped.

"My threat remains, but if that's what you want, ok." he said honestly.

They had fought enough on this and he was ready for a truce. It was all they had at the moment. Nothing else was happening between them and it just may stay that way for a while.

They were back to being friends, if you could call whatever they were currently doing, that.

"Ok. What do you say we take kiddo to the mall and maybe get some lunch" she suggested.

"Whatever you want Chonne" he accepted.

* * *

It happened one random Saturday in June. Michonne had snuck upstairs for a shower after a playful morning with Madison. She had left Rick playing with the Rugrat on the plush cream carpet in the living room.

She was surrounded by her favorite teddy bears as usual while Rick entertained her with a myriad of voices behind her select favorites.

She snuck a teddy bear from Rick's hand and threw it across the room. As he was about to rise to his feet to retrieve the munchkin's bear, Madison bent on all fours, rose slowly on her two chubby legs clad in purple leggings and a matching top and walked in an unsteady gait towards said bear. Rick sat upright in shock, not quite believing what he had just witnessed. She was currently standing holding the bear with her back turned to him. She had taken her first step in such a quiet, normal, conventional way that he had no time to take out his phone to record the achievement of which he was vehemently proud.

"Chonne!" he called out loudly, hoping that his deep timber didn't scare the child.

"Get down here now! Madi is walking!" he screamed.

"I'm in the shower! Are you serious! Tell her to wait for me!" She yelled back. Rick could hear her scrambling in the bathroom and then racing down the staircase. When their eyes met she was soaking wet with a thick, cream towel wrapped around her sleek dark skin.

He was instantly jealous of the fluffy fabric that got to caress her sexy body. Despite their just friend's status, there was nothing, besides a meteor headed straight for Earth that could obliterate their sexual attraction.

Rick had resigned himself to that fact.

Michonne no longer bothered to deny it.

"You have soap on your shoulders" he noticed, and what beautiful shoulders they were.

"Aren't you the great observer" she sauntered over to him and stood watching a quiet Madi who was hugging her bear, standing on her two feet as though this was her typical run of the mill.

"Sweetheart, can you bring Bear for me?" Rick coaxed her, wanting so bad for Michonne to experience what he just had, not five minutes ago.

"Da Da Da! Mi Mi!" Madison turned oddly and began her trek towards her Godparents. She walked like a drunken old man but Rick and Michonne could not have been prouder. She grasped her chest in awe at the child.

"Madi! Babygirl! You did it!" Michonne leaned down to her eye level tucking her towel around her tightly giving Madison a bright grin.

"Ya ya ya!" Madison clapped herself as though she was aware of her most recent accomplishment.

"She's getting so big, she's walking now Rick" Michonne felt emotional. She had been slowly growing more independent as the days passed. She was trying to feed herself, put on her own clothes and was crawling everywhere. Although most times she had failed on many attempts to achieve such tasks Madison's will and determination was so strong that it amazed Michonne how so much like her parents she really was. This latest and greatest moment left her teary eyed thinking that the little one she had come to love so much stronger over the past two and a half months was getting older and her parents were not around to see it. Rick was there for all those moments and she looked up at him, he was still beaming at Madison who had just fallen flat on her bum but clapped anyway.

"She walked! Our girl is walking now!" he boasted.

"Yes!" Michonne extended her arms before thinking and embraced him tightly forgetting that the towel she wore was the only barrier between them.

He smelled of soap and pure masculinity. It was the kind of scent that would make a woman want to hug him tightly and breathe him all in until there was no more room for anything else to take precedence.

This was the first time they had touched for days and it was still all fire and crashing waves. Their eyes met and held, they both leaned into each other in a magnetic pull until their lips touched in a heated kiss. Michonne's hand went straight to his curls as she practically molded her body to his. Rick's hand molded her tiny waist and gently descended to her rounded ass.

"Rick...please" she didn't know exactly what she was pleading for but everything on her body was throbbing with need.

"Tell me exactly what you want Michonne. I want to give it to you so badly."his words probably had double meaning because he felt the hardening in his pants at the feel of her body planted on his. His hands slipped beneath her towel and grabbed her naked flesh. Her body was cold from the shower by now in most places but one. He groaned out of the sheer feel of her and the radiating fragrance that claimed his nose. She smelled of peaches and late nights. It was a powerful cocktail that evoked endless emotion within him.

"Look baby, looks like we're interrupting somethin" Shane said as he stood at the edge of the living room staring at the two who were currently glued together.

"Shit!" Michonne said as she and Rick suddenly pulled apart.

If bad timing was an award their family would be winning Oscars all day, every day.

"You two 'almosting' again?" Andrea asked as she walked in behind Shane, shaking her head at the sight of them.

"Don't you two ever knock?" Rick said exasperated. Another moment with Michonne gone to the dogs. Would he ever get a break? Literally!

"Why are you here?" Michonne asked just as displeased with their friends. Another few minutes again and Rick's hands would have been bringing her to release, she was on the edge. The sexiness oozed off him so calmly but it had the power to knock you off your feet.

"Firstly the door was open. Secondly we were bored home so we thought we'd come over and hang out. I had no idea you two would be..." Andrea trailed off pointing her fingers at them both.

"You and Shane? Bored? In an empty house with a big canopy bed? I find that very hard to believe Drea. I'm going to finish change. Be right down. There's food in the kitchen if y'all are hungry." she said walking away.

The moment had passed and there was nothing she could do to hold onto it.

Except in her mind where they were already doing it. She gazed at Rick who couldn't seem to look away; there were times when he looked at her as though she was all he could see.

"You know I haven't been feeling so hot Mich." Andrea called out.

"Brother you two doing the -" Shane started.

"Madi just took her first steps" he informed his friend whose mouth could get filthy fast.

"Ooohhhhh" Shane said, understanding dawning on the scene he had just walked in on. They were celebrating. Kinda.

"Didn't you sweetheart!" Rick picked up the toddler and swung her up in the air and she squealed with delight.

"Next time just lock the door" Andrea teased taking a seat on the single chair.

"Next time call before you just show up" Rick quipped in return, still playing with Madi. He vowed he would find a way to pay them both back for the disruption.

"So she really walked? This is exciting! Put her down let's see!" Andrea asked, sounding like a child.

"Tell Aunt Andrea that you're not on show honey pie." he said walking into the kitchen with Madison on his shoulders, the child was due for some apple juice and Rick needed time to let his body get back under control.

Apparently Friday Night Specials had been transferred to Saturday nights at the Ford's home, because as soon as the rest of them had gotten wind that Madison had taken her first step the rest had trickled in with the exception of Glenn who was at a meeting.

They ordered Chinese and talked well into the afternoon about any and everything. Even Sasha who was supposed to be on bed rest had attended. She had walked into the house slowly to accommodate her large and still growing stomach and had taken up residence on 'their couch' claiming that if she spent one more minute with Daryl at their house she would go crazy. Daryl had walked in grumbling to himself carrying a huge pillow for his wife's comfort.

A while later Andrea sat in the kitchen on one of the three stools that lined the tall kitchen counter, watching Michonne and Maggie create a snack plate for the band of friends. She moaned at a sudden wave of nausea that hit her sharply at the scent of a freshly opened bag of Doritos.

"Good Lord, are you gonna throw this on there too?" She asked looking at the already busy snack plate.

"Drea! Do us all a favor and go take a pregnancy test." her best friend told her. She had been complaining about feeling ill for too long.

"I'm scared to." She answered honestly looking at her two friends.

Maggie and Michonne shared a sarcastic look.

"Since when are you scared of anything?" Michonne raised her eyebrows as she put together a few cucumber sandwiches.

"We're all here for you sweetie" Maggie's said placing her hand on Andrea's.

"Rosita the planner had like 5 or 6 in the medicine cabinet. Go." Michonne tilted her head to the direction of the stairs as she and Maggie walked back to the living room with two large plates of goodies.

Andrea went reluctantly but silently happy they were all gathered together in the event she needed them. She would put on her brave face and take the test. She too was curious as to what had her so sick for the past two weeks. She was secretly hoping she was pregnant. Michonne knew she needed a shove in the right direction and she was grateful for it.

Daryl was filling the rest of them in on what had transpired with Rick and Mike the week before. Recounting the story was a tad bit funny until Daryl mentioned Rick's very real threat to Mike.

"So what exactly did you say to him Rick?" Maggie asked curiously as she placed the snack plate down on the almost full coffee table. She knew that nothing Mike did presently would redeem him in Rick's eyes.

"I told him if he so much breathes in Michonne's direction I'll kill him" he shrugged as though threatening Mike was easy because he had bothered Michonne.

Maggie shook her head, hoping this was the last they would hear from Mike. They already had enough on their plate. They had 2 more house visits to go through with the case worker and permanent custody of Madison was still to be obtained. The last thing they needed was any kind of drama from Mike to muddy their clean water and affect the outcome of their custody case that was coming up in a few months. She hoped by then the dynamic duo would at least come to some resolution about their own relationship. Time was passing by too quickly. She stood to refill the drinks that had apparently evaporated since the last rounds. She turned to tell Michonne who had just picked up Madison from the ground and held her on her lap on the couch. They were a cute pair to look at, wearing almost the same outfit, denim jeans and blue flowered tops. Madison had two bright pink bows in her short dark hair. Michonne was at her most unguarded moment in the presence of the sweet little girl and Maggie silently hoped that if she and Glenn ever had more kids she would have a little girl too.

She retrieved the tray and headed to the kitchen where she stumbled upon two strangers.

"Hi...um the front door was open." A tall woman with shoulder length fiery red hair and slimming blue eyes said boldly as she stepped further into the hallway at the threshold of the living room. She began to speak as though she had just entered a friend's house. All eyes flung to the unexpected intruder. A long haired, blonde man of the same height dressed in all black and had what appeared to be a burn scar at the side of his face stood at her side.

"Excuse me? Can we help you?" Maggie spoke first, concerned that she had never seen these two people in her life. Rosita and Abraham chose this neighborhood because of the location and the fact that it was a safe place to live.

Strangers didn't just walk through your front door. Even if the door was opened.

"I'm Abraham's sister, Paula Ford this is my husband Dwight. We're here to see Madison." She said seriously without a smile or facial expression that could hint at the meaning of her words or her true intentions.

The room went quiet; everyone in silent disbelief that not only did Abraham have a sister but that she claimed she and her husband was here to see Madison.

There were so many questions that needed to be asked.

"So just because Rick and Mich are sharing a kid now means everybody has to share in the joy. Looks like y'all were right. I am preggers!" Andrea had descended the stairs with her slow sideways bounce and shared her news with the group before she could reach the last step. The bleak feel of the room gave her pause and she viewed the empty looks on her friend's faces but continued walking into the living room.

"Who died? she asked, trying to reasonably ascertain the somber looking faces scattered about the living room. She turned to face the direction of their concern.

"Who the hell are you?" Andrea asked finally seeing the man and woman standing under the eve of the Ford's living room.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to intrude on whatever this is" the redhead spoke again, pointing her hands to the crew "Like I said the door was open. Do you always leave the front door open like that? With a toddler around?" She asked. She had quite the accusatory tone for a situation she had no knowledge of.

Rick, Shane and Daryl had all stood up preparing for anything at the strangers interruption. Rick tilted his head and walked towards the lady and the man slowly.

"Do you normally walk into a stranger's house without being welcomed in?" he huffed.

They didn't know these people from Adam and they had just walked into the house uninvited. How did they even find the address? How did she know about Madison? It was obvious Abraham's family was not a close one. There were only a few of them were represented at the funeral and most of them wasn't even aware he had a daughter.

"Technically, this is my brother's house." The lady name Paula responded, she came across quite smug. Her self-righteous indignation was beginning to affect Rick who was trying to keep his temper at bay. There was no way they could just walk in the house and demand to see Madison.

Michonne lay motionless on the couch, if she clutched Madison any tighter she feared she might break. It was a visceral reaction to the direct words that Abraham's alleged sister had spoken. It didn't just disrupt her world; it had created a fear in her that this woman didn't just come for a visit. She came to do some damage. From her unfriendly disposition she wanted to know what she really wanted with her sweet baby girl. She couldn't move, not even if the house was on fire. Her knees felt weak and her heart was racing.

"Ma'am I'ma need you and your husband to step outside so we can ask to see some ID please. I'm an officer. You just can't go walking into people's homes when they don't know who you are alright" Shane spoke quietly to the two while leading them outside. He preferred to get to them first before Rick did. Daryl and Rick followed them outside.

Andrea and Maggie didn't utter a word. Sasha had long moved from the couch and was taking a nap upstairs. Andrea was glad she was resting, she could do without the commotion.

"This doesn't mean anything" Maggie stated. It couldn't.

"Abe doesn't have a sister, he would've told us. Right?" Andrea was puzzled. Her analytical mind had started to turn and she wondered what this introduction meant to Rick and Michonne's current case with Madi.

Michonne was still yet to release Madison from her grip. She hated that every time she had some temporary happiness somebody wanted to come and rip it away. It grinded her that every time she felt a moment of peace some nuisance came to mess it up. Well, there was no way in hell she was losing Madison. She didn't know what this Paula lady wanted but she knew it couldn't be good. So when Rick and the rest walked back inside and she saw Rick's face she knew the world as she knew it was going to change.

Rick himself felt numb and looking at Michonne holding Madison close to her chest looking so much like mother and daughter broke his heart to utter the words. She looked forlorn. Even Andrea and Maggie sat at the edge of their seats.

Michonne looked at him with bitter expectation, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Her ID says Paula Ford, she seems to be who she claims. She said she just wanted to see where her brother lived and saw the door open. She didn't find out about Abraham until a month ago and she knows he has a daughter and she um, she wants to apply for full custody." the words were out, Rick couldn't even swallow. His throat had started to close up and his head was pounding. They would have to pass through him before anybody tried to take Madison from them. He couldn't even look Michonne in her eye. Nobody had anything to add or take away from the information he provided so he continued.

"She said that she's going to see her lawyer about getting a petition for visitation rights filed but she really wants Madi to come live with them. In Texas." He could barely finish the sentence. His hand reached up and pinched his nose bridge and it stayed there a moment as he closed his eyes.

She had come to take Madison away from them.

"Andrea" Michonne choked out, knowing her friend had studied a bit of family law before she had branched off fully into corporate law.

"I suggest you call Aaron Walker as soon as possible" she said somberly, unable to mask how serious this recent addition to the situation at hand really was.

She looked at the positive pregnancy test in her hand, remembering why she came down stairs so happily a while ago.

That excitement was quickly replaced by the feeling of foreboding that lingered in the room.

She wondered if anybody had heard her announcement at all.

She and Shane were going to have a baby and Rick and Michonne could be on the cusp of losing theirs.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I just wanted to say that I am not so good at writing smut, so be gentle with me and this chapter. Thanks for your reviews. I appreciate everybody taking the time to write it. I'm already working on Chapter 11. Happy reading!

Sophia

* * *

To say that Michonne felt angry was an understatement, since Paula had stormed in their life she had returned to a feeling of numbness. She remembered that this was one of her major fears after the pain of losing two of her dear friends had stricken her with grief. She always had a sinking feeling that one of Abraham's relatives was going to come in and claim Madison. She just never voiced the concern. When the funeral was finally over and she realized that only a few of them showed up with no interest whatsoever in Madison she felt relieved beyond measure that she and Rick could raise Madi on their own with no interference.

Granted that custody wasn't yet finalized this was supposed to be a cut and dry case, even the social worker had said so. Nobody should've been able to question who was best to raise Madi. She was not expecting this woman to sweep in months later and pose that question. Abraham and Rosita wanted her and Rick to raise their daughter in their absence and they were doing it to the best of their ability. Andrea had advised that Paula's appearance should be taken seriously because some judges liked children to be placed with relatives. It was an old truth of the custody world. She also said that every case is different and that Abe and Rosita left specific instructions for the placement of their daughter and had never once mentioned Paula Ford, not to their lawyer and not to their friends. The will was their smoking gun against Paula. Michonne just hoped it was enough.

After a sobering weekend Rick and Michonne had fallen back into a companiable silence that she was starting to hate. Just when she decided to extend herself to Rick another rock in the road was thrown their way.

She had left Rick and Madison at the house not too long after they had returned home from work. Unable to sit down and talk to Rick about what they were dealing with she told him she was going out to get some air and she needed space to think things through. Rick had always given her the space to be who she was and he told her he'd be here when she got back. It had her thinking that the possibility of being loved by Rick would not cage her independence but it would contribute greatly to her freedom and she relished in that concept. She made a quick trip to the drug store to pick up a few necessities. On her way back she realized that trying to hash things out on her own didn't make much sense. All through her life she had Rick and vice versa on all the tough decisions they went through. It was why taking care of Madison was so easy. They loved her but they also had each other. This situation was no different, and she felt guilty that she had left when she knew all he needed to do was talk about things. Develop a strategy on the way forward. Only one thing would be different this time, she wanted him. She wanted to explore where they could take their relationship, if it was worth risking twenty odd years of friendship for.

Could the timing be better? She guessed so but if anything the death of her friends had taught her was that life was too short to live with regrets. She would surely regret passing up the opportunity to be with the one man who knew her better than anyone else in the world.

Not being with Rick was choking her. It was emotional suicide and she wanted to live.

She drove back to the house with purpose after picking up a small peace offering for him. It was after six in the evening when she finally walked through the door. The baby monitor was left in the kitchen and she heard Rick singing to Madison. The sound of his voice was so rich and smooth, he could've easily been a country western singer. She chuckled to herself and followed the voice upstairs to the nursery.

She was greeted with a fidgeting Madi in Rick's arms who literally threw herself at Michonne when she was spotted.

"Hey." She spoke first.

"Hey. I don't think she's ready for bed yet. You think she senses the change in the atmosphere?" He wondered out loud.

"Maybe."

"You found what you were looking for?" he asked just wanting to embrace her.

"I did. I thought I had to go my way on this, but something reminded me that it has always been you and me. All our lives. The good and the bad. So I don't want this to be my way Rick, I want it to be ours" she spoke from her heart. She wanted whatever plan they had for Paula to be from the both of them, she wanted them on the same page. She wanted to raise Madison, explore their feelings, live life, together. He touched her hair and felt the softness of her natural short ringlets.

"They chose us, you said that. We're doing what they wanted. That's why we have to fight. For Madi." he stroked her hair next as she settled her head on Michonne's chest.

"We can do this, but only if we do this" she pointed to the both of them and kissed the child's tender head. Rick felt humbled by their words and he drew them both into his strong embrace. Michonne was mature enough to be objective about herself and most times she was able to see the error of her ways before any one could point it out to her. Even if her friends did she often did some measure of self inspection to check herself. Which is why he never crowded her or rushed her, he always gave her the latitude to come to her own conclusions. He gave her credit for that character trait. She didn't need to be perfect to inspire him. He was inspired by how she dealt with her imperfections. He was glad they were sharing this moment. It was the one good in the midst of their current storm.

She stepped out his arms and looked at him squarely.

"Rick I know I probably don't have the right but I don't want to be away from you any longer" her eyes glistened as she felt herself being vulnerable with this man.

"Ssshh" he quieted her and took her lips with purpose. Her arms stayed around Madison but his arms found their way around her. Their tongues met with passion and she felt light and happy. It felt right and bad timing or not whatever it was between them was inevitable. Their noses touched with the intensity of the kiss and his tongue sought further ownership of her mouth. She was being been kissed so rawly by Rick that their lips smacked loudly. His thumb lingered on her cheek as they broke free mindful of the not quite sleeping child in her arms.

"Thank you" he said and he meant it.

"I brought you something" she smiled.

"Yeah?" He said unable to tear his eyes away from her swollen, well kissed lips.

"There's a pint of Ben and Jerry's chocolate, chocolate chip with your name on it downstairs" she told him anticipating his grin as that was his favorite flavor.

"Well let's eat!" he said leading them out of the nursery.

The ice cream however remained in the freezer as Glenn called around eightish to invite them over for cake and ice cream for John's birthday who had turned four. It was customary and Glenn persuaded them by saying that Madison would enjoy the candles on the cake and get to see her favorite playmates. They dressed quickly and drove to the farm where the party was taking place.

Rick and Michonne sat in the Green's living room which was heavily decorated with Batman and Spider-Man balloons. Shane and Andrea were on their way which probably meant they hadn't left home yet and was going to show up unusually late. Daryl had decided to stay home with Sasha who was still not feeling her best. Michonne was going to call her as soon as they got home. She hoped her friend would get better soon and continue to enjoy the rest of her pregnancy.

Glenn was asking Rick for an update on the custody case with the latest incision of the questionable sister that presented herself in the oddest way possible. Rick told him he had made a call to Aaron Walker to bring him up to speed. Aaron had asked for a day to get some more information on this Paula Ford and her husband that he had never heard about. They had an appointment for ten the following morning with him.

"Mimi" Madison tapped Michonne on her arm and pointed to where the boys stood around the glowing Spider-Man cake specially made by Carol out of her popular bakery called 'Odd Cookie'. It seemed that Madison did not want to miss out on the fun and needed a closer view of the cake that being in Michonne's lap wasn't providing.

"You want to go by John and Hershel?" she asked the toddler who was looking exceptionally dapper in her white and purple Princess Sofia dress complete with the Disney character sandals. Michonne set her down on the tiled floor, prepared to watch her hobble across the short distance to the table. Before Madison could take a step she turned next to Michonne and then stared at Rick with unsure eyes. It was almost as though she was asking permission to venture into the boys space.

"Go ahead kiddo! Mimi and I are right here" he encouraged her softly to which she beamed across to them with no more hesitation. He clasped Michonne's hand in his and squeezed lightly.

"You alright?" he asked. It was a simple, regular question but he needed to know how she was doing. Their concern that Paula could obtain visitation rights and subsequent custody of Madison was no longer a horrific threat. They would tackle this as a team. They would not allow her to be ripped away from everything she had ever known, all the family that loved her dearly. It would go against everything Abraham and Rosita wanted. Not to mention the emptiness her absence would cause.

They all observed Madi as she stepped to John, she stooped and kissed his arm with a loud smacking "Muah!"

"Oh oh, you guys seeing this? Does Madi want to be a Rhee?" Glenn teased.

Rick looked at his friend and laughed. "Not happening Glenn" he said jokingly.

"What? My son isn't good enough for your kid?" he asked feigning offence.

"It's not that all, Madi just won't be dating. Period." he stated seriously.

Michonne punched him lightly on his arm and rolled her eyes at Glenn who was still laughing.

"I really hope that works out for you Rick" she chided.

What was he going to do? Lock the poor child in a cage?

"Did you just hit me?' he asked, appalled.

"You wanna do something about that?" she flirted.

"Yeah, I should spank you!" he bent and whispered in her ears. She sobered up, ready to respond.

"Rick! Michonne! It's good to see you both" Hershel Greene, Maggie and Beth's dad approached them as he adjusted his suspenders that was holding up his black pants paired white a shirt.

"Hey Mr. H" she responded as she looked up and smiled genuinely at the man she had grown to respect and admire over the years.

"Rick, can I ask for your assistance with something out back" he asked politely. Hershel was part and parcel of their teenage years. He was everyone's adopted dad and it was very hard to say no to the man who had provided them with an endless supply of advice and wisdom, solicited or unsolicited. He chastised and correct them just as any parent would and it placed him in a position of great moral standing in their eyes. Even in their adulthood they would seek him out when they did not want to talk to their parents. He rose from his seat to see what he wanted.

"Michonne I'll have him back to you in no time" he said walking off with a wink. They had gone all the way out to the back of the now dark farm. Rick could barely make out the dull red barn in the distance. The atmosphere was breezy and cool.

"Son, Maggie told me about Abraham,'s sister, how are you two doing?," he asked genuinely concerned for the two people who was like his own children.

Rick should have known that there was nothing Hershel needed help with. He called him out back to drill him.

"We're doing okay. We have a meeting with the lawyer tomorrow where we'll get more information on this Paula person. The will seems to be ironclad so that's a kind of safety net but I honestly don't want any surprises." He was stuck playing defense when he really wanted to play offense.

"Really Hershel I wish I knew exactly what to do here" he passed his hands through his curls still a bit damp from his shower.

"Rick you remember that horrible storm that ripped through Fatefield that year you and the boys had helped me do all the plantin? Remember after the storm when we went to do the clean up what we found?"

Rick nodded and smiled to himself. Hershel was going to give him a story which meant some wisdom was coming his way in the form of a metaphor by the metaphor man himself.

"The younger plants had broken off " he recalled from memory.

"Yeah they did, but initially when we set them in the ground we pushed them deep into the soil and so we didn't have much to do but let nature take its course and we had us a big old Harvest soon enough. Things break Rick, but they can still grow those little stems took root and soon enough we had a whole new plant. I'm saying all that to say Abe and Rosita are gone, they left their one precious thing in your and Michonne's care. And now you three have grown into a family. I've seen the way you look at them Rick! You wear your heart on your sleeve. Always have. Whatever you have to do now, it will come to you at the exact time you need it. You'll know what it is." Rick regarded the sermon from the man who had known him practically all his life and who had been more of a father to him than his own. He internalized his timely wisdom, holding on to what he said.

 _Things break but the can still grow._. He and Michonne and Madi were a family and he would keep it that way by all means.

He felt as calm as the night air.

Hershel placed his large, field worked hands on Rick's shoulders and held firmly.

"A man will do whatever it takes to protect his own" he said it with the fervor of a man with deep understanding and conviction. He spoke with the boldness of a man who knew a lot more than he was letting on. He squeezed his arm and walked off. That was Hershel in a nutshell. He was not a waster of words. He meant what he said and he said what he meant and he was absolutely right.

He would do whatever necessary to protect his own.

* * *

The feel of the ground under her feet, her blood rushing through her body, the sturdy elevated beat of her heart and the sweat on her brow, all helped to clear her head on the early morning run. She may not have been as consistent as she wanted to over the past several weeks but this essentially was her way of emptying any toxic thoughts in her head. It was her outlet and had been for most of her life. Being alone with her thoughts with her feet pounding the pavement brought her to a place of clarity. The only thing she needed to concentrate on was steady breathing, her body did the rest of the work. Her mind was free to roam sensibly. The cardio helped her to focus and it was much needed presently.

She had woken up early that morning to check on Madison when she heard her cry on the baby monitor on the table next to her bed. She was having a bad dream and she went to check on her girl. She was surprised Rick didn't beat her to it. After a soothing touch and comforting voice she fell right back to sleep. With the sudden jolt of her cry Michonne found it difficult to return to her own slumber, only tossing and turning on the now cold bed sheets. She peeked outside and realized the weather was prime for a morning run and decided to seize the already intense day ahead. The sun was still peeking at the earth as though it was shy to make its appearance. The sky was now slightly dark with beginning signs of a new day. She changed into her running gear, slapped on her fitbit and hit the ground running with her iPod to her ears.

She was glad she made the effort to run and soon enough she had eaten up 5 miles and decided to head back to the house. She wanted to make a nice breakfast for her crew before their 10 a.m. appointment with Ms. Brewster and Aaron Walker.

She returned to the house through the front door and stumbled upon Rick and Madison deep in conversation. Being light on her feet she hid behind the dining room wall listening to what Rick was saying to Madi who had just burst out in a fit of giggles. Madi loved to laugh but with Rick she turned into a laughing hyena.

"Oh you think that's funny kiddo? I'm serious! No boys until you're forty. I'll take you to the prom myself, Mimi won't like it but we'll argue about that when we get there." he said in a light tone. Madi placed her hand on her head as though whatever this man was telling her was already frustrating her little mind.

"As for driving, well let's just say I'll take you wherever you need to go. Which should really just include school and the mall because I know Mimi is going to turn you into a shopaholic like she is" he chuckled at that point. The woman bought shoes excessively and her bedroom closet at her apartment bore the resemblance of a small shoe factory. Madison laughed too, throwing some of her breakfast on the ground with her antics.

"So I'm a shopaholic? Madi can't date at all and you're gonna be her chaffeur for the rest of her life? Please Rick! Don't worry babygirl, I'll save you!" she entered the kitchen and leaned on the wall to tease him. Hearing the fatherly conversation with Madi gave her heart a flutter. There was no doubt about how much Rick loved her. She knew he would do anything for Madison.

Rick as a dad was cute and sexy all at once. He was caring and protective and he had always put Madi first with no complaints since the role had been thrust upon him. She admired his selflessness deeply.

To any one walking in on the pair it would be just another day with a father and his daughter.

Michonne would do whatever she had to, to make sure it stayed that way.

Rick and Madi had gotten started on breakfast without her. The smell of toast and bacon filled the room and her stomach growled at the sight and smell of the grub.

"Mimi Mimi Mimi!" Madison squealed from her high chair as she devoured more froot loops from the small purple plate Rick had just placed in front of her. The child's eyes were bright and she had a wide smile on her face.

"Hey baby girl! you slept well?" she asked the grinning girl as she pulled out her earbuds. Madison laughed scandalously in return trying to touch her face.

"Morning gorgeous. We were just having a little chat. How was your run? Rick asked giving her a grin at her comment. He threw in some more bacon in the orange skillet.

She paused before she answered allowing her mind, soul and body to take in fully the spectacle of what she had personally named 'Morning Grimes'. The man was a vision in the mornings with his almost non-existent bed hair, his curls had a just done look and her fingers tingle with the need to touch them. He had three days worth of stubble on his face and the slight beard only added to his sex appeal. It was unfair that without the beard he could pass for an underwear model, flirty and alluring with a touch of innocence and with the beard he might as well be on the cover of a Blaze romance novel entitled The Naughty Professor.

He wore his grey sweatpants and was cooking barefoot and bare chested. She began to pull at her grey vest at the sight of his flat stomach.

She wondered what he tasted like.

The salt and pepper beard he rocked now made him look mature and experienced. He was a man who could educate you on a few things, things you had never known before.

As Andrea had said, sex on two legs.

She was trying to find a coherent response to the question he asked without sounding like a blundering fool.

"Great thanks. I'm just going to grab a shower and I'll be back to get her"

"We'll be waiting." he said with a smile.

Within fifteen minutes she was back in the kitchen fixing some chai tea while Rick set their full plates down on the oak table. He buttered her bread for her, knowing that she loved toast with heavy butter. He had burnt her bacon intentionally because she liked to hear the crunch when she bit into it.

"Maggie said we can drop her anytime we're ready" their friend had insisted that they leave Madison with her and Glenn while they have their meeting with Aaron. She nodded and sat.

Michonne sighed while taking her seat. Trying to maintain pure thoughts for their meeting. She knew that everything was going to work out the way it was supposed to.

She would not fail Abe and Rosita.

"Hey, kiddo, everything is gonna be alright. We're not letting our friends down" he broke her pondering.

"How do you do that?" she said perfectly astounded that he managed to infiltrate her thoughts and help alleviate her fears. Again.

"Do what?" he asked genuinely.

"Get into my head? How do you know what I'm thinking and when I'm thinking about it?"

"Because I know how your mind works Chonne. I study you" he said innocently as though he had justly explained the soulful connection they had. Even at the times when they weren't completely seeing eye to eye he was able to disarm her.

Rick eyed her pensively, he could write a thesis on the woman in front of him.

She felt that it was an invasion of privacy and a thrilling perspective all at once that he was so keenly aware of her. She knew they were connected on a deeper level than just friendship, especially after their talk last night. She smiled back as he crunched the brown toast.

This man knew her. Intimately. They ate in companionable silence for a bit.

He cleared his throat "listen I've been doing some thinking and I want to run this by you...I think it's time we move out of this house and move into my place...I already didn't like the fact that Mike found you here and with Paula waltzing in here like she owned the place, I really think it's for the best. I have the room and we can turn one of the bedrooms into a nursery for Madi and you will have your own space. I don't want to sound selfish but I need to know that you and kiddo are safe when I'm not around. Can we do that? Can we move out?" he asked, knowing that the ball was essentially in her court. He hoped that she would understand his viewpoint so they could make the best decision together.

"You're absolutely right Rick" she said. It was time. There had been too many instances of strange things happening within the few months they'd been here. Whilst they had loved Abe and Rosita, this was their house and they could never fill their shoes, nor did they want to. They were responsible for Madison now and they would need their own space to raise her. She was also a bit tired of living in the shadows of her friends. It would be better to preserve their memories in their house as opposed to trying to make new ones to make up for their loss. He would get no argument from her on this.

"We'll decide on whether to lease the place out in due time, but it belongs to Madi when she gets older" he finalized. She agreed and nodded.

Rick could see her face held slight worry. He knew she wanted this day to be over and done with. She was not willing to give up Madison for anything and she didn't like the idea of feeling threatened by a factor she didn't know existed until a few days ago. It was the lady in her that kept her from punching Paula Ford in her face that day, walking into the house and trying to lay a claim on their kid. She stood up, clearing their plates. On her second trip to the table he grabbed her wrist with a light tug. She tried not to have a sexual response to his touch but it was futile. She pulled back easily to stare at him.

"Madi stays with us." he stated calmly for them both. " We're gonna do whatever it takes to keep her okay" he said brushing his capable hands on her face.

This is how they had always done life. Together and with confidence.

They would beat this.

"Whatever it takes" she agreed placing herself on his lap and leaning her forehead to touch his.

"Everything we need, is right here inside this room and we're not going to lose any of it" he said it with the confidence of a man who was going to ensure that nothing was getting in his way of achieving exactly that.

"No were not." she boasted too.

Madi had fallen asleep on herself after her baby babble monologue and froot loop party. Her day was clearly off to a good start even if she had tired herself out already. They had placed her in her play pen beside the table while they ate.

Rick and Michonne watched her briefly and their resolve increased. Their eyes returned to each other and they held a lingering gaze. She smiled coyly and he wondered how he had lived all this time without it's warmth.

"Michonne." Rick said soundly, passing a light hand on her back.

They were going to kiss. His tone was just to prepare her for it.

He moved in, lacing his lips with hers. She felt him hold her neck lightly and she invited his tongue into her mouth. Her hands went to his hair where she sought the perfect feel of his curly mane. Moisture had already pooled at her core and she twisted slightly on his lap. She felt his manhood stir awake and he continued his assault on her mouth. His clean, soapy cent infiltrated her senses and she buried herself more in his arms. He moaned softly at the closer feel of her body.

She was warm to the touch and he needed more of her.

His hands snuck under her blue Henley and trailed up her flat torso until he found her firm breast encased in a lacy bra. He pushed the cup aside and rubbed his hand gently on her nipple, it stiffened instantly. Her warm fleshed multiplied his engorged state. He reached up and pulled her bra strap off her shoulder to get a better hold on her round breast and he felt her inhale sharply.

Michonne was in a lax state, Rick's touch sent a burning alarm to her honey pot and she grinded herself on his lap to ease the throbbing she felt there. There tongues battled for dominance and their kiss was quickly turning aggressive.

He wanted her, needed to be inside her. He wanted to know what she tasted like, what she smelled like. He was pulsing with want and desire. He anticipated that their first time was going to be explosive. He raised her top this time and pulled her breast completely out of her bra. He admired how perfectly round and firm they were. It was the perfect color of brown, like Cadbury chocolate, rich and he imagined it was smooth to the taste. He couldn't wait any longer and he latched onto her with reckless abandon while his hand claimed the other orb.

"Rick! Oh my God!" She grabbed onto his hair as she felt his wet tongue on her bust. She couldn't help but grind more on his crotch where she felt how stiff and thick he was. Rick moaned. He sucked her hard and greedily. She felt she could get release from him just tasting her boobs. She was so close. If only he could reach down and touch her core.

She was already so greedy for him.

Rick's good judgement tried to penetrate his cloudy mind. He was heavy with arousal but they had important things to do today. If he didn't stop kissing her and tasting her right now he would...

He pulled back from her chest and looked at her, her eyes were now opening from their kiss. He licked his lips watching her soft, pillowy ones. He needed time to degust them fully. He did not want to rush this aspect of their relationship. He needed to take his time with her and explore her body slowly.

They had a meeting to attend he reminded himself.

"If we didn't have an appointment today I think I'd make love to you right here on this chair sweetheart." She bit the edge of her lips this time at his pronouncement.

Her heart was racing and her panty was soaking wet.

She will her body to calm down. Rick was right. They couldn't do this now. As turned on as she was she couldn't help but smile.

She had gone from kiddo to sweetheart and she liked this updated version even better.

"I'm tired of holding back" Rick said clutching her face. "I know you want to. Tell me you feel what you do to me. He placed one of her hands on his chest on top of his racing heart and the other on his groin where his erection had begun to strain. It felt so good to be open with her like this. Better yet she wasn't shying away from the new freedom they had found in each other.

They had been best friend's for so long, until they had been more.

More was proving to be so much more fulfilling.

"I do Rick. I feel it. I'm tired of holding back too."

She welcomed the fuzzy head feeling Rick brought. She couldn't quite put the name of this new awareness she had with Rick. She couldn't even explain it but she knew she was beginning to like it. She was concerned about the timing of her little epiphany but she figured they had more than enough time to figure out what they really were to each other. Especially if it brought more of his kisses and touches. His fingers felt like heaven on her body and she felt a new found appreciation for his neat hand.

"We have to get ready" he touched his forehead to hers again. It was quickly becoming a thing.

"There's nothing that's going to happen today that you and I can't handle. Ok." he told her.

She nodded and rose from his lap to retrieve Madison. He tugged at her neck this time to get her attention once more.

"We're coming back to this" he pointed back and forth between them. It was a promise.

"Good" She smiled.

* * *

"Rick, Michonne please have a seat" Aaron said and pointed to the blue fabric chairs in front of his desk. He closed the office door and sat on the leather chair opposite them. His office was a sizable one that suited the large building he worked in. The room was professionally decorated with a hint of coziness. Any client stepping in would know that the office environment they entered was proficient but still be comfortable enough to share confidences. He poured them both a glass of water, shuffled some papers, fixed his blue tie that complimented his gray suits and cleared his throat.

"Well I did some digging of my own and then I spoke with Miss Brewster right after we spoke Rick and she did inform me that she got news that Abraham's sister and her husband had filed for custody of Madison. In the interim however they applied for visitation rights. I want you guys to know that there could be a real possibility that her request could be granted. Miss Brewster said that she scheduled a meeting with you both on Friday so I'm really glad I got to you first." he let the information sink in before he continued.

"Can she do this?" Michonne asked, anger already making her blood boil at the mention of the woman's name.

"She can, however we have a will so that's a big Plus in our corner" he advised.

"Abe never spoke once about having a sister. How did she know about Maddie and why hasn't she seen her brother for all these years. She wasn't at his wedding! his baby's birth or hell even their funeral!" Rick was trying to control his voice level. How did she find the house?" The last thing he wanted to do was let this thing get the better of him. He looked over at Michonne who seemed to be doing a halfway job at keeping calm despite their promise last night and this morning.

"Miss Brewster informed me that she found out from his aunt Mona who approached her for money. Apparently Paula was the black sheep of the family. Their father kicked her out of the house at 17 when he caught her with a man in the house. Some words were exchanged and she packed her things, leaving her three brothers behind. They had a hard life. Seems to me that now she wants to make amends. She said as soon as she heard about Abe she flew here. She got lost in town and asked a few people some questions on how to find you. She said a Lori Dawnson was quite helpful. I'm not sure if you guys know who that is. Anyways she wants to get to know her niece and thinks it's best if Madison is with family."

Rick's jaw tensed. Lori was the one who gave her the address? He wondered what other information she provide Paula with. His knuckles clenched and he felt like hitting something. He regretted telling the lanky brunette anything. He was going to pay her a nice visit.

"She is with family! Madi is ours! She belongs with us!" Michonne answered almost viciously. She was going to ignore the fact that Lori had a hand in this. She would deal with Rick's ex after. Madison was her priority.

"She sees Madison like a second chance for her and she claims that being with you guys is a disservice to her roots." Aaron continued.

Rick was quietly processing the information at hand.

"Abe and Rosita wanted us to take care of her it's in their will for God's sake that must count for something!" He finally spoke.

Where was her roots when her brother got married? Where was she when he died?

"It counts for a lot actually. The parents of the child thought you two would be what's best for their daughter. I've seen you two with Madison she loves you both and you're great with her. A blind man could see that but there are rules and procedures to follow. It's not up to me. The judge has to decide inevitably." Aaron looked at the two of them and saw the concern on their faces. It was a tough situation to be in.

"It just so happens that's some judges see blood relatives as the golden arches of custody cases. They feel like they've served the law when the child in question is rewarded to a family member." he was trying to be as truthful and realistic as possible. He wanted them to know what they were up against.

"Madi has family! She has us and aunts and uncles and cousins and two more on the way! She is a well-loved little girl" Michonne was ready to run out the office, pack a bag and head for the hills with Madison.

No one was taking her baby from her. She placed a hand over her mouth demurely. Rick gave her a once-over and tilted his head.

"It's not fair. Paula is a stranger to her" Rick said in defense feeling panicked.

"To the court she will be a married relative which will be more stability and secure in the judges eyes. It would automatically appear as a better situation that you two cannot provide. I'm just trying to be as frank as I can. If you two were married I'd say you had a big upper hand but -"

"Say that again" Rick said tilting his head to the lawyer.

Why didn't he think of this before? Of course, married.

They could get married.

The radiating revelation set of bells in his head.

This was his answer. He recognized it like Hershel predicted.

This would ensure Madison stayed where she belonged.

With her Da and Mimi.

If they were married they would be deemed stable, secure and safe. With that combination along with the will there was no way they could lose.

Rick heard Hershel's voice in his head. _A man will do whatever it takes to protect his own._

Yes that's what was going to happen, they were going to get married.

"I said if you too were married it would help -"

"We are." he blurted out dryly. It sounded like he had just announced that the sky was blue, water was wet.

"You are what Mr. Grimes?" the confused lawyer asked.

He turned to Michonne and laced their fingers together. She looked so beautiful in her black pants suit.

"We're getting married" he said simply. Michonne on the other hand felt like everything was happening in slow motion. She turned her head at a snail's pace to look at Rick who held her hand up to his chest in a lovers hold.

"It took us a while, but we realized we love each other and we don't want to wait any longer. We're getting married in a few days". Rick statement Broke Michonne down like a fraction and she was too stunned to speak.

Did he just tell their lawyer they were engaged? She felt faint.

Rick just said they were going to be husband and wife. Man and wife. Spouses.

 _Was he mad? Out of his mind?_

"Are you now?" Aaron stated wryly looking at Michonne for confirmation.

"Yes. We're moving into my house and we're going to start our life in our own space" he said.

"Miss McLean? he prodded placing his hands together on the table. This was the last thing he was expecting from the two.

"Aaron? She answered his question with a question. She felt like she was having an out-of-body experience observing the lawyer silently judging them. looking at them like two little children caught in a big lie.

"Is what Rick saying true? You're engaged to be married?" he asked again. Michonne looked at Rick lovingly like a wife would look at her husband. Proud and in love. She didn't know she had the acting ability in her. Underneath the facade she was agitated at his statement and couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth.

You don't believe my fiancé? _Wait! What?_

This was messed up. Her brain was not functioning. She did not say what she thought she just said. Good Lord talk about foot and mouth.

"Okay" he said clasping his hands. "I'm not going to question this. I suggest you pull up the date on this wedding if you two are serious. Your court date is in 3 weeks. I must warn you if they find out this wedding is a sham, that you're trying to trick the court in any way then nobody here gets screwed over beside Madison. Keep that in mind. Your court date is in 3 weeks. I'll keep in touch with you guys if I get any updates." he rose from his seat to let them out.

They walked hand-in-hand out of the office in silence. Rick opened her door as they reached the parking lot. She let out a deep breath as she stepped in.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" She asked eagerly.

"I'm very much in my right mind thank you. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner" he stated calmly looking at her as he closed the door to his truck.

"Rick! We can't do this!" Could they?

"It's for Madi. This morning we said we were going to do everything in our power to keep Madi with us. Or did you not mean that?" He questioned placing his hand to the back of her seat as he leaned in, invading her personal space.

"Of course I did! but within reason! We can just go and get married"she argued.

"Why not?" he shrugged. Why were they even arguing about this? It was the quickest and easiest solution. They were practically married for the past three months. In fact they were now about to deep dive into the good parts.

"It's the only way I can think of that ensures we get to keep Madison, Michonne! and it makes the most sense. Do you really want to risk losing her?" he carried on.

"You don't get to question my love for that little girl! You know I'd do anything for her but this is serious. It's not a game or a joke. What if they think it's a lie?" she asked innocently. Was she actually considering his ridiculous proposition. "Rick you and I just started something, what if it all comes crashing down? What then? What do we do about Madi then?" she wished she had answers to all the questions she asked.

"It won't be a lie. We'll be married in all the ways that count. Madi would have two parents that love her and you and I can still explore what's happening here." he had it all worked out in his head. She shook her head.

"This sounds so good in theory, but you and I both know that life doesn't work out so simply." There had to be another way they could do this. She couldn't risk losing Madi and Rick like that.

"Why do you do that?" he asked in an accusing tone.

"Do what?" She was already getting defensive, he could tell by her tone.

"Why is it that when it comes to you and me you're always so put off? Always expecting the worse. Have you ever thought that you could possibly be the only obstacle in your way of being happy? I mean really being happy with someone? Have you ever thought that you could actually love me! That we could have a really great life together?"

How did things reach here so fast? This was supposed to be an easy fix.

"How long have you been holding that one in?" She asked not expecting his words to sting so much. She had put her self out on the line last night. Told him she was ready and willing to see what they had together. Wasn't that enough? She wanted to go on a date with him, he wanted to get married!

"Michonne I'm -"

"Look I get it, I hear you loud and clear actually. Can you drop me off at Sasha's? I wanna see how she's doing, then I need to pass by the store. We have a shipment coming in today. I'll pick up Madi later or you can get her if you want. We can discuss this later" she stared ahead.

She had exited the conversation and there was no getting back to it.

Rick pinched his nose, she was the most infuriating, stubborn woman he had ever met yet he still couldn't see his life without her in it. He prayed she would come around. Soon. Essentially this was about Madison.

"Whatever you want." he started the engine with the acknowledgement that the conversation had really come to an end.


	11. Chapter 11

**Intervention**

"More ice chips?" Michonne asked Sasha. The pregnant lady buried herself more snuggly into her orange couch and gave her a thumbs up. Rick had dropped her off at Sasha and Daryl's to check on her friend who was still trying her best to maintain her doctor's orders of bed rest, it was proving to be quite difficult for someone who was accustomed to always being on the move. Although she claimed she was feeling fine her blood pressure reading showed differently. It was at her husband's insistence that she attempted to rest during the day. She did it for him as much as to keep their baby healthy. Her only solace these days was that she was yet again assisting Maggie in planning the annual Fatefield Festival carded for the next couple of weeks. It was a normally large scale event that brought people from the outskirts of Atlanta to enjoy great food, fashion, live music and the chance to purchase fresh fruit and vegetables from the farmers in town. It was a major attraction to tourist and locals alike. Maggie was the head of the committee and would normally enlist the help of Michonne and Andrea and their resident event planner Sasha in making the event and astounding success.

"I'm sorry I missed the last meeting. I'll be there for the next one and Maggie can bring me and Drea up to speed." she said.

"You know she will. Andrea's morning sickness is migrating to night sickness so hopefully she can get it together by our next meeting. I've already booked two designers who is eager to showcase their stuff and Carol is already preparing recipes for her tent for 'Odd Cookie'" she said proudly.

"That's great Sash" Michonne said her tone non-committal, her gaze afar off.

"Ok? Where did you go just now? Enough small talk. In as much as I know you came to check up on me, I know you have something on your mind." she said seeing that distant look on her dear friend's face. She had nothing but time to listen. Knowing that she had done the same for her on many occasions in the past.

Michonne walked towards the window and gave Sasha the details of their meeting with the lawyer and what transpired afterwards with Rick. Sasha was both concerned and enthralled with the ongoing developments between Rick and Michonne but couldn't ignore the very ruthless threat that Paula and her husband posed to what was supposed to be a simple process for the full adoption of Madison. Michonne inhaled and gazed at the sun streaked road where a car had just zoomed past. It was midday by the time she arrived at the Dixon's. The weather was hot but not humid enough to feel frustrated about it. Sasha however had been craving ice to calm her inner heat which she claimed was brought on by Daryl Dixon's big baby who was crowding her insides. She was all belly now which was funny because she still maintained her petit frame. The living room was not a big one but had a homey feel that made guests feel happy they came to visit. The walls were eggshell based paired with brown sheer curtains which complimented the three piece orange living room set. Their large flat screen TV sat square on the wall just below Sasha and Daryl's wedding picture.

Michonne glided her way back to Sasha and sat opposite her on the single seat.

She had gotten comfortable enough to take off her black jacket, and remained in her black pants and purple vest.

"So...that's when Rick asked you to marry him?" Sasha asked curiously.

"He didn't ask me Sasha, he told Aaron that we were going to get married!" she exclaimed.

"But isn't this all for Madi? I mean you guys aren't taking any chances with this. You said so yourself." Sasha checked her.

"Rick seems to think it's the only way."

"And what do you think?" her friend asked softly.

"I think he's a caveman!" She answered roughly.

"Girl puh-lease! You know you love his Brutish ways!" Sasha teased.

"Really?" she shook her head at her.

BUZZ!

The doorbell sounded and Michonne walked towards the white cedar door after Sasha shrugged her shoulders. They both wondered who it was. After peeking through the peep hole she discovered a grinning Maggie in a red and blue plaid shirt and blue cut off jeans and her signature brown boots.

"What are you doing here? Where's Madi and why are you grinning like that?" Michonne wasn't expecting to see Maggie but perhaps she ran away to check on Sasha too.

"She's with Rick at the farm left him with Glenn and the boys. And I'm grinning because he told me!" she squealed.

"Clearly he didn't tell you everything." Sasha cleared up for her, trying to bring her up to speed. She threw her eyes quickly over to Michonne as she dropped herself on the chair. He did tell her everything but Maggie was an eternal optimist, besides Rick's plan made complete sense to her.

"We're not getting married Maggie." she stated so dryly that she had to clear her throat. Maggie cast a sideways glance to Sasha who nodded with her perfectly arched eyebrows.

"I saw that!" she said cynically. "There has to be another way."

Sasha threw her legs on the ground and sat upright on the chair as gracefully as her large, round baby bump would allow. She rubbed her belly and eyed Maggie again who was already looking at her amused expression.

Michonne eyed their silent conversation with blatant disregard.

"Intervention?" The pretty brunette asked.

"Intervention." Sasha answered.

"Sit honey" Maggie patted the space next to her on the couch, subtly commanding Michonne's attention.

"Guys, I know you mean well but-"

"Where the hell is she?" Andrea walked into the living room and faced the three women. She looked like she had raced to Sasha's house in her Bmw sedan on a mission to find Michonne. She was attired in a grey pants with a matching jacket. It was one of her staple suits for when she had to appear in court. Judging by the time she got to Sasha's it looked as though that's exactly where she came from.

"Why are you here?" Michonne asked, the party was growing by the minute when she had only dropped by just to see Sasha and maybe vent a little.

"Why aren't you marrying Rick and don't you people ever close a door?" she asked crossing her arms, waiting for a plausible explanation.

"How are you feeling Drea?" she asked slowly.

"Most days I feel meh! But I'm carrying life so the universe owes me! Back to you. You and Rick _should_ get married tomorrow. Why did you say no!" she folded her arms and sat. Her friend could be a stubborn mule sometimes.

"How could you possibly know about this already?" She asked baffled.

"Shane told me! What? You know men gossip as much as us right? she said, her tone flat as it conveyed the obviousness of her response.

"Un-be-liev-able!" she threw her hands in the air and crossed her legs. Her position indicating exactly how closed off she was.

Nothing could ever be private among them. She loved the fact that they were so involved in each other's lives but this lack of privacy only highlighted her apprehensions and not in a good way. Her family never held water in their mouth to say what they wanted to say, but she didn't like the brightness of the spotlight on her these days. They were an unabashedly set of people so they always felt the need to intervene on any and all matters. They never felt like if they were prying. They were family and they wanted to help.

However, she wanted to draw the line with her personal life because she nervously anticipated the interrogation that was about to come her way.

She felt as though they were really going to stage an intervention.

"You know nothing is private in this family Chonne!" Sasha said, throwing another ice chip in her mouth with a loud crunch.

She stayed silent, waiting on the questions that was surely going to fire her way.

"Ok! So correct me if I'm wrong, Paula is challenging you and Rick for Madi, she also applied for visitation rights. Aaron actually told y'all that they present a more stable front for Madi cause they're married and because she's a blood relative! A blood relative Chonne! and you still think Rick's proposal isn't the answer?" Andrea surmised.

"Clearly you were in the room with us." she told her friend bitterly.

"Were you always this angry at life? You know very well as a lawyer these are mitigating circumstances. You have a right to protect that child at all costs. I shouldn't have to be telling you this Michonne. Even if that means taking Rick up on his proposal. And the sooner the better." Andrea lectured her in return with a sincere but forceful intonation.

"First of all! Rick did not propose to me! He announced Fred Flintstone style that we're going to get married. There was no consulting me on this! I think if given a chance he'd throw me on his shoulders and carry me down the aisle!" she said exasperated.

"So that's why you said no?" Maggie asked interested in her response. Rick was a romantic, he would get it right soon enough. They just needed to get the legal parts down first.

"I think you'd actually like if Rick threw you over his shoulders and manhandled you" Sasha teased with a wink putting finger quotes on the word manhandled.

"Oh my God!" she groaned and covered her face.

"So wait! You two haven't done it yet? Are you upset because he didn't propose to you? Like down on one knee and all that crap? Or are you mad he didn't talk to you first about it? Are you sure you haven't slept with him yet?" Andrea inquired curiously.

Michonne was avoiding eye contact so she knew she was holding back on them.

"Why must we always end up talking about sex? Why? Can we not talk about my love life please!?" Or lack thereof she begged.

"Well at the rate you're going, we're gonna be 'not talking about it' for a long time!" Andrea added cynically.

"How is it even possible you two haven't done it yet? You can cut the chemistry between you two with a knife! And that's on a regular. It's probably ten times worst living in that house together." Sasha said.

Oh Sasha, if you only knew. Michonne thought.

"Rick is probably blue balls central! And you! Your coochie made out of iron or what?" Andrea added.

"Did you just refer to my vagina as coochie?" Michonne asked with a roll of her eyes. Where did lawyer Andrea pick up the word coochie? She would laugh if she wasn't so perturbed.

"So it is true! You haven't! I thought...well no wonder you're so angry and indecisive. Ricky Dicky Grimes needs to give you some of that vitamin D, he'd have you down the aisle in no time!" she laughed heartily at her wit and Sasha and Maggie joined in.

Sasha saw the detached look on her friends face and silenced the other two.

"Ok. Ok. All jokes aside, Michonne level with us. What's the real problem here? Madison has been a priority for you and Rick ever since you became her guardians. I'm surprised that you're not jumping on this to ensure she stays with you two. I don't trust this Paula person. She's after something and I know you don't want any surprises. So talk." Sasha's tone was soft and encouraging.

Michonne began to rub her temples. The small rotation of her fingers giving her a slight ease to the frustration that was piling on her at a rapid pace.

Every time she though about Paula taking Madi she felt sick to her stomach. She just had a feeling that the woman couldn't be trusted. She had come to Fatefield with a hidden agenda and to stir up trouble. Not to mention she knew now she was in cahoots with Lori. Her protective instincts was on high alert. She really couldn't allow not even a tiny crevice of opportunity to open up an avenue for Paula to step in and take Madison.

She knew she really had to do whatever it took. After all the talking, the promises made to protect her it had come down to action now and she was a woman of her word. She loved Madi to much to chance it.

But marriage? To Rick?

"Rick and I literally just started something, to go from that to husband and wife seems pretty dangerous. Don't you think so? We don't even know if we work being an actual couple. What if we don't work being married? " she voiced her concern with a tremble in her voice.

"Giving up a chance to secure Madi's future with y'all seems pretty dangerous." Sasha told her friend honestly.

"Um...earth to Michonne, you two have been a couple your whole life. You've been married ever since you started living together and raising that sweet baby. It's been a really smooth transition don't you think? Better than me and Shane! All a marriage is gonna do is make it official. " Andrea said.

She felt wearisome, the fact that nobody understood where she was coming from was taxing. She eyed Maggie hopefully, the blue eyed farmers daughter was the most rational out of all of them.

"I'd do anything for Madison. I love her like she's my own. You guys think I'd risk losing her?" she asked as she surveyed all three of them for their most honest response.

"I don't think anybody can question you love for that sweet little girl." Maggie comforted her with a pat to her knee. Maggie knew she would do anything to keep the little girl safe, but she wondered if Michonne was being reserved for an even bigger reason.

"Look I'm not gonna say anything you haven't heard before from us but Andrea is right. You two already have a beautiful relationship, can you imagine what that could evolve into when you add love and trust to it?"

"Maggie, every time I think about losing Rick my heart can't take it. What if we test fate with this marriage and we don't work out? How can I put Madi through that?" her eyes were beginning to fill with water.

"So you're gonna just push him away? Keep doing that you're gonna push him into the arm of someone else too." Sasha was being as frank as possible.

"As long as it's not trifling Lori cause I will jack her straight up! She's as useless as a knitted condom and I don't want her anywhere near my friends." Andrea spat out the words viciously. They knew she was serious.

Lori needed to know what her place was.

Michonne wasn't even going to tell them that Lori had a hand in Paula finding the house. She was biding her time. She wanted to handle Lori personally for running interference in her life.

She played back Maggie's words and guilt reigned on her with the acknowledgement that that's exactly what she had been doing. Pushing Rick away and the poor man had the patience of Job with her. The thought of him with someone else now rolled her stomach.

"I can't lose him." Rick and Madison had become her world. There was a peace and a calm in her whole being when she knew she was coming home to them. That they were waiting on her, that Rick wanted to hear about her day. Madi would throw her small frame on her as soon as she was spotted. She felt happy and content with them. Damn the external influences that threw a wet blanket on their bubble.

How did she know that a marriage between them was going to work? That it would be their answer to their current concerns about the custody of Madison. How could she trust in the unknown? She and Rick had done life together. They were there for each other through new love and death, through broken hearts and academic decisions, illness and so many other life challenges. They had built beautiful memories from bad vacations and good times like sitting at home on a Friday night watching television to arguing over the slightest nonsense. He was her go to person for most things. If this didn't work out who was she going to turn to?

"Sweetie. Look at me" Maggie touched her chin. "We're just trying to help you. You think you're protecting the friendship by pushing him away but you're only hurting him and hurting yourself." Maggie expressed to her friends.

"You can't possibly be happy like this." It was a statement and a question posed by Andrea.

"Are you going to give up what you have with Rick cause you're scared of what may never even happen in the future? Or are you gonna marry him and find out and keep that precious baby with you both where she belongs?" Sasha said.

They were right and she knew it. Michonne was no coward. She took the bulls by the horns and dealt with everything the best way she knew how. Her perturbation only added to the fact that this was high stakes for her. Everything was happening at such a fast rate. Every week there was a new development that only added more complications to the already unplanned situation that they were both doing their best with. Rick never complained, not once and his selflessness rang loudly throughout the past three months. She was certain he would approach a marriage with the same altruism. Everything was going to affect Madison and they had to do what needed to be done to protect her.

Including getting married to Rick. Rick, who had given up his bachelor ways and was now always thinking of her and Madison no matter what.

The prospect of seeing where their feelings could lead them to had her scared to jump, yet anticipating the feel of the wind beneath her all at once. It was funny, if they got married they would officially be doing everything in reverse.

She needed to talk with Rick.

"Ok." she used one word intentionally.

"Okkaayy? What exactly?" her best friend asked.

"Ok. I'm going to do it. I'm going to marry him." she told them easily.

Maggie clasped her hands together, Sasha hugged her belly and smiled and Andrea took a bow.

They all laughed heartily.

She loved these women, there was no doubt. She didn't even need to say anything in return. Their bond was evident in the way they came directly to her side to not just lecture her but listen to her concerns as well.

"This is really for Madi, but maybe it can be a little bit for you and Rick too" Maggie stated sincerely.

* * *

He was at the kitchen sink when she walked in the house. It looked like he was cleaning all Madi's bottles and appeared to be deep in thought as he hadn't heard her come in. He was quite attuned to her. She leaned against the arch and admired his broad, muscled back encased in another thin V neck white jersey with a pair of blue boxer shorts. The sight of him filled her with a homey feel and she was reminded why she loved coming home to him. Her heart had found a place in his soul and she hated the current space between them.

"Hi" she broke the silence as she placed her hand bag on the kitchen table.

He turned around slowly at he sound of her voice and was braced with two beautiful brown eyes boring holes in his chest.

She surveyed the kitchen and assumed Madi was napping.

"She fell asleep like twenty minutes ago. She was looking out for you." He read her mind. The connection made her smile gladly this time. She nodded.

" You were right about the shipment. They said two more days. But I had to -"

"Go see for yourself. I know" he responded solemnly.

"Nobody knows me better than you Rick." she walked towards him on unsteady legs. Her heart raced and she tried to get her words right.

"Nobody knows me better than you." he responded to her. He placed his hands on the sink after drying then on the kitchen towel preparing himself to listen to what she had to say.

The sound of a frog chirping in the back yard was her only orchestra as she began to piece together the things she wanted to convey. If only her brain would cooperate.

She wished he would take his piercing blue eyes off of her so she could breath.

"Come here" he took her in his arms, no hesitation. She sighed at the contact and inhaled him deeply. She discreetly sniffed his earthy scent, like the way the air smelled after it had rained. The aroma wafted in her nose. He didn't even stay mad at her. Her heart softened considerably.

She pulled back from the hug and placed her slender hands on his hardened chest.

"We should get married." There she said it. Could she go upstairs now? End the night? He raised his eyebrows. "Really now?" He wasn't going to ease her up and she knew she deserved it.

"You're right. This is the only way we can be sure. We have to protect Madi. I'm just scared because I don't want to lose you. Lose what we have. It just seems like a risk either way but this is you and me. This is what we do. We strategize and plan and decide on the best way to move forward. We always do it together. And we're gonna tackle being married too. I wanted time to see if what we have could last but that sweet girl upstairs is way more important than my fears. So this is for Madison but maybe...maybe it can be for us too. " She recalled Maggie's words. She glanced up at him with her a chaste expression, her lips trembled slightly and he tried not to smile at her but give her the silent encouragement to continue.

She pressed on with fortitude. "I don't think you understand how much you mean to me Rick, how much your mere presence adds so much to my existence. I don't want to make any mistakes and then we're stuck in a marriage of convenience unhappy with each other. I can't lose you." this was her bare all moment. She wanted to lay it all on the line so he could have a clear picture of her mind and heart. He tapped her hip and pulled her fully against his chest. He brushed her hair softly and kissed her forehead. Her eyes closed at his touch.

"You won't. I promise you won't" he felt a sigh of relief escape him. She was being open and real and in that moment he understood her reservations about a marriage between them, even if it was for Madison's sake.

What they have or could potentially have was too unique to pass up.

"Do you trust me?" he held her chin up to maintain eye contact. Brown met blue and arousal could no longer be hidden behind doubt and fear.

"I do. You know I do" she responded, wanting to kiss him so badly.

"Then know that we'll be ok" he said. God he loved this woman and she didn't even know how much. He had to chose the right time to tell her.

"Apart from moving into your house, maybe nothing really has to change for us" she tried to rationalize. His stare was engulfing and she prepared herself for what he was about to say.

"Things are gonna change kiddo." He had all intentions of opening a few locked doors between them.

"Like what?" her tone was so soft she almost didn't hear herself.

"For starters I'm going to make love to you" he said and immediately molded her body to his in one full swoop. His lips descended on hers with purchase, it was a no return, no refund, non cancellation acquisition. Her lips belonged to him now and soon he would make it known to her with his body. A moan escaped from the back of her throat and she used her hands to caress his full back. Her legs felt weak and her heart battled for control in her body as its beat amplified throughout her being. This was the very thing she could not deny between them. It was an acute feeling that made her feel like she was bursting with need. His tongue fought entry into her mouth and she granted him access. His hands found the purple strap of her vest and he slipped it off her shoulder and squeezed lightly at her bare flesh. They both moaned at the contact of their bodies pressed so tightly against each other. They kissed deeply and hurriedly only tearing apart momentarily to gasp for air. They stumbled to the living room, two bodies moving as one, kissing and touching each other through what was now apparently too much clothes. She felt the back of her knees hit the couch and she smiled. Their first time was going to be on 'their couch' and she felt that it was a fitting memory to make.

She paused briefly from the osculation. "Tell me every door in this house is locked." she was not chancing another interruption. Not tonight.

"Every. Last. One" he said, in between peppered kisses to her throat. She was so sexy and his erection was already straining inside his pants.

"Good" she bent her head, to give him further access to her neck, grabbing on to his wide shoulders for leverage. He tried to bring his body under subjection. He stopped and looked at her determinedly.

"Take your clothes off Michonne, let me see you." she complied and did as he asked unashamedly stripping herself until she was left in her matching purple bra and high cut panty which was already soaked through from her arousal. He watched her strip for him with greedy eyes. She eyed the tent in his pants and licked her lips involuntarily. Maybe Andrea was right after all.

"All of it" his voice was raspy yet commanding. She watched his bare chest rise and fall with every breath and she was glad that he too seemed to be losing control. She stood naked before him and he slipped his pants off, proud to show exactly how much he wanted her. He gently placed her to lie down on the large couch as he hovered over her. Her eyes were wide, her breathing fast paced. He saw the craving in her eyes as it rivalled his own.

He trailed a kiss from the valley between her naked breasts all the way down to her belly button after he had sucked at her brown nipples which had puckered hard and upright just for him. He heard her sharp intake of breath and he paused. He lifted his head from her cool skin and she bent to make eye contact with him, already missing the feel of his lips against her body.

"Don't stop." She muttered as her heart palpitated in anticipation of what was to come.

"I won't" he said softly, it was all the encouragement he needed. His hands cradled her thighs as he migrated lower and placed two kisses on the insides of the toned specimen that was her legs. His manhood throbbed with a desperate need to be inside her, but he needed to prepare her for the feel of him, having assumed that it had been a while for her. He felt her hands grab his hair in a vice grips as his tongue entrenched her vagina. He inhaled her very essence and plunged in like a man who had found a cure for a lifetime illness. She tasted like sweet fruit with a hint of bitterness, an arousing combination all the same. He licked her bud and felt her lower body vibrate under him. She was going to be the death of him if she continued doing that.

His hand reached up to caress her mahogany breasts that was warm and firm to the touch. She continued her undulation as her licked her slit.

She hissed.

"Rick. Please." she didn't mean to sound so needy but she had to have him inside her before she exploded without him given the force he was currently lapping up her juices with.

His full lips worked her core with a skill and expertise that left her trembling. Pleasure rolled through her body in waves. She gazed down to see his head bobbing and weaving as he brought her to the very edge with his tongue. She searched for something to hold unto. Anything.

She felt him withdraw from her and he began to leave butterfly kisses on her belly, her hips and her breasts until he landed squarely on her mouth.

She felt his thick arousal between her thighs and she couldn't help but rub herself on him. The sensation was tingling and she clutched him tightly.

"Easy now. I need this to last. You do that again and I can't make any promises." He really wanted to take his time with her. Wanted to make love last with her.

"Then don't keep me waiting anymore" she said still rubbing her vulva on his hard penis.

"Anybody ever tell you you're bossy?" he asked with a laugh.

"Only you" she answered breathlessly.

"That's cause it's true" he kissed her with a loud snack.

"Hey! Less talk and more -"

She gasped loudly at the swift entrance he made into her scorching heat. She tried to get familiar with the size and feel of him and adjusted herself on him with a wiggle of her lower body.

He groaned loudly at the feel of her movement. She was hot and tight and he almost came right there had it not been for his swift self control.

Michonne's eyes grew wide as she discovered he wasn't even completely inside yet. She froze trying to let her body adjust to his size. She forced herself to not grind on him.

"Rick" she cautioned.

"Just a little more, ok." he coaxed her gently. By the time he was snug inside her she subconsciously started to move against him. He joined her in the timeless dance and thrusted slowly initially. Her feminine scent infiltrating his entire being. His pace quickly grew frantic at the feel of her hands clutching his back. The feel of her breast against his chest. Their bodies pressed so firmly together. He was sure he felt a scrape as he moved deeper and faster within her tight walls.

He smiled because his Michonne was a passionate one.

She matched him thrust for thrust.

"Michonne. God you're so tight. You feel incredible" he breathed out, his forehead touching hers.

"Rick, I'm already so close" she kissed him firmly, her tongue running the coarse of his lips. Their bodies moved together in a desperate climb for release.

"Oh my God! You feel so good! Don't stop." The sensation of finality already beginning to take her over. He rolled his hips forcefully into her.

"You like it when I do that baby?" he asked keeping up his rapid movements as he kissed her throat again. Michonne could honestly listen to his sexy voice call her baby all day. She liked that he called her that. This is what the journey of their lifetime of friendship had lead them too. This moment of more than touching bodies but touching souls that she was so afraid to embrace. Here she was, scared of what was going to change between them not realizing the full potential of their entire relationship. The possibility of them reaching a new limit in their relationship felt unreal to her until this very moment. She was packing up fear and making room for Rick Grimes in her heart. She was glad they took this step. He sucked her bottom lip and she felt her lower region clench him tightly at the fiery sensation that gripped her.

It began at her core and echoed throughout her entire body. She had already started climbing towards her release.

"Oh God!" Rick groaned feeling her body tightening around him. There was so much he wanted to say.

"Michonne. Look at me" he demanded. Their eyes joined. Both conveying so much with one stare. She had begun spasming around his manhood and he knew he would follow right after.

"It's been you. It's always been you." he shared his heart as his stomach clenched with awareness of every single wave of her feminine walls. He had been holding out so long for a moment like this with her. He knew that in a few seconds he would be unable to form a coherent thought.

She was unable to respond as his words sent her over, her release gripped her fast and furiously and she shattered under him with a loud cry.

She was flying. Her soul had left her body on the couch and she was floating in a cloud of bliss. Pure satisfaction.

Making love with Rick gave her a new lease on life, this was living, everything else was waiting for the sun to come up.

She held his slightly damp curls as he bent his head on her chest. She felt him move in her and she moved against him to aid his climax, his grip on her body tightened at the motion "Aaahh...baby that's it. I'm gonna come" he told her and released his seed in her with a final thrust. He took her mouth in a sloppy kiss. It was safe to say that he had never felt this way with anybody. Michonne's tight and sexy body had transported him to a whole new place and he relished in the new experience he had shared with her. He hoped it was the beginning of many. He didn't think that they could have gotten closer but they broke barriers with their lovemaking. He withdrew from her still moist heat and shifted his weight off her and pulled her naked body against his. He kissed the light sheen of sweat on her back.

"That was -" she still sounded out of breath.

"Yeah me too" he kissed her shoulder this time.

They had drifted off in a light sleep, naked and satiated on the couch. Just then a loud cry signaled on the baby monitor. They both moaned at the thought of getting up but they rose together to rescue the not too happy Madison.

"I'll get it" she said patting him back to lie down. A slight tinge of guilt had plagued her at not seeing Madison for most of the day despite her euphoric moment with Rick. She threw on her underwear and Rick's Jersey in haste. She left a groggy Rick with a kiss on his chin and proceeded upstairs.

"I'll bring up her bottle in a bit" he mumbled.

She strolled to the nursery at a slow pace, the soreness between her legs like a familiar old friend. It would take her a while to get accustomed to being with a man again but pleased that man was now Rick. The toddler was sitting upright in her crib with a dazed look on her face. She looked up and saw the woman who had been taking care of her for the past few months and smiled and stretched towards her.

"Hey honey bunch! What woke you up?" Michonne said, lifting her up from the crib and walking the distance to the rocking chair that sat by the window. The light pink curtains casting a faint light in the room. Madison dipped her head and rested it on her chest. She cradled her in her arms and soothed her back. She tried to rock her back to sleep gently. She prayed she would drift to sleep quickly knowing she would be restless in the morning if she didn't. She had missed the little girl today and relished in the feel of her in her arms. She laughed as she realized Rick had mismatched her pajamas and her ribbons was still untidily tied in her hair.

Rick really did try his best, he did everything correct with her except dressing the sweet child.

Her heart raised a bit at the recall of his name. Rick. She had agreed to marry him.

They had made love. It was good. No it was better than good. It was great.

Madi fretted a bit in her arms and she set her upright to face her.

"What's wrong baby girl? Tell Mimi what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Mama!" Madison said touching her face.

"No Madi. I'm Mimi! Mimi!" she pointed to her chest. She was certain the little girl was still in a sleep induced haze.

Madison was unrelenting and touched her face again and said "Mama! Mama! Mama!" Michonne tried to make sense at the sudden change of name. She had been Mimi all this time. A voice inside her head told her that Madison identifies her to be more than that now. She was the one who held her when she was crying, who she looked to when she was hungry. She knew how to make her laugh. She was the one she threw up on when she was sick with laughter. She was the one who Madison would soak down in the tub and laugh hysterically when she was having a simple bath. She looked for her when she was not around. She loved this little girl. She may not have carried her in her womb but she certainly carried her in her heart. There was no doubt how much she loved her. It was the reason why she decided to marry Rick. The thought of not being able to hold her and see her every single day broke her heart. The thought of someone else raising her as theirs was too painful to bare.

Her chest tightened with anguish.

"Mama" Madison said it quietly this time and leaned her downy head on Michonne's chest, sleep finally taking her over.

"Yeah baby girl. I'm your Mama." She said as tears escaped her eyes. Her heart swelled, she literally felt like in grew in size. So many emotions in one night.

She was more certain now that marrying Rick was the right thing to do.

Rick observed the moving exchange between his two girls from the nursery room door. Having fixed the baby a bottle in case she was hungry he stumbled upon the pair in the rocking chair. He heard Madison call Michonne Mama, heard her calm and heartfelt acceptance and knew he would do anything to keep the two of them together.

Now he was just a man fighting for his family, anybody who gets in the way of that is gonna lose.

He stepped behind Michonne who had just securely tightened the blanket around the baby in the crib. He hugged her small waist and pulled her back to his chest. His hand wandering underneath his jersey and caressing her flat stomach.

"No one is taking her from us. I promise you Chonne. Tomorrow we'll go see about the license, you can talk to Sasha and see if she can get Father Gabriel to marry us. Well go talk to our folks too. We need to get married by Friday." he pressed his mouth at her temple. There was no time to waste.

"That's two days from now. And I think you should tell our friends. They're gonna get a kick outta this one" she stated.

"Yeah the sooner the better. And um...we didn't...I didn't use anything just now, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." he trailed off admonishing himself from being too caught up in the moment and not thinking of any form of protection. Although the mental image of Michonne ripe with his child made him ready to make love to her again.

"We should be ok for now. I'll go see my doctor tomorrow and have him prescribe something." she said finally. If having sex with Rick was going to be a regular part of her life they couldn't take any more chances.

"Ok. Let's see if we could get some sleep. Or not..." he tugged at her hand as he lead her out the door, his desire for her was already insatiable.

* * *

"Why are you here?" She asked, trying to keep her voice down, keeping in mind the few customers in the store. Lori had entered Book Bridge under the facade of looking for a particular book, but Michonne could smell the trick from a mile away.

"Look I was hoping we could talk" said the tall brunette.

"You lost any rights to do that when you gave Paula the address to find us. I mean I knew you were callous Lori but that was a new depth, even for someone like you!"

"Someone like me? Excuse me? She came into the diner and was asking questions. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong! I was showing her some southern hospitality." Michonne couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Lori you're not pretty enough to be this stupid." she stated airily allowing the words to float sharply towards her. Lori scoffed at the insult and threw her long brown hair over her shoulders. She rolled her eyes at Michonne.

Michonne prayed with all that eye rolling she would find a brain back there.

"What exactly do you want Lori? I'm busy here." Michonne was taking inventory in the aisles as a new shipment of Books was due any day now and she wanted to be prepared for it. She had already taken time away from the store to get the license and book the Pastor for the small ceremony carded to take place tomorrow. She was going to meet the girls at a boutique out of town to try on a dress and then Rick was coming to meet her to break the sudden news to their parents. She had no time for Lori's shenanigans. Her patience was already growing thin. If it wasn't for the patrons in her store she would have kicked her ass out already.

"I just came here to tell you that I think you're living a lie. I know you still love Mike and I know he still loves you. And I think you owe it to yourself to try again with him. Rick is just doing this out of a sense of obligation. That's the kind of man he is. Loyal to a fault." the words coming out of her mouth sounded rehearsed as though she stood in front her mirror a few times saying it over and over again.

Mike? What the hell? Was this bitch really standing in her bookstore and telling _her_ about Rick as though she knew him better than _she_ did. When had she spoken to Mike? She couldn't even remember them ever meeting.

Pieces of the flower puzzle finally fell together and Michonne's face sobered with actualization.

Lori was the one who called in the flowers from Mike. She didn't even need to ask. They were working together, this was pathetic!

Michonne scoffed loudly at her. Her jaw tightened and her knuckles clenched into a tight fist.

"Lori, Rick was never going to love you and I know that's a hard pill to swallow but swallow it you must. " she saw a mixture of anger and embarrassment redden her face as she pressed her already thin lips firmly together.

"I understand you might hate me but-"

"I don't hate you Lori, I don't care about you enough to hate you." It was a dry statement with heavy drag.

"I think you know deep down inside that that baby deserves to be with her real family. She won't be as confused with them growing up and they won't have a lot of explaining to do to her. That way you will be free to carve out your own life. Rick deserves to be with me, we're so much more suited. Don't you agree with me?"

She had enough, Lori's delusions was getting out of control. To have her stand in her bookstore and tell _her_ what was best for Madison and Rick had her seeing red and she had to fight hard to control her rage. Was she insinuating that Madison was better off with people she didn't know because Michonne was black? Her mother was a devoted Martin Luther King advocate and had always instilled in her one of her favorite quotes from him 'Let no man pull you low enough to hate him' and she tried her best to take heed to the wise words.

Lori Dawnson was currently testing her limits with her underhand racists spiel.

Michonne was trying to calm her inner Andrea cause she was about to slap the lanky woman down for her insolence.

"I'd agree with you but then we'd both be wrong." Michonne stated calmly.

"It must be hard loving somebody when you know they don't love you back Lori, I _can't_ begin to imagine what that feels like but Rick has moved on and I think you should too." Michonne ended the conversation looking to the door hoping that she would pick up the hint and leave her store. Lori was going to be devastated when she found out they were getting married tomorrow.

She didn't care, this was not her circus.

"Moved on? You think he has moved on with you? Michonne I'm just telling you to be careful of your choices. I really wouldn't want to see Abe's and Rosita's daughter get hurt in all this" Lori said venomously.

Michonne flew to her like the devil was on her heels. She angrily pointed her finger at Lori's chest and the woman backed up with fear looking at the fierce expression on Michonne's face. "I've heard you go on and on about Rick, fine I get it. He's a good catch and pretty damn good in bed. And now you feel lost without him but let's play this for what it is Lori. Rick was never committed to you. Never brought you around us over all these years, you were never there at family gatherings. You weren't there to take care of him when he got chicken pox. Weren't around when he broke his hand in high school and had to bring him his homework every day for 4 weeks and you're surely not raising a child with him! Nope! That would be all me! You can rant about Rick all you want and lament in your unrequited love for all I care but you see that little girl, don't you EVER! Talk about her again! I'm not letting you put her in the middle of whatever shit you and Mike are cooking up! If you keep this up, _if_ anything happens to _my_ daughter! _if_ Paula and Dwight gets her because of your interference, you _will_ regret crossing me! Now I know you don't know me very well so TRY me Lori! Now you have two options, either you walk out of here or I throw your ass out!" she gestured to the door as she felt her body tense with the desire to slap her straight across her face.

Unable to form a single word out of fear and consternation Lori straightened her brown shirt, tried to calm her racing heart and walked out the store with still shaking hands.

Michonne was not petty, nor was she one prone to violence but it took everything out of her to not take her anger out on Lori. She was shocked out of her mind that she and Mike were in on this. What else were they concocting? How far were they prepared to go with this? She tried to control her breathing. Her head was pounding at her visceral response to Lori's out of place hyperbole.

She was going to have to tell Rick about Lori's visit and her recent discovery. Her fiancé would not be pleased.

Not one bit.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Whew! This chapter is long but I won't apologise *wide eye emoji* I didn't want to split it so I used everything my pen had. Lol. I hope y'all like it. Y'all saw that trailer? I'm still trying to process it. Anyways I felt like this was my own wedding (sorry that may have been a spoiler) I want to shout out danny132001 for her sweet words. Also this chapter and (check out the picture too if you're on Tumblr) couldn't have been completed without my 'maid of honor' Trinrichonnetrash. Girl I've made a friend in you and I appreciate your support and late night picture swapping. You're the absolute best. All wedding errors or mistakes are mine. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they really really make my day. Happy reading.**

Sophia

* * *

 **Say Yes**

"I do _not_ think you're joke is that funny Chonne' Rick said, although he was weak with laughter behind the wheel of his truck. He contributed 99% of his laughter to observing Michonne laugh uncontrollably at her own jokes. It was something she had done for years and it was an adorable sight. Her laugh lines wrinkled deeply and her eyes tightened to two narrow slits as she crouched over her seat clutching her stomach in a fit of laughter.

"Rick it's ok to smile! It's ok to laugh! That's a funny one! Did you even get the joke?" She play punched him on his arm.

He looked at her playfully and side eyed her with a smirk of his pink lips "What did the blanket say when it fell off the bed? Oh sheet! Yeah kiddo. I got it" he shook his head as she giggled all over again. She had a warped sense of humor and gave the stalest jokes in the world but God he loved her laugh. It was like a favorite old song, not always playing on loop but the minute you hear the familiar words it somehow makes your day brighter. They were on their way to her parents house to tell them of the news of their impending wedding carded for tomorrow. Rick had to admit he was a bit nervous, for more reasons than Michonne knew.

"You're not still nervous are you?" she asked checking out his side profile as he maneuvered the vehicle down the main road that lead to her parents house. Her parents had lived in Fatefield North for most of her life. They had bought a sizeable start up house when they had gotten married almost 35 years ago and had kept adding unto it until it was the most beautiful residence that graced the edge of Alexandria Avenue.

"I think I am" he answered honestly. Michonne's parents were a wonderful couple and he was no stranger to the Mc lean's home by any means. They were extremely supportive and helpful when Abe and Rosita died and they had to accept responsibility of Madison. They had doted on her and had even babysat a few times. They had also offered financial support but they both declined as they really were not in need of it. Diana McLean was a lawyer and Michonne developed her passion for the field from her. It was hard to escape the woman's warm and loving nature who had never neglected her daughter despite her demanding career. Her father on the other hand Mr. Dennis McLean was a Judge for the length of time Rick had known him. He was a strict, no-nonsense, intimidating tower of a man at a first glance. Once you delved beneath his surface you would soon discover he was a funny, family oriented man. He was extremely devoted to his wife and only daughter and he was an avid hunter. He had taken Rick and the rest of the guys hunting on a few occasions when they were much younger and they always had a good time.

The only thing was Rick had a penchant that Dennis McLean was not very fond of him and he did not know how he was going to take the news that he was going to marry his daughter. He always had a nervous stance in his presence despite his close relationship with his daughter. He always felt as though Mr. McLean was reading right through him with his deep brown eyes and unreadable facial expressions, when nobody else was looking.

"Don't be" she caressed his day old stubble as he pulled into her parents wide stony drive way. He sought her hand and kissed her wrist in resignation. He shut his eyes and tried to fill his mind with something that would set him in a good mood, like the memory of her writhing underneath him in the early morning as he filled her right before Madison had woken up. Or the fact that Madison had tried to race him around the house after her breakfast with a triumphant "win" with her arms stuck in the air. It was moments like those he loved to cherish with his two favorite people. The house stood tall and proud at the corner. The front yard was surrounded by large palm trees and the grass was neatly trimmed.

They got out of the car and walked up the white steps that shadowed a large porch with a five piece wicker chair set and an oak double door that lead to the main entrance. Before they could knock on the tall doors her mother opened the door and they were greeted with a smile exactly like that of Michonne's, her hazel eyes twinkling at the sight of them.

"Mama!" Michonne threw her arms around the always perfectly coiffed Diana McLean who was wearing a casual lilac pantsuit that complimented her small frame. She wore her hair in a neat Bob and next to Michonne she looked more like her older sister than her mother. She smiled at her daughter after they hugged and she turned to Rick and extended her arms to him. He walked right in them and kissed her cheek.

"Mrs. McLean you look lovely as always.' he said to her.

"Rick, how many times do I have to tell you please! Call me Diana" she chided him. "Let me go get Dennis, were both anxious to hear this news of yours. Are you two hungry? Birdie made some peach cobbler a while ago" she threw over her shoulder as she disappeared down the long corridor.

Every time Michonne visited her old home she felt as though she shrunk in years. She remembered the 16 year old girl who wasn't sure where life was taking her but had to get her act together fast for her parents sake who wanted her to have a very strong education. They wanted to know her career path and how she planned on getting there at an early age. When she decided she wanted to study law they were both elated as they had a love for it. She looked at Rick who stuck his hands in the pocket of his black slacks and appeared to be fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"Let's go sit in the living room" she suggested as he followed her to the largest room in the house. The area was pristine and housed many family pictures that decorated the walls. They sat on the white couch and automatically reached for each other's hands. They had agreed that they were not going to tell their parents that this was a marriage of convenience if they were being heavily questioned. They both felt that at this point the information would do more harm than good and they wanted to do all that they could to protect Madison. In Rick's heart and mind this was the real deal and he was in it for the long haul. Michonne herself had expressed how much she was invested emotionally in their soon to be marriage and he felt certain that they were on the same page.

No court was going to tell them differently.

"Babygirl! Mr. Grimes." the deep voice of Michonne's father echoed in the room. He was a tall man, capping at 6 feet 2 inches. He had been good looking all his life and with the grey hair that peppered his head he had grown more handsome with age. Michonne had always teased him that he could easily be mistaken for the All State man from the insurance commercials. His dominant personality ruled the court room where he spent the majority of his time and he was known far and wide for his just and no nonsense rulings in the criminal court.

"Hey Dad! You look good" she smiled extending her cheek to be kissed.

He shook Rick's hand sternly.

"So do you pumpkin. Now, tell us what's happening. You have your mother on edge." he sat on the seat opposite them and relaxed with his hands on the back rest with his wife next to him.

"Sir, we really didn't mean to spring this on you but.." he enclosed Michonne's hands with his and he saw her father's eyes dart down to the motion and he became even more self conscious.

"Michonne and I are getting married tomorrow." There. he said it.

He swallowed deeply.

"Why?" her father moved from his relaxed position and leaned over on his elbows and clasped his hands. That one word echoing in the open living room.

"Because we want to Dad. We love each other and we love Madi and we want her to have a family." Michonne chimed in, already seeing her father's attempt to intimidate her fiancé.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Abraham's sister trying to get custody of Madison does it?" Her mother asked, her tone concerned. If anybody knew the rules of the court it was them. Her eyes darted between the two.

Their silence and downcast eyes giving her an answer.

"You two know if the court finds out you're lying you can be held in contempt" she informed them, unable to keep her eyes off their clasped hands.

"It's not a lie. Mr. McLean, Mrs. McLean, I have loved your daughter for a very long time and we decided together that this is what we want to do and whilst we're not asking for your permission we certainly want your blessing." Rick tried his best to be respectful and he eyed Diana whose straight face morphed into a giant smile. She looked at her husband thoughtfully who was still eyeing the duo. She rode from her seat with widened arms extended to them both. Rick and Michonne were adults and they should be allowed to make adult decisions.

"Congratulations! Tell us what you need" she said while they both embraced her.

"We just want you there mama" she said, happy that her mother was glad for them. Her dad stood slowly, looking at her he was unable to deny the twinkle in her eyes. His daughter was in love. He looked at Rick and unease hit her in her stomach. Rick and her dad was having a stare off and she wasn't sure who was going to win.

"Rick. Can I see you in my study please?" her father said and walked off without a second glance. Expecting his request to be obeyed.

This is where she got her bossiness from he thought. She touched his arm and he smiled. "It's ok." he soothed, he followed the brooding man to his study his hands in his pocket once more.

Mr. McLean poured them both a glass of bourbon that was placed in a silver tray with two glasses on his desk. The room had a tall book shelf full of books along with a small liquor cabinet. Behind his leather seat stood a tall glass case with three long Powerful shot guns that stood admirably on their hooks. He remembered them from their hunting expeditions.

Rick took a seat opposite the man, readying himself for what was probably going to be a debate. He had planned to stand his ground.

"Rick I think by now it's no secret that I don't like you much. Part of that is due to the fact that for the past plenty of years I've seen you around my Michonne and you did not do a good job at hiding the way you feel about her despite the fact that you both were otherwise occupied. At first you two were raising that beautiful baby that your friends left behind. And now you're sitting in front of me to tell me that you're going to marry my daughter." the words shot out his mouth sternly and quickly.

He poured them both a bourbon. Rick was trying to understand the contrast words and actions coming from this man.

Was he supposed to drink this while getting berated from this man?

"Do you love my daughter Rick?"

"Yes sir I do" although the words hadn't been exchanged yet Rick knew what was in his heart or rather who took up the majority of the space in his heart.

It was Michonne. He couldn't picture a day in his life without her in it. This man was asking in the capacity of a father and he couldn't fault him. He was asking for Michonne as a man in love. They both wanted what was best for her and Rick knew he was it.

They were just two men who loved the same girl.

He stood, resting his drink on the large dark table and pointed to the three long shot guns in the clear glass case in the back of him.

"You see those guns there Rick? You hurt my babygirl, you make her cry, you break her heart just one good time and I'll shoot you with one of those guns myself. That's a promise...welcome to the family son!" He knocked his glass with his and Rick didn't know what to do with himself. The man's strong voice and intonation had ended on a rather jovial note with the welcome he extended and Rick felt momentarily uncertain of his genuineness.

He looked at the man again who had a pleasant look on his face

Whilst a younger version of himself would have allowed pride and arrogance to get in the way of the message Dennis McLean was sending his way, he identified with the fierce protection this man had for his daughter because it was the total sum of what he felt for Madison. He would quicker break his arm than to see his sweet Madi in pain.

He nodded to the tall man, knocked his glass making sure to maintain eye contact and bottomed up the strong, brown liquid.

"Thank you sir, now we have something a little more urgent to discuss..."

* * *

Michonne was really surprised that Rick's parents had taken the news that they were getting married tomorrow so well. His dad told them he was really happy that she had made his son finally settle down and he was glad for them. His mother was elated at the thought of their impending nuptials. She even whispered in her ear that she always secretly wished that they would get together. Hollis and Rebekah Grimes was the epitome of southern hospitality. Their large house settled at the top of Peach Hill towering over the other houses with it's picturesque appearance. It was a sprawling light filled home with large leaded windows that connected the entire house with a light filled yard and highlighted the fancy Gazebo to the back off their house. The Grimes spent a lot of time outdoors entertaining friends and family alike. Mr. Grimes had purchased the land with the hope of weaving his dream home into a beautiful masterpiece for his wife. He had succeeded exceptionally.

Hollis Grimes was a retired Army General who had served his country proudly with the many awards that his den was filled with. He was a treasure trove for war stories and never hesitated to share with those around him. His beautiful, blue eyed wife Rebekah was an English Literature teacher who always had a love for the arts. She was a tall woman with medium length her and pink lips like her son. Rick's older brother Jeffrey lived in Maine with his wife and two sons and they spoke regularly enough. They had retired to the kitchen for a light lunch and soon books and magazines had appeared and the two women were caught up in plans even though Michonne knew everything had been organized for tomorrow. His father had asked to be excused as he was tending to some important things in he backyard.

Rick walked outside advising her he had to make a work call.

"Mags, I can't thank you enough for all that you guys are doing and at such short notice" Rick said to the woman he had always thought of like a little sister.

"Rick, please you don't have to thank us. You deserve it and this is what families do for each other. Now everything is almost ready. Be sure to keep her inside the house. Where are you guys anyway? You at your folks yet?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah she and my mom are in the kitchen making plans. She actually sounds pretty excited" he smiled. "How's Madi?"

"She's great. In the middle of John and Hershel, taking all of their toys. They can't even get to one car." Maggie laughed observing the three kids from her kitchen.

"Yeah, she's bossy like that"

"I wonder where she gets that from?" Maggie's laugh echoed through the phone.

"I have no idea" he smirked, gazing at Michonne who was laughing heartily with his mom over a joke. Looking at the answer to Maggie's question. . she was absolutely stunning and she took his breath away.

"Maggie, don't forget her-"

"Yeah, Andrea is already on her way with it. Rick! Relax! We got this. Mama and Papa McLean on board right?" she questioned knowing that Michonne's dad was going to be the tough nut Rick had to crack.

"Yeah they are. Should be here soon." he sighed, feeling antsy like a school boy.

"How did that go?" she asked curiously.

"Well, he told me he was going to shoot me if I ever broke her heart." he was able to see the humor of it now. Maggie laughed too.

"Ouch! Listen I've got some final things to do. Glenn is bringing everything you need. Relax. We can do this." she encouraged.

See you in a bit." he ended the phone call and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

A few hours later...

Michonne was ready to go, yet Rick kept stalling every time she braced him about leaving. They had to pick up Madison and still check on a few things in town. Not to mention finish moving into Rick's house. All before tomorrow. She was exhausted as they had tried to do so many things earlier that day but she plowed on like the trooper she was. Rick however was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Well can I at least get your car keys so I can go get Madi and I'll meet you back here." she tried to come to a compromise.

"Just a few more" he answered simply, he himself was beginning to get agitated. Everybody had one job to do and being late wasn't it.

"A few more what? Minutes? Hours? Days?" he threw his penetrating gaze on her and she shook her head. He was so cute when he was trying to bait her.

"My dad asked me to stick around for something. You know 'the General' you don't ask why. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight" he answered stepping closer to her and kissing her nose.

"You better." she replied.

Just then she heard Andrea and Shane from inside the house.

"Shane! I may live with you, I may have your baby inside me but right now I do _not like_ you! So leave me alone!" she walked into the house with Shane at her heels.

"Darlin, please I said I was sorry." Shane bellowed from behind.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Rick asked, he was just relieved that they were finally here. Hopefully the others would hasten their steps when they saw the time.

"Ask your shit for brains friend" Andrea walked past the living room in search for Rebekah. Michonne stood in the living room a tad confused. Not so much that Shane and Andrea was arguing, no that was the norm. It was more a case of where they were arguing. Why were they at peach Hill? Why were they here? She was beginning to get suspicious. Before her thoughts could fester Rick walked out the living room and Sasha and Daryl and her parents walked in with them.

"Ok! Everybody freeze! What's going on?" she questioned and she was going to demand an answer. She turned around looking for Rick and she realized he escaped from her inquiry.

"Relax and enjoy the evening" was all Sasha said to her as she sat on the couch.

By the time everybody else had arrived Michonne had come to her own conclusion as nobody was providing her with even the basic of information.

She gathered that they had come to celebrate their engagement. Her friends liked any and every reason to come together and this was obviously one of those occasions. She had just placed Madison on the ground to roam free when Maggie and Glenn started sharing out glasses of Champagne.

As soon as everybody had a glass in their hand Rick went to the middle of the room and asked for everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I wanna thank you for coming at such short notice. Everybody here plays a huge role in our lives and we appreciate you being here. and I'm just going to dive right in here" he chuckled nervously. He turned to Michonne as her eyes darted to him and he held his hand out to her. She approached him slowly feeling more than 20 pairs of eyes on her.

"Michonne, I know our situation isn't the most ideal and I know we've done things totally out of order with getting Madi, moving in together and now getting married...But you know...when I really thought about everything...I realized...the two of us, you and me, reordering things together, I want that...if it's something you wanted." he said to her solemnly. Rick was a speech giver, he didn't do it often but the times when she heard him speak publicly she was always impressed with his command. He could easily give a call to arms and he would have every person in this room ready to fight for whatever the cause. However this time, her heart and mind was feeling light and she felt like a teenager unable to think clearly on anything except he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen and she was in love with him. Why it took her so long to realize that she will never know. The large, lighted windows cast lovely streaks of sun inside the big house and everyone looked lighter and happier as she looked around the room.

Rick looked at her expectantly and she watched again as he placed his hand in his pocket for the 85th time for the day.

"Yeah" she answered. She wanted to reorder things with this man.

"Good, because...I was wondering... if you don't have any plans for the rest of the evening...if you would marry me? Say Yes," his gaze was sure and strong.

It took her a minute to update to the moment but then it hit her like a freight train. This is why they were all here, her parents, her friends. They were going to get married, and here she was thinking that they seemed a bit overdressed for an engagement party but they were here for a wedding. Their wedding.

They were getting married today. Not tomorrow. Today. Rick had planned the whole thing. Her heart soared at the unexpected surprise. This man was just so good to her. She smiled happily, proudly, excitedly.

"Yes"

"Good because I have this ring..." he said as he let out a sigh of relief. He knew she understood what was happening now and he was glad she looked pleased and impressed with his surprise. He pulled out the Cobalt blue velvet box that he was fingering all afternoon. He opened it and took out a pristine, white gold, diamond solitaire ring. Glenn had given him the best advice when he told him if you're going to propose to a woman you need the right ring. He took him on the hunt and they had found one right in town. Rick had found the ring design, although simple reminded him of Michonne. It's exquisiteness stood out among the others and although the diamond rested neatly on the circle of the ring it in no way diminished it's beauty or uniqueness. It still however added to the ring's completion. The white gold and the diamond although different in material , they somehow complimented each other. He had known it was the right ring because that's how he felt about her. Michonne gasped at the intricate beauty of the ring Rick was slipping on her slender finger.

"It's lovely. I love it." she kissed him deeply in front of everyone unable to find words to express her feelings. She felt like she was discovering a new side to him. She always knew he was a romantic but when these efforts were directed at her she was reduced simply to a woman in love.

"Ok you two, break it up. Just because you've moved past 'almosting' doesn't mean you can take that show public" Andrea broke the reverie and Michonne thanked the sun and the stars and anything else possible that their parents had no idea what 'almosting' meant.

"We need to get you ready." Maggie touched her shoulder.

"My dress. My shoes." Michonne questioned.

"All here. Let's go." Sasha answered.

She turned to Rick who couldn't stop grinning.

"Ok?" They did their unspoken communication thing.

"Ok." he ended.

* * *

She was more nervous than when she took the bar and Rick had given her his best pep talk that day. All she remembered him saying was that he believed in her. As she stood at the top of the small aisle with her hand hooked into her dad who was impeccably dressed in a full suit she stood in awe at the fact that this was her wedding day. She even held a beautiful bouquet of calla lilies with the greenest stems she had ever seen. The Grimes Gazebo was beautifully decorated with a teal and white motif. The two small rows of chairs had flowers attached to the sides and was a sight to behold. The weather was cooperating wonderfully as the sun although out was not hot and the afternoon actually had a cool breeze to it. She saw Father Gabriel standing at the forefront of the white runner placed straight and neat on the ground and she immediately remembered her friends, who she hoped was present today among them in some shape or form. They were the impetus that got her and Rick together which led them to this day and she missed them sorely. She allowed her eyes to take in the art form that was Rick who stood like a GQ model in his black suit completed with a white shirt and teal tie. She couldn't help but stare at him, the tall drink of water he was. She didn't realize he was doing the same to her. If looks could write books Rick would have an encyclopedia on Michonne in the 45 seconds he took notice of her presence. Every time he thought this woman couldn't get any more beautiful she somehow managed to outdo the still he had of her in his mind. She was a vision in white. The strapless lace dress fell perfectly on her hourglass shape. The dress highlighted her tiny waist and then fitted sexily to the curve of her hips. She had a small Calla Lily at the side of her do. Her hair was so prettily styled in tight ringlets separated by a center path in her hair. She was a literal blushing bride as he noticed her dimple gleaming from him from across the aisle.

He sucked in some sir and savored the moment.

Madison stood before her in a puffy white dress and pretty head band with a basket full of Lily leaves and she was guided by her aunt Sasha to sprinkle the leaves on the ground. She did so in her wobbly, sideways, drunken walk, much to everyone's delight. All she saw was her daddy at the finish line and assumed they were ambling up for another race. She took off in a unbalanced sprint and raced to Rick. She clutched his leg and looked up at him. "Dada! Win!" she pointed to herself. Rick chuckled and touched her cheek.

"Yeah kiddo. You win" he told her before Sasha could take her to the side.

They were all winning today.

Anita Baker's _Lead Me Into Love started_ to play over the music system.

We may never understand

If love just happens or it's planned

We must believe our spirits know somehow

Baby we can't stop the falling we feel now oooh

New emotions overflow

And now this heartbeat wants control oooh baby

If the love was meant to be so strong

Something close to magic's going on

Take my heart and lead me into love

Light the way for me

Without your touch I cannot see

Lead me into love

I'm deep in the miracle of you.

She walked slowly towards him realizing that the words to the song expressed everything she was feeling. She felt her father kiss her cheek and nod at Rick.

She grasped his hand as he accepted her and they smiled briefly as they faced the Pastor.

"Friends, Family we are gathered here today to unite these two people in marriage. The decision to marry has not been entered lightly. The essence of their commitment is the acceptance of each other entirely. A good and balanced relationship should be rooted in friendship and as Rick so rightfully told me a few days ago their friendship will be the vertebrae of their marriage. Rick also told me he wrote his own vows and I will now invite him to speak" Pastor Gabriel spoke with the fluidity of a man who had done this many times before but still understood and appreciated the seriousness of the day.

Rick nervously cleared his throat before he began, his eyes locked with his gorgeous bride in a steady gaze. It almost felt like they were they only ones there. Just the both of them sharing space and time.

"Michonne, in front of our family and friends I promise to love and honor you through all the good times and bad...especially when you're being bossy and stubborn and I can't get a word in" he paused and smiled at her, happy to see she was smiling and shaking her head slightly at him. She looked so surreal in her simple yet elegant wedding dress, he felt his chest expand and he had to swallow before he could continue. "We're in this together for richer or poorer although at the rate you buy shoes the later could be a real possibility. I promise to take care of you and Madison always, cause home is wherever you both are. I'll laugh at all your jokes no matter how lame or poorly told they are. I'll feed you when you're hungry, which everybody here knows is often. I vow to still argue with you about any and everything and not complain about your Michael Bolton obsession and lastly I promise to always be here for you like we've always been for each other all our lives. You're my best friend Michonne and i want you to know that in every version of our reality... I was always gonna marry you."

A single tear trailed down her face and she took a breath to keep the rest at bay. Rick had just emptied his heart to her in front of everyone and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but at the same time she wanted to preserve this moment and not rush the ceremony.

"Michonne, you can follow after me" Pastor Gabriel told her, he knew the day was supposed to be a surprise for her and she probably didn't have anything planned. "No wait. I want to say something" she told him. Trying to assemble some words from her brain. She opted to share her heart as well although she had nothing planned, thinking she still had time. She proceeded as she got an encouraging head nod from father Gabriel.

"Rick...It took me a little while to get here and you've been nothing but patient and loving while I got my head right. For that I'm going to stand by you always. I'm going to love you and still be your best friend, even when you play your country music in the car and we argue over it until we can't help but laugh at our stupidity. Let's never stop laughing together. You're stuck with me in sickness and in health, even though you behave like a five year old when you're sick. I still want to be at your side, not just to get the remote, even if it was not I who placed it so far away." Everyone laughed including Rick.

"But to stand next to you to always let you know how happy it makes me to see you with Madi -"

"Madi mama mama!" The babygirl interjected as if to remind everyone she was most present. They laughed heartily at her outburst.

"The way you love kiddo and the sacrifices you've made for her fills me with so much love for you. I admire the man you are Rick and I know Abe and Rosita are proud of you. And I know you've taken a huge chance on me but I promise that I'm gonna always be worth it for you." she smiled sweetly and noticed that his eyes looked glassy. He was affected beyond measure by her words. He wanted this evening to be over so he could show her how touched he was.

"Rick, will you take Michonne to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? To honor and cherish her always till death do you part?" Gabriel asked.

"I do"

"Do you Michonne take Rick to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? To honor and cherish him always til death do you part?"

"I do"

"Rick and Michonne in as much as the two of you have agreed to live together in matrimony, have promised to love each other by your vows and with the giving of these rings and the joining of these hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

He kissed his bride with pride and joy and momentarily forgot they had an audience. "You've always been worth it." he whispered in her ear as they pulled apart. She smiled from ear to ear at the man who was now her husband and she longed to be in his arms again.

They turned to face their family who were all standing; cheering and clapping happily. Rebekah had placed Madison on the ground and she ran to the front of the gazebo in her pretty white dress and embraced the legs of her parents.

"Everybody I'd like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Rick Grimes!" Gabriel said unable to hide the happy, excited tone in his voice. Daryl and Andrea had stepped to the side for them to pass in the small aisle. Their supportive roles temporarily finished.

"Hey kiddo!" Rick picked her up and smacked her on her cheek and she let out a loud giggle. Michonne caressed her hair admiring her cute headband with the pretty red, yellow and orange flower decoration. So much thought and planning went into this day and Michonne was going to make it her business to find out who the culprits were, although she already had an inkling.

But for now she was going to bask in the fact that she was _Mrs. Rick Grimes._

They walked together down the small aisle and they were pulled in every direction for hugs and kissing and congratulations from their family and friends.

"Everyone, a light dinner will be served in 30 minutes, so feel free to mingle and take some pictures" Maggie announced to the small crowd. She watched her friends who seemed to be beaming at each other and clasped her chest. They looked so perfect together and they felt so right to her in this moment. If only Abe and Rosita could be here on this day to witness what they've all anticipated over the years. She knew they would be happy and she hoped somehow they knew.

* * *

"So I remember back in high school there was a huge math test that Michonne failed and she was devastated because well...she can't fail at anything. Ever!. So she locked herself in the janitor's room and no one could get her out. We all tried. Short of calling Mama and Papa M, principal Stookie grabbed Rick from class to help. He walked in with that cowboy swagger of his and stooped in front of the door and said "Failures just mean you have a new opportunity to do better and I promise if you come out this closet we'll do better together. We were only 16 but in two minutes Michonne was out that closet and I realized that she and Rick spoke their own language. So this was inevitable" she raised her glass to her friends and everyone soon joined in. "So she's on loan to you Rick, treat her well or I'll kick your ass. And I must say she's been in a grand good mood since you've been giving her that D-"

"THANK you Andrea!" Maggie cut her off with a hand to her forehead, her friend had no cut off for her mouth. There was no time and place for Andrea.

"Now we'll hear from his best man Daryl"

Daryl stood with his glass. "Well let me start off by saying that Rick married his best friend today so clearly I'm out. " Shane laughed the loudest at Daryl's dry delivery. "Yeah that means you too dude!" Daryl said to Shane whose face grew serious. After the light dinner they had a small opening for a few speeches. Maggie wanted to wrap up the party because she wanted to give Michonne and Rick time together because they weren't going on a honeymoon. She had one more surprise for them as she was taking Madison for the night so they would have privacy in their new home.

Their were four tables each decorated with a white table and tan runner complete with off white flowers and teal vases. Rick and Michonne's chair had a bride and groom sign marked in white chalk on a mini blackboard. It was a nice touch that added to the ambience of the evening.

Daryl cleared his throat before he could continue "As the best man I'm supposed to sing the groom's praises and tell you about his many good points but I can't sing and I won't lie." he let the laughter die down a bit before he continued.

"On a serious note, I remember when we were around twelve and the girls were making mud pies in Hershel's barn and when they were done they brought it for Me, Shane and Rick to eat...well me and Shane ran the hell away and Rick took a bite from Michonne's and said it was the best pie he had ever tasted. I told myself he had to be in love or Aunt Rebekah wasn't feeding our poor boy. Chonne always had Rick and it's been amazing watching them grow apart and then grow together. Rick and Michonne, they breath in sync and I'm proud of you both. But this toast is really for my lil sister Michonne, Rick's new best friend. Take care of my boy ok." he told her with a slight tremor in his voice. Daryl wasn't a big speaker so everyone was taken aback and touched by the choice words that left the silent brooder, especially his wife who was at his side looking stunning in her peach baby doll dress. Michonne nodded at Daryl and leaned into Rick who kissed her forehead.

Rick observed the small but chatty group and he couldn't have asked for a better day. "When things are settled down I'll give you your big dream wedding." he told her softly. She brushed her hand in his curls. "Rick...this is my dream wedding. Everybody we love is right here. I don't need anything else. And when we go home tonight with kiddo I know everything will be ok." she touched her lips to his in a gentle kiss. He closed his eyes and they touched forehead to forehead. Today was not a day to wallow in the negatives in their lives. There was no Paula or custody cases or Mike and Lori. It was just them. They had everything they needed.

"Sorry to break this up guys but I'm letting you know from in advance that Madi is hosting a sleepover at the Rhee's tonight so mommy and daddy can have some private time" Maggie advised them with a smile plastered on her face.

"Mags no, I can't let you do that. You've done so much already!" Michonne exclaimed, her arms wrapped around Maggie's arms in a tight hold.

"Mich...it's no worries. I know you'd do the same for me. You guys deserve this. Now Rick. Make your speech and take your _wife_ home. Here's your house keys. Glenn and I did some sprucing up for you" she admonished with a wink.

"You don't have to tell me twice! Thanks Mags. I love you." he laughed knocking his glass as he got everyone's attention.

"Today is a day I'll never forget. What you did here today for us, it's something _my wife_ and I won't ever forget." he stressed on the word wife and they cat called and whistled from the tables. He took Michonne's hand and continued. "Michonne you've showed me what living is and I'm going to show you every day how much you mean to me. And nothing in this world is ever going to change that." He tipped his flute to her and sipped from the clear liquid. She looked at him with fire in her eyes and he felt a stirring in his pants.

It was time to take his wife home.

* * *

By the time he had driven up to his house it was 10 pm, they were both exhausted but the hype of the day had them pushing through. Maggie and Glenn had outdone themselves yet again, there was a large fruit basket on Rick's kitchen counter, the place was clean. They went upstairs and his second bedroom was already halfway turned into a nursery for Madison. He hoped that within time Michonne would feel comfortable enough to add her own touches to his house and make it hers. Michonne had been in Rick's house countless times. She knew where most things were and belonged and didn't need any introductions to the rooms she passed by.

Tonight she felt a need for him so strong she couldn't explain it and she longed for him to take her to his bedroom. "Rick, I can't tell you how happy you made me today. Everything was a nice surprise. I had no clue and this ring Rick? I love it. " she spoke to him as they stood outside the nursery in the wide hallway.

"I like making you happy. I like seeing this beautiful smile on your face knowing I put it there" he told her pulling her to his chest by her small waist. He kissed her neck and she sounded like a cat at his touch.

"Did you see I had your ring engraved." he asked from the base of her neck.

She immediately came out of his clutch and slipped off her wedding band and there it was R & M stood prominent engraved in black on the base of the band.

She beamed at him and hugged him tightly, her hand falling in his hair.

She kissed his cheek and he held his hand out to her as he lead her down the corridor to his room.

As they reached into his room they started kissing heavily. His lips found her neck again, her chin, her collar bone. He couldn't get enough. She pulled apart and watched him with heavy eyes.

She was swept up in the moment, swept up and hanging on cause she didn't want the moment to end. "I want you." he heard the words which were spoken softly but the hunger in her eyes lit an all consuming fire in his belly. She stepped to him and started unbuttoning his white shirt, his tie was gone since the reception and she longed to pass her hands on the hardness of his chest. Two buttons were gone and she kissed his pecs slowly. She felt his chest rise and fall with each kiss and she was happy to know he was just as turned on as she was.

Third button undone. She eased off the snug fitting shirt off his body. She glimpsed up at him and his eyes were closed. "Rick, take my dress off." she demanded. His attention was caught and she turned around, her back to him. He trailed two fingers from the nape of her slender neck until he reached the white zip of the sexiest wedding dress he had ever seen. He eased the zip off and helped tug her dress of her shapely body. As she stepped out of the gown she stood in a white lacy thong and strapless bra that barely contained her ample breast. He stepped closer to her and gathered her to his chest. He reached her breast and squeezed tightly, enough to announce his need for her and to arouse her further. She leaned her head into the hollow of his neck to give him more access. She rocked her behind into his pelvis and felt his extreme hardness. Her heart was beating swiftly and her body tingled in readiness.

"I don't want this night to end but then I don't want to go slow either. You know what I mean?" she asked as she snuck her hands into the waist of his pants.

"I know exactly what you mean." Rick felt the pulse of his firm dick in her hands, even as he wrestled to free himself of the pants and boxers to give her more room to do whatever she wanted to do with him. The boldness of her ministrations was turning him on more and more as the minutes passed.

He stood naked before her. They kissed, frantically, tongues clashing with want and desire. They explored each other's mouths deeply accompanying fast hands that roamed possessively on each other's bodies. Michonne was the first to pull away. She took of her thong and freed her breast from the scanty bra. She sat at the edge of the bed, his cool sheets sent a chill on her lower body. She looked up at her husband who's erection was staring her in her face and pulled him directly in front of her.

She took him in her mouth and she sucked him from the base to the tip in one swift movement. She felt him grab her hair and whispered her name.

Rick was plenty horny and a bit in shock. It was not the first time Michonne had tasted him in the two days they had stepped across the border of intimacy but the passion in which she was absorbing him with left him speechless. His wife was holding unto him with her mouth like a pirate who had just found buried treasure. She had never cease to amaze him and the discoveries he had found about her in their bedroom had him anticipating the next fifty years with her.

He was trying his best not to cum in her mouth but every time he gazed down and saw her full lips on his dick and then saw it disappear in her mouth he felt everything rushing to the head of his manhood. He was a man on the edge.

She lapped at him like a popsicle on a hot day. He wanted their wedding night to last too and he needed to be inside her, to feel her walls clench him tight when he brought her to climax. There was no greater feeling and he would not deny her or himself the sweet pleasure.

"Baby...I can't hold back any longer, let me inside" he extended his hand between her thighs and found her sweet spot. Her very wet sweet spot. She gasped at the feel of his finger on her clit and she widened her position for him as she placed her two hands on the bed in a full grasp of sheets.

"All this for me Chonne?" He asked, she was very turned on, her plunged deeper with his fingers until he was inside. He allowed his thumb to stay on her bud and he began to move his fingers inside her at a steady in and out pace. She threw her head back and clutched the sheets tighter. She was unable to answer even though he waited on her response to continue touching her.

"I asked you a question. Say Yes" he quickened the pace of his fingers and he felt her whole body tremble.

"Yes! Oh my God Rick! Yes!" she exclaimed, feeling the heat rising in her belly as she felt her whole body shaking with desire. She was jello in his hands and she knew if she didn't try to reign back in some form of control she would be done for. He was already rubbing her nub with vigor and he wouldn't stop until he brought her to her peak of ecstasy.

"No, not like this" she stopped his hand and realized that his eyes were looking as dazed as hers. He moved swiftly to get between her legs and she shook her head.

"You lay back" she spoke boldly, with the heavy feel of his dick and her beautiful mocha skin glistening before him all he could do was silently comply.

He got on the bed and stared at her naked frame, the only decoration she wore was the wedding band he had placed there mere hours before.

She was his _wife_ . Michonne was his wife.

They were going to be man and wife in body and he felt his manhood jump at the thought of possessing her in every sense of the word.

She seductively eased her way up on the bed and straddled him. She sank her core slowly unto his engorged member and the both gasped loudly at the complete feel. She took a moment like she always did and began to ride him slowly. She placed her hands on his chest and rocked back and forth, then up and down and then she gave him a slow gyration that had him gripping her hips like a Nascar driver at finals. Hard and desperate.

She hastened her pace knowing she was about to climax and seeing the zoned out look on his face she knew he wouldn't be far behind. He clamped down on his lips and pressed the back of his head into the pillow. Damn. She was giving him the ride of his life.

"Woman, you're going to kill me on our wedding night!" he stated out of breath. She laughed briefly and continued on her ride with vigor. She looked her lips at the sight of him below her. He was her favorite drink and she was gonna have one Rick Grimes, straight up.

"Michonne I'm about to come you should stop now before..." that's all he was able to get out." he needed to save his breath and his brain waves for what was building from the base of his penis. Thirsty Michonne was his new kink.

"I can't. I just can't" she panted, she knew she wasn't being responsible but her clit was vibrating and she felt herself tightened around him. He climax hit her like a tornado, aggressive and tearing everything up in it's path. There was no room for coherent thought. Just her riding her orgasm out as she tried her best to get back to earth. Unable to pull out due to the intensity of his volcanic explosion Rick followed soon after with a loud grunt. She felt his seed shoot up inside her and her body trembled once more. If they continued like this she would be pregnant in a hot minute. She collapsed on him heavily, her body still heaving. He soothed her back and caressed her hair, trying to taper down his own breath and body. He kissed her face repeatedly. "Thank you wife" she laughed at his sentiment. Her head resting on his chest. "Why are you thinking me _husband_ "

Was she ever going to get tired of saying the word?

"Because you deserved to be thanked. And because I love you. I'm in love each with you Michonne" he said, his breathing finally sounding normal.

She looked up at his beautiful face, one nose so perfect, eyes as blue as the sea, lips so perfectly formed and colored. She imagined a son with his features and she smiled that her mind was already leaping into the future. Her eyes began to flutter, tiredness overwhelming her. She would've never thought 20 years ago she would be Mrs. Grimes, but apparently Rick did and that was enough faith for both of them.

"I love you too. I'm in love with you to." she said, her eyes fluttering open to see Rick's smile was brighter than the sun.

"Good" he felt himself already drifting off, his mind was currently blank because he was already holding his dreams in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Thrill Of The Fight**

The following three weeks after the wedding was packed with so much activity that the newlyweds had a deeper appreciation for any down time they were allotted. Michonne's prized possessions were finally transferred to Rick's home. Madison had settled in nicely in her new environment, they kept the pink and purple motif from her old room to help her adjust to the freshly painted nursery. They managed to get everything baby proofed with the help of Glenn who was an expert in the field of baby proofing. Michonne's new shipment had finally cleared and she had made day and night to have everything organized in the store. Even Rick had pitched in even though organizing was not his strong point. They had another visit with Jacqui Brewster the social worker which went well enough considering that the gloomy issue of Paula's application of custody still loomed over them. Ms. Brewster made no comments over the custody issues, nor did she show any emotion at the new marital status of Rick and Michonne. She had just questioned whether they were doing this for Madi or if they were really in love. Rick explained their long history of friendship and explained to her how much he loved Michonne and they wanted to make a real family with Madison. It was nothing but the truth. She nodded at the information and continued to make notes on her pad much to Rick's continued annoyance.

She marveled that Madison was walking and trying her best to form coherent sentences. She was also very independent and clearly identified Rick and Michonne as her parents. Jacqui didn't say much on her visit, nor did it last long. She was surprised but not totally shocked that Madison had also started to call Michonne Mama and said so when she heard the expression. She advised them that their final court hearing would be held in August which was already a month away and happened to be a few days before Madison's birthday. The growing girl would soon be turning a year. Her parents were making big plans for her and anticipated putting this whole ordeal behind them.

They were certain they were going to win.

It was early Friday morning, the sun was already up and it looked as though it was going to be a pleasant day given the peace and calm in the air. Hopefully high noon wouldn't prove to be too scorching. So much needed to be done.

Rick was the first to stir, content with laying next to Michonne in their bed for the entire day. He tightened his arms around her midsection and brought her body closer to his. He inhaled her scent and kissed her bare shoulders. They had made love late into the night and neither had concerned themselves with putting back on their clothes that still lay scattered on the ground. She awoke to the feel of his lips covering her shoulders in short, quiet kisses.

She sighed at the welcome sensations his kisses elicited in her. Her body didn't know a time _not_ to be aroused by the man called Rick. Her husband.

"This is good." she heard him say, another kiss to her shoulder delivered.

She took her right hand and searched her way to his morning hair. The silky feel of his curls christened her fingers. "It is." she replied soundly. He pushed his pelvis up against her and she felt his already hardened member glide against her behind. His hands found the way to her breast and he kissed her cheek this time. She knew where this was headed and because they had a full day ahead she didn't think they had the time to indulge in an early morning dalliance as much as she wanted to.

"Sasha asked me and Maggie to start early with the final preparation for the festival." she groaned out, her two hands trying to rub the sleep from her eyes and keep it in simultaneously. The feel of Rick's arm wrapped around her waist over the cool blankets making her long to stay in the safety of his arms and the comfort of their bed. Waking up next to Rick every morning was something she was never going to grow tired off. From his fresh from the shower scent that carried over til the morning to the feel of his warm body next to hers, it was her absolutely favorite thing presently.

He leaned over his side of the bed to view the baby monitor on the table that held a brown Ikea lamp and his cell phone, as he suspected, kiddo was still sleeping with her butt stuck up in the air.

She was an adorable sight but he was glad she was still in dream land.

"Stick around." he said returning to her side all while peppering kisses on her arms. "Cause Madi...Madi isn't even up yet." he continued in his effort to persuade her by planting more kisses on her upper body. Her arms, her chest, then he headed to her breasts until his kisses started heading south. He planted one on her belly and lingered momentarily. If she did not make an attempt to stop him she knew he would go further south and she would've been driven to the point of no return. She needed to be a responsible adult but he was making it so difficult.

"Wait...No..No-No." she had to put him on pause, most mornings her husband was a determined man and was always more than willing to wake her up in the most orgasmic way possible and it had only been a few weeks.

He pouted slightly above her, still caressing her arms. "Why not?"

Her slender fingers found their way to his hair again and she began to caress his curls. The stubble on his face only adding to his pouty appeal, that and the blue hue of his eyes that was currently only communicating one thing to her. She was actually contemplating forgetting the order of the day and the many things they had rostered. "Sasha has us on a schedule...and I'm not pissing off a pregnant lady" she told him, wondering if leaving the half naked man in their bed made any sense at all? She saw his eyebrows furrow with deliberation.

"Yeahhh...Not that pregnant lady...Go." he said, his slow inflection sounding sexily disappointed. He bent to take her lips in a goodbye kiss but by the time their lips touched and he pulled her closer to his chest she began second guessing her decision. His tongue greeted hers with compelling attention that left them both craving more. This was not a goodbye kiss. This was a please stay in bed so I can fulfill your desires kind of kiss. Michonne felt her body tingle with arousal and her resistance was reduced to an iota of not caring about anything else beside the man who had possessed her body and her heart. Once they left their bed that would be it for the entire day as they had a number of things to get done. Get Madi ready for her aunt's visit and a stream of things organized for the festival that Sasha was so determined to finish for Maggie before the baby came. She exuberated a special kind of energy since her doctor took her off bed rest and it seemed their family was paying for it. Especially poor Daryl.

The list was never ending and Michonne knew the weekend would also be packed. The festival was going to be great but a lot of work was involved in the success of the event.

There was always stuff to get done. Who was she kidding?

Her decision was aptly made. She sunk deeper under him.

"On second thought...Sasha can wait." her smirk matched his and they knew they were going to have a very late start to an already packed day.

He wasted no time at her go ahead, he stripped them both of the blanket and their naked bodies pressed against each other in a building heat.

He did not hesitate and slipped inside her with a groan at the feel of her warmth and wetness.

"Damn Michonne...were you really going to deprive me of this? You feel so good baby." he said touching his forehead to hers and moving within her.

She kissed him hard and widened her legs to better feel him. She thrusted up and gasped at the fiery coils that burned in her belly for him.

He met her thrust and groaned at the sight of her beautiful dark skin and the contrast of the white sheets under her. Her natural beauty always had the power of making him weak, but the combination of her mocha brown eyes eating him up as their bodies joined in a race for completion was going to be his undoing.

"Babe" she breathed out in a rush, the endearment causing him to grin. She too had graduated from calling him Rick and had started using babe, especially when in bed. The transformation of the woman under him had been a beautiful sight. He saw her close her eyes and her mouth open slightly in the heat of the moment. Her breath became labored and he knew she was close, but then so was he.

"You're close" she told him, already seeing the bulging vein on his forehead and the slight opening of his mouth.

"Yes. So are you." his breath was shallow and he was trying his damndest to focus on anything besides the feel of her heat absorbing him into a field of absolute euphoria. "Yes...but babe you gotta pull out..." she let the words hang between them, she saw his forehead wrinkle in confusion.

"Why?" he panted.

"Because I'm late!" she finally said to him, hoping that recognition would soon dawn on him.

"I thought you said Sasha could wait." he asked confused.

"Not that kind of late Rick...the kind of we really shouldn't be taking any more chances kind of late..." she finally saw understanding reign down on him and then a big smile took over his face.

He wondered if there really was a possibility she could be pregnant?

Pregnant with his baby, he was so on board with them having a child together. Madi needed siblings.

"Riiiccckkk" she needed to know what was going on behind those heavy eyes.

"You think you're pregnant? But you started with the thing last week" he was referring to her pills. He still smiled at his first question and he had momentarily paused his movements above her.

Michonne nodded, she had no proof and didn't want to say anything. To be honest the thought had scared her a bit. The truth was it could just be the stress of everything going on with the custody case. The recent developments that Paula and her husband was granted supervised visitation by the court was another stress that was added to her plate. Today was also going to be their first visit and she wasn't sure how Rick and Madison was going to handle the separation. Or her for that matter. She was also playing peacekeeper trying to talk Rick out of blowing out Mike and Lori for their collaboration on Flowersgate. When she broke the news of her discovery to him his anger shook her and she knew whatever the confrontation might've been between them, Rick would teach Mike a lesson. He was also not to happy on the fact the Lori felt it necessary to come into Book Bridge to speak to Michonne. She knew however that her time was running out on that too. Because although he conceded for her she knew that it was inevitable that they meet up somewhere in Fatefield and then there was nothing she could really do to stop him from running up on Mike. She knew Mike wouldn't back down either. No matter how wrong he was. Just thinking about it all her mind grew heavy, which is why she attributed her lack of a period to stress. Her period was as regular as it was dependable for her and she could usually time it's arrival down to a few days and her exact craving of fried chicken. If she was being totally honest with herself the birth control pills she had very recently started to take may have been a measure too late to be helpful. They were also making her very ill and had stopped taking them until she could get a different brand from her doctor. It wasn't like her to be irresponsible but she had a lot on her plate at the moment. She was hoping it was stress but she knew by the look on his face he didn't mind the prospect at all of a baby.

"I think it's too early to tell, but just to be safe" she watched him closely.

"I think I would love it if you are Michonne"

"Don't you think it's way too soon?" she asked a big burning hole rolled in her stomach at the mere thought of carrying this man's baby inside her.

She was giddy and terrified all at once. Both feelings were fighting for superiority in her head.

"Nothing is too soon when it comes to us Michonne" he said and kissed her deeply on her lips.

"Now...can we continue to have a really good reason for being late now?" he asked, his finger finding his way to her bud.

She nodded as she started to move under him again. The brief pause did not end his passion for her and soon enough he was stirred up again. Moving quickly inside her. Almost on the brink of exploding in her haven.

"You promise you're not gonna -" she didn't even need to say the words.

"Yessss my love, I promise." he said although in the heat of the moment his pull out game was like Bigfoot, non-existent. It wasn't even like if he planned it, there was something to be said for the sensation of being buried inside Michonne at the cusp of climax, it was a feeling that was almost indescribable and he had never experienced it with anyone else before. He likened it to getting shocked by lightening; it happens in the blink of an eye and you could never be ready for it. He was going to make a concerted effort to do as she asked.

His lips found the hollow of her throat and she sought his muscled back to tighten her hold on him. The feel of his chest on her chest and his hand between her legs already giving her a precursor of what was to come. She smiled as a wave of pleasure rolled over her.

Yeah...that pregnant lady could wait. She had more important matters to attend to.

* * *

Maggie and Glenn had agreed to supervise the visit with Paula and Dwight. Madison was to see her aunt one hour a week at an approved upon location until further instructed by the court. As frustrating as it was Michonne was glad that at least Madi wouldn't be completely around strangers as she was quite comfortable with her Uncle Glenn and Auntie Maggie. She was not looking forward to handing over her baby to these virtual strangers but they had a court order to adhere to and she hoped that their cooperation would help in the final ruling of Madison's custody which was in a few short weeks. They had agreed they would take Madison back to Abe and Rosita's house seeing that the environment would be familiar to her and Paula and Dwight knew where to find the place. Michonne stood in the nursery with Madison in her arms rocking back and forth unable to part with the little girl. She had no idea how she would fare without them and was currently wondering if she could just not let Madison go. Rick entered the room wearing his blue plaid shirt that highlighted heavily the deep blue of his eyes and a pair of blue jeans.

"Maggie and Glenn are here. Is everything packed?" Rick asked, he was trying to put up a normal front for her, on the inside he was angry at the fact that he was about to handover Madison to a relative that had no intentions of really getting to know her, but just saw her as a tool to get what they wanted. Money.

He tried to get a handle on his hostility, the last thing he wanted Michonne to see was him being this upset about the situation. It was all around a bad pill to swallow but they had to make the best of it.

He approached her slowly as she didn't respond.

"Babe, Maggie's waiting. The quicker we do this, the faster we get her back." he caressed her back and touched Madison's cheek who had started to grin at the sight of Rick.

"Rick, I thought I could do this but I can't. I can't pass her on to two strangers. What if she gets sick? Or she falls? Or something happens and we're not there? What if she's calling for us and we're not around and she thinks we abandoned her?" her heart clenched in pain. They've never not been there for Madison. She hated not having any control over the situation.

"Michonne. Look at me. We have a court order to follow. It's one hour. Glenn and Maggie will be there for her. They'll keep her safe. You know they will. And in an hour's time we get her back. I promise nothing is going to happen to her." his confident tone was convincing. He took them both in his arms and hoped he was right.

* * *

"Hey don't hate on me, I have strict instructions from my husband to sit on this chair all day and give order and direction to everybody" Sasha said proudly as Rick placed a firm box under her feet so she could prop her legs up. They were in the middle of Fatefield's large Town Hall where the festival was carded to start in a few days. Everyone had trickled in and out to help out with the preparation. At the moment the guys were helping out with the tents outside on the Promenade and the ladies were inside the Hall sorting out the decorations, which was being done on a large scale. Maggie and Glenn were already on their way back with Madison and Rick and Michonne decided that it would be better to meet up with them at the Promenade than sit at home twiddling their thumbs. They had taken the day off and would put it to good use. There was definitely a tension in the air that added to the anxious waiting on seeing Madison and hearing all about the visitation with Paula and Dwight. Michonne's heart was beating at a fast rate that could only be relieved at the sight of her baby girl.

Rick on the other hand was not in the best of moods. The main reason being he was not as comfortable as he pretended to be at allowing Madison to see two strangers for an hour. Their court appearance last week had approved supervised visitation for her Aunt with a provider of their choice. His only solace was that he knew his two friends would watch over her with all diligence. He couldn't wait for this process to be over. He was so sure that Abe's sister had a motive for her out of the blue visit. The insurance payout from his friend's death had been completed and it was a hefty sum indeed. Rick had done his best to secure it for Madi. He was more and more convinced that Paula wanted her hands on the child's money, how she knew about the policy he didn't know yet. It was a notion he wasn't going to tolerate and he was going to do whatever he had to expose them for the frauds they were. It was why he initiated contact with an old friend of his who happened to be a private investigator to do some digging. Jerry Perrylong was more than happy to help Rick out and advised him that he would have some information for him soon. Its not like he initially planned to withhold the information from Michonne but he wanted to have something substantial to tell her. He was going to do whatever he could to protect his family. It was another reason why he had made up his mind to go see Lori. He wasn't taking any chances anymore and if what Michonne told him about the flowers incident was true then Lori really would stop at nothing to have her way. He needed to stop her in her tracks and let her know to stay in her lane.

Mike Jackson was another issue altogether, had his wife not pleaded with him to not oppose him and give him what was coming to him, he would have already showed Mike how serious he was about staying away from Michonne.

How low could one go? What exactly did he and Lori think they were going to achieve by working together? Why did Lori think it was ok to give Paula the address to find Madison?

He felt he was part to blame, had he not kept Lori without hope of a real relationship for so long she may not have felt this bitter towards him. At most times the were a match made of circumstance and nothing else. He wished he could've turned back time to change the past, but he couldn't. The most he could do presently was not allow the mistakes he had made to dictate his future. He had waited long enough. He needed answers. He had made a promise to Madison and Michonne this morning and he was a man on a mission to ensure that promise was kept.

"Look who's here Madi!" Maggie said loudly, trying to get the attention of the girl on her hip. Michonne rose from unpacking a box of lanterns at the sound of Maggie's voice. "Mama. Duce" Madison said, reaching for Michonne. The relief and calmness Michonne felt at holding Madison almost had her in tears. She inhaled her baby scent and stroked her dark hair that was getting longer and longer by the day. She looked so adorable in her blue leggings and her baby doll top filled with little pink hearts.

"Hey cutie pie! You good?" she looked at the faces of Glenn and Maggie and was anxious to know how the visit went.

"Dada Duce!" Madison said again on seeing Rick approaching them in the hall. She sounded a bit impatient at the fact that no one was listening to her request.

"Hey kiddo...you want juice? Let's get you juice." Rick gently took her from Michonne's arms. He kissed her cheek loudly and she giggled.

"Tell us how it went." Michonne said handing Rick an apple juice box from the baby bag she had brought along for Madison.

Maggie and Glenn shared a solemn look before they began.

"It was ok, she cried for the first few minutes asking for you two, then Paula got down on the mat and actually played with her. " Maggie stroked her hair behind her ear before she continued. "Dwight just stared at them. Madi won't even look him in his face. I know he scares her. Seriously guys it's gonna be hard putting her through that once a week until this is all settled." she said honestly.

"Paula said some things to her and I had to ask her to stop." Glenn said, still sounding a bit annoyed.

"Things like what?" Rick's forceful question startled the little girl in his arms and he kissed her head in a soothing gesture. He eyed Michonne whose face was taut. He could see her wheels turning.

"She kept telling Madi... she'd be with her real family soon, that she would be coming to live with them. That she belonged with them I mean I don't think that Madi understood her but I didn't like it one bit." Maggie paced her hand on Glenn's shoulders remembering that tense moment. Rick who was already agitated from his musings had to turn his back to his friends to hide the anger on his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, the woman really believed they were going to get Madison. There was just no way he could allow that to happen.

"Well it's over for now and my sweet girl is here where she belongs. We can't thank you enough guys" she hugged Maggie and touched Glenn's shoulder in gratitude. "It's nothin. You know that." Glenn said to her.

"We appreciate it, we really do." Rick chimed in.

He needed Jerry to find something on Paula Ford.

Michonne and Sasha was finishing up a light lunch of chicken sandwiches made by Maggie. After everyone ate the guys went out to Rick's truck to get the rest of the decorations. Shane was still at work and Andrea was due in court. They would be joining them later. As Michonne took Madison from her stroller she noticed a familiar figure walk through the main door and head towards her. She wondered briefly why Mike was here but then remembered his mother had a tent every year for the Festival selling her various herbs and spices. She assumed he was here to help her set up.

She did not make eye contact and hoped he passed them straight. She was out of luck. He made a straight beeline for them.

"Hey Michonne. So this is Abe's and Rosita's daughter? For a minute I thought she didn't exist" Mike said comically.

Michonne squinted her eyes at his obnoxiousness. "I'm sorry, you need something Mike?" she asked. She tried to make sense of why he was still making vein attempts to communicate with her. She eyed Sasha who sat on the chair counting the table cloths. Rick and the guys would be back inside the large peach hall any minute now. The last thing she needed was Rick to find Mike here.

His patience for Mike had long since run out and she wasn't sure what to expect with an encounter between the two.

"Yeah I was wondering if we could talk" he said searching around his radius.

"About what!?" Sasha said annoyed. What could he possibly still have to say?

"Mike! We have nothing more to say to each other, and I suggest you get out of here. If Rick comes back with those boxes and sees you, there's no telling what he would do." She knew whatever it was it would be even worse given the fact that Madison was currently sleeping in her arms. Mike scoffed at her warning.

"Baby...do you think it's possible to take some of your shoes out of the truck? There's no more room for anything in there." Rick said jokingly, coming around the corner with a huge brown box filled with decorative lights. He stopped short when he saw Mike in his wife's personal space and placed the large box slowly on the ground. He took a deep breath before approaching them.

"Mind telling me what you're doing here Jackson?" he asked, he spoke slowly struggling to hold onto a calm disposition.

"I was just trying to chat with Chonne here, the last time I checked she was free to do so." Mike grinded out the words already taking a defensive stance.

"Mike. Just go!" Michonne exclaimed already predicting by the look on Rick's face, how this confrontation was going to end. She looked at Sasha who just shook her head. She too was anticipating the worse and prayed her husband and Glenn joined them quickly.

"You heard her." Rick finalized.

This Mike had some gumption to even think he could still step to Michonne and catch up like they were old friends, given everything that had occurred recently. The main issue being his present affiliation with Lori and the fact that he felt it ok to send Michonne flowers when he knew Rick was out of town on business.

"This is what you're now subjected to? He talks for you too?" Mike touched her arm and startled a sleeping Madison and Rick's rationale went out the door with his calm front.

He lunged at Mike and slammed him on the wall clutching the collar of his brown jacket. Mike was startled by the assault and while he forcefully tried to loosen Rick's grip on him he was no match for Rick's strength.

"I thought I told you not to even breathe in her direction Jackson? You hard of hearing or you just trying to push me? You DON'T get to talk to her, not after the stunt you and Lori tried to pull! I believe Michonne doesn't want anything to do with you and you need to respect that. And hear me well when I say this, let it soak in and marinate in that small brain of yours, You touch MY WIFE again asshole and I'll kill you. The last time we had this conversation I told you it was a promise. Consider this a threat." He watched Mike glance down at her hands at the word wife. He soon found the glistening wedding ring set on her hand and his eyes widened in comprehension.

"Let go of me! Before I call the cops on your white country ass!" he rebutted with a shove as Rick's hold on his jacket collar loosened in the hope that he was getting the message. Mike looked at Michonne "You married him? How desperate you gonna get?" Mike was one of those men who needed to hit low to feel good about themselves, especially when they couldn't get their way.

Rick's jaw clenched at the fact that this idiot was still behaving like a teenager.

Mike made a final attempt to step to Michonne and she jerked back to avoid him not risking it with the baby in her arms.

Rick tilted his head and lunged for him again. He dived straight into Rick's chest this time, a bit more ready than the first. He throw out a stiff left and connected with Rick's shoulder. Michonne transferred Madison to Sasha who was still on the chair. Sasha hesitated on whether she should call Daryl.

Things had already escalated between the two men.

Rick rushed him and slammed his fist into his jaw.

Mike returned the jab but missed as Rick sidestepped in time.

"RICK!" Michonne cautioned. He was red in the face and she could see the vein on his forehead popping. She ran up to them and held them both on their shoulders, although at that point she might as well have been non existent. "Stop this! That's enough!" She pulled them apart with all the force she could muster.

In his anger and haste Mike shoved her off of him and she stumbled and fell to the ground.

Rick saw red.

Madison started to cry in Sasha's arms at the sight of the two men fighting.

Rick's head tilted at the sight of his wife falling to the ground. He wondered if Mike had lost his mind?

His entire disposition changed, his irises morphed from a clear waters blue to a foreboding hue so dark it appeared almost black. He caught his bearings and returned a hard uppercut to Mike's face. It was so severe his nose started bleeding almost immediately. He staggered back and tried to catch his balance. Rick shook his head, trying to get some clarity.

Michonne didn't know if it was perfect timing or not but she was so relieved when she saw Glenn and Daryl returning with the rest of boxes. At the sight of the obvious fight Daryl quickly grabbed Rick who was already charging at Mike again.

The poor fool looked like he had gotten hit pretty badly. There was blood on his shirt and his eye looked bruised.

Glenn snatched Mike by his already ripped collar.

"What the hell man!?' Glenn shouted.

"Get off me!" Rick said, Daryl had dragged him away from Mike preventing him from doing more damage. Rick's shoulder burned with pain. He had allowed his anger to get the best of him, but there was no plausible reason he could identify for Mike having a conversation with Michonne.

Nobody pushed Michonne and got away with it.

It was something he couldn't let past him.

He hoped she wasn't hurt. She wouldn't even look Rick in his eye.

"Get outta here Mike" Daryl growled watching the man hold his dripping nose while struggling in Glenn's tight hold.

"We're gonna see what the police think about your assault you dumb ass. Now you really should be concerned about Paula. Cause you just proved what an unfit parent you are." he said justly. His breathing was labored as he limped out of the Town hall.

"Shit!" Rick said clutching his shoulder where Mike had hit him the hardest. Michonne had taken Madi and she and Sasha had walked out.

"What happened here man?" Glenn asked.

"Mike was trying to prove a point and so was I."

"He said he's going to the police. Chonne's pissed" Daryl stated.

"Let him. He doesn't intimidate me. " Rick said dryly. "I need to go find her."

He knew she was upset with him, but Mike had this coming.

* * *

They had decided to pack up the preparation for the day after the whole ordeal with Mike. Shane had stopped by with Andrea and informed Rick that he thought that Mike was calling their bluff. He made no reports at the police station and Shane told his partner Morales to be on the look out for him. He promised to give him a call if Mike showed up. Andrea on the other hand was livid that Mike had made another attempt at talking to Michonne. What the hell he wanted to say to her at this point was everybody's question. Michonne was grateful that Andrea was pregnant, because at this point there was no telling what her best friend would do.

Michonne had opted to remain quiet. She expressed no opinions on the matter and was honestly still a bit shaken up at the incident. So was Madison who had opted to remain close to Michonne for the rest of the evening. It was late by the time they got home. Rick, whose shoulder was still in pain went straight to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of scotch. Hoping that the alcohol would somehow numb the pain away. He was stuck between wanting to go to Michonne and giving her the space she required right now. He knew the fight with Mike had disturbed her and he had a lot to apologise for. What he wasn't going to be sorry for was defending her or protecting her. Mike was up to no good and he would not be taken for a fool. Especially now that he had two other people to take care of.

He knew Michonne, the change that he had seen in her since they expressed their love for each other was transformative in the way she dealt with things. This would be no different. He knew she would not shut down or stay silent on a matter that he was sure was affecting her. She would come to him and he would be right here.

Michonne had left Rick downstairs while she tried to get a fussy Madison ready for bed. She had started with a warm bath, which thankfully was a calm one as the tiredness of the day had started to take over the baby. After two songs and some cuddling Madison drifted off to sleep. Real walked into the nursery at the same time she was resting Madison quietly in her crib. He observed the love shining in her eyes.

"She finally drifted off?" he asked quietly. She lifted her eyes from Madi and watched him in the dark room, her face void of expression. "She had a big day" she simply said and walked out the nursery.

He followed behind her as she made her way to their room.

"Can I get you some tea or anything?"

"That would be nice" she replied, stepping into the master bath for a shower.

She closed her eyes as she closed the door and leaned her head on it.

She had so much things that she wanted to say. A few things she needed to express. She wanted Rick to understand her. Which is why she chose to be silent until her brain had returned to a normal wave of thinking as opposed to the over activity it had been subjected too all afternoon.

She felt the warm water wash away the tension from her shoulders and helped to further clear her mind. She didn't know how long she stood under the steady flow but soon enough her fingers were about to wrinkle and she locked the handle off.

She walked out to the bedroom in her blue robe and came upon Rick rotating his shoulder to ease some off the pain away. She knew he took a hard hit from Mike and it was all in her defense. There was no doubt in her mind that Rick loved her but at this stage of the custody battle there was much to be desired about his behavior.

"How bad is it?" she asked,. She stuffed her hands in the pocket of the robe and stared at him.

"It's nothin" he lied. Truth was the pain was intense and it radiated all the way down to his arm. He looked at her running through her nightly routine. She ended by moisturizing her already soft skin. The scent of the moisturizer wafted through his nostrils and his only desire was to be close to her again.

"Let me." she said and sat behind him on the bed, knees bent. She took her both hands and began to massage his shoulder beginning with a light pressure to the tight area. She heard him sigh and his body relaxed a bit.

"What you did today was not smart. You could've really hurt yourself. Mike isn't worth it. Everything we do now can be used against us in the fight for Madison. We can't take chances like that." she felt lighter having shared her feelings.

He reached his hand upwards and grabbed hers. "You're right and I'm sorry if I scared you. I felt something in me snap when I saw him push you. Then Madi started crying and then I thought what if you are really pregnant and you hurt yourself...I just...it was the only way I could protect you all. And I'd do it again if I had to. You need to know that." He looked at her from the side with a sincere, pained expression. She tilted her head and hugged him from behind.

She did know that.

"I'm ok. We have to focus on Madi. She's what's important here. Not Mike. Not Lori. I need you to control that temper of yours. Can you do that for me?" she asked. "Of course" he answered. He held her hand and brought her around to his lap. He didn't realize she was down to one of his jerseys and her underwear.

He felt himself stir awake as she landed on his lap.

"Thank you for always wanting to protect me. " he had been doing it all their lives when she thought about it. She kissed him softly on his lips.

His hands moved to caress her naked back under his jersey. There was something extremely possessive about the woman you loved wearing your clothes.

She tightened her hold around him.

He kissed her. More urgent this time. She felt the urgency in his kiss, in his touch. He kissed her like he was trying to erase the damage done today. Like his body was the sacrifice that would make it all better and he would gladly give himself up to her. They continued kissing at the edge of the bed, her hands coiled tightly around his neck and he invited himself into her mouth. His tongue lead the way. Michonne felt overtaken in the best way, she tried to mold her self closer to him as though the deed was possible. She pulled the jersey over her head and slid off her underwear and quickly returned to her spot on his lap. His hard dick pulsing and jumping underneath her. His hand began to roam over her body. He landed on her stomach and he touched it gently, slowly. They pulled apart from the heavy osculation and just stared at each other.

Blue and Brown in an exchange of fire and heart and a desperate need to be possessed by the other.

Rick took her in like a greedy man. He was in need of a healing and she was his remedy. Amidst the physical acts of need and love it was almost like a separate and silent communication was taking place between them. She understood his need for dominance today, for control over something that he felt he had to take charge of. She wanted him to know that here in their space he was safe to to do so. He knew what happened today had scared her and she didn't want that vulnerability exposed so much but he had taken it and placed it somewhere sacred and she knew she could expose her every facet to him.

She wanted to be taken cared off by him, protected and loved. He needed to show he could do all those things. He caressed her sexy mocha legs and whispered in her ears. "Get on your knees" his breath was hot and commanding and she willingly did as she was told. He grabbed hold of himself as he felt that very same control slipping as he stared at her round behind stuck up in the air waiting for him. Her small waist and arch of her back only made him slip further, she was so sexy and she was his.

He slipped into her from behind and the both gasped loudly at the feel of coming together. She pushed back against him eagerly. "Baby. Don't. Move." He warned her. He willed himself to find a measure of control. Every time they made love he discovered something new about her body. The feel of her bum curved into him was creating sensory overload. He began to move slightly at first then a gradual frequency that had her moaning.

"Yesss. Rick. This is..." she couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

Feelings and emotions and tingling hitting her six ways til Sunday. He reached around her and flicked her bud of nerves and the touch almost sent her over.

He was thrusting now at a frantic pace, his climax was approaching and he wanted to bring her to hers first.

"Come for me." he told her in her ears again.

"Mmmm mmmmm" was her only response as she pushed back desperately.

"I belong to you. You belong to me. Yes?" he asked her.

"Yesss. Yessss!" She answered as his fast thrusting and frantic rubbing sent her spiraling into a sea of pleasure so deep and so strong she didn't know if she would resurface for air. She didn't know if she needed to.

The slight juggle of her behind when she climaxed was his breaking point, he had lost himself in the depths of Michonne and never wanted to leave. His seed came bursting forth with a quickness. It squirted out so hard and fast that his whole body felt depleted of all energy. He kissed the light sheen of sweat on her back and collapsed next to her on the bed. She laid down on that very same position she was in. Her hand crept up to his chest, his hand rested on her bottom. Sleep came and dragged them both to the land of rest.

Rick's last thought...he had forgotten to pull out. Again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Collateral Damage**

The only thing that could pull Rick away from his sexy wife, cuddled so tightly next to him on their warm bed was the highly anticipated call from one Jerry Perrylong. Had it been anyone else he would've let the phone go to voicemail. He decided to remain bareback and opted to stay in his gray pajama bottom. He snuck quietly out of the room and headed down the stairs, onto the porch to finally converse with the man who could hopefully change the dynamics of the custody case.

"Tell me you have something for me Jerry"

Rick waited patiently for any information that Jerry was going to provide like an impatient child. Never a man to mince words Jerry began to speak with the focus on his findings.

"Seems as though your kid's aunt is trying to have one of her own, and desperately so. She needed some help. Had a couple IV treatments done to no end. The treatments cleaned her out and she has racked up a high medical bill."

"I knew there had to be something!" Rick said loudly as he stood on the front porch of his house. The sun had recently announced itself to the still neighborhood with a gentle creeping of light. For all observation purposes it did not look like a storm was on its way to them at all but he knew that the current silent, almost ominous state could be a set stage for the calm before the storm. Rick hoped that the most they would be subjected too was heavy rainfall and not any major damage.

"From what I gathered from her financials she's desperate for money." his friend added. When the payout for Rosita and Abe's insurance came through Rick and Michonne had placed the money in a safe deposit for Madison use when she was of age. They would take care of her financially otherwise. He knew that the sudden arrival of Paula seemed very misplaced. The hasty file for petition for visitation and then custody case was quite sudden from a woman who had barely spoken about her brother or mourn him for that matter.

Paula looked cold as Ice and she seemed like the kind of woman that didn't bother what she took or how she got it. He knew she was desperate for money, but wondered how Madison factored into the equation. If Paula was unable to have a child of her own was Madison supposed to be her child by proxy? It would be a cold day in hell if he ever allowed that to happen.

"You got any dirt on the husband?" he asked. He figured that a guy with a scar of that magnitude on half his face had to have a story.

"Ah yes! Dwight. Apparently he was arrested for drug possession a couple years back. But was released on weak evidence. Cleaned himself up a bit. Met Paula. They hit it of. Got married. Unfortunately his past is catching up with him. He borrowed some money from an Underground money lender called the Saviors. They don't take too kindly to debts being unpaid. Let's just say they have a forceful debt collection department."Jerry added to the already full quota of information provided.

"Jerry. This information will go a long way I can't thank you enough." Rick all but forced the words out fighting back the darkness that threatened to take him over at the last bit of information. He had allowed his sweet, innocent Madi to be in the presence of a criminal, guilt threatened to absorb him. What kind of father did that make him? He was supposed to protect her at all costs. He should have called Jerry sooner. He really was appreciative for the details he received. Jerry was highly specialized in his field and knew all the right people to get all the right answers. The results couldn't have been more clear. It was a loud, blinking neon sign that could help prove that Paula and Dwight were unfit parents.

"You know that's not a problem Rick" he said around a full mouth. Rick chuckled wondering if his hearty friend was doing what he loved best.

"What are you eating Jerry?" he asked just for the fun of it.

"Peach cobbler and the damn best too! He laughed cheerily.

"It's just about 8 am" Rick observed glimpsing at his silver Rolex. A Christmas gift from Michonne a couple years back.

"Wasn't aware there was a schedule time to eat peach cobbler."

"Good to know things haven't changed. Take care Buddy."

"Call me if you need anything further." Jerry ended the call and Rick started a plan in his head.

He sat in the living room for a full ten minutes with thoughts shooting around in his head like fiery darts, he knew with the dirt he had finally gotten on Paula and Dwight he had to tell Michonne everything. They needed to come up with a plan now and he did his best brainstorming with her. They didn't keep secrets from each other, in fact since he had married his best friend she had been more open than he had expected and he didn't want to do anything to diminish the trust that held their friendship together. He observed his living room that looked deeply inhabited, so settled. Like a family lived there. If these walls could talk they would offer up beautiful renditions of a husband and wife cuddled up closely with Madi between them watching TV until they all fell asleep or that same family debating on what to have for dinner and ending up with nothing but PB and J sandwiches just because they didn't want to be without each other's company for too long. The walls would speak about two lovers who would make love on that same couch frantically because the bedroom upstairs was too far away to be momentarily separated room each other's bodies. Madi's toys were strewn across the living room furniture and the floor and Rick stood up and started packing them into the big red toy chest neatly stored at the side of the wide screen TV. He knew Michonne would crave the order and he wanted nothing more than to appease her.

Just then Madison's loud cry pierced through the baby monitor that his wife insisted on placing in every room of the house. He darted up the white staircase in a race to get to her before Michonne woke up. She had been feeling so tired lately that he really wanted her to rest.

"Good morning sweetheart" he greeted softly with a kiss to her forehead. She climbed his torso as he lifted her. She placed her soft head on the firmness of his chest and settled there. She was growing by the day and he relished in the early morning baby scent and feel of her that was floating away so quickly from them. Madison was a little girl with a big personality. She knew what she wanted and was determined in her actions to get things done on her own as much as possible. She was also a bossy one, she and Michonne was so alike sometimes it scared him. He adjusted her bright yellow 'I look like trouble' pajamas given to her by her Aunt Andrea and padded barefoot down the long white corridor that lead to the master bedroom only to be awed by a still sleeping Michonne. She was beautiful when her mind and body was at rest just as much as when she was active and energetic and handling life with a class and elegance that he found encouraging. He placed Madison at the edge of the bed. The gray and white comforter cuddled tightly around his wife's small frame on the King size bed that he was so glad he had purchased when he bought the house. He remembered Shane telling him it would be put to good use one day and he was right. Madi loved to roam on the large mattress when she woke up on most mornings.

Madison looked up at Rick with bright, shining eyes. "Mama….. sshhh." She placed her fingers to her lips and made a straight path to Michonne as expected. He held in a laugh at Madison's unnecessary but adorable loudness.

"Mama…...mooooo moooo!" Madison's high voice stirred Michonne and as her eyes fluttered open, she smiled at the wide, blue eyed greeting from the little girl.

"Good morning my sweet girl! Yes sweetie, that's the sound a cow makes" she lifted her head from the soft gray pillowcase and spoke softly. She rubbed her eyes, clearing them of the remaining sleep and a yawn escaped her. Madison, always up for a game mocked Michonne's antics.

Rick joined them on the bed and looked down at them adoringly. He loved watching the two beauties in his life interact.

"Good morning. Slept well sleeping beauty?" he teased lightly. He propped himself on the bed with a pillow to his back and waited for her response. Michonne did the same, happy that they had decided to put their clothes back on after they had made love sometime during the night as Madison was currently crawling all over her.

"Like a baby" she responded, sleep still thick in her throat. She lifted Madi to her and asked "Tell me what sound a doggie makes?" The little girl's eyes widened in excitement at the realization that they were going to play their special game. "Woof woof!" she answered confidently. Happy at the cheers of her parents.

"Tell me what sound a horsey makes Madi!?" Michonne asked her again when her clapping had calmed down.

"Quag Quag!" she screamed loudly.

Rick slapped a hand to his forehead. "Madi if a horse ever makes that sound please run in the opposite direction!" Rick reached for her and flew her in the air. Her squeals filled the room and Michonne looked at them with a giddy contentment that filled her with lightheartedness. She cherished these small moments when they were together like this. In these quiet, intimate, closed door moments that reaffirmed how much of a family they were. The love that was emanating from the three of them was rich and penetrating, she felt it deep down in her bones. No one could tell them they weren't a real family. She didn't carry Madison in her womb for nine months but she definitely carried her in her heart and that was all that mattered. She stole a glance at Rick, sexiness oozed off him in droves when he was in Daddy mode. Her mind went back to the middle of the night when he whispered how much he loved and needed her as he filled her body and soul with an endless passion that left her immovable but still wanting. She was enamored by him and disliked the fact that he was leaving them for one night for another work trip out of town. She would cherish the time they had together today. Her stomach growled revealing her hunger. Rick's eyebrows shot up as her heard the low rumble.

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving." she asked intently, secretly hoping that he wouldn't forget the Sunday ritual that he had started. He shook his head and looked at her in amusement.

"Pancakes?" he asked knowing her answer. Her head nod was accompanied by her white smile. Rick had started making pancakes for them on Sundays and she and Madi ate up his goodness happily as the taste was so delectable. She hoped he continued doing it for them. It was one of the reasons she looked forward to the weekend now.

They were the kind of family that ate pancakes on Sundays.

"You know your appetite has greatly increased for somebody who never had a problem with it before." he observed. He hoped this meant she was pregnant but didn't voice it as she had quieted on that front for the past few days.

"Your pancakes make me happy."she simply stated.

"Happy wife. Happy life." He rose from the bed with Madi in his arms. "You go shower and change. Madi and I will start on breakfast. Right kiddo" he bent and kissed her cheek and allowed Madi to do the same. Her kiss was just much louder. Michonne laughed, Madison was dramatic just like Rick.

"Thank you husband" she was still grinning. As he left the room he prayed she would stay in this good mood when he delivered Jerry's findings to her at breakfast.

* * *

"What time do you leave?" She questioned, placing Madison back in her high chair while they waited not so patiently for pancakes created especially for them by Chef Grimes. She walked up behind him as he flipped another cake on the griddle, she slipped her hand under his jersey and allowed her fingers to roam the smooth planes of his stomach. She kissed his back softly and realized she was ready for him again. He held her hand to the front of him, happy to be close to her. "After we have lunch by Maggie, I'll hang around a bit then I'll head out from there."

"Ok."

He turned halfway and asked "You sure you'll be ok without me?" his question was serious. He didn't like the idea of leaving them, especially given the last time he went away Mike decided to act up. Although he doubted he would do anything again after the conversation he had with his fist. He knew Michonne was tired, he saw it in her face and Madison could be a handful even on her best days. As much as he knew she could handle things on her own he liked to be close In the event she needed him. They had discussed his going away a couple nights ago and knew it made the most sense. Daryl was stuck like glue to Sasha's side as she was due any minute now so Rick had offered to go alone again to an investment company in Macon that had requested their services. Due to its late notice they promised a sizeable compensation. He would only be away for one night. With the given weather report that a storm was headed their way he hoped one day would not roll into two. It was why the Fatefield Festival was postponed by a few days as a precaution. The committee had decided to put the safety of others first and although they had to make a lot of calls and damage control the date was successfully pushed back.

"Are you still going in to Book Bridge later?" he asked. She was going to use Maggie's babysitting services today to run into the bookstore for an hour or two to work on the books. She had taken a few days off to rest as she was not at her usual hundred percent. The neglect would add up greatly if she didn't go in soon. Today seemed like a good enough time.

"It's one day Rick. We'll be ok. I'll miss you though." she smiled. He placed two pancakes on a plate in front of her as she sat down on the round oak table. "You want me to bring you back anything from Macon? A pair of shoes maybe? Although I don't know where we'd put it." he teased.

"I just want one Rick Grimes in my size please."

He stooped in front her coming to her eye level and took her lips possessively. His tongue sought entrance to her hot mouth and she moaned at the taste of him. He sucked her bottom lip and her fingers claimed his curls. Rick couldn't get enough. He was a vault of love and devotion and extreme awareness and certainly she was his key. They had to remember time and place and the kiss ended reluctantly as Madison decided to bang on her high chair to get Rick's attention.

"Dada.. take!" she demanded her breakfast.

Rick looked at her and then looked at Michonne.

"You see how demanding she is? She gets that from you! I'm coming kiddo."

Michonne laughed.

He watched her as she savored the first bite of it, smothered in pancake syrup. It was no secret she had a sweet tooth, she licked her lips and drank a sip of her tea. "Babe I think every week you get better at this." He used her pleasant disposition to launch his narrative on Madi's Aunt.

"I have something to tell you" she stopped mid sip of tea and placed the cup slowly on the table, the room felt ridiculously quiet now, even Madi had stilled. He cleared his throat, his eyes downcast.

"I hired a P.I to get some dirt on Paula. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up. I guess mine too. I didn't know he would find anything at all. But I had to do something given the recent state of affairs." he slowly looked up at her hoping that he wouldn't find judgement on her face.

"What did he find?" she processed the fact that she was out of the loop and asked the question dryly. She assumed that he was telling her now because they had obviously found something.

Rick didn't keep anything from her and she found it difficult to look him directly in his eyes. She was accustomed being on the inside. She felt like a window shopper.

"It's my friend Jerry who helped me out. Apparently Paula is unable to have kids on her own and she opted to go the In Vitro route. Looks like it didn't work and she now has a high medical bill. So she obviously needs the money." He watched her pupils dilate with the unpleasant news and waited on some kind of response.

She pulled away from the table and began pacing.

"So what does she really want? Madi or the money? Oh God maybe she wants both! What is Madison supposed to be? Her stand in child?"

"That's the same thing I wondered. There's more." he looked up at her doing circles on the gray tiles on the ground. "Can you sit. Because I want you to be calm. Cause if you're calm then I'll be calm too" he pleaded with her. She sat slowly, waiting patiently for his delivery.

"He found stuff on Dwight too. He was arrested for drug possession a few years ago. He met Paula after and they got married. But he's in debt too. Owes some people money. Call themselves the Saviors" with a name like that and the forceful way they retrieved their owings Rick surmised that no good could come from any affiliation with them.

"Drugs!? We let Madi go with a man who used to do drugs?I don't like this Rick" she began to pace again. Her white thin strap vest and short dockers pants making her look small. "We need to file a petition to the court to have visitation stopped immediately for fear of child endangerment. Then for the custody case we can use the information received against them. The courts aren't lenient with drug use and children. With this update and the will Abe and Rosita left There's no way we could lose now!" she was actually smiling and he couldn't stop staring at her. His face was propped up by his two hands that rested on the table. She looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

"I just love seeing your lawyer mind at work. That's all." he answered sincerely.

"I'm not losing her" she stood in front the beautiful little girl that she loved like her own and touched her hair. "Mama! Up!" she said no longer wanting to be confined by the bars of the high chair.

"We won't" he stood in front of them both as though shielding them from the world.

"I promised Maggie I would make dessert for today but I need some things from the store can you? she asked.

"Yeah I'll head out now" he would also take the time to do something that was on his agenda for a long time. He kissed them both and grabbed his keys heading out the white door at the kitchen.

"Rick" she called out. He turned around and faced her.

"I'm not upset, but is this going to be a thing between us? You keeping things from me?" she asked her voice almost cracking. She didn't realize she was so emotionally affected by the omission. He closed the distance between them.

"It's not. I honestly didn't want to come prematurely to you about it and I also didn't want to stress you further. After the fight with Mike and the way you've been feeling….in case you're pregnant I thought it best to -"

"I'm not pregnant" she looked slightly dejected at the admission. Rick was taken aback he was so sure she was but he had probably convinced himself of it he was so excited about the prospect of them making a baby together.

"Are you sure?" he asked for certainty.

"I took a test."

She had taken a test and not even told him!

"You're talking about keeping secrets and you kept that from me?" he tried to not sound insulted.

"I didn't know how to tell you. You were so excited already." It was so ironic that the both had the same motive for withholding information, not wanting to hurt or worry the other.

"Are you ok?" he was concerned now and sorely disappointed.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'll text you what I want. Say goodbye to daddy Madi"

"Bye Bye Dadddeeee!" she stressed out with a wave of her chubby little hands as they walked out of the kitchen.

Rick faced the kitchen door and began to wonder if the stress of this custody case and the interference of Mike and Lori was beginning to overwhelm them. They needed each other on this. They would survive the ordeal by pulling together and not apart. He had taken care of one of the antagonist that tried to create a wedge between them, now was time to deal with the other one.

* * *

"We need to talk" He stood in front Lori's brownstone apartment convinced he was doing the right thing. Didn't matter that it took a long monologue on the drive over to coax him into really doing it. Every time he thought about everything that happened since his friends died and Lori and Mike's obvious involvement in this whole ordeal, he felt a rage build inside him that he had to fight to control. He promised himself he was going to remain calm.

"Come in" it was almost like she was expecting him. She pulled back the door to let him pass.

Rick had been to Lori's place many times. It was a cozy home decorated with lots of family pictures that scattered the living room. They had a few good evenings here, a few bad ones too.

Just like their fragile relationship good times didn't last. They were continuously on different pages. This time around they weren't even reading the same book.

"I'll get straight to the point. And I've been meaning to come to you for a long time but I just kept putting it off. But I think now is probably the best time I'm gonna get."

"Go ahead" she sat on the sofa and for a moment she appeared shorter and smaller than she was. Her hand went to both sides of her long hair while she waited for him to speak. Almost as though she was expecting him to hammer at her for her past sins. He didn't know how to process her docile behavior. It was very out of character.

"I know you're working with Paula. I know you and Mike are stirring some shit up, what I don't understand is why?" he wanted her at least try to defend herself first before he accused her of anything.

"Mike and I are friends. We had common interests. And Paula didn't know anyone in town and I befriended her. Is that a crime? I swear I didn't know who she was or what she wanted when I first gave her the directions." she looked up at him from the beige sofa. He didn't know if he could believe her.

"Why did you call in the order for the flowers?" This he was curious about.

"Because Mike knew if Michonne knew it was from him she would've refused it." she said plainly.

"Such a good friend you are" he said dryly.

"I remember you used to think so Rick!"

"Yeah I did, before you started colluding with Michonne's ex. I never pegged you for a girl to take up someone's sloppy seconds Lori." he knew she felt the jab as her face looked startled.

She looked at the man she had been in love with since the day they met and felt slighted at his apparent disapproval of her. She really thought they would end up together. When Michonne left, Rick all but lived here. They spent so much time together. She was there for him and she wasn't even going to get a Thank You. Now he was happy living it up with a wife and a child. Loving the life she was supposed to have with him.

She had been a poor man's Michonne.

Probably even on that front she didn't quite meet the mark. It was worse that she had allowed herself to love Rick while he was pining for another woman.

"The least you could've done was let me know I didn't have a chance instead of dragging me on for months."

"Lori do not put this all on me! We both knew what this was. I always let you know where my head was at. You said you would still be my friend. Now you're tryin to be my enemy"

"I know I don't get any friend of the year awards but I loved you Rick and I thought you cared about me too." she sniffed. She felt the hot burning of her eyes, she didn't realize how much his presence affected her. She had longed for months to be in his company again. Maybe a small part of him wanted hers too. Maybe that's why he came to her.

"I'm not sure how much things you've shared with your friend Paula but I want you to put an end to it. You've done enough damage and my wi-" he intentionally didn't finish his sentence as he saw her face turn. "You really came all the way over here to throw your _wife in_ my face? Tell me Rick, does your _wife know_ you're here!?" she asked curiously. That one word left such a bitter taste in her mouth. He was supposed to be hers. She knew she might be a bit messed up but she loved him, yet she couldn't make him love her. Now she was erased from his memory. Despite the fact that she was there for him when that girl Michonne left him and went to New York without a backwards glance. She wondered where she went wrong with Rick. She was damned if she did and damned if she didn't with him.

"Don't you remember how it was between us? We can have that again if you just come to your senses." she begged and chastised him one breath.

"What I remember are the disagreements. The arguments that we had that made me realize we weren't making any sense. Never did" She felt like he had slapped her but needed to make her point all the same.

"Wasn't the making up worth it? Weren't those the best times?" she pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"That's not normal Lori!"

"I don't want normal Rick! I want that difficult kind of love we had" she walked closer to him bridging the gap between them.

Rick eyed her pitily, he couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

Is that what she thought they had? Did he do this to her?

"That wasn't love Lori and I'm sorry. We used to fight and argue even on our best days. Yeah we made up but just because two people are capable of constantly hurting each other, doesn't make us 'meant to be' because we have a deep insight into each other's minds. It just makes us two people who are good at hurting each other. We were good at making each other miserable and you deserved better than that Lori." As much as he disliked what she was doing presently, he prayed that she wasn't too far gone. When you stripped away the external influences and her bitterness Lori could be a nice person.

Their faces weren't very close, but the space between them was short and tense. Lori saw her opening and smashed her lips against his, knowing it would be for the last time.

Rick didn't react swiftly enough to avoid the attack and felt her thin lips on his in a hard, desperate kiss. He yanked himself away from her and wiped his lips with the back of his hand harshly.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and closed his eyes tightly. Coming here was a bad idea. He had done a lot more bad than good on this visit. He was trying to be amicable about the situation and had come on mutual grounds to talk to Lori. It didn't work. Lori knew what she knew and it had already been cemented in her brain.

He was done being nice. She didn't deserve the courtesy.

"I'm sorry." her apology felt like service. Her face was taut.

"I'm married, why would you do that?" It was time for him to leave. The more he reloaded her action in his mind the angrier he felt. His jaw tightened and his hands fisted.

Lori felt stupid for the impulsive kiss she had initiated. She knew the kind of man Rick was and he wouldn't allow her games to continue. She just wanted to feel his lips one more time. Reality hit her like a ton of bricks in that moment. Rick wasn't coming to save her. She needed to put that hope to rest. He let her drown. Left her alone above all for Michonne.

"I forgot congratulations are in order. Although I'm sure nothing much has changed for you" sarcasm dripped from her lips and Rick decided he would answer her just as he had planned.

"Yeah, things have changed. It means I'm a lot more protective and ferocious where Michonne and Madison are concerned."

"Rick I -"

"I'm not done. This game that you and Mike are playing, It's done! Leave my family alone or you will see a side of me that you've never seen before. And that goes for you, Paula and your boyfriend Mike! Am I making myself clear? Or do I need to repeat what I said?" his head slightly tilted and she knew she had aggravated him. He walked to the door and waited for her response before he left.

"Crystal"

So she had lost. She wasn't accustomed to the emotion running though her at the moment. She felt defeated, hated that it was a loss to a woman like Michonne. She had made the wrong decision by leaving Rick behind and going to New York. Yet she still got the guy in the end. It was unfair. Especially when she was the one that held him up during that time. He was so damn unappreciative.

She understood what she had to do now. Everything that happened from here on out would be all Rick's fault.

She had a call to make.

* * *

Michonne mused momentarily on the day she had. She was one Excel spreadsheet away from finishing but the fact that the rain was pouring non stop made her decide to wrap up. She still had to pick up Madison and get home before the weather got worse. She remembered a joke Andrea had made earlier and chuckled to herself. Andrea really did not care what she said or when she said it. Lunch had been a feast and the day was filled with laughter. After Maggie had called her with a food emergency she had packed up Madi and herself and had driven to the farm earlier. She had called Rick to tell her that they were going ahead without him and he could meet them there. It had worked out because Rick would be headed out after lunch in any case. She had jumped straight into the kitchen to help Maggie who had somehow managed to burn the chicken that she boasted she was going to make for the crew. Maggie was trying to multitask, the farm was a hub for family and friends alike and she was always being pulled in different directions to satisfy everybody. Not to mention she had two precocious young boys that was always getting into mischief. They had to start from scratch and then had to make the dessert, a strawberry cheesecake that Michonne had promised to bring. The weather had also created a gray outlook on the day as the clouds had gone from a light gray to a threatening darkness that promised rain well into the night. By the time Rick arrived to the farm he looked tired and she hoped he would have the strength for the training day ahead. Although a part of her didn't think it was work stress at all, she felt like something was up but they didn't have a minute to themselves during the day. She also wasn't feeling her best. Her stomach had kept her nauseated throughout the day. Even after she ate she had quietly gone to the bathroom and relieved her stomach of the contents she had not too long eaten. She wondered what was wrong? Her period was now a month late. She made a note for two things on her phone, to have her car serviced as she didn't like how it was running at all and the second one being to make an appointment with her doctor. She assumed she was more stressed out than she thought.

Lunch was over and the men and women had unknowingly separated to chat and within an hour Rick had to leave. Shortly after his exit she had snuck out when Madison was immersed in a television show with her two boys. Rick called when he arrived safely to Macon and she promised him she wasn't going to stay too late at Book Bridge. Time however had slipped away from her.

She regretted that she had allowed time to escape her. She pulled up to the farm to pick up Madison. She brought the car to a slow pace as she realized that the car took a little longer than usual to stop. She even dared to say she felt a little bit of air in the line. She made light of it assuming that it was due for a service. The rain had started off with a pitter patter of a shower but had gradually increased to the hard showers that beat the earth constantly for the past few hours. The picture perfect postcard feel of the early morning had soon been replaced by dark grey clouds that threatened to burst at any moment. She just wanted to grab her munchkin and get home. Had she realized how bad it was outside she would have packed up her stuff and headed out a long time ago. It was her weakness and strength how immersed she got in her work at times. She pulled the large umbrella from the back seat preparing to face the harshness of the weather on the short run up to the main house. Before she could reach for the door she heard her iPhone ring and grabbed it quickly certain it was Rick.

"Hey." she answered, seeing the handsome face of his contact picture on her screen.

"Hey. I'm just checking in on you guys. You home yet? How bad is the weather now?' he asked.

"I'm outside the farm, gonna get Madi. It's raining pretty heavily. I jus wanna get home. How is Macon?" she sighed at the question and leaned her head on the headrest of her front seat.

"Lonely without you guys. Listen you be careful getting home. Can you call me when you get there. So I'll know you're safe." he asked softly

"I can" her answer was short. There was so much he wanted to talk about with her but just as the day had set out for them, now wasn't the time.

"Michonne. I'm sorry about this morning." he felt the need to apologise.

"No need to apologise Rick I wasn't upset. I just didn't like to feel that you and I weren't on the same page. In the past twenty years I've always been your sounding board and I'm not sure when I stopped being that." she didn't want to keep that inside anymore. "But I'm glad you hired Jerry and now we have something we can use." she placated. She thought about how they both went to see Mike after the flowers incident and never said a word. Maybe she was just as guilty.

"Chonne. I love you." He wasn't sure now how he was gonna tell her about the kiss and he felt his chest tighten at the knowledge of that.

"I know. Maggie is at the door already. I gotta go" she gathered the umbrella, ready to open the door.

"Call me when you get in. I'm gonna grab some dinner downstairs but I'll be waiting. Be safe please." he dragged the last sentence out knowing how driving on wet roads could be dangerous.

"I will"

"Hey baby girl! You were good for aunt Maggie?" Michonne reached for Madison who eagerly jumped in her arms. They stood at the threshold of the living room as michonne didn't want to linger.

"Thanks again Mags. I'm not gonna stay. I wanna head out one time so we can get home quickly." she adjusted her jacket and looked down at her favorite brown boots that was already damp from the short run from car to house.

"I heard it's bad out there. Rick's already not here. Maybe you should sleep over?" Maggie didn't feel right about letting her friend go in this deplorable weather. By the sound of the bolts of rain that hit the roof, it wasn't pleasant at all. The rain sounded more like canons firing than drops of water from the sky.

"She's right you know, it's gonna go bad out there. Stay" Glenn joined them and placed an arm around his wife. His caring eyes pleading with Michonne. "Guys. I appreciate the offer but we live 20 minutes away. Plus Madi has a schedule that I don't want to interrupt, especially with Rick not here. I promise I'll be safe." she silently pleaded with Maggie knowing that she would not be in agreement. A lifetime of friendship had brought a deep understanding between the two women. Maggie knew that her mind was made up and there would be no negotiating. She reached out and pulled her in for an unexpected hug. Michonne smiled and took the baby bag from Glenn's arm. "I'll call. Don't worry." she said again.

"I'll walk you two out" Glenn announced as he too retrieved an umbrella to cover them.

* * *

The rain pelted down on the metal car so loudly Michonne thought the car was going to dent. The fast swish of the windshield wipers against the windscreen did not help much in clearing up the fog filled glass or the torrential rain that came down so much harder as she left the Greene's. She was so certain that she would've been home in a few minutes, but the bad weather had different plans. Madison began to cry in her car seat. The sound of the rain hitting the roof of the car and the window scared her. She reached for Michonne and her cries grew worse at the realization that there would be no immediate comfort for her.

"It's ok Madi. I'm right here. We'll be home soon." Michonne's sing song voice was meant to soothe. She tried to slow her driving down so as not to skid on the road but the brakes took even longer to kick in and she grew seriously concerned. Her stomach clenched with just prayed to get home. She was no expert but the car didn't feel right and she didn't want to endanger Madi and herself further. Rick would need to have her car checked thoroughly when he got back.

Honestly she felt a bit scared herself, the road was empty as everyone had more or less tried to get home before the bad weather hit. She felt irresponsible not taking Glenn and Maggie up on their offer. She had no idea things would get so bad so quickly.

Lightning flashed brightly followed by the loud roll of his friend thunder. The sound of the rain grew louder . She was barely able to see the dark pitch that stretched before her despite the high beam of her headlights. The only thing she made out was the faint green light of the traffic light that was at the junction of Henry and Paul Road. She heard the buzz of her cell phone that was currently somewhere in her hand bag and contemplated letting it go to voicemail. She was sure it was Maggie or Andrea calling her to see where she was. Then again it could be Rick, she stretched across the seat to grab it wishing she could find away to calm Madison down too and that's when she heard the loud horn of a black car that swerved too closely to hers.

She dropped the cell phone as she swerved dramatically at the car's close proximity.

Was the driver drunk?

Her heart began to race, her fingers clutched the wheel tighter, with a dreaded anticipation that she had subconsciously subscribed to.

The driver rushed ahead of her, entering her lane and subsequently cutting her off just as the traffic light, a few feet away struck red. There was no time to think as she made a quick glance at Madison, she slammed down on the brakes with a harsh swerve to avoid collision.

There was no sound of burning rubber. The brakes never came in and Michonne's car slammed straight into the traffic light pole. The front of the car crumpled like paper on contact. Head met steering wheel on impact and Madison screamed out in horror.

Darkness absorbed Michonne and she felt it dragging her away, her head throbbed intensely and she tried to lift her arms in vein to reach Madison. She prayed someone had seen them, that someone would save her baby. She felt her head spinning and then the blackness came all at once.

She wondered if this is how Abraham and Rosita felt right before they died.

* * *

Rick was about to head downstairs to the Hotel restaurant to grab some dinner when his phone rang. He saw Andrea's caller ID and figured that given the late hour, it wasn't a courtesy call.

"Andrea, what's up? Everythang ok?" his nervousness felt out of place.

"Rick! You need to come home." she sounded like she was crying.

"Why what's wrong? Is Sasha ok?" he knew Sasha was practically at the end of her term and assumed that her labor would be the only thing that currently constituted as a family emergency.

"Sasha's ok. It's Mmmichonne and Madi!" Andrea's voice shook and she tried her best to contain her frantic emotions.

"Something happened to them? Where are they? Are they ok?" he spat out. He felt sick to his stomach at the mere thought something had happened to them. He had not too long spoken to Michonne.

"They were in an accident. Someone cut her off on and she slammed into a pole." Andrea watched as Sasha and Maggie held hands on the small brown bench in the hospital's waiting room. She prayed this sad news wouldn't affect Sasha. Her friend was lying helpless on a hospital bed and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

"What did you just tell me? Where is she? Put her on the phone!" he demanded, he just needed to hear the soulful smoothness of her voice to know she was ok. He grabbed his unpacked over night bag off the bed and headed for the door. His heart a couple steps ahead of him.

"When the car crashed she hit her head on the wheel...she….she's unconscious Rick she hasn't woken up yet. Madison doesn't seem to be hurt but they're checking her over. We're all here." Andrea was full-on crying by the time she fully informed him on what had taken place. He was already out the door rushing past other Hotel guests to get to the car park.

He felt like an egg was stuck in his throat. His gut and his eyes filled with unshed tears. He was filled with dread at the prospect that his wife and daughter had been harmed in any way.

"I'm on my way! You tell her that for me you hear me! Tell her I'm coming!"

He had no problem with racing against time to get to his girls.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N :** Hey guys, sorry for the late update. You know I try to update once a week but life got in the way. I wanted to say that your reviews have me in deep thought sometimes. Y'all are an insightful, smart bunch. I love this story, real life is sometimes messy even when you have real love. For those of you who constantly review each chapter...thank you. I look out for them, it motivates me. For the new reviewers thank you for giving me a chance. I've rambled again. Do enjoy the update and I look forward to your thoughts as usual.

Sophia

* * *

 **Best Kept Secrets**

He drove back to Fatefield like a man possessed. Wishing that his phone would ring and it would be Maggie or Daryl with an update on Michonne and Madison but when that didn't come to pass he resigned himself that no news was good news in this instance. Michonne and Madi had to be ok. He needed them both like he needed his next breath. Without them he would simply be The Walking Dead. He made the drive to the hospital faster than he anticipated, but he had been incredibly motivated. He threw up his hand brakes before the car could come to a complete stop. He flung himself out of the car and raced into Fatefield Memorial. His heart rate matched his quick steps, it hadn't come down to it's usual cadence since the disturbing call from Andrea. It was as though his body knew it's world had been set out of equilibrium and the only way things could be set right was when he laid his eyes on his family.

"Where is she?" Rick raced through the waiting room and stumbled upon the downcast faces of his friends. Of course this would affect everyone in their family. Michonne was one of the main influencers amongst them and she kept them all grounded at times like these. She was the gravitational force, that natural phenomenon that brought them together when they were kids and helped them all to align. For now she was the missing link in an unfortunate situation and everyone's face told the same story.

Right now he was a man in need of answers, he hoped somebody could give him some.

All he wanted in that moment was to see Michonne. The three hour drive from Macon took an hour and a half. He only took that long because the weather was still bad and he needed to make it to the hospital in one piece. If it was up to him, he would've made it in 45 minutes. Maggie and Andrea held hands on one of the four benches that decorated the dismal waiting room. They looked like the two little girls he grew up with as he stared at their red rimmed eyes, young and innocent. Maggie was the first to hug him.

"Thank God you're here safe. Her parents were out of town when Andrea called them. They're on their way. Sasha got a hold of your mom and they should be here soon" Maggie explained.

Glenn mumbled he was going to get the Doctor. He stared at Daryl, who stood by the long window, yet still kept an eye on Sasha who was steering straight ahead on the seat opposite Andrea. Shane had long since gone to the station to find out more about what exactly happened. "Madison?" he forced out, needing to know where his wife and daughter were.

A tall, dark skinned man who he would have pegged as an athlete as opposed to a doctor approached him ahead of Glenn, a crying Madison in his arms.

She reached for Rick from a far distance and he was too pleased to absorb her in his arms. "Sshhh...it's ok I'm here. You're safe. I'm here Madi. Daddy's here." he closed his eyes in gratitude. He didn't want to show how full his eyes were, he soothed her back tenderly, then trailed his hands from her head to her feet looking for cuts and bruises. He said a silent thank you to the Man above that Madison came out unscathed from yet another car accident.

He prayed again that this would be the last one.

"I take it you're the father? You must be . This little lady is perfect. Not a scar or a scratch. She's just scared some. She was lucky. Thank God your wife locked her in her car seat." the goodly Doctor informed. Madi clutched Rick's neck like a lifeline. He could only imagine the terror she felt. She had been in two car accidents already in her little life.

"My wife?" he sounded hoarse with the question, emotion crowding his insides and camouflaging his strong voice.

"Follow me Mr. Grimes" he reluctantly handed Madison to Andrea, his heart and body in high alert at seeing Michonne finally.

 _Please let her be ok._

Dr. Williams paused at the threshold of Michonne's room and faced Rick. "Mr. Grimes your wife has been through a very traumatic event and I would say she's also lucky that she didn't experience any broken bones. She came in unconscious but she woke up soon after. She has a cut on her head and she's gonna have a sore shoulder for a while. I thought it was dislocated when she came in but it was just pretty banged up. She's been in and out of sleep since. No one has been in to see her. We also ran some more tests after we discovered slight internal bleeding on the ultrasound we did. That's when we realized she was pregnant."

Rick swallowed visibly.

Did he just say Michonne was _pregnant?_

 _Was?_

"P-pregnant?" He stammered. He felt like someone had bungee jumped in his chest, a thin line of excitement springing through his insides at the mere thought that Michonne was pregnant with his baby. Someone was using a scrubbing brush against his emotions.

Was he supposed to feel sheer happiness at a time when he was faced with such turmoil.

"Yeah. Your wife is pregnant. You didn't know?" Rick shook his head, unable to find words.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat it for you Mr. Grimes. It's touch and go at this point. Michonne needs a lot of bedrest and absolutely no stress whatsoever if she's gonna keep this baby. It's already a miracle they're all alive. Do you understand what that means?"

"I do" he said clearly. It wasn't a dream anymore, this was his reality. His responsibility grew tenfold. He now had Michonne, Madison and their baby to think about. To protect.

The shocking yet equally joyful news was surrounded by a harshness that threatened the very thing he desired so much.

The man nodded and proceeded to open the door and they both entered the room.

The rush of the cool air hit Rick when they entered the room. When he saw Michonne lying on the bed, her dark skin in contrast with the white sheet, his pores rose, his body literally ached to hold her. He needed to somehow reassure himself that in his arms she was safe and whole. To keep her shielded from the outside forces that were pulling them in different directions.

"The nurse just paged me to say she was asking for you. You got here in time." The gentle giant of a Doctor whose name tag said Tyrese Williams picked up Michonne's hand and checked her pulse, her eyes coming to a slit open. The room smelled like cool air and some kind of cleaning agent he couldn't quite remember the name of. All he knew he was instantly brought back to his time in the hospital when he broke his arm. Michonne hadn't left his bedside then, he wouldn't leave hers now. Michonne eyes opened fully when they landed on Rick, her eyes widened and she asked for Madison. In her mind she was shouting the critical question but her throat was currently like a gravel highway and the words came out in a mere whisper. He rushed to her side and gathered her in a hug that aided to bring them both relief. His body seemed to let go the breath it was holding. She was breathing, alive.

She broke down at the sight of him, his touching ethos like a feather breaking the camel's back.

"Hey...hey...sshh...ssshh. I'm here. .Madison is ok. Look at me. Madi's fine. She's with Andrea and Mags and Sasha and everyone else. Our parents are on their way" his voice was soft and he hoped his slow inflection managed to comfort her. He could only imagine what she was going through, what she had gone through.

"I tried to reach her but I couldn't. It all happened so fast Rick." she held onto the collar of his shirt and she tried to calm her breathing. Seeing Rick, the teary look of his eyes, knowing that he would've rushed over here to get to them made her feel slightly relieved.

 _Madison was ok._

 _Madison was ok._

Rick was here, things were gonna get easier.

"Mrs. Grimes you took quite the hit, but we have to be grateful that it wasn't any worse, all things considering. Your shoulder has some soft tissue damaged from the impact and you suffered a mild concussion. Thankfully we ran some tests and everything looks good. You experiencing any cramps in your stomach? Any discomfort?" Tyrese asked eyeing Rick. He wasn't certain who was supposed to deliver the news if Michonne didn't know she was pregnant.

Rick interpreted the friendly Doctor's message and held Michonne's hand and used his other hand to smooth back her hair.

Michonne...baby…..you're pregnant. The doctor said they saw it on the ultrasound they did when you came in. We're having a baby."

Michonne's head shot up at his last four words.

Shock had her brain scrambled like cheap cable with a bad signal.

 _Baby?_

"I'm sorry. Did you...did you say baby?" she managed to speak up. She wasn't sure she still had a voice. Her head was pounding and her shoulder was throbbing horribly. The doctor's last words had caught her completely off guard and she desperately needed clarification.

"But I did a test last week. It was negative."

"We did an ultrasound to check for internal bleeding when you came in. We saw the fetus. Even detected a very faint heartbeat. "he said soundly.

"I'm pregnant?" her hand slipped out of Rick's and flew to her flat stomach. "Is it ok? The accident…?" her concerns grew rapidly. She forgot the constant throbbing in her shoulder for the moment. Was her baby ok?

Rick took her hand again, as though he could somehow prepare her for what Dr. Williams was about to say with just a handhold.

"Mrs. Grimes, because your body went through so much trauma, there was some bleeding internally which put a lot of strain on the fetus. Right now it's all up to the little peanut inside you to be strong and hold on." It was the easiest way he could lessen the blow of a probable loss to such happy news.

"I can lose it?" she asked, her voice shook with feeling. She didn't even want to look at Rick, she hoped he wouldn't blame her if the worse happened.

"At this stage of your pregnancy that's a possibility. What you need is plenty of rest and no stress. Avoid it. Take care of yourself. Your husband seems like a capable man. We're gonna keep you overnight for observation and then tomorrow you're free to go home. I'm going on my rounds. Try to get some rest." he advised.

She had surrendered her thoughts about carrying Rick's child the minute she saw the negative on the pregnancy test a few days ago. She didn't want to think or talk about it. Now here he was telling her she was pregnant. Here he was telling her there was a possibility she could lose her baby. She looked at Rick slowly. He was a mixture of emotions, but the smile that was fighting it's way through was contagious.

"We're gonna have a baby." he said proudly. He was overjoyed. "We are. I didn't mean to go out in the bad weather Rick, had I known I would've stayed at Mags." her eyes were now full with unshed tears.

"Hey. Don't do that. This wasn't your fault. You. And this baby will be fine. I'll make sure of it." He pulled her into his arms again and she sighed deeply, her hands clutching him like promise.

She honestly wished real life was as simple as Rick made it sound.

"My head hurts." she said and eased her head back onto the pillow. As she lay back down on the bed a single tear rolled from the edge of her eyes and rolled all the way down her soft cheeks.

"I was so scared Rick. Everything happened so fast. Madi was crying for me. The phone rang. Then as I was reaching for it this car comes off from nowhere and practically runs me off the road." The trauma of the ordeal was hitting her hard and fast with her fresh state of consciousness. She now had a sharper version of a what if scenario playing across the imagery department of her mind.

She had so much to lose now.

"Wait. Wait…..someone ran you off the road? You didn't lose control of your car Michonne? Someone did this to you?" He felt the rage building inside him like a volcano ready to erupt. Nobody told him this outside. He honestly thought this was an accident. He pooled a short list of people who were low enough to get this dirty. Mike. Paula. Dwight. He added Lori to the list after their last interaction. If one of them had done this to his wife and his kid, there would be hell to pay. His jaw tightened. Another tear trickled down her cheek. He took his finger and dried them and kissed her lips gently. It was almost light like a feather.

"Yeah that car came out of nowhere and all I could think about was on our last phone call I didn't say I love you back."

"I know you do baby." Her eyes was closing down and she needed the rest. He kissed her forehead and walked out.

* * *

Vexation threatened to overtake him again, he tried to even out his walking in an effort to not jump to conclusions without any facts before him. He literally ran into Shane as he reached the waiting room. Daryl stood at the entrance, also waiting for some information. The girls were all on high alert at Shane's rushed entrance. Rick felt the rage rising in him like a rocket at launch. Michonne thought she was run off the road. He slammed his fist in the wall closest to him and the posters and pictures that aligned the wall gave a rattle. He had startled everyone.

"You need to be calm" Shane said approaching him.

" _Don't_ tell me what to be!" he answered Shane aggressively. Shane was the last person to tell somebody to stay calm. It was a perfect case of the pot calling the kettle black.

Daryl straightened up and walked closer to Rick.

"Rick man. I ain't gonna lie to ya. This don't look so good. There aren't any skid marks on the road. No burnt tyre smell. Nothing at that crime scene. No broken glass from another Car or nothin. Old man Johnson came forward jus now. He said he was out looking for one of his dogs who had escaped his farm. Got scared of the thunder and lightnin. He claims he saw the whole thing. The black car came out of nowhere cut off Chonne at the traffic light. She made a hard swerve and that's how she hit the pole." Shane fixed his eye on Rick in giving the breakdown of his story. He knew Shane though, there was something he wasn't telling him. He willed Shane to continue with just one hard stare. He was already agitated at the fact that Michonne was lying down with a bummed out shoulder and a mild concussion, all while pregnant with his baby. It was enough to make him angry. He had already failed to protect her and Madi by not being here when she needed him. It wasn't going to happen again.

"At first glance it doesn't look like no accident to me. But I have no proof yet." Shane plastered on a misplaced smirk on his face like only Shane could in the face of something so severe.

Rick felt as though he had reached his tipping point. He slammed Shane against the wall. "You need to be real clear with what you're saying to me right now Shane!" he was so close to his face, their noses almost touched.

"Ease off me man, I told you I ain't got no proof!" he pushed Rick off.

Rick almost tackled him again but Daryl cut him off just in time.

He held his hand firmly against Rick's chest. He signaled to Shane with his other hand to stop. "I got him" he whispered.

Andrea took Madison out of the room. Sasha and Maggie stood in shock.

Daryl then faced Rick directly and said "What Michonne _doesn't_ need right now is your misguided rage and frustration! What she _does_ need right now though is her husband! What Madison needs right now is her daddy! You think you can be that for them or nah? Because I can do this with you all night!" Daryl spoke to him with the authority of the brotherhood that ran long and deep between the odd pair. He understood his friend's motivation but seeing the deficit Rick had in the proper processing of his feelings, he decided to forcefully intervene. Rick seemed to calm down somewhat.

"If this wasn't an accident and somebody is responsible for this, Rick is going to do some damage and then he's going to jail. And then what?" Sasha said dryly.

"We have to prevent that from happening" Maggie said seriously. She secretly wished they could identify who did this evil deed. She also wished that so much wasn't already at stake.

* * *

He was watching her sleep, he underestimated how calming it would be for him. The slow and steady rise and fall of her chest relaxed him. The soft release of air from her nose, her long eyelashes in perfect form as they barely touched her peaceful looking face. Her hand rested easily on her stomach, he wondered if subconsciously she was already cradling their baby inside or if laying her hand on her belly was a force of habit. He didn't know why he recalled Daryl's speech at their wedding in that moment.

 _Rick and Michonne, they breathe in sync._

Unfortunately they weren't breathing in sync at the moment and he hoped it wasn't a reflection of the distance he knew they bolt felt with each other. He brought his breathing in rhythm with hers intentionally, bringing into perfect timing the capture and release of one breath. Allowing the rest that followed to be in synchronization. Maybe he was being silly but he hoped it would be just as simple in real life. For the moment she was under his scope and he was ok with that.

She stirred slowly from her slumber. Her hand moved first, then her eyes opened with a squint trying to adjust to the dim of light that sneaked its way in the room. She let out a small yawn and her brown orbs rested finally on Rick. "You were here the whole time?" her voice was soft.

"All night." he answered matter of factly.

Where else would he go while she was laid up in a hospital bed?

"Why didn't you go home? Get some rest."

His eyes claimed her beauty in a nonverbal response. The soft comfort of their large bed would have been no match for the peaceful nap he got from being in the most uncomfortable chair next to her in the small hospital room. Being close to her was enough.

"Because home is wherever you are." he stated as though it was law.

She touched his face and allowed her hand to linger there. He looked tired and although he wasn't in an accident, he too had been through so much overnight. She knew he would've been worried coming back to Fatefield thinking about them.

"Madi is at your parents'. We'll go get her as soon as you're discharged. They were nice enough to take her with them when they all left last night." he informed her before she could question Madison's whereabouts. She nodded with the information.

She felt a strong urge to explain why she did it again. To somehow remind him that she would never risk their lives. She couldn't deal with him looking at her with accusation in his blue eyes every time he looked at her.

"I made a calculated decision, Home was 20 minutes away. I make that drive every day. I wanted Madi to be home when you called us. I don't like messing up her routine. I knew the rain was bad but I've driven in rain before. We were supposed to be home in 20 minutes Rick. I never thought for a sec-"

"Ssshhhh…." he stroked her soft curls which still managed to maintain a very neat appearance despite everything that had occurred. She thought he was blaming her for the accident, she had no clue that he felt responsible not being here when it all went down. If this wasn't some kind of freak accident on steroids and one of their glaring suspects planned and executed this incident he would bring them down if it was the last thing he did. If he found out that Lori's hand was in this he would make her pay somehow. He would snatch her non existent future from her and watch her crumble. He couldn't lay their suspicions before Michonne, not yet. Everything he said and did at this point threatened their child already growing inside her and he wouldn't risk the admission. His insides burned with guilt, he wished he had told her about his visit with Lori, about the kiss she so forcefully grabbed from him. He knew now going over to see her wasn't a great decision but he thought he could reason with her. He knew better now.

"They say hindsight is always twenty twenty vision. I see now it was a bad decision. I swear Rick, I would never put her in danger. Now I could lose this baby because of my stupid decision and I'm sorry. I'm sorry Rick." her eyes could not contain the tears she had been trying so hard to hold back. She wasn't a cryer but she assumed the hormones that was taking over her body combined with the trauma of the accident was assisting her emotions in overtaking her like a tidal wave.

Rick stared at her directly "Chonne, I'm not blaming you. At the time you were making the best decision. I honestly wish I was here. I feel like I'm to blame. I should've cancelled the job. Something about the day felt off. I'm….sorry I wasn't here when you two...you three needed me." he placed his hand over hers. Their two hands blanketing her tummy.

"You aren't to blame Rick. You couldn't control the events."

"Listen. Let's not talk about who's to blame now ok. Let's just concentrate on getting you out of here and keeping this baby. Ok?"

"Ok."

The door pushed open and in walked Dr. Williams with a cheerful smile. "How's my patient doing today? Any cramps? Any pain at all? he asked already moving around the bed to check her pulse and blood pressure.

"Just my shoulder." she moaned, sitting upright as Rick assisted her.

"No pain in your stomach is good, it's great actually. Maybe whoever you have in there is strong like his momma" he said convincingly.

"I hope so." Rick proffered.

"Michonne, Rick I'm trying to be as candid as I can about this. You can minimize the stress and you can get the rest needed at this point, but essentially this is up to your baby if he stays in there or not. Given the fact that you were in a bad accident I'll say with the way you pushed through that with minimal damage the odds are already in your favor. Now let's just check your little peanut now. I'm saying peanut but he's prob the size of a pea grain. I got a faint heartbeat when you came in last night. Hopefully it's stronger today. After the ultrasound I'll give you a prescription for your prenatal care and I suggest you find a good gynecologist to guide you thoroughly." Dr. Williams was in work mode now. Nurse Karen wheeled the ultrasound machine in the room with a smile. Michonne felt the cold gel hit her stomach and her body jumped even though she was preparing for it. He spread the gel generously with the wand. Rick had already moved to the head of the bed to better see the image. They reached for each other simultaneously. A picture appeared on the screen. His heart caught in his throat, his eyes felt renewed when he saw the blurry gray image on the mini screen. He was going to see and hear his baby. It was the one good that came out of this whole ordeal. Michonne couldn't turn her eyes away from the humbling look on Rick's face. He was really happy there was a baby in there and she prayed silently that this child would live because someone was waiting here to love it with all he had. So was she.

"Aaahh...there we go. See that dot on the screen. That's your baby. You're about six weeks Michonne, normally it's a little difficult to pick up a heartbeat so early, but this little guy is a strong trooper. Here it is." Tyrese was grinning, glad the Grimes baby was still ticking. The sound was soft at first, they both had to lean in closer to hear. Then there it was, a fast, hammering beat took rule over the small room. Almost as if sending a strong message to Rick and Michonne that he was holding on, that he wanted to stay.

Rick was already picturing a little girl, with Michonne's complexion and her soulful eyes. He was so thankful. Thankful that Madison and Michonne were alive and ok. Thankful that their love created something that was a mixture of them both. Something so pure and beautiful. He looked down at his wife, who was already looking up at him and he kissed her lips in a slow, loving caress that seeped deep into their souls.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"I love you" was her response. Their baby was alive and she would do everything in her control to keep it that way.

* * *

"And then what did you do?" Shane asked, still standing in the same spot in Grimes living room that he had been in the past 20 minutes. Daryl sat silently as usual on the single chair observing in his own Daryl way. He added nor took away from the already heavy conversation.

"I put my briefcase in the back seat and drove to Maggie and Glenn's." she felt like she was repeating herself. She picked at imaginary thread on her shorts, not wanting to make eye contact. She knew Shane was doing his job, knew he had to ask all the questions necessary but she wasn't in the mood to relive the accident that she was still getting nightmares about. She was still trying to accept the fact that someone had maliciously cut her brakes line on that dreadful night. She and Madison could've easily been killed. She knew Rick was mad and this time he was rightfully so.

"Did anything feel out of place?" Shane asked again.

"No Shane. It didn't! Everything seemed normal despite the rain."

"You sure about that Chonne?" He prodded further.

"Shane! Ease her up! She told you it felt normal." Rick had to intervene. He saw the uncomfortable look on her face and get refused to let Shane bring her any more discomfort. He adjusted Madison in his arms. He was minimizing her stress, or at least trying to.

"I'm just trying to be thorough Rick." the tension could be cut like a knife between the two men. Shane was doing his job and Rick was protecting Michonne. There were no gray areas in that moment.

"Alright then. Whoever cut the brakes line may have done it while you were workin. You didn't stay that long at the farm and their cameras didn't show anything but your car driving up to the main house. The most we can do at this point is request the surveillance from the City. Hopefully we'll get access in a few days. I'm gonna have it expedited." He said already tucking his notepad in the pants pocket of his uniform.

Rick began to rack his brain for an easier solution. Then It hit him like a ton of bricks that he already had a way to investigate any suspicious activity while Michonne was in Book Bridge the night of the accident. He didn't know how he didn't remember he had taken measures to be proactive against anything that dirty Mike might've tried in the future.

"Maybe we don't have to wait that long." Rick said, confidence in his solution creeping in on him.

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"Because I had my guys put surveillance cameras all around Book Bridge."

"You did what?" Michonne thought she was hearing things.

"It was right after the flowers incident. I told you I wasn't taking chances anymore."

She didn't want to be dramatic but she felt like she was back where she was the other day with Rick. It was Jerry Perrylong all over again. She was a fish on land, fighting her way to the safety of the sea. A wanderer in a dark room waiting on Rick to turn on the light. She willed herself to not numb out. It was second hand nature but that wasn't her anymore. Why was he adapting this pattern of behavior of keeping such critical information from her? What was Rick really afraid of? Was he afraid she would judge him for his decisions? Was he fearful of her response? They were normally so open with each other, often bordering the 'too much information' avenue that often had them in stitches. She needed him to know that he could still trust her. That she was there to still dissect everything with him. That even though they were married now nothing much had changed.

"We're not supposed to be keeping secrets." she blurted it out without taking into consideration Daryl and Shane who was still in the room.

"I know. And I'm sorry." he said earnestly.

She stalked over to him and eased Madison into her arms taking her shoulder into consideration. "It's time for this one's nap" she said, her tone back to normal. She was hurt and felt slighted but he would come to her and they would talk. "Shane. Thanks for coming over. I appreciate it. I know you're doing everything you can to help us. Daryl I expect you home soon. My nephew can be here any day now and we all need to be ready." They had bets running on the sex of the baby as Daryl and Sasha wanted to be surprised. Michonne and Rick insisted it was going to be a boy.

"Yes ma'am" Daryl said to her. She headed up the stairs with a sleepy Madison.

"Im headed out. Rick have your guys send me the video. We're gonna get to the bottom of this." As much as he wanted to Shane didn't linger and took his leave.

"Shane." Rick called back. "Thank you." He knew at the end of the day Shane had his back, despite their small altercation at the hospital.

"Yeah man. Catch up with you two fools later."

"What's going on with you two?" Daryl asked making his way up on the balcony of the front porch. He stayed because he felt like Rick needed a friend to hear him out.

Rick let out a deep breath. "Isn't it obvious. She thinks I'm keeping secrets."

"Are you?"

He eyed Daryl impatiently. "You got something to say, say it."

"Why didn't you tell her about the cameras man?"

"Because my focus has been on protecting them and keeping them safe. And as you can see I haven't been doing such a good job at that!

"You can't blame yourself for that! It wasn't your fault and it wasn't Chonne's fault either. We're gonna get the man that did this and they're gonna pay but in the meantime you both walking around with all this guilt it's just gonna weigh you two down. Why all of a sudden you keeping things from her? The only thing you two didn't share before you got married was a toothbrush….No...nope! You shared that too! What's changed? You tell her everything." Daryl's ramblings actually made a lot of sense.

"Do I?"

"Man you used to tell Chonne every time we planned to ditch school! And then we would have no choice but to bring her along too. And then there I'd be kicking rocks by myself while you two are up ahead in your own bubble! So Imma ask you again, what's changed?

"I don't know! Nothing's changed and then everything's changed Daryl. I can't be like the jerks she dated in the past. I knew what her expectations were with them. I can't disappoint her like that." Rick said, raking his hand through his curls.

"Nah. I'm disagreeing with you on this bro, you knew what her expectations were with those assholes she dated but I don't think you know what her expectations are with _You_ and I think that's something you need to sort out." Daryl returned swiftly.

"Maybe you're right? Maybe you're wrong" he shrugged.

"What? You feel like you two aren't best friends anymore?" he asked curiously. Before Rick and Michonne were so in sync. Their Genesis of friendship had set the stage nicely for the transition into marriage or at least so he thought. They had always been connected, even when they were miles apart. They made the married couples look bad.

Now that they were married it seemed that somehow they were off balance.

"I am her friend. But I'm her husband now I have to do whatever is necessary to protect her. To keep Madi safe. The baby. Until I know for sure who sabotaged her car, who ran her off the road. Now it's gonna be worse because she's pregnant." He literally felt the weight on him. The custody case, Paula and Dwight, Mike and Lori. The car accident. It was weighing him down like a man climbing with an elephant on his back. He was struggling with it all and he was trying not to break. He needed to prove to Michonne that he would be the man she needed him to be. The man that would make everything right for her.

"Tell me where you hide that Superman cape of yours. Maybe we can rent it out. You ain't got all that power man, sorry to break it to you. I'm not saying don't try to protect your family. I'd do the same for mine. But it all can't be on you. Michonne is your equal. She expects you to treat her as such." Daryl hoped his words penetrated his friend.

"So you don't think It's my duty, my job to protect my family. That's where my focus is. If I had been here maybe things would ve ended up differently"

"Michonne's never been the girl that needed saving and you know that. I think u need to take your head up outta your ass and realize that what's she needs right now is her best friend, not a body guard." The words sounded harsh coming from Daryl and they had stung.

Could he be right?

Was he so stuck in being strong and set in his ways that he had forgotten to be her friend?

"I went to see Lori to reason with her before all this shit happened. She kissed me. The words pelted out his mouth. In Daryl he saw no judgement. Just a blank look that indicated he was thinking about what he said.

Daryl eyed him pensively. "How you gonna tell her?" Daryl didn't want the details.

Rick was a lot of things but he wasn't stupid so he knew that kiss had to have Lori's name all over it.

"The Doctor said I have to keep her away from stress right now. What do you think?" If he broke the news of that kiss now there was no telling what could happen. "I'm just gonna say this last thing and then I'm gonna head out before Sasha sends out an APB for me. Rick you're my brother but sometimes you make choices for everyone around you cause….well you're the oldest and we sorta made you the leader of our Circus Band so I understand your deep sense of responsibility. Maybe that's on us. But even though we know it comes from the right place it isn't always best for those involved. We love you, even when you fail us. Cause we understand you're human too. Think twice before you keep this from her." he walked out with a pat on Rick's back.

Rick couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive as he marched up the stairs to go check on his pregnant wife.

He entered their bedroom quietly in case she had fallen asleep, but the sound of their flat screen TV on the wall indicated to him that she was awake. Their eyes locked upon his entrance. Madison was sleeping soundly next to Michonne, her pudgy cheeks and pink lips puckering out in that special way she had. She had been so fussy when they came home from the hospital she had spent the last two days in his arms mostly as Michonne couldn't really lift her up with her busted shoulder. She had no choice but to bear the pain as she didn't want to take anything to harm the baby.

"You need anything?" he asked softly, realizing that she really wasn't watching anything in particular but she was still skipping channels in search of something to watch knowing she wouldn't find it. It was a habit of hers.

"Yeah" she looked at him and paused her channel flipping. "You can tell me where you are right now." she said it dryly, Rick was uncertain if she was being sarcastic. He saw the nostalgic look in her eyes and realized she wasn't. The bed dipped under his wait as he climbed in on her side of the bed

He placed a pillow on the other side of Madison on the wide mattress, he just needed to be inside her aura. They were stuck to each other like glue since she came home from the hospital. They hadn't been starved from emotion or affection from each other but he just needed to acknowledge how much her close proximity affected his soul. "I'm here Michonne."

"Then why does it feel like you're not?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing. I set up the cameras after the whole Mike,flowers thing. Just as a precaution. And it's a good thing I did. Same as with Jerry. I hired him just in case we needed something and it's a good thing I did. Fault me for wanting to protect you and Madi, but I did what I did unapologetically." he was serious and was sounding slightly perturbed. She was a bit lower on the pillow at the side of him and his back leaned on the pillow he had placed there. They were so close she felt his breath on her ear and their hands were touching. She took in his defense and waited before she delivered her rebuttal.

"Daryl needs to stay close to Sasha. She's close."

"Yeah. He wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

"Are you?" he accused.

"You should get the surveillance to Shane as soon as possible." she said blankly.

"Michonne, you know I didn't keep this from you intently right. I was going to tell you. It just came out like this today."

"I actually don't know that Rick, what I know is I've been trying my best to keep it together for the past few days. You're still keeping secrets. I'm scared out of my mind that I'm gonna lose this baby. Scared out of my mind that somebody is actually trying to hurt me and Madi. I'm trying not to think about the custody case. I'm trying to be ok for Madi and You."

"Baby, you don't have to be! Gimme that side of you that's scared. Show me so I can help. What's the point of all this if you can't show me you're vulnerable. You don't trust me with it? You prefer to hide it?" If only they could've been on the same page of agreeableness like how they were always fighting for the same cause.

"Looks like we're both hiding things"

Rick eased his way in the middle of the bed, he hovered over Michonne and softly lifted the white T shirt she had changed into, which belonged to him. He touched her naked stomach. He eased his frame between her legs and kissed her tummy gently. He then placed his head where his baby rested. He needed to be close to them. Her hands creeped to his curls and he placed a hand on Madi next to them, who was still sleeping soundly.

"This is our family and nobody is going anywhere." he said staying in the same position.

"This is exactly why I can't take anymore surprises Rick. I can't lose what we're trying so hard to protect." He understood the impact of Michonne not being in the loop. Knew her vulnerabilities and her emotional state. He knew she was pressing hard on all fronts. It was in that moment that Rick knew there was no way he could tell her about the kiss with Lori.


	16. Chapter 16

**Labor Pains**

 _She was sweating profusely. She was reaching and struggling to get to Madison who was crying in the back seat. A baby wrapped in a blue blanket to the left of Madison was bawling too. She stretched towards her babies in vain. She couldn't reach either of them. Her futile efforts were torturous. The seat belt had pinned her down and the steering wheel was pressed harshly on her shoulder._

 _Panic absorbed her like quick sand._

 _"Mommy's coming!" She moaned painfully. If she didn't get to them soon….._

She came awake with a deep breath, her eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear her heavy mind. A sheen of sweat covered her body. She wasn't confused. It was another dream. Another nightmare of her being unable to save her babies. She placed her hands on the cold bed and sought Rick. His side of the bed was cool but he wasn't there. She sat up trying to adjust to the mostly dark room. Moonlight stalked a small corner of their bedroom. Rick wasn't next to her like he usually was.

She assumed he was downstairs again. He had spent the past two nights there. He would linger enough for her to fall asleep but she suspected that as soon as he knew she was in a deep sleep he left the safe haven of their bedroom and went downstairs to do God knows what at the late hour of the night. She tilted her head to the side to take a sip of water that Rick had started placing on the nightstand since she got home from the hospital. She checked her phone, 1:48 am the time read. Something was up and she knew she wouldn't fall back to sleep without him there. It had been established with his travels for work that they didn't sleep well away from each other.

She traded her tank top for one of Rick's shirts to ease the chill of the night. She peeped in on Madison, who was still asleep and decided to go find the man who was missing from her bed.

Rick stared blankly at the computer screen, he couldn't even remember what part of the spreadsheet he was at, tiredness arresting him aggressively. The door to his study creaked open. He turned the large leather chair and grew concerned seeing a barefoot Michonne enter his study.

"Hey. You alright?" he asked already up from his chair and walking towards her.

"Think I should be asking you that. Babe it's almost 2 why aren't you in bed?" she walked around the large desk and sat in the chair he was in moments before. She smiled when she saw the yellow picture frame that held a candid shot of Madison and herself, watching each other face to face. Madison held Michonne's face in her small hands with a giggle and Rick had taken that exact shot of them, capturing the moment perfectly. She remembered the day well, they had picnicked in a park in Georgia a few months ago and Madi enjoyed every minute of it. There was a double 'M' decorating the picture frame in white. She had forgotten he had added the photo to his bare workstation. She perused the screen and discovered he was doing work for Grimes and Dixon Security Services At 2 am in the morning.

"Was just clearing up some stuff, Daryl is gonna be off soon and wanted him to sign off on some projects before..." he informed.

"Is that the real reason?." She surely wasn't buying that.

He felt slighted that she felt the need to question him on this.

He looked at her like she was a blank page.

"You can't sleep. You wanna tell me what's on your mind?" she swivelled the chair to face his direction. The large chair absorbing her petite frame and making her appear fragile. Rick looked down at the ground in thought, she knew him just as well as he did her. He should've known she would pick up on the fact that he was missing in bed. Missing in general.

"I really don't want to burden you Michonne." It was the whole truth. He had already done enough damage on his own and he didn't want to add to her stressful musings. Too much was at stake.

"There you go again, making decisions without me. For me. Spill it Rick. Cause I won't be able to go back to sleep without you." she stated simply.

So many thoughts travelled through his mind. He was so uncertain what move to make. He had taken a shovel and buried himself by trying to reason with Lori. Now her actions hovered over him like a disease threatening a relapse. Keeping this information from Michonne was eating him from the inside out. He didn't want her to miscarry because of some stupid, desperate action Lori attempted out of defeat.

If curiosity killed the cat Michonne had nine lives. There was no way she was going anywhere until Rick told her what exactly had him losing sleep.

"The day I went to Macon. The day of the accident, before I got to the farm I made a stop." His eyes switched from the ground and stared up at her. She leaned her both arms on the table and gave him her full attention. Her heart picked up in its beat and she spoke to herself, reminding her that she needed to remain calm. Whatever Rick was about to say they would deal with it. All for the greater good of each other and the baby she carried.

"I went to see Lori. I thought if I could reason with her and ask her not to get involved in anything with Paula that she would be more receptive and back off. I wanted to tell you since our phone call that night but it just wasn't the time. Then the accident happened and then we found out about the baby. And Dr. Williams warned me that you couldn't get too upset and I didn't want us to lose our baby because of me. I didn't want it to be my fault because I didn't make the best decision." His confession was cathartic. He felt lighter having confessed the first part.

Sadly he watched her face transform from pensiveness to shock and finally to hurt.

She felt dejected. She now understood the distant look he wore for the past two days. Guilt was eating at him so much he couldn't sleep. It didn't take away from the fact that this was another occurrence of him lying to her, even if it was an omission.

Nothing seemed right, the Rick she knew wasn't a liar. He had willingly left out a major part of his day that she should've been privy too. He went to see Lori and had not said a word to her. She didn't know how to fully process it, but she had to.

"So you lied to me?" she rose from the chair. "You didn't say where you were going. You didn't say you had gone. Two days ago I told you we're not supposed to be keeping secrets and you're keeping this from me!?" she circled him.

He felt a chill on his bare chest, noticed she was wearing another one of his shirts. He was struggling to look her in the eye. Fear of disappointment and rejection had him paralyzed. He had to push through and finish the story.

Michonne stood in front the mini bookshelf, unable to sit still as she waited for the rest of the story. After all, he had gone to see Lori so of course there was more to be added. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. She needed to be rational about this. She assumed he was trying to do some good. He made an attempt to level with Lori about her possible entanglement with Paula and Dwight.

In her opinion there was no point to attempt to rationalize with irrational people.

She recalled when they both went to see Mike about the flowers and didn't say a word to each other about their plans. The difference was she didn't make a habit out of it. She wanted to reason with Mike too. She processed Rick's actions objectively, she couldn't blame him for wanting to do that.

What she did blame him for was constantly keeping her out of the loop with things that were critical to their lives.

Rick saw the pain in her eyes, he knew she was working it out in her head first. He prayed she saw through his intention. He didn't want her to love him differently because of this infraction.

"What did you say to her?" Curiosity got the best of her.

"I threatened her. Told her if anything happened to you or Madi I would turn on her. I'm not sure what she thought me going to her meant but she was pretty defensive throughout. Then in a weak attempt at I don't know what, she kissed me." There, it was out. He had pressed on full steam ahead like a locomotive. Only in his case he was heading nowhere fast.

Michonne's body felt hot, yeah there really was more to the story. Anger and disappointment raged through her. She had wild thoughts, a mental image of Rick and Lori kissing was playing on loop in her brain. There was a measure of hurt thrown into the mixture.

"Lori kissed you!" She sighed deeply in an attempt to hold onto her emotions. "You never said a word Rick."

"I wanted to get this done. To deal with it my way. I Told her to stay away from my family!"

"So you decided to carry this burden all by yourself Superman?" She was sounding like Daryl.

"I didn't want to put all that on you."

"You think I'd try to stop you?"

"Well you and Lori aren't exactly best friends."

"You could've come to me. Tell me what your plan was. We could've worked it out together! But you insist on rolling with your one man army. How is that supposed to make me feel?"

"Baby please see that I knew we're already dealing with so much, I didn't wanna add anymore to your plate. I thought it was something I could handle by myself." The root was finally pushing up to the surface. In that moment she felt sad and nostalgic of the days when coming to her would've been second nature and she wished she was able to pinpoint where she was at fault.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be married anymore." her words never tasted so bitter.

He was propped up on the desk with his arms folded, as those words slipped from her lips he straightened up immediately and went to her.

"What do you mean? You can't possibly mean that." he was petrified that she was serious.

"I want a truth box." She made the request because she thought they needed it. It had helped them when they were younger and she was hopeful that it would drive them forward now.

He stared at her like her demand was foreign.

"We haven't done a truth box in years." There were times when they were unable to speak as freely as the wanted about a few situations in the past. They didn't want to hurt the other with their honesty but still needed to express their unbiased views. Michonne had created a space for them where they could be brutally honest with each other without judgement or repercussions. They were allowed five minutes to say what was on their mind. It was a safe place. It was private between them alone as no one else was privy to their truth box. The only requirement was the had to actually find a space that was similar to a box, solely to leave any hurt feelings behind.

Rick began to look around, his desk was large enough to get underneath. He couldn't believe he was doing this again. It has been years since their last truth box but he loved Michonne and would give her whatever she needed.

The truth box didn't give them absolution, it was just an avenue to have real talk.

"You ok getting under there?" he said reaching for her. She nodded and took care with her shoulder getting under the large desk. "You feeling as silly as I am doing this?" he laughed. He felt like they were 17 again as the sat crossed legged opposite each other. Only this time they were married, with a daughter and a baby on the way. In reality this was Rick's dream come true. She pointed one of her well manicured fingers in his direction, indicating he was up.

He inhaled deeply and began "This whole thing with Lori is my fault. If I didn't maintain my relationship with her knowing it wasn't going anywhere maybe she wouldn't have been so bitter. It's an ugly circle. Her allegiance with Mike. Their business with Paula. It was up to me to fix it. For you and Madi. For us."

"What made you keep all that from me?" she asked.

"Because you've always handle things on your own. You don't wait on anyone or anything. Now that we're married I wanted to be the one to handle this one. So you would be proud that you married me. So you would know that you can depend on me. I didn't want you to look at me differently when you found out I failed, probably made things worse even."

"So you kept this from me because you think I'm too strong? Here I thought you were viewing me like I was glass, like I would break." It was quite the opposite.

"My motivation now was to not upset you to the point it affected the baby. If we lost it, it would be my fault. I'd never forgive myself Michonne."

"I don't think that's your call to make Rick! I hate that you went behind my back. I've been feeling so left out lately. And the list keeps getting longer and longer. Now we throw a kiss into the mix. What's the point of being married if we don't help each other? You came to me about everything before. Can't I be your best friend and your wife? Don't you think we can have it all?"

"I want that. I do. I love you so much Michonne. I need you here with me. You and Madi and this baby, that's all I need in this life….I know you don't like to need people. I know-"

"I need you Rick, just as much as you need me. I love you too. I miss you. What I don't need is you continuing to do these things behind my back thinking you're helping when you're not. Your intentions were pure but your method is way off." He was humbled by the fact that she could be so strong and still admit she needed him. His heart stirred thinking that Lori may have been trying to snatch his life away, but here Michonne was breathing new life into him.

"It's not going to happen again"

"I believe you. Im trusting you to not do this again."

Forgiveness was a part of love. It's requirements wasn't perfection.

This marriage thing was very new to them both. She could see where some lines could've gotten blurred. She signaled for them to come out from under the desk. The truth box was over and Rick felt considerable ease after their truth serum.

They stood opposite each other in the study. Looking at each other through old eyes but new glasses.

"So Lori kissed you huh?" She wanted to be upset but she also wanted to get past this hurdle. The kiss was inconsequential to her. She was confident in the fact that Rick wanted her alone. He didn't want Lori, anything she thought she got from Rick was because she was delusional enough to to take it and still think she had won.

But the bitch had kissed her husband and she wasn't ok with that.

"You do know she has no class right and she's gonna try to shove this in my face. And you do know I'm gonna have to shut that shit down." He was more afraid for Lori than he was Michonne right now. The seriousness of her tone and the grave look on her face was telling.

He would step back, Lori deserved whatever she got now.

"You know why husbands are supposed to tell their wives these kind of things before they do it? So they can tell them what a dumb idea it is" she stressed.

"Ok." In his defence he had nothing because she was right as rain.

She had successfully challenged his perspective on the issue and he was determined to include her on things critical to their relationship from now on. Simply because of the way she reasoned with him. The way she backed him up even when he his decision hadn't been the best.

This is why he loved this woman with her soft brown eyes and pillowy lips. Looking at her now was turning him on. He didn't deserve her.

He was running around crazily and his solace had been right in front of him.

He had made a big mistake but she didn't turn her back on him. They both closed the distance between them and he took her into his arms

His arms wove around her tightly as though Imprinting her on his body. It was the first time in days he felt so close to her. It went beyond physical. Michonne released a breath and leaned her head on his broad shoulders. She would do anything for Rick, go anywhere he asked.

Be there for him in a quick minute but they also needed to be there for each other.

They already had enough things trying to pull them apart, she was not going to let Lori be on the list too. They needed to be united. They were united.

"We can do this together, but we can only do this together." She continued to rub his back.

"Yeah. I know that now. I know that now." he looked at her and was amazed at her beauty, inside and outside.

He leaned in and took her lips with the desperation of a wanting man. He wanted to he in her aura, to take her in. She opened up to him and their tongues mated. Heat rolled off of them as though it was high noon. Michonne's hand found his back and she caressed him there even as his tongue paid due diligence to her mouth. It was her pleasure to kiss this man for the rest of her life. Their bodies had become pressed together as if drawn by magnets. Perhaps now their force of togetherness was stronger. Rick inhaled her scent, it washed over him like the dawn of a new day. He was ready to for her already feeling his manhood harden in his boxers. His hand reached down and grabbed her round behind and pressed her against him.

Michonne paused their kiss. She licked her lips seductively and looked at him, "You're sorry?"

He looked at her steadily, ready to reassure her again. "I am."

She maintained her penetrating gaze and began to undo the buttons of his blue plaid shirt. His gaze slipped to her long slender fingers as she loosened each button, a hint of her dark flesh teasing him to no end.

"Show me Rick, show me how sorry you are." She let the shirt fall to the ground and she stood before him in all her naked glory. His mouth opened slightly at the beautiful woman before him, his heart slammed against his ribcage.

"You were naked underneath my shirt all this time?" he asked closing the slight gap between them again. She smiled and nodded knowing how much of a tease she was to him. His hand reached out and palmed her breast. Rick wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy or if he was just thirsty for her but her boobs felt bigger in his hand. He couldn't wait to see if they tasted differently. Michonne's eyes closed at the contact. His warm hands branded her, she was already pliant under his touch. His hands began a slow delivery of touches to her body, she left small kisses on his chest and he stopped her to kiss her again. They stumbled to the desk, she felt her butt hit the edge and leaned on it to steady herself. Rick was kissing her with passion that left her off balance. His hands roamed her body and caressed her stomach gently. He kissed her neck, her chest, his mouth covered the dark cherry of her nipples and she couldn't help but produce a moan. Her breast had become extra sensitive over the past few weeks, some days she was barely able to touch it. Presently the wet and warm feel of Rick's mouth was a painful pleasure that had begun to add to the fire between her legs. She widened her legs in demand of his touch there. She felt his engorged state and knew it wouldn't be long until he slipped inside to make her his one more time. She felt his fingers touch her naughty bits and he began to rub her clit slowly at first.

"Aaaghh yesss. Rick…." she breathed out.

"You're so wet baby. You wet for me?"

"Yess"

He sucked on her other breast all while still rubbing her core. He felt the quick rise and fall of her chest and knew she could come soon. He felt how stiff his cock was and craved the tightness of her walls. He wanted to be inside her so badly but wanted to worship her body with his mouth and hands first. He kissed his way down her torso, felt her hands roaming his back and his dick jumped at her touch. Her hands always felt heavenly on his body. He reached her stomach and kissed her there too, twice, happy that he felt a slight roundness to her normally flat wall. It pleasured him greatly knowing that soon she would be rounded with his child. He prayed for a girl that looked just like her, beautiful brown eyes and a smile that could disarmed him instantly. His mouth soon found the juncture of her thighs and he licked her mound. He felt her hands in his hair, toying with his curls in an effort to control the ardent ache between her legs.

He flicked his tongue on her and she shuddered.

"Rick! Please."

"Please what?" he spoke between licks, and wickedly brought his hand up and pinched her nipples.

"Aaaagh shit, babe my boobs are super sensitive now. Please Rick get inside. I'm about to come" she felt her walls tightening and knew it wouldn't be long. Rick was eating her out with intensity. The lapping sound of his mouth in her wet folds turning her on even more.

"No" he said delving deeper into her heat. Michonne had long since leaned back on the desk, her hand in Rick's hair, her legs wide open enjoying the frenzied slurping Rick was putting on her. She was on the edge and she knew no amount of talking would make him stop. He wanted her to come on his mouth.

"I can't believe you said no to me!" She secretly loved it when he took charge like that. She began to sweat lightly and felt her body tighten after one particular long lick to her crotch. She couldn't hold it in. She came with a powerful shudder, her body vibrating under his skilled tongue.

She watched him stand before her and stroke his dick in front of her, she was still panting from her orgasm but got aroused again seeing him stand before her looking like a romantic god.

"I need more' she confessed boldly, her folds damp with desire again.

Her body already hummed in anticipation. Rick eyed her closely and stared at her breast again. "Turn around, put your hands on the table." She did as she was told, his demanding tone setting her on fire. She loved when he was all alpha. Loved when he took control without taking command.

"This is the one place you're allowed to lead, no questions asked." she said quickly, trying to control her breathing. Rick laughed because she was the one giving him authority to take said lead. He knew who was really calling the shots. The sight of her firm round behind facing him caused his legs to tremble. He steadied himself, holding her in place as he slipped into her from behind. "Michonne, you feel tighter" he said as he slid into her slick heat. He didn't think it was possible. His head was already spinning. If this is what he had to look forward to with pregnancy sex he would definitely enjoy the next seven months.

Michonne gripped the side of the table for support. Rick began to move and she couldn't help but bounce on him. Sensations coming through her core like a pulsing rainbow of nerves. She felt every move, every thrust. Rick grabbed her waist tighter, holding on as she rode him, He trailed his fingers up her stomach until he found her round globe. He fondled and pebbled her nipple which elicited a moan. Michonne met Rick's thrust with fervor. Her body was already beginning to climb to her mountain of release. She added an extra bounce as her grip tightened on the table. Rick's hold on her waist tightened again. She knew he was close too.

"Chonne. Your skin is so soft and smooth. I want to feel every inch of you!"

"You feel so good Rick. I'm almost there!" His thrusts increased and she couldn't hold back.

"Oh. Yeah babe. Soo good!" a low scream escaped her as she reached her peak with a strong orgasm. She was weak in the knee and collapsed on the table in an effort to catch her breath. Rick wasn't too far behind. The sound of her orgasming took him over the edge and he released in her with a grunt. He kissed her back gently, careful not to put all of his weight on her.

"I love the sound you make when you come Michonne"

"I love when you make me come." He eased himself from her and pulled her close to him.

"I really love you, you know that?"

"I do. I love you too. Now can you come to bed?" she asked innocently. He handed her his shirt and he shoved on his boxers. He took her hand and lead her out the door, his unfinished work long forgotten. "Can you feed us first? The baby is hungry." She was teasing him with her laugh. "The child isn't even here yet and you're already blaming her." Rick thought she was being adorable. He had to feed her. "Sorry Rick but her is is a him." she sat on the high chair in the dark kitchen as he began to gather items to feed her. "Even though I don't know if a mini you Is a good idea." She was already picturing a little boy with her skin tone and Rick's hair. She was already in love.

"I see you got jokes at 3:30 in the morning!" The laugh she released was like a blanket over him

A reassurance that they were back on track. That they could and would always laugh together. He watched his glowing wife, she was right they could have it all.

* * *

"Who would've thought you and me would be pregnant at the same time! I still can't believe it Drea!"

"Who would've thought we'd be pregnant with Rick and Shane's babies? Certainly not me! We had a plan remember? You were supposed to be living in France, doing your thing and I was supposed to marry an old, rich oil tycoon on the verge of death so I could inherit all his money and then live it up! " she laughed remembering their dreams from their teenage years. So much time had passed.

Michonne thought about Rick and Madison and the baby safe and sound inside her and smiled, "Aren't you glad that plans change?" she asked soberly.

"For sure. I can't see my life without Shane. I love him and I love to hate him. And I know this baby is gonna have a big head and he won't ever pronounce the letter 'G' at the end of his words but he's a part of us and I love him so much already. God these Pregnancy hormones! Trust me it gets worst in your second trimester Chonne!" she advised still mixing the salad. Her belly round and growing was beginning to protrude obviously in her clothes.

"I'm already an emotional wreck."

"You're glowing though, and this isn't the kind of glow you had when Ricky Dicky put it on you...no this isn't even pregnancy glow that they're always talking about that I'm yet to get. Na! This is a different glow and I can't place the reason for it." Andrea searched her face intensely as though waiting for her answer. Michonne just blushed, she knew exactly why she was glowing. She thought about how hard fought it had been to reach to this place with Rick. She knew they were stronger for it. She had gotten her best friend back.

She wondered what Andrea would think of his actions.

"Lori kissed Rick" she said mid slice. Andrea paused her salad tossing and turning to her. "I'm sorry. For a minute there I thought you said that Triflin ass Lori kissed your husband."

"I did" she waited for her best friend's eruption.

"And he's alive!?" she questioned.

"We talked it out. I think we're finally back on the same page."

"You're a better woman than me Chonne." She would have Shane sleeping on the couch or better yet in the yard if that ever happened. She hate Lori Dawnson with a passion that ran deep. "Lori better pray I don't see her anywhere" she said casually, ready and willing to help Michonne fight her battles.

"Or what Drea? You're pregnant remember?" Michonne warned.

"I'm pregnant, I'm not dead!" Michonne rolled her eyes, fearing she was being truthful. Andrea and Lori had always been a pressure cooker waiting to burst the top for ages.

"She's not worth it. Women like Lori don't have anything to look forward to in their life. They get off making other people's lives miserable. I refuse to give her that satisfaction."

"Oh I wanna make her life miserable all right. Why the hell did he go over there anyway? What the hell was he trying to prove? And Lori, she knows very well how much Rick loves you. She thought a kiss would've changed that? Rick probably felt like he got kissed by a wall with her cold, dead lips. I can see the trick forcing herself on Rick, not that I'm defending his dumb ass but you know she takes and doesn't bother." Michonne sighed listening to Andrea dissect the debacle that was Lori. She did the exact same thing last night with Rick and she wanted to move past it.

"Today is Madi's Birthday, that's why we're here. Lori has no place here."

"You're right, can't believe she's a year already. Let's enjoy the rest of the evening and not spend the rest of the time bad talking our men."

At the same time Sasha and Maggie entered the kitchen, Maggie walked in first and Sasha struggled behind her with her proud waddle. She was all belly now and her tummy lead the way to wherever she had to go. "You bad talking our men and you two left us out of it!?" Maggie squealed resting two trays of food on the kitchen counter. Sasha took a seat on the chair, she gathered herself and slowly began her descent on the chair that seemed as low as the ground. She rubbed her stomach as she relaxed in the chair and stared at her three friends who had all paused to watch her in action.

"What? You never see a pregnant woman sit down in a chair before?" she looked at them in awe, they were staring at her like she was a movie.

It was official, she was 4 days overdue and absolutely miserable about it.

"How are you feeling Sash?" Michonne asked pushing the other chair closer for her to rest her swollen feet on.

"I'm ok….. actually no. I'm so miserable and uncomfortable! I need to pee every five minutes! I feel like there's a whole watermelon pressing on my vagina and if Daryl tells me we should have sex one more time I'm gonna cuss him out!" she expelled a breath and watched them again, eyebrows were raised and eyes were wide open. She knew they were holding in a laugh. "So sex didn't work I take it. Still no contractions?" Maggie said.

"No it didn't work and trust me we did it a few times well!"

"Hopefully he'll be here soon." Andrea passed a carrot to Sasha. "What are the guys doing?"

"Probably the same thing we're doing in here." Maggie answered filling a glass of water for Sasha. "At least they got the kids."

"You know every time the four of them get together it's like one big testosterone gossip fest. Yet when I say those four magic words 'We need to talk' to Shane it's like he gets sucked in a communication black hole! Why is that?" Andrea said exasperated.

"Women like to talk. Men like to fix things." Sasha said with a shrug, crunching her carrot stick.

Michonne laughed at the two of them. Still glad that she and Rick were able to level with each other last night.

"The last time I checked you can't fix relationship insecurities with a 5 inch crescent wrench."

"Daryl is the exact same way. Now I tell him we need to talk when I want him to leave the house. Works every time." Sasha gave her two cents.

"You are so bad! I love it!" Maggie teased her. She decided to add her little bit in the essence of sharing.

"Glenn hypes the kids up right before bed. It drives me nuts because I'm the one left to calm them down. We had a fight about it once."

"I really can't see you and Glenn fighting Mags." The pair always seemed so well put together, running their family like a well oiled machine. Maggie shook her head at her and they laughed.

"Daryl and I fight once a week. He leaves his shoes in the middle of the hallway. Just randomly. I almost fell to my death once! And on top of that he Never! Ever! Puts his dirty clothes in the hamper. The clothes are either on it, around it or next to it. They are never in it! Makes me feel like I'm losing my mind." Sasha used hand gestures to express her point, she felt she was talking for women everywhere.

"Shane does the same shit. We argued so bad over it when we had just moved in together that I made him sleep on the couch for a few days. And I didn't put out for a week. And….I hid all the lotion in the house." Maggie, Sasha and Michonne all laughed at Andrea's comical story.

"Drea! Are you serious?" Michonne asked.

"Like a blonde loves her hair dye!" was Andrea's response. Sasha slapped her forehead. Maggie looked at Andrea for the comedian she was. Andrea was a blonde and it was no secret she dyed her hair. Maggie looked at Michonne as she finished preparing the potato salad that complimented the BBQ chicken that Rick and the guys had just finished. The aroma alone was making them hungry.

She felt all eyes on her and she paused in her preparations. "What?" she asked innocently.

"We've all shared something that drives us crazy about our men. It's your turn!" There was no way Andrea was letting her get away with this one. Besides she was kinda curious about what Rick did that annoyed the hell out of Michonne. They were always so happy together. She doubted it was like that all the time.

"Aww guys she's still in the honeymoon phase and thinks she married Mr. Perfect." Sasha said in a sing song voice, eyeing her friend with a smirk.

"Mr. Perfect!? Girl please! Rick isn't perfect. Far from actually. He snores sometimes, makes me feel like I'm sleeping next to a drunk bull dog. That dirty clothes thing? Yeah I have that problem too but with Rick he just walks out of his clothes. Like wherever he decides to strip, he leaves the clothes right there. Same thing with his running shoes. Honestly I can go on and on…. but he also makes us pancakes on Sundays. He never gets annoyed when I pick from his food….sometimes he brings extra. And I hear him singing to Madison...but he doesn't know the words so he just makes stuff up." She much preferred to talk about the things she loved about him as opposed to the things he did that annoyed her to no end.

These women had experienced so many first with each other, their ease and strong camaraderie was built upon the fact that through most of their life experiences they had been there for each other. Often bringing a measure of joy and good advice to each other's life.

Sasha, Maggie and Andrea looked at each other and shouted "Newlywed!" At Michonne, they all fell into a fit of laughter.

Sasha was the first to sober up as she felt a sharp pain in her back. "Ouch! That was different."

The girls all moved their attention to her. "What is it Sasha, you in labor?" Andrea was on high alert. She was about to go get Daryl seeing the strained look on the very pregnant woman's face. "No. No. It's stopped. Been getting them all week. Think it's just Braxton. I'm fine." She saw the looks on her three closest friends faces and knew they were not convinced. "I promise I'm fine. If I feel it again we'll go get Daryl. Now, could we continue bashing our men please. I wanna talk about sex now." She plopped an ice cube into her mouth and grinned at the girls.

"Nothing I say at this point is right. It's as though it's my fault the baby doesn't wanna come" Daryl complained to his friends, he wasn't usually so vocal about him and Sasha but he was beyond frustrated that she was frustrated. There wasn't much he could do to help her.

"Did y'all do the horizontal Mambo? I heard that helps induce labor." Shane grinned slyly.

"We did it so much that my leg is still cramping. It was honestly no fun. Just a lot of awkward positions." Daryl informed. He was at his wits end trying to comfort Sasha and help her get over the fact that the baby didn't want to come just yet.

"You didn't tell her that did you!?"

"Do I look stupid? Tell her and risk my life? Yeah, no thanks!"

"Andrea's pregnancy hormones has her all over the place too. Sometimes it's too much. Last night she asked me what I wanted to eat for dinner. I told her steak she said that's the wrong answer. I mean if she wanted something specific why didn't she say so?"

"Women man, they talk in code. The trick is to listen to the things they don't say but still want you to know." Glenn proffered.

"Glenn my man! Comin thru like the wife whisperer." Shane teased.

"I know my wife. I know when she's pissed. If I do something and she says Wow….I know she thinks I'm the dumbest person alive." he added.

The fellas laughed as they were all able to relate.

"Michonne came home with some new shoes last week and I made the mistake and told her that I think she has too much shoes. I subtly suggested she take some back." Rick shook his head as he recalled the very brief conversation.

"What did she say?" Glenn asked curiously.

"She said 'Go ahead' as in go ahead and return them." He thanked the God Lord above he was a smart man.

Shane slapped his back and held his neck. "Brother, when a woman tells you to go ahead, It. is. A. Dare. Do not do it!" Shane warned him as he had experienced the backlash of the sentiment a few short days ago.

Daryl shook his head in agreement. "She's testing you man and you better pass that one!"

"Yeah, I thought about my future before I answered her." He may be conversational with marriage, but he was grateful he spoke fluent Michonne.

"You think that's bad? I thought I was doing something nice for Andrea by taking her out to dinner last week. During the gettin ready part she asked the age old question, 'babe do I look fat in this dress?' I mean why ask me that?" Glenn and Daryl cringed in anticipation of Shane's response.

"Tell me you said no and moved on man!" Daryl said.

"I told her she looked a little fat, but she could pass for a high end hooker so it evens out. Needless to say we didn't go anywhere that night." Glenn play punched Shane in his arm.

"Man you gotta be better than that!"

"What? Andrea is all baby weight! I still love her! She knows this." Shane said in his defense.

"Did you even apologize?" Glenn asked again.

"I did! Got her favorite chicken wings and a smoothie to make amends. You know what her response was when I said sorry?" The three men waited patiently for his answer.

"She said 'that's ok' which is morse code for - I am thinking of all the ways that you're gonna pay for that mistake. I love my girl. She knows my life would be boring without her. This kid is going to be so embarrassed." Shane couldn't wait to see the child he and Andrea had made together. He felt ready to secure their future together. He was taking a page out of Rick's book tonight.

"I feel sorry for the little guy already"

Rick stared at Madison, John and Hershel playing at their feet and thought about the baby. He couldn't wait to add another girl to their family. By this time next year their porch would be full with kids for Madison's second birthday. He was looking forward to the future. He knew that he and Michonne had to put in the work now to ensure things would be better for them so they could enjoy the fruits of their labor. The custody case was drawing near. He was more confident now that they were going to win, the judge had denied visitation rights for Paula and Dwight due to Dwight's history with drugs. It was another torturous meeting he didn't have to put Madi or Michonne through again. The surveillance his employees provided to the Police was being dissected. His guys were able to see a figure dressed in all black move around the back of Michonne's vehicle in the relenting rain. After a few minutes the figure got up and walked away in the direction of the second camera. Rick was glad the cameras was so strategically placed, under his guidance. The unknown suspect's face was captured. The police advised that they would run his face in their facial recognition software and see if they came up with anything.

Rick was impatient and demanded that the chief find something they could use. It was a waiting game for the time being. He told Michonne everything Chief Monroe had called and informed him about. He was not keeping anything from her anymore. He told he was going to ensure she had company anywhere she went if he couldn't be with her. He also didn't want her home alone for the time being. Michonne said he was being overprotective but she knew he wasn't taking any chances with his family. They had the baby to think about. He needed to make sure everyone was safe until this ordeal was over. He snapped out of his thoughts and realized the guys had continued their conversations without him. He tilted his head as he saw Michonne coming through the heavily decorated Princess Sophia living room. She was headed towards them in a cream, halter back floor length dress. She was exquisite in the casual yet elegant wear and his chest burst with pride that she was his. He wanted to clap himself on the shoulder for buying that dress for her on his trip to Macon. She wore it well, the deep cut at her cleavage had her breasts peeking through, she was sexy and he wanted her then and there all while wearing that damn dress. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as she got closer. She cuddled up to him in a lean and signalled to the guys who were deep in conversation.

"Hey! Fellas! Lunch is served!" she extended her hand to inside the house. Daryl and Shane grabbed Hershel and John leaving Madi on the ground playing with Rick's shoes.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look in this dress?" he asked, reaching out and touching her breast lightly. Michonne blushed and bit her bottom lip which she was wont to do whenever he touched her. "Don't tease me. I'm this close to running to a closet for a quickie." She laughed touching his curls.

"Am I invited to this quickie or is this is a one man show?" His lips was so close to her they were almost touching. "Na. It's always better when you're there too" she smiled up at him and his world became brighter now that she had shed some of her light on him.

He took her lips because his heart left him no choice. He traced his tongue lightly on her lips and she molded her body to his. Her hands ran deeper into his curls and she kissed him back with intensity. Michonne felt a tickle between her legs and pulled away reluctantly from Rick as she discovered Madison hiding under her long flowing dress.

"Mama hiiiddee!" The little girl was fond of games and Rick and Michonne over indulged her at times.

"You two done necking? We're starving in here!" Andrea threw over her shoulder through the living room. Rick and Michonne laughed, she bent down to get Madi and Rick stopped her.

"I'll get her." He lifted the baby girl with the same striking blue eyes like his and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go feed the family" he said guiding Michonne inside with a hand to her back.

* * *

"Hey...um before everyone leaves I wanna say sumtin" Shane made his way to the middle of the living room. Lunch was had. Games were played. Happy Birthday was sung to Madison. Gifts were opened. The evening had passed quickly in a sea of activity that left the adults tired. Everybody was ready to leave but Shane had something he needed to do first.

He had everyone on alert and they paused in their conversations to give their buddy some attention.

Andrea folded her arms and waited, hoping he wasn't about to do something stupid to embarrass her. Shane was unpredictable at times and she wasn't always fond of his spontaneity.

"Well ya know me and Andrea been together a while. And she's gonna be havin my baby soon so I wanted to make an honest woman outta her." He got down on one knee in front of Andrea and although she was surprised she still managed to roll her eyes at him. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing.

"What the hell are you doing? Get up from your knees!"

"You weren't complainin when I was on my knees last night!" he said, his voice raised.

"You are such a dumb ass" she blew out.

Everyone looked on in amazement, Shane and Andrea had the ability to turn one of the most memorable times of their lives into a complete circus show.

Michonne and Maggie looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Despite her tough demeanor, Andrea was just like them. She wanted the husband and baby and white picket fences just as much as the next girl. She was always playing tough but the truth was she wanted the whole nine yards with Shane. She looked down at him and crossed her arms again. He looked up at her and scratched his head. "You gonna make me stay on my knee all night Andrea, or you gonna answer sometime this century?"

"Well dumb ass you didn't ask me anything yet. Submit your proposal so I can give a fair ruling." She was softening up, Shane shook his head and pushed the black box, which held a princess cut diamond, for Andrea to see better. It sparkled under the white light of the Grimes' living room.

"You wanna be a lawyer right now? Really? Look for some reason I love your fiery behind and the way you put me in my place. And even though we argue and fight quite a bit, I sometimes tell myself I can live without you but the reality is I won't last a day without you nagging my ass. I guess what I'm trying to say is. I love you Andrea and it would thrill me if you nagged me for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Andrea placed a hand to her mouth. That was the sweetest thing anybody had ever said to her. She felt a tear escape from her eyes. She stared at Shane who was still on his knee before her.

Sasha, who was sitting on the couch felt a jarring pain in her lower abdomen and she jerked forward. Soon after a gush of fluid slipped from her and soaked through her clothes. "Yessssss!" She yanked Daryl's hand in excitement. Her water broke, the baby was coming!

"Sash I can answer for myself!" Andrea responded to her outburst.

"No I'm...in….labor!" she groaned out, a pain hitting her like sharp jolts of electricity. Daryl looked dazed despite his many claims of being over prepared for the event.

Rick was the first to spring to action. "Ok people! We gotta move! Looks like we're having a baby!"

It was a literal scramble as everybody made an attempt to gather up their stuff and also help Sasha to the car. Everybody was headed to the hospital, there was no questions to be asked. They were all going to be there for their friends. Michonne clasped Rick's hands as she exited through the front door with Madison. He yanked her back as she passed and dropped two sweet kisses on her lips. Madison not to be left out demanded a kiss from her Daddy too.

"I'll lock up, you go ahead in the car." he told her. Shane who had already jumped into his vehicle was headed back up the driveway trying to get Rick's attention.

"I'm coming. I just gotta lock up."

"Na man I ain't come to hurry you. I just got a call from the station. They just ID'd the man who cut Chonne's brakes." Shane said hurriedly.

"Who was it?" Rick bit his cheek waiting for the response from Shane. His forefinger was scraping against his thumb in a nervous tick.

"It's a guy. His name is Eugene Porter."

Rick pinched his nose bridge. He had no idea who the hell Eugene Porter was but he was going to make it his business to find out.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : So there are 3 more chapters to go to bring this story to a close. (Welp) Thanks for still staying with me! I love to hear everyone's thoughts!**

 **All grammatical errors are mine. I'm in the process of reviewing the previous chapters and fixing my mistakes.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Sophia

* * *

 **The** **Festival**

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Wake up." Rick nozzled Michonne's neck in an attempt to wake her. This was going to be a task as she had been craving sleep more and more as the days passed. Rick figured that the baby was making her tired so he was content to let her sleep in while he got Madi ready for daycare so she could get an extra few minutes of rest. He still couldn't contain his joy over the fact that Michonne was pregnant with his baby, that they had created something so pure and innocent together. He kissed her neck this time and caressed her stomach under the blue duvet.

She rolled into his warmth "Mmmm…...it's Saturday." she complained quietly, letting out a tired yawn. Her hand cradled on top of his hand that rested comfortably on her abdomen.

"I know but I have a surprise for you." he whispered in her ear. Michonne shot up from the bed, tiredness momentarily gone.

"Surprise?" she looked like Madi in that moment as their faces were decorated with the same wide eyed anticipation at the mention of any kind of surprise. The only thing she didn't do like their daughter was hide her face in her hands. Rick slid the thin strap of her night wear back up her shoulders and tried not to drool at the full sight of her round breasts.

"Yes. Get some clothes on." As Rick got out of bed there was a commanding plea on the baby monitor from the short, little girl down the hall.

"Mama! Daddeeeee! Up!"

"How does she do that!?" Michonne laughed. Madison had her parents on a timing of her own but somehow she knew when they were awake and needed then to know she was too.

"I don't know, she just knows when we're up. I'll get her. You meet us downstairs." he kissed her lips and threw on a black t shirt and left her in the room to get their munchkin.

* * *

"Can I open them now?" Michonne said, her brown eyes peeping through her long, slender fingers, excitement coursing through her veins. Rick was not the best at hiding things from her. Stealth was also not his friend when it came to concealing things or being quiet in the house. So she was quite intrigued when he told her he had a surprise for her. She had absolutely no idea what it could possibly be, but she was eager and curious all the same.

"Mama peep!" Madi squealed, always ready for a game.

"Yeah kiddo, Mama's peeping. Ok fine Mama, open up!" Rick felt like a child himself, he couldn't wait to see the animation on Michonne's face when she saw what he got her. Michonne opened her spice brown orbs and felt like a child on Christmas morning. She couldn't believe her eyes. She grasped his arm for balance, trying to contain her excitement.

"Rick! You got me a new car!?"" Michonne couldn't have been more shocked as she stared down at the dazzling super white Prius that decorated their two car driveway. Since the accident Rick had been chauffeuring her around wherever she had to go. If he couldn't take her then someone from their very capable family supplemented for him. Michonne's car had been damaged badly from the accident. They had taken it to the mechanic to have the damage assessed. Rick however was in no hurry to have it fixed and Michonne now understood why.

This was such a pleasant surprise, the kind that gripped your heart and made you realize how good it felt to be thought about by someone you loved. It was a true testament as to how benevolent Rick had always been.

He dangled the keys in front her face and she grabbed it with all exuberance.

She opened the driver's side and climbed in, to closer inspect the unexpected gift from her husband. Rick jogged around the car to the passenger side and climbed in with Madi on his lap. Madison crawled over him to her mother and clutched the wheel of the car and gave in to the pretense that she was driving. She always imitated Rick when he was behind the wheel and he was stuck in the back seat wishing she could get a better view upfront with her daddy. Michonne touched the sleek black contours of the dashboard and traced every nub with her long fingers all while inhaling the strong new car scent. Rick watched her as she explored her much deserved new car. He was full of pride that he was able to present a small token of his love and appreciation to her.

Under no circumstances was he going to allow her to drive her old car again. By the look on her brightly lit eyes and the fact that she was chewing in her bottom lip, which he found was torturously sexy, he knew he did well.

"This is a pleasant surprise Grimes. Thank you! I love it!" she looked him directly in his indigo eyes that held so much unabashed love for her and knew that life couldn't have unfolded better for her. "I'm glad you like it Grimes" he responded pulling her in for a chaste kiss.

"Madi kiss too daddeeee!" Madison was not one to be left out of the love.

"Does this mean I'm no longer under house arrest?" She knew she was exaggerating but ever since the accident and with the news that they were expecting Rick had bought a portion of paranoid with a side order of hovering when it came to her and Madi leaving the house. She couldn't go anywhere alone. She wanted to run over by Maggie the day before but Rick was at work and couldn't leave as he and Daryl had been on a conference call for almost an hour. Rick ended up calling her dad to take her. By the time she got to the farm Hershel and her dad started talking up a storm, the old friends seemed to be making up for lost time. Michonne didn't get home until late that evening. She knew he meant well, knew he was doing his best to create a safe space for them but she was ready to get back to being independent. Her shoulder was back to normal. She wasn't in any kind of pain and she refused to stress herself any further worrying about the baby. She was looking forward to this baby so much now that there were days she thought she would burst from the joy carrying Rick's son brought. Somehow she knew it was a boy, she felt it in her gut. She couldn't wait to explain to Madison that she was going to be a big sister. By next year At Christmas time their house would have two children for them to spoil.

"Kiddo, you know you were never under house arrest right? You know why I did what I did?"

She saw his eyebrows raise in question and she rushed to soothe him with a brush of her hand on his stubbled face. "I know. But they charged Eugene. He's behind bars where he belongs. He'll probably go to trial. There's nothing that can hurt us now." she wasn't even worried about the upcoming custody case that was taking place in a few days. They were going to win. She wasn't going to fantasize about losing, she was putting everything into winning and they were going to make it a reality. Paula and Dwight were not taking Madison from them.

"Porter never confessed who he was working with or who hired him to do that kind of damage. You two could've been killed. Everything felt too clean, to closed book. The threat could still be out there. I've got my people on Mike and Lori. I'm not taking that chance. What if it's Paula and Dwight?" Madison had crawled back to Rick and was making herself busy playing with the glove compartment.

"I can't see Paula and her husband doing this. They want the money. Can't get that if Madison isn't alive." It hurt to even think about her baby girl not being in her world. She lived and breathed Madison Ford, she was a permanent part of her heart now. Her kid was a genius.

She had been one of those single women who used to think that every mother thought their kid was a genius. What was so special about fitting shapes into their correct holes or seeing your child walk for the first time, but now she knew. She had joined the 'my child is a prodigy' club and added her and Madison to the children hall of fame. She flashed her VIP card proudly. Her baby was a smart one. She would give her life and limb to ensure Madison was safe. She knew Rick felt the same. Rick reached for her hand almost like he could read her thoughts and was standing with her in solidarity.

"Maybe so, but any strange move they make my guys will call and then I'll call Shane and The Chief." She nodded, smoothing her hands on his own.

It was early still, summer time was ongoing with the heat., the temperature had turned up a notch for the past couple days turning it up to 76 degrees. Michonne was glad for thebright and sunny weather.

Today was the Fatefield Festival finally and they had all worked very hard to bring this event to fruition. Which reminded her that she still had so much to do. The lanterns for the tree lighting ceremony was all over their house and she needed Rick to take them over to the Promenade to start setting up for later. She also had to check in with Sasha to confirm that the live band was still on for today.

Her phone chimed and notified her that Sasha Dixon had sent her yet another baby picture of her darling son. Michonne slide the screen of her iPhone to view the photo. Dillon Dixon was a chubby, heart faced, long baby that was all his father. He had Sasha's nose but everything else went to Daryl. Sasha said Daryl told her their family felt complete.

Michonne was amazed at the metamorphosis her hardened friend had gone through after thinking from such an early age that he had to trod this life alone. Daryl thought he was incapable of loving another human being after being abandoned by his mother but he was a good husband to Sasha and the quintessential proud papa. Sometimes life had a way of blessing you unexpectedly. She was happy for both of her friends.

She tilted the picture for Rick to see.

"Baby!" Madison squealed touching the screen.

"Yeah kiddo, that's Dillon. Can you say Dillon?" Rick held her upright and engaged her in conversation.

"Onnnn!" She laughed, Madison had a way of changing up an entire name to suit her.

"Yeah kiddo, baby Dillon is gonna have a kick outta being called Onnn!" Michonne laughed at the

Interaction of her two favorite people and felt her chest expand. She loved to see the duo engage in conversation together.

"Rick, I need you to take the lanterns to the Promenade and help Glenn set them up. Then when you get back you have to help me tie all the goodie bags for the kids and I think we should see if Carol needs any help transporting her stuff to the Festival." she rattled out his tasks in such a sweet tone that she didn't come across as commanding, but Rick knew his whole day had been planned out by his Queen. It pleased her when he did as he asked, so that's what he was going to do. He shook his head at her requests but he had a few demands of his own that she had to adhere to as well.

"Hey, I know that you and the girls worked really hard on this year's Festival but I don't want you overdoing it today. You heard Tyrese, no stress. I know you've been feeling great and trust me after last night I can tell you're back to your normal pleasurable self but let's not take any chances today. I want you to rest. I don't want you on your feet all day. If you're tired you gotta sit down. Ok?"

"Ok." She really was feeling a bit tired so Rick made sense. Her phone chimed again, this time signaling a phone call.

"I'm sure Sasha sent another picture of Dillon. Daryl has flooded my inbox with pics of him already." Rick laughed, he would probably be doing the same when his daughter arrived in 7 months. He couldn't wait to annoy his friends too with an overload of media of his kid.

He realized it wasn't a message but a phone call and by the look on his wife's face she wasn't sure who the caller was.

"Hello. Yes this is she. Yes I remember, how have you been? I'm doing well. Yes. It was such a tragedy. She is missed horribly. Yes I can speak now. I'm sorry. Can you say that again? For a year? Triple? Hmm. Ok. Yes I understand. Thank you for thinking of me. By Thursday is find Mr. Dean. Thank you. Yes I will. Bye." Michonne's mind had gone completely blank once the call ended. She had not been expecting a call of this nature to throw off her plans at all. She didn't even know she was still on Dean and Borks radar after having left the company a few years ago. Now her mind was reeling with possibilities, her mind was busy with the fact that she was wanted and in high demand. She hadn't felt this way about her law career in such a long time. She knew she had to turn down their offer but she just wanted to bask in the moment that somebody wanted her skill and expertise.

There was no possibility of her taking up this job offer. Right?

She was so lost in her own commiserations that she forgot Rick and Madison were right beside her. They were both silent and staring at her like she was an alien out of this world. It was almost like if they both realized that the phone call had the potential to be a game changer. Rick's vein was visible on his forehead and she knew he was curious.

"I'm sorry. That was Dean and Borks. They want me in New York for a year to head up another law firm. Triple salary. Can you believe that?" she shrugged out of feigned nonchalance.

"The firm you left me for to go to New York? That Dean and Borks? " Rick was getting a slight tugging of his gut and he instantly hated the feeling. Michonne tilted her head at him.

"You know I didn't leave you. I know I can't take the job Rick. Everything is so up in the air."

"Do you know that?" His tone grew serious. How had they gone from talking about lanterns and babies to a possibility of a job in New York?

"Of course I do."

"Well I didn't hear you turn it down." He climbed out of the car with Madison. Michonne followed right away.

"That's not fair. Gimme some credit here Rick. I have to at least let them think I'm thinking about it. It would be rude to refuse off the bat. We have Madi and the baby now and I wouldn't just leave." her inflection was meant to soothe any possibility of this becoming a disagreement. New York was a sore spot for Rick and understandably so. She followed him into the lantern filled living room and into the kitchen. He placed Madi in her high chair and poured some cereal for her. Madi started clapping before the bowl reached her. He then took down their coffee mugs and started on making his famous chai tea as they hadn't eaten breakfast as yet. He wanted to give her her gift first.

He was such a dad. It was ingrained in him to take care of them. She will always cherish that part of his heart that put them first. She loved this man so much. She knew now she couldn't breathe without him. He was her air. She knew she was his. Together they breathed in sync and she wouldn't trade it for the world. She crossed over to him and took the mug out of his strong hands.

"It felt good being wanted. Professionally. I'll call him back tomorrow. Maybe this happened at the right time. I feel like there's a possibility of me returning to law...when everything gets was surprised by her confession as this was a closed book subject that Rick was very particular about broaching with her. Maybe now she would divulge her reasons for not doing it in the first place.

"Book Bridge can practically run itself now. Daddy doesn't really need me anymore." All of her hard work had paid off. She had remodelled the store, change their slow suppliers, cleared up all their books and increased profits by almost 60% within the last year. All while juggling her extremely hectic, fast paced life. She felt like it was time to move on.

Rick saw that old sparkle in her eyes and knew a spark had been reignited. Michonne was meant to supersede her goals and dreams. He knew how much she probably missed the law. If this was an opportunity to kick start her career again he didn't want her to pass it up.

"You know if that's something you think you may want in the future….maybe we can move to New York." Rick knew if it ultimately made her happy he would go. He would move heaven and Earth for her.

Her eyes focused intently on him and he felt her deep penetrating stare in his soul. Michonne was deeply impacted by his statement. She held his hand as he leaned against the sink.

"You would do that for me?" She found the fact that he would give up their life in Fatefield deeply moving.

"Michonne, I would do anything for you."

"I love you so much right now. It's a beautiful thought. But I couldn't leave our family here. Uproot Madi from everything she knows. Right? Then there's your business Rick?" She needed confirmation.

"I haven't worked out all the semantics yet but didn't you say we could have it all?." He saw the way her face lit up at the prospect of practicing. This was her love, her passion and it had been dormant for too long.

He couldn't deny her this. His mind was frantic with the unexpected 'what ifs'.

"Rick what are you saying?" She needed him to be clear on this.

"I'm saying don't call them back tomorrow. Let's get this custody over with and then we'll see where we're at. Now, where exactly am I dropping off these lanterns?"

She wasn't sure what this all meant. Did he just tell her he would be ok with moving to New York?

* * *

"Oh God please don't bring up that night?" Maggie groaned a hand to her head.

"Why not? That was the night Rick gave Michonne her first kiss." Andrea offered up the distant memory to the whole group. A few eyebrows were raised, namely from Sasha and Glenn who had only been inducted into the fold during their College years almost nine years ago.

Rick gave off a proud look at Michonne as he remembered the night in question.

"It was also the first and last night we played truth or dare with each other." Andrea dusted off her hands trying to get rid of the memory.

"Don't you forget I gave you your first kiss that night too darlin" Shane said bold-facedly.

Andrea smacked her lips together and shook her head at her fiance.

"Shane. I _let you_ think you gave me my first kiss that night." Andrea dropped the unexpected bomb on Shane with no readable expression on her face. He couldn't tell if she was bluffing or not.

"Run that by me again Andrea!?"

"You we're _not_ my first kiss." She eyed him straight into his face.

"Yes I was. You told me so. Why would you even lie about that now" he searched Michonne for confirmation, knowing she was the keeper and guard of all Andrea's dirty secrets.

"Sorry Shane. She isn't lying. Her first kiss went to-"

"Do _not_ say a word Michonne! Some things should remain private." Everyone broke into a bout of laughter after seeing the hurt look on Shane's face. Shane scratched his head and eyed her with a petulant stare.

"So Rick gave Michonne her first kiss huh? I feel like I need to hear this story." Sasha was curious about Rick and Michonne first kiss.

Rick rubbed Michonne's warm tummy lightly as she leaned back on the hard wall of his chest on the fold out chair he had pulled out of his truck.

This undisciplined group had a knack for impromptu parties, stopping whenever they felt like to hang out or exchange a few words with each other. Which is exactly what they were doing now. They were in the Promenade's carpark on their way to the Festival. Everyone had more or less arrived one after the next and after standing and talking together for 15 minutes Rick and Daryl pulled out their fold out chairs for their wives to sit before they entered the busy location to begin the festivities.

"You gave me my first kiss and now all these years later we're married." She whispered in his ear. The dull throb of a headache had started and she tried to stay as still as possible on Rick's lap.

"Ain't that something." He laughed realizing that maybe it had been a foretelling after all.

"Enough about kissing." Daryl requested before Rick and Michonne started to make out right in front of them. The way they were looking at each other it could be an actuality.

"Ok Dixon, Sasha did we ever tell you that Shane Rick and Daryl found Hershel's stack of old hootch when we were 17 and they ended up streaking naked om Hershel's farm?" Michonne countered.

What?" Sasha said. "I've never heard this story. _Why_ have I never heard this story?"she pointed at Daryl who was cradling his son.

"Yeah and Chonne and Andrea and I locked all the doors so they couldn't come inside. And then daddy found them in the barn and he was so mad. He called their folks right away to come get them." Maggie recalled the hilarious night. Those days they were inseparable.

Michonne knew if she had to walk away from these people again it would break her heart. Friends were the family you get to choose and they had all chosen each other. As much as New York was sounding like a prospect she didn't know if she could walk away from all of this again.

"I was grounded for a month by The General thanks to you three." Rick stared at the girls and laughed. They really did have the best memories together. He didn't know how life would be if he had to leave them behind but knew if he had Michonne and their family they would be ok.

"I never touched hootch again after that night." Shane snickered.

"None of us have." Rick laughed remembering the nauseating day he had the day after.

"Guys as much as I want to stay here and go down memory lane, we have booths to run and I promised Carol we'd all help her. Plus I want the kids to get their face painted." Maggie was task oriented and she knew this unplanned open air derail had put them off schedule.

"You're right Mags, maybe we'll continue this later." Michonne had already began to gather up Madison who was busy playing on the ground with her two favorite honorary cousins John and Hershal.

"And we forgot to tell you guys you all have to climb the trees to hang the lanterns for the tree lighting ceremony." Sasha informed taking Dillon from Daryl. The tree lighting event was the highlight of the Festival and everyone was looking forward to it.

"Forgot conveniently right?" Daryl said to Sasha, the retort resulted in her smacking his arm.

"Looks like we all got jobs to do" Glenn said locking up his truck.

"Alright fellas you heard the women. Let's get to it!" Shane lead the pack into the Fatefield Festival.

* * *

"And then I told him to tell me again exactly how loud I was washing the wares, the police is going to need to know all the details when they come for your dead ass." Maggie laughed heartily at Shane and Andre's Chronicles. There was never a dull moment in their household. She could only imagine what kind of stories being husband and wife was going to give them.

"Sometimes I need to remind myself how much I love him. "

"That's why Sasha said yes to his marriage proposal" Michonne teased.

"Hey. I was in labor. I cannot be held responsible for anything I said or didn't say."

"I have to give it to him he really surprised me with this whole proposal thing." Andrea couldn't help the smile that escaped her lips as she admired the gold diamond on her ring finger.

"Who knew girls? Looks like our Andrea is one of us after all"

Andrea feigned annoyance at Michonne and reached for one of Carol's treats from her colorful showcase.

"Carol! Every year your goodies get better and better! Don't ever stop" Andrea all but dropped with exaggeration at the divine taste of Carol's cream cheese tart. She had most of her handiwork on full display in the wooden shed reserved for Bad Cookie's delectable treats. The Fatefield Festival was always filled to the brim with activity. There was such joy and gladness amongst them when the community came out. The Courtyard was alive with people of every size, shape and colour, each one going around to sample food, purchase jewellery and even try out some new clothes. Music filled the air, festive beats of the live band only added to the exuberance in the atmosphere. The amazing scents of different delicacies and dishes filled the air. Everywhere there were children chasing balloons or kids being face painted. It was a good day to be happy. There were hundreds of lanterns streamed across the two large oak trees in the centre of the Promenade, it made such a beautiful sight already and they hadn't even been lit yet.

There was much anticipation for their traditional tree lighting ceremony. Everyone was excited about the evening festivities.

They had decided to share their time between Carol's and The Greene's who actually sat side by side. Maggie and Glenn had an array of their popular fruits and vegetables and homemade pickles on display. There was never a lull in the visitors who came in droves to browse and to buy.

"Thanks Andrea. Where's that fiance of yours?" Carol asked as she adjusted her light blue cardigan. "He's around. The guys are taking the kids to the bouncy castle. Chonne how long have they been gone?"

"Maybe twenty minutes." The guys were too happy to run away after they had been hanging lanterns on the two large trees for the past two hours. They had snuck out before Maggie and Sasha found something else for them to do. Michonne had been glued to the iron chair from the moment they had everything set up. She was feeling more exhausted than normal and there was a dull ache in her back. Sasha sat at her side cradling the two week old Dillon who was sucking greedily at her breast.

"Hey pregnant lady!" Maggie called from the next tent.

"Which one?" Sasha asked, happy that she no longer had a watermelon for a stomach.

"The engaged one." Maggie responded.

"I need your help get over here." The brunette smiled at Andrea and then Maggie's smile turned into a frown at the sigh of Lori Dawnson who was walking up to Carol's stall.

"Carol, can I have my usual please? I've been craving these cupcakes all day" Lori situated herself directly in front of Carol's display despite the stares of Sasha, Michonne and Maggie.

Andrea had her back turned to them but upon hearing Lori's voice her irritation kicked up a notch. "Hey trainwreck, this isn't your station. Move along!"

"The last time I checked An-dre-a! This is a public place!" Lori never backed down from any confrontation with Andrea and she wasn't going to start now.

"Exactly, If I wanted a bitch here I would've brought my dog. Move along Lori" Andrea spoke to her almost thin frame. Lori's facial expression was scalding. "You have no right to talk to me like that!"

"Drea! Stop this. Lori please leave, you're not wanted here." Maggie knew Michonne was trying not to pop off on the woman who had kissed her husband. She had her baby to think of despite being furious at her presence. Maggie saw Michonne in the chair and prayed she stayed there. The last thing she needed right now was a confrontation. She wondered if she should go get Rick.

Andrea was a volcano waiting to erupt where Lori was concerned. It wouldn't take much from Lori to trigger her pregnant friend. She had to try her best ot reign in some control. She had two pregnant women to look after in their husband's absence.

"You have no right to speak to me!"

"Lori, you are way out of line here. Maybe it's best if you leave." Carol offered up, she didn't want any drama today.

Carol knew these women, their bond was unyielding and they wouldn't hesitate to defend each other, Lori was already out numbered 4:1.

"You're on their side too Carol?"

Maggie had already stepped into Carol's sizeable wooden stall that her husband Morgan had constructed for her just the day before. She made her way over to Michonne and placed a hand on her shoulder. Andrea had also taken her pregnant frame and now stood opposite Lori. The only thing separating them was Carol's full table of every kind of dessert imaginable. Sasha held Andrea's arm in an effort to prevent her from getting in Lori's face in her vulnerable state. Andrea was a hard one to control given her feisty nature. She wouldn't back down especially when she knew she was right.

"Fine. You girls deserve each other. Just know Rick will never be truly happy as long as he's with you!." her villainous tone was unmasked as she directed her last sentence to Michonne.

"Your a piece of work Lori! You know that? So your plan didn't work after all. You're ok being the other woman but you know Rick's not down with that because he knows what he has with Michonne and that's something you're never going to have because you've proven what a rotten human being you are!" Andrea said her tone just as venomous as the lanky brunette.

"This is a joke. That all of y'all are standing there on your high horses judging me!"

"We're not judging you Lori, that's your conscience talking" Sasha decided it was time to speak up. Lori didn't know when to walk away or when to avoid conflict for her own good.

"I am a good person! I was looking out for Rick and your friend's daughter. She should be with family. With people like her!"

There it was again that underhand racist comment that stirred the blood in Michonne. She couldn't allow herself to be so disrespected by Lori. She gathered some strength and stood to face her.

"I think it's sad that you actually believe that. I pity you because somehow girls like you convince yourselves that you've won. Even though you've lost everything down to your own dignity. I think I've been very tolerant of you this far but you had to go and cross the line and kiss my husband and for that I can never respect you. Ever. But I understand now because women like you need unavailable men, because let's face it Lori who would really want to spend all their time with the real you? You're a suffering soul because if you were happy you wouldn't be trying to hurt people so badly. You've lost yourself in the process and you don't even realize." She knew she had cut her deep with her words as she saw the shame bite her face in a rush. She didn't know where the strength came from because her feet was now trembling.

She saw her mouth open to speak and she shut her up with a raise of her hand.

"I'm not done. You continue on this path of self destruction going after these taken men and you're gonna end up sad and alone."

"How dare you talk about my life choices? How dare you insult me like that. Who the hell do you think you are?" she sounded so hateful in that moment. Michonne felt furious enough to get physical but that kind of behavior was beneath her. She also was not feeling her strongest at the moment and hope she laid eyes on Rick soon. She think she needed to go home. Lori's behavior was detestable and she wanted her to leave before things got too out of hand. If she spurred Andrea enough Michonne wouldn't be able to control her short tempered bestie and Shane was nowhere in sight. Negative people needed drama like oxygen. It seemed as though Lori was getting her fix.

"I'm not insulting you. I'm describing you."

"You think we don't know about you and Governor Blake? Sometimes you attract the lifestyle you live. Continue living like this and you'll get exactly what a girl like you deserve….. somebody else's shitty husband!" Andrea was enlivened by Lori's audacity that she was being judged by them.

"You mean like Shane?"

Michonne saw the slap Andrea delivered to Lori coming from a mile away. She had taken it too far by insinuating Shane into the already heated conversation. The hard lash echoed amongst them and Lori held her face that already looked red and bruised.

"You bitch!" Lori dashed for her and felt a pair of arms reach around her to provide some form of restrain. Rick and Shane and Glenn and Daryl stumbled upon the heated scene just in time.

"What are you doin Lori?" Shane asked her loudly. Was she going to grab Andrea?

"Your girlfriend slapped me!" She said trying to come out of his hold. Sasha and Maggie had gathered Andrea whose breathing was yet to return to normal. Rick couldn't believe that Lori was here to do further damage to his family after their last conversation. He took one look at Michonne and saw how pale her complexion looked. It was a poor contrast against the red blouse she had on.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Shane take her away from here! Now!" Rick didn't want her anywhere near Michonne or the rest of the girls for that matter. He was repulsed by Lori's behavior so much that he couldn't even look at her.

"Are you ok?" he hoped to God that Lori didn't touch his wife.

"I think I want to go home" was all Michonne said. Her head was getting lighter the more she spoke. Talking to Lori had sapped all her energy.

You don't look so hot." Rick looked at her intnetly. He inspected her from head to foot, she was sweating despite the cool temperature of the afternoon and her eyes looked quite distant.

"Where's Madi and the boys?" Michonne didn't see Madi return with Rick and her awareness heightened involuntarily.

"We left them with Hershel. Madi didn't want to leave the boys." Rick said remembering the mini tantrum Madison had dispayed when he lifted her out of the bouncy castle to take her to Michonne. Hershel and Mama Sue was happy to throw an eye on her while the watched their two grandsons.

Michonne felt a sudden rush of anxiety when she saw Beth running up to her and Rick with tears streaking down her already flushed cheeks.

"Rick! Michonne! You have to come quick. Daddy can't find Madi! We looked everywhere!" Beth was in a complete breakdown and Rick's chest tightened at the rush of words coming from Beth's mouth.

"What do you mean they can't find her?" his chest tightened in fear.

He was already rushing towards their last station. Adrenaline had taken charge of his actions and catapulted him to go find Madison. He was sure she was just playing hide and seek. Madison was a playful little girl. She loved games and never missed an opportunity to hide so someone could find her.

He refused to accept any other alternative.

He looked back at Michonne certain she was behind him.

She wasn't.

Her smooth dark complexion looked almost white.

Michonne felt stifled for air. Her body and mind were fighting for priority.

Her daughter was missing. She was also literally sick to her stomach. She tried to move and follow Rick. Her pain immobilized her and she wondered why her legs wasn't moving.

She looked down at them and felt instantly faint.

Madi was missing and there was a slow trickle of blood making its way down her legs.


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl saw the irresolution on Rick's face. They both knew he couldn't be in two places at once. He also knew that even though his friend was aware of that fact that he would still try to be.

Daryl moved quickly on his feet.

"Shane! Go with Rick! Find Madi! Buddy I got Chonne." he was making this obviously hard decision easier. What man wanted to choose between his wife and child?

Rick was still torn but he knew that if he had to find a substitute for himself, Daryl was the man for the job. He too moved quickly as he approached an almost catatonic Michonne.

"Daryl is going to take you to the hospital. I'm going to get Madi...you know how much she loves to hide. Don't worry everything is going to be fine." His voice was almost at breaking point butt the sentence rolled off his tongue in an effort to allay both of their imminent fears. He observed the desperate look in Michonne's eyes, it hit him like a speed train to his gut and set a blaze of fire straight to his chest. Repentantly Michonne moved when Daryl grabbed her wrist to take her in the opposite direction of Rick. She was in a haze, barely hearing the world around her. She saw blurred figures running ahead of Rick. She deduced it could be Glenn and Shane. She vaguely heard a voice sounding like Maggie shouting that she was going to get the truck. She assumed it was Sasha who said she was going to wait for Rick. Everything seemed muddled and she was unsure in her dazed state. Her dream the night she and Rick reconciled was taking place right before her eyes. Both her babies needed her and there wasn't anything she could do at the moment to help them. She was sober enough to say a prayer that her little girl was safe and that her son inside her womb was still alive somehow.

"I'm telling you boy, when Rick comes here and sees you holding his baby girl you're going to seriously regret this. Please! Release her to me. Now!" Rick could hear the pleading yet cautinary sound of Hershel's request before he stumbled on a scene that he thought he would only see depicted in movies. Dwight had a bawling Madison trapped in his thin arms, a confident Paula at his side.

"Rick I'm sorry!" Hershel was trying to negotiate his daughter's safe return as though Dwight and Paula were terrorist. They might as well be due to the fact that they were holding something with very high value to everyone around them, at ransom. Rick however had no patience with the deranged antics of Paula and Dwight. Michonne needed him right now. She needed to know Madison was safe. Even in their absence they needed to be their for each other.

He walked up to Dwight, no questions asked and swiftly yanked Madison from his hands. He deposited her just as quickly into Sasha's waiting arms.

His outraged disposition was taking hold of him forcefully and he did nothing to hold it back.

He didn't plan to hit Dwight but the bold look of self righteous indignation on both of their faces succumbed him to a momentarily lapse of good judgement. Dwight staggered back with the hard blow Rick delivered to his face. Rick silently hoped his jaw was broken. His hand was certainly hurting from the impact, he shaked the pain out.

"What was your plan? Leave Fatefield with her? Did you really think I'd let you get away with that?" Rick felt Glenn's hand grasp his shoulder in an effort to deter any further advances..

"We wouldn't need to run with her. What judge would reward a child to two people who can't even keep an eye on their kid?" Paula opted to speak as Rick eyed her through squinted eyes.

"We were just being kind and returning her back to her guardian, instead of the stranger you so happily left her with!"her voice dripped with disdain as she spoke.

So they were being watched. Paula was pushing Rick further off the ledge he was trying so hard to balance on.

"Hershel and Mama Sue are family! It's something I know you won't know anythang about!"

"Oh right your family! I forgot you people are the United Nations of Fatefield!" Paula's tone was sharp and condescending. Rick stepped forward and so did Dwight.

Shane moved directly in front of Dwight as he saw him advancing towards Rick.

"You take one more step forward man and I'll break your legs." Shane wasn't joking and Dwight was too outnumbered to call his bluff. Shane had already signalled his friends who were on duty to take Dwight away. At this point it was more for Dwight's safety than anything else. The look Rick had in his eyes was deadly.

"You're the worst father for this! We'll see you in Court!" Paula saw the police handcuff her husband and decided to rant her way out of this mess, but Rick had enough.

Rick invaded her personal space. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" he glared at her before he continued and watched as her face contorted with fear. "Today you two have showcased for us all to see how insane you both are! You won't ever lay a hand on Madison again. This. Is. Done!" He had already left the conversation. He needed to get to his wife.

His wife and unborn child had to be ok.

"See you in court asshole!" Paula chilled out as she followed the police who held Dwight.

"You will!" he turned away from the commotion that had drawn a small crowd. Sasha placed an eager little girl into Rick's just as eager arms.

"Daddee!" She cried into his shoulder as she clutched his neck. Her hold was tight for such a young child. "It's ok baby. You're safe. You're safe Madi. Sshhh... Daddy's here."

Andrea came jogging up to them as fast as her basketball sized belly would allow. "Rick! I just spoke to Daryl! Michonne is ok! You need to get over there!" she panted.

"The baby?" He asked as his chest tightened again, unable to erase the memory of the red trickle of blood on his wife's leg. He refused to think the worst.

They were overdue for a win.

"He couldn't say yet. Let's get you two over there. Thank God things didn't end up any worse here." They all headed to the carpark, each to their own vehicles. It was another moment between this group of people where words were not needed. Everybody knew their destination.

* * *

"I told you this little guy has plans for y'all. He's not going anywhere" Dr. Tyrese Williams tried to make light of the damp mood in the room. Michonne lay on the bed clutching Rick's hand as he soothed the hair on her head. She was grateful that he happened to be on duty when she was rushed into Fatefield Memorial knowing he would have firsthand knowledge of her case. "Let's see if we hear the heartbeat again so we can calm your husband down" he moved the wand over her not so flat stomach again. Rick watched her through red rimmed eyes. The emotions of the day rendering her almost mute. Madison was safe, free from the clutches of Dwight and Paula. She still couldn't believe they had tried to show Rick and Michonne as irresponsible by taking a weak moment and snatching Madison up, only with intentions of returning her. They had sunk their own selves with that dumb move. Her baby girl was beyond scared of Dwight and If Michonne had to be their own defense she would make sure that Paula and Dwight never lay a finger on her child again.

She tightened her hold on Rick's fingers. She could see the stress lines on his face and the pensive thoughts behind his cerulean blues.

A soft, yet strong rhythmic boom filled the room and both their hearts. Their baby was alive. The heartbeat was strong.

The doctor smiled and turned to the worried couple.

"You hear that Rick? That's your baby...still very much alive." Rick was the one to tighten his hold on Michonne. He bent his head from where he sat on the chair, between the bed and her body and her hands flew to his curls to calm him further. She heard him sniffle, knew the abject fear they were both experiencing when it all happened. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Rick raised his head and eyed the friendly doctor.

"The baby's ok. Thank God. But what about the blood?" he asked curiously.

"Slight bleeding is a very regular occurrence in the first trimester. It could be a sign of many things including miscarriage. So it's always good to come here and check it out. When Michonne first came in I ran some tests and we did the ultrasound. As soon as I saw the ultrasound I knew we could rule out miscarriage and focus on other things. Now tell me, when was the last time you two had sex?" he asked them the question as though he was asking them the time of the day. Rick's eyebrow shot up. It was now his turn to be silent.

"Last night" Michonne said embarrassed beyond reason. Tyrese was a doctor, this was his normal line of questioning but she still felt awkward.

"Aaagghh! Sometimes sex can play a part in the bleeding. Maybe we should take a small break until your wife is out of her 1st trimester"

Rick swallowed and nodded, if only he knew Michonne had been the aggressor in bed for the past couple days. He eyed Michonne and he saw how much she was trying to be serious.

"Also from the results of the tests we did I realized that you were very dehydrated Michonne. Which explains your dizziness and paleness. What have you been up to since you were last here? I thought I told you to take it easy? Remember someone else is at stake here. The drips will help hydrate your body in the meantime." Michonne nodded guiltily. She felt Rick's eyes on her. She knew exactly what he was thinking. She had overextended herself for the Festival. She thought she was out of the woods and didn't want to overburden the rest of the girls. It could've been to her detriment and the detriment of her baby and she couldn't live with herself if the worst had happened. Thank God it didn't.

If she thought Rick was overprotective before, he would go into obsessed territory now.

"My wife is a stubborn one Doc." Rich chimed in. "But we'll do better." Their eyes met.

"I will.' Michonne made a mental and verbal commitment. She was not going to do anything to jeopardize this pregnancy.

"Ok good. I'm going to do some more rounds. Check on you two later. Michonne once the IV is done you can go home. Please take it easy. I don't want to see you back here. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The good Doctor bid them goodbye.

As soon as the Doctor left Michonne's tears came forth rapidly. Rick rushed to the head of the bed to hold her in his arms. "Hey... shhhh...it's ok. Everything is ok now."

Her resolve was already broken. Today could've turned out so much worse in both circumstances.

"Rick….I already started loving this baby." She grasped his shirt as his hold tightened.

"I already love her too! She's fine in there. And we're gonna keep it that way." He rubbed her smooth stomach with deep affection.

"She huh? Rick it's a boy. I just know it. A girl, is that what you want? You know if this is really a girl you're gonna be over run at home." She laughed, her mood slightly improving.

"I'm over run as it is. Whatever you and Madi want from me that's what you get. Isn't that why last night happened in the first place? I told you we should' ve been gentle" he felt slightly embarrassed and a bit responsible that he may have hurt her or their baby in any way.

"Rick. Look at me. This wasn't your fault. I'm the one that wanted to have sex. I don't know, it's like I feel for it all the time now and I've been feeling so good lately. But I've learnt a valuable lesson."

"We both have. A few weeks of no sex worth." he laughed along with her but they both knew they would do anything to keep their baby alive.

"Did Dwight really think taking Madi and giving her back to us would've made them look like better parents?" She still couldn't believe the audacity of these two horrible people.

"That's what I asked him after I punched him in his face for taking my daughter." He watched her face carefully before he continued. He knew she wasn't very fond of him when he turned physical on people. Her eyes shot up and he was ready to groan out an apology for hitting Dwight when she asked. "Tell me you got him good Rick." His eyes met hers with a twinge of amusement and he nodded. "It took everythang in me to not punch him into a bloody mess Michonne. All I kept thinking is that the custody case is in two days and I can't have anything else jeopardizing Madi."

"Well I think they nailed their own coffin today. I just want this custody case over so they can go back to Texas and we can live our lives." Rick kissed her forehead in silent agreement.

"I wanna see Madison." she asked. Rick looked at her half full IV bag and took it off the rack. "Are you strong enough to stand? Maybe we can walk out to the waiting room for a few minutes. Everyone is there." He eased her off the bed and placed his hand on her waist and guided her gently through the door.

Michonne wasn't even in the room entirely before Madison climbed down Andrea's lap to get to her mother. Rick scooped her up before she could jostle Michonne.

"Hey sweet pea! I'm so happy to see you." She nuzzled her cheek but Madi was not impressed, she wanted to be in her mother's arms.

"Sit here Chonne. Sasha is at Carol's with Dillon and I need to get them home. Glad everybody's where they're supposed to be." Daryl touched Michonne's arm as he helped her into the seat.

She grabbed his arm before he could walk away. "Dixon. Thank you for everything you did today.' she knew that Daryl got her to the hospital in no time. He was a silent pillar of strength for her. Daryl, a man of a few words kissed his lifelong friend's forehead and waved everyone goodbye. Rick hugged him before he could get to the door.

"Daryl what you did for me back there….that was everything…... you're my brother." he said with finality and nothing was ever ever going to change that.

"I know. Keeping our family safe is all that matters and it's what we do." They nodded and he left to get his own family.

Hershel walked up to Rick and Michonne with watery eyes "Rick, Michonne. I'm so sorry - " Rick cut him off with a hand to his shoulder. "It's not on you Hershel. I know you and Mama Sue love Madi as if she was one of your own grandkids. It's not on you! Dwight and Paula are gonna pay for what they did today. What they have been doing all along." Hershel was like a father to Rick and he knew he could easily carry this band of guilt on his shoulders.

"Lori was a decoy." Michonne said to the now quiet waiting room that occupied most of their people.

"She was, now that I think of it. The timing was too perfect. She wanted to get a rise out of you Michonne but you were already not feeling well. And then Drea jumped in and slapped her because of her wild mouth." Maggie gathered up.

"I didn't slap her. I high fived her face." Andrea said straight faced.

"She deserved it." Michonne said playing with Madison's hair. Lori was lucky she wasn't at her best today.

"Keep that bitch away from us. I can't promise she'll get away so easily next time." Rick saw the girls beginning to relive the event and anticipated the ill feelings Lori brought.

She was ruined completely in his eyes now.

"The custody hearing is in two days. Two days and this will all be over and my family can have some peace." he glanced at Michonne and Madi, back in the hospital for yet another time. Yeah. They were overdue for a win.

* * *

Rick closed the fridge door after retrieving Madison's juice and stared at the beautiful 3D ultrasound picture of his baby, they had stuck on the door last night. He marvelled at the fact that this baby was already a survivor and a burst of pride spread through him. What a beautiful sight it was. He couldn't wait until Michonne was showing, he planned to enjoy this pregnancy as much as her. It was the night before the custody case and the three of them had settled early in the living room for a bit before heading to bed. Madison was no where close to dreamland and she wanted to be entertained. As he stood on the threshold of his living room he took in the lovely scene of his two best girls deep in a conversation on their own on the large couch. Madison and Michonne had their own language, their bond at this point was unbreakable. They loved each other so much. It was evident on both their faces. Michonne asked for a kiss and Madison smacked her hard on both cheeks, excitedly waiting for her mother to return the favor. Rick hoped somehow that Abe and Rosita knew their daughter was well loved and being taken care of by two people who really loved each other. Tomorrow it would all be official. They would win against Paula and Dwight and then they would be on their way. His family would be free to be happy and his mind would be put at ease.

"Baby do you want anything? Food? A sandwich? Tea?" Rick asked, not wanting her to get up for anything.

"Just you Daddy." she said teasingly as Madison tuned to face him in her red pajamas. "You...daddeeeee!" He reached for her as he sat down, pulling Michonne's feet into his lap.

"You feeling alright?" he asked his wife. His eyes had been stuck to her like a hawk since they got home last night. He wasn't giving her a chance to lift a finger. She couldn't even lift Madison if he was in the room. She was already exasperated by his over protectiveness but given all the things they had experienced recently she was giving him a go at being almost overbearing. Rick's heart was always in the right place.

"I'm ok. Do you know what I was just thinking about?" she asked him.

"Tell me."

She glimpsed at the framed photo of Abraham, Rosita and Madison resting on the bookshelf at the corner of the large living room and her heart dipped.

"That somehow Abe and Rosita know how much we love their little girl. That we'd do anything for her. I hope they know." Rick chuckled to himself as he began to rub her manicured feet. Their synergy never ceasing to amaze him. They were always on the same page, had been since they were kids and he wouldn't trade what he had with Michonne for anything in this world. She was beauty and grace and love encapsulated. He loved every single thing about this woman.

"I love you." his statement was plain. Simple. Real.

"Wuv you Daddeee!" Madison said in her normally loud tone as she crawled to the end of the couch. Michonne burst out in laughter.

'You think we should check her hearing? That can't be normal." He said sliding his hand under her grey sweater to caress their child underneath.

"I don't know. Abraham was a loud guy. Maybe she gets it from him.' she pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle the laugh as she watched Rick.

"I'm sorry for this kid. We're gonna have to get him ear plugs the day we bring her home. Madison doesn't know how to whisper. You would swear she was born in a helicopter!" he laughed at his joke still rubbing Michonne's belly.

"I think you're right babe."

Michonne didn't think she would ever tire of his strong, capable hands rubbing on her stomach. He was one of the best things that happened to her life and she couldn't picture doing anything else, being with anybody else, besides him.

He was the man of her reality.

She didn't have to dream about him, he was right here with her and he was hers. Together they were raising a family, making a life that they would both be proud of. He had evolved so much from the carefree bachelor six months ago. Michonne counted the days mentally and she couldn't believe that time had passed do quickly. No wonder she was thinking about her friends so much today. Madison was now a year. It had been a whole six months since that drunk driver took his life and the life of their friends at that dreaded traffic light. Her eyes pooled with tears at the sudden onslaught of sadness thinking about that night created. Rick saw the drastic change in her mood and questioned her.

"Baby?"

"It's Abraham and Rosita. It's six months already Rick. It hadn't dawned on me until now. I feel like we should do something."

"Six months huh. Damn. Do something like what?"

BUZZ

The sound of the doorbell was loud in the still room. Madi dived off the couch to race to the door. She was still so short that she couldn't even reach the handle on the large framed door. Rick gave her an A for effort for trying before he lifted her swiftly off the ground. She squealed loudly as he opened the door. Maggie and Glenn along with Shane and Andrea stood on the porch. A car flickered by and came to a halt. It was Daryl and Sasha.

"What's happening?" Rick asked concerned. It was Monday night. Everyone would be deeply imbedded in their weekly routine by now.

"We just wanted to see how y'all were doing." Maggie said first.

"Aunty!" Madi dived on her aunt and Maggie embraced her.

"Chonne, look who's here." Rick said stepping aside to let the brood in. He was curious as to why they all decided to come over. Daryl walked in with Dillon behind Sasha.

Rick eyed him questioningly. "The night before the hearing. The girls wanted to come give some support. You know you can't say no to 'em." Daryl clarified. Rick nodded in understanding. This is what separated these friends from everybody else. The never ending, unyielding support they always handed out to each other. No matter what.

He closed the door from the cold night air. He ensured it was locked before he joined his extended family.

"Six months!? Where did the time go?" Sasha asked as she cradled her son.

"It still feels fresh" Maggie said thinking about her friends.

"I saw Aaron yesterday and I told him what happened. He said he was waiting until the custody hearing to give you this but asked me to give it to you instead. I guess now is a good as time as any." Andrea reached in her handbag and pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Michonne. Michonne knew by the handwriting that the letter was from Rosita. How coincidental was it that they were just talking about them and then Andrea pulls out a letter from her friend.

She glanced at Rick next to her and he encouraged her with a nod, to read it. Her eyes dance on the words on the page before the words came into order.

 _Dear Michonne,_

 _The fact that you're reading this means the worst has already happened. A_ _be and I have been taken away from our baby girl. Don't be angry, God doesn't make mistakes. Which means it went the way it was supposed to, the way it was always going to. By now you and Rick have rightly inherited one of the best things I have ever done on this Earth. Although I feel sad writing this you know how much I like to be prepared, especially for the inevitable. So this is not one of those letters where our tears spill on the paper and cause the ink to run. No, this letter is to simply say thank you to you and Rick for honoring our wishes and raising our precious Madison as your own._

 _I know the upheaval a child can bring to your life, I also knew the joy and hope a child can usher in and I pray that's exactly what Madison has done for you both. Maybe, finally she can push you two in the right direction. You know you two belong together. As much as I cherished our time together, you were lost without him in New York. I don't think you're aware of how in sync you two are. The way Rick looks at you is the way a man in love does and if you just give him a chance I know you two will find real happiness with each other. I secretly loved watching you three together. You looked like a real family. I could picture you and Rick with a child of your own and maybe if you stop being so stubborn that can be a reality. You two would make a beautiful baby together and I want that for you so badly Michonne._

 _I have no regrets, meeting you has been one of the biggest blessings of my life. I never thought I'd be so loved by people who I have no blood ties to. I've gained family with y'all and the love of a great man.. pass all that love to Madison. Give her what I didn't have growing up. This family seems to have it in droves. You and Rick would make great parents, I know it. Abe doesn't speak very highly of his family so we know we've made the right choice. Abe with his loud mouth said to make sure and tell Rick to tell Madison no boys until she's 40! Oh! and by the way, I love Shane and Andrea but please don't let them babysit, I don't know what they would do with a kid. Do whatever you can to protect her from this cold, cruel world. Let her know she can do anything she puts her mind to. I wish I could be there to see her first steps, or to see her in her prom dress and her wedding dress, but that's you now and I couldn't have chosen a better stand in for her mother. This was fate Michonne, meeting you was fate. You have changed my life and I know you will change Madison's too._

 _Love you always_

 _Rosita_

"So he was holding onto this letter….because?" Sasha dragged out, wiping her cheeks from the tears that had fallen during the reading of the letter.

"Aaron said she was very specific that in the event the worst happened that she give this letter 6 months after her death. I think it's weirdly sweet and sad at the same time." Andrea said, also wiping the tears that had fallen.

"Our girl was always a planner. This doesn't surprise me." Maggie looked at Michonne who was also in tears. Rick had pulled her and Madison close to his side.

The letter wasn't a deep moving revelation of anything they didn't know before. Nor was it some big epiphany on the secret of life. It was the fact that Rosita had put so much thought in choosing Michonne and Rick to raise their child in their absence, that she saw the potential between Rick and Michonne to not just be great parents but that they could love each other and be a real family. Michonne felt overwhelmed by the discovery.

She missed Rosita's kind words and smart advice more than anything. She promised she would tell Madison what a gem her parents were when she was old enough. She would keep their memory alive in her heart so she would know it was ok to love both sets of parents.

"Not to sound insensitive at this awfully teary moment, bit what the hell did she mean when she said don't let Shane and Andrea babysit? Hell! We're having a kid of our own!" Andrea felt slightly insulted but still managed a laugh.

"I was waiting.." Michonne said shaking her head.

"Drea, I think Rosita would be proud to know that not only are you going to be a mother but you're going to be a wife too." Maggie chimed in with some redirection.

"Speakin of bein a wife. I would like if you and me get married before this baby is born. It ain't gotta be anything fancy. Just an exchange of some vows and some food with our friends and family" Shane said glad that he had an audience so Andrea couldn't needle him, although people never stopped her from voicing her opinions openly.

"Excuse me?" She stood from the single chair she sat and walked up to Shane, her belly almost pressing against his.

"So you could look all dapper and I will be looking like a cow on our wedding day? Are you out of your mind."

"Baby can you calm down? All that yellin ain't good for the baby" he said a hand to her shoulder.

"This child is accustomed to me yelling fool! It's how he's going to tell apart my voice in a room full of people!"

"Why don't you follow in Rick's footsteps and surprise Andrea?" Glenn said.

"How do you top perfection?" Rick said seriously, causing Shane to scowl at him. He was still giving himself kudos for the beautiful wedding he was able to give to the love of his life.

"That ain't a bad idea. But either way it's happenin Andrea!" Shane finalised. She folded her arms on her blue maxi dress and decided to remain silent. Shane knew her muteness itself was a loss to him.

"What time's the hearing tomorrow?" Glenn asked again.

"Ten."

"You nervous?" Maggie asked.

"I was a few days ago. Now I really think Dwight and Paula don't stand a chance." Michonne said confidently the letter from Rosita boosting her confidence immensely.

"Good. I'll be there in the court with y'all tomorrow. For support and legal advice if needed. Speaking of which Old man Dale is selling his practice! You believe that? Said he is ready to retire. Wants to go on a cruise and get his groove on. Whatever that means at 65! He wants me to buy him out. Like if I have that kind of money!" Andrea was still shocked that the man who had taken her under his wing after she and Michonne graduated from the bar, was leaving his practice.

Michonne's ear perked up at the information at hand.

"What? When? What does that mean Andrea?"

"It means unless I can gather up the large amount of money he's asking for, i'll be out of a job by month end. I'm not worried...something will work out." She shrugged as though she was talking about lunch. Rick saw that glint in his wife's eyes again and an idea immediately popped into his head.

"Well looks like we're on and popping for tomorrow. We're gonna get this little guy home" Sasha said reaching for her coat.

"You be sure to call as soon as you hear anything? You know we'll be anxiously waiting" Maggie said also getting her coat.

"Yeah we will." Michonne hollered from the couch. "Thanks for coming over guys. We appreciate it." Madison has fallen asleep on her chest and she didn't want to move her.

Rick stood at the door watching the cars leave one by one.

"Tonight was interesting" she said as he sat down on the couch and took her feet on his lap in their original position.

"You know if we really move to New York there won't be anyone to barge in unannounced anymore' he said making a light joke to gauge her reaction. He would broach the topic with her tomorrow, after the hearing. They had enough on their plate presently.

"Yeah. That's true." She said soberly.

"We should call our parents, just to check in. I think your dad messaged me like five times today" He blew out.

"You're right."

"Let me take her and then I'll come back for you."

"Rick, you are not lifting me upstairs" she side eyed him.

"Humor me."

"Honey I'm fine. You're being insane!"

"Let's not talk about my sanity since you're responsible for the loss of it." He took a sleeping Madison in his arms as he hovered over her. She loved him. Tomorrow they were gonna win. She wasn't afraid anymore.

She slid her hand up his cheek. "I love you too." She said in reply to his admission before their family came over.

"I know." He said and kissed her soft lips.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N : So...I'm not a lawyer but I did some research and I did my best. One more chapter to go and we're at the finish line. Thank you for all your insightful reviews, I love them all! As always, all mistakes are mine.**

 **I hope you enjoy this update! Chapter 20 is right around the corner.**

 **Sophia**

* * *

"Can you tell me what the hell she's doing here?" Michonne leaned over the wooden railing separating her and Andrea to whisper. Andrea already looked annoyed seeing Lori sitting to the back of the densely populated Court room number 127.  
"I heard she's a witness for Paula and Dwight. She really covered up the crazy in that ugly gray suit. She looks almost sane!" Andrea said studying Lori subtly.  
"Little do they know there's a whole bunch of looney under that facade dying to come out. I Hope she doesn't turn this custody case into a freak show. You never know what she may say when she goes up there. She's known Paula and Dwight for a couple of months and now she's a witness for them? Unbelievable!" Michonne felt her irritation rising. She thought Lori might appear in court today. It was a public place; she was free to do so. She was more than just a bench warmer, she was now a tool to be used to stir trouble when she was in the stand. Her churning mind was reeling with the possibility of Lori's theatrics.

The proceedings were scheduled to begin in twenty minutes. She looked at her sweet little girl who sat on her mother in law's lap, half asleep and smiled. Madison was probably wondering where was this strange place they were in, but she was a trooper and sat quiet and content in her proud grandmother's lap.  
"You know there's a good chance things are gonna get dirty here. I need your head in the game." Andrea spoke to her best friend directly. They knew the courtroom was the perfect avenue for nothing but human drama and the drama queen herself was among them.  
Michonne nodded, trying to will her nauseous stomach back to normal. She wanted this session to be over quickly. They were taking their daughter home with them today and this nightmare they had been living for the past 5 months would be over.  
"Besides I have Shane on standby if things get ugly." Michonne knew her friend was serious, she appreciated her being here for them today. Andrea and Michonne had been together through every stage of life. There wasn't much they wouldn't do for each other.  
"I'd love to see Shane come in here and arrest Lori."  
"He's on standby for me! Not Lori! Seriously, remind me I'm pregnant if she comes at me.. or you. I wanna slap the other side of her face so bad. Give her red bruised cheek a matching partner." Michonne knew she was only half joking so she prayed it didn't come down to that.  
"Shane and I aren't on speaking terms again." She heard her friend mutter dryly.  
"What? You two were fine last night"?  
"All he's talking about is getting married Chonne. He wants to do it next month. What's the rush?" Andrea sounded every bit irritated as her expression shared.  
"You two are living together!"  
"Yeah, that's exactly my point. Why change things so quickly. We work great now. Ok….well not great….but we work."  
"Andrea I'm slightly confused, you were so happy when he proposed."  
"Blame it on the hormones. You know Shane's a hot head right?."  
"And so are you." Her statement was blunt and Andrea rolled her eyes with dramatic flare.  
"He loves you….and you love him… together you can live dysfunctionally ever after…..look Drea...I get it...you're apprehensive. Marriage is a new and scary thing. I've been there and three of my best friends knocked some sense into me and now I couldn't be happier. Don't let yourself hold you back from being happy." Michonne knew what regret tasted like. She didn't want that for her friend.  
"We're not perfect like you and Rick. You two are a frickin fairy tale!" There was more eye rolling at this not so soft statement.  
"You think Rick and I are perfect? Ha! Honey the last thing marriage is about is perfection!"  
"Said my best friend who's been married all of three months. You got your head right in time! You know Rick was about to drag your stubborn behind down the aisle."  
"That might be true. Look at me, Shane loves you. Do you love him? And you're in a court of law you can't lie."  
"Now you know you're a lawyer?"  
"I've always known I'm a lawyer." There wasn't a day that passed where she forgot.  
"Well good then. It's time to stop hiding." The words settled awkwardly between them like a long lost friend.  
"Ok. Out with it. What are you afraid of?" Michonne knew Andrea was deflecting.  
"Me? Afraid? Nothing! I just think things are good the way they are. What if we mess things up with marriage?"

She wasn't accustomed to seeing Andrea lack so much confidence. It was such a switch up. "Michonne I'm four months pregnant already….why do we have to get married so soon?"

"Andrea. I'll finish this with you later." This wasn't just something in passing they could've discussed while they wait for the hearing to begin. No, this ran deeper than she expected and she chided herself that she has missed Andrea's trepidation all together.  
Michonne looked around the shabby appearance of the well used courtroom. Lives were forever changed inside these four walls. Michonne still felt a bit of adrenaline as soon as she stepped foot inside, reminding her of exactly what she had been missing. She realized that she had to get back to it. Maybe after the baby was born she could start practicing again. Who knew, maybe they would really be in New York by then. The thought filled her with a bitter sweet sentiment, wanting to move forward yet staying where she was all at the same time.  
Her eyes scanned a tall, woman entering the courtroom, she was easily spotted due to her height and the scowl she wore on her face. Her dark brown hair was short and blunt like her hairdresser was drunk and blind when she styled her hair. Michonne didn't think the blunt Bob was flattering on her at all. The tall lady kept her head straight and steady, never wavering to the left or right, her long neck most prominent.

Andrea saw the curious look on Michonne's face.  
"That's Jadis Neclong. She's representing Paula. And yeah I know...her last name is most suitable. Her neck is as long as a giraffe! Can you imagine how thin the air is up there? She's a newbie. Don't expect much from her." Michonne grew even more confident at Andrea's information. She laughed at the shade her friend was throwing at the lanky lawyer. Jadis turned at the sight of Rick and eyed him with appreciation from head to foot. Michonne threw her eyes on her but knew her husband paid the lawyer with the bad haircut no mind.  
Rick and Aaron hustled passed the wicket door and took their seats beside her. The two tall men looking quite dapper in their suits, Aaron wore a blue suit with a matching blue tie that was his attire most days and Rick was smooth in a black suit with a red tie that she picked out this morning.  
"You ok?" He leaned into her before checking on Madison.  
"Hi Dadddeeee!" She shouted two rows behind from the cedar brown benches that decorated the room.

"God, her voice amplifies in this small room. I hope she doesn't disrupt the hearing." He looked a little nervous. Madison was loud like Abraham. It was the one undeniable trait she inherited from her biological father.  
Michonne chuckled at the visual. "My daughter is well behaved thank you."

Rick waved to Madi and placed his finger on her lips knowing she would mimic him and understand the need to be quiet. He stared at his beautiful wife and grew strength from her. Her face was pretty with hints of barely there, natural makeup that amplified her beauty. She too had opted for a black suit. Black suits made women look powerful and she needed every type of empowerment she could get.

"Babygirl behaving in there?" He asked, it was only two days ago she was in the hospital and he needed to make sure she was alright. The dread and helplessness he had felt at the fair still lingered. He never wanted to be in a position where he couldn't help his family ever again. He knew if she was ok, he would be too. Today was the day they would get rid of Paula and Dwight for good. They were gonna win because they were chosen to do this task of raising Madison, which they took seriously. It was a huge bonus that this family was in love with each other. Today it meant winning this custody case and going home with their daughter who would be safe and secure in their care.  
"Baby boy is doing fine." The debate continued between them. Michonne couldn't wait to do a sonogram to prove to Rick they were having a son.

"Rick, Michonne you two remember everything we discussed last week right? We stick to that plan and everything should be fine. Granted that Paula and Dwight will try to get nasty they don't really have much to stand on. Judge Monroe is a no nonsense type and rules her room fairly." Aaron was prepping them again, giving them no space for fear. Aaron knew things were easily accepted depending on the way you sliced it. He had been around long enough to know what Deanna Monroe wanted and expected from her lawyers. He was ready.

Paula and her husband walked in behind Jadis and took their seats. If Paula's nose was tilted any higher she would hit the roof. Michonne hoped she knew she would be returning to Texas just as she came. Empty handed.

* * *

"Lastly your honour the evidence provided to you today will prove that Rick and Michonne Grimes are the best choice to raise Madison Ford. I also would like to reiterate that this is what her deceased parents wanted, which is why she was given to them in their last will and testament." Aaron's opening statement was precise and moving. Michonne knew their evidence was tight. They had a canvas of memories with Madison from before she was theirs. Their connection could not be denied. The love they had for the little girl could be seen with just a look in their eyes. From the moment Michonne realized Madi was given to them by Rosita and Abe in their deaths, she never once thought about their arrangement being temporary. Even before she had fought through her insecurities and married Rick. Madi was a part of her life, a permanent fixture. Someone to think about when making future plans. She loved her as much as the child she was carrying inside her and no long lost sister or judge would ever take that away from her.

Time was speeding up it seemed. Even father time knew this case needed to be over. Resolution required a speed train, things were moving along quickly. Although not fast enough for Michonne. After the lawyers' opening statements she was summoned to the chair. The setting of the small room was not intimidating but it did highlight when you were the only one speaking. Jacqui Brewster came and gave her testimonial. The social worker was required as this case was a special one. Daryl stood up as a witness for them and he returned to work shortly after to deal with a matter. He was not worried in the least.

Michonne had been on the small stand for the past ten minutes.

"Mrs. Grimes, according to these medical reports Madison was rushed to the hospital a few months ago with an infection. Correct?"

"Yes." Michonne knew all lawyers tried to trick their interviewer with yes and no responses. She may not get a chance to explain herself.

"And is it true that at the time, you did not take Madison for a check up or have her shots updated? Which is why she was so susceptible to the infection in the first place?" Michonne adjusted herself in the seat, not out of nervousness but out of anger. Truly all she wanted to do was strangle the woman in front of her. The smirk on Jadis's face wasn't helping one bit.

"At the time -"

"Yes or no please ma'am."

"Yes." She was closed lip, trying not to look at Rick who she was sure was furious.

"How long have you and Mr Grimes been married?" She asked again.

"Almost three months."

"Did you two decide to get married to appear more stable to the court?" Jadis was trying to massacre her, but she kept a cool head.

"We got married because we love each other." She said smugly. Jadis threw her head back and glimpsed at Rick.

"You may step down."

Jadis opted to speak to Rick next.

"Mr. Grimes can you tell the court why you assaulted Mike Jackson?" Rick inhaled and exhaled slowly before he answered. The last thing he needed was to let his anger explode while all eyes were on him.

"Because he pushed my wife and Madison." He wasn't going to lie about it. It was all there in black and white anyway.

"And you assaulted my client a few days ago. Do you have anger issues Mr. Grimes? Are you violent at home?" It was one thing to insinuate that Rick had anger issues but to allude that he may be violent at home and abusing those he loved was crossing the line. He was done with this light pole of a lawyer.

He bit his lip before responding. He narrowed his eyes on her as he leaned forward. "I always do what I have to do to keep Madison and Michonne safe. They are my life." His voice was cracked and raw.

Jadis looked thrown off. The cardinal feel of his words hitting her sharply.

"Dwight took Madison at the fair and refused to give her back. She was crying at the time because she fears him." He didn't think he needed to explain himself but he did anyway.

"That will be all your honor." Jadis looked derailed but her head was still held high.

Aaron had asked Dwight a few questions but the man was stoic under pressure. His facial expression didn't dwindle. He was dead serious from the onset. Earlier on when he walked across the room to take the seat, Madison had broken out in a heartbreaking cry. She climbed Rebekah like she was a brick wall. Her breathing grew heavy at the sight of the scarred, unfriendly man. Michonne ached to go to her, offer some measure of comfort. She really was very fearful of Mike. Deanna's head had shot up when she heard the wailing. She studied Madison's behavior briefly.

Andrea had taken her outside the court for a walk in an effort to calm the hysterical child.

Dwight returned to the seat next to his wife, when Aaron was through with him. He looked defeated.

Another half hour passed where Jadis interviewed Paula. Her responses sounded so rehearsed, like a broken record. Her answers were devoid of any emotion and Michonne wondered if she had a nurturing side to her at all.

"Mr. Walker. You're up." Judge Monroe waited patiently for the next line of questioning. Aaron called Lori to the chair. Andrea groaned in her hand a little too loudly.

Michonne and Rick looked back at her quickly. Judge Monroe didn't look too impressed with her.

"Sorry." She said quietly to the still room.

There was already a thick veil of tension looming in the room with the sucker punch questions being asked by both parties. Now that Lori was going to speak Michonne didn't know what to expect of her.  
"Miss Dawnson, can you state how you know Paula Ford and Dwight Gordon?" Aaron was going to ease her into the line of attack he had planned.  
"They are my friends. I met them recently at King county." She flung her hair back a bit.  
"Guess you became fast friends then. Can you tell me if it's true that you hired Eugene to cut the brakes line of Michonne Grimes, causing her vehicle to hit a light pole resulting in injury to herself and Madison?" She was obviously flustered at the direct round of questioning. She thought the issue of Eugene was dead and buried. He swore he would never say she hired him. Her eyes darted around the courtroom as though the answer to the question was pinned on the walls.  
"Objection Your Honor. This is based on hearsay and not evidence. And may I remind Mr. Walker this is a custody hearing." Jadis rose from her seat to bargain.

"Now you wanna throw semantics at me after you've had your turn? This is all connected Your Honor. If you would just permit me I am headed somewhere" Aaron hoped she would give him a bit of leniency. There were so many mitigating circumstances that would put Paula at a deficit. He needed to hash them out in the swiftest way possible.  
"Sustained. Keep it brief."  
"Miss Dawnson we have a written confession from Eugene stating that you paid him off and promised him a date if he could damage Mrs. Grimes' car. Ms. Dawnson isn't on trial here Your Honor, nor has any charges been laid against her. It is however in direct relation to the case at hand and her affiliation with the plaintiffs. I would like to remind you miss Dawson that you're in a court of law." Aaron knew he had her hanging by a coat thread. All he wanted from her now was to deny the allegations.  
"I don't know any Eugene Porter. All I know is that Rick and I were in a loving relationship and his friends left their baby to the both of them and he felt obligated to marry her!" Lori pointed at Michonne. Aaron was warned about the extreme delusion that Lori was prone to.  
"Mr. Walker did you make your point? Ms. Dawnson if we find out you are lying under oath you will be charged with contempt. Please step down if that is all."

Paula was being questioned next. "Miss Ford, can you please tell us why you and your husband attempted to take Madison at the fair a few days ago only to return her to her guardians moments after." Aaron knew this was his ace of spades. Linking the relatives seeking custody to a potential kidnapping was enough for them to head to the nearest bar and toast to victory. But he still didn't want to be overconfident. Paula felt flushed, her dumb decisions slapping her right in her face. Her fingers tapped the edges of the box she was in. Her impatience telling in her body language. "It was just to prove what we knew all along Rick and Michonne are unfit parents. They left my niece alone with strangers while they were around having fun. My niece deserve better than the weirdos they call family." Her agitation was also beginning to show as her voice cracked.

"You are aware that attempted kidnapping is also a charge?"  
"I am."  
"Tell me when was the last time you spoke to your brother Abraham"  
"18 years ago." She said matter of factly. She fidgeted with the buttons of her brown jacket in defense.  
"And why weren't you here for his wedding? Or the birth of his first born? Or their funeral? Or did you only see it fit to fly down from Texas when you heard that they left $250000.00 dollars for their daughter?" Aaron kept steady eyes on her.  
"No! I would never! I just wanted Madison. She's my family!" Her tone was high pitched as she feigned insult.  
Michonne watched Andrea at the corner of her eyes. Both thinking that the redhead was a good actress.  
"Miss Ford, one more thing before you step down. How many in vitro fertilizations have you and your husband tried without success?" Aaron knew he threw her for a loop when her mouth hung open. She played with her fingers as she searched for a response. "Seven." She saw her husband fist his hands and shake his head at the admission.  
"So Madison may be your last chance of having a child? Correct?...No further questions." He knew she didn't need to answer. She hung her head down as she walked back to her seat.

Judge Monroe was unimpressed with the ludicrous allegations coming over in what was supposed to be a simple custody case.  
"Counselors, in my chambers. Now!" Jadis and Aaron soon followed the petite frame that was judge Monroe into her private office. As soon as she was seated in the brightly lit, quaint office her hand flew up in the air. "Am I being punked? Is today April fool's day and nobody bothered to tell me? What the hell is going on in my court room?"  
"Your honor, we are seeking the best interest of the child. Her best chance of a normal life would be with a blood relative."  
"They teach you to lie like that in law school counselor?" Jadis was visibly shocked by Deanna's comments. She was about to open her mouth to respond when Deana stopped her with a raised hand.  
"It was a rhetorical question"  
"Mr. Walker why haven't charges been laid against these clients? Have they even read the will left behind by the Ford's? I'd like this freak show to end please so I can give my ruling and move on to a real case." She adjusted her robe as she rose. Aaron and Jadis cleared a path for her to return on her high chair.  
As she sat in her chair she saw Rick struggling to pry Madison's chubby fingers from his jacket. Her honorary grandmother doing her best to hold her back. She had reached across the benches to seek her father's attention after being deprived of her parents adoration for all this time. Rick had indulged her with a quick kiss to her temple. Her teeth peeking through the wide grin that kissed her face. Deanna's face softened and sobered up just as quickly.  
"No daddee! Want you!" She complained, not understanding why Rick wasn't taking her into his arms as was custom. She was on the verge of a tantrum and Rick knew now was not the time nor the place for it.  
"Madi...No honey" Michonne whispered, feeling all eyes on them. They were being disruptive in court. It was the last thing she wanted. She saw the serious look on the judge's face and tapped Rick on his arm.  
"Munchkin….look at Daddy...No….I said no...go with Grandma" They were in their Madi and Rick bubble. The smooth yet serious tone of his voice causing the little girl to sober from her tantrum and obey her father's voice. She folded herself back into her grandmother's arms. Michonne felt relieved her baby girl respected Rick's voice. She knew which tone meant serious business. She knew Rick would be making it up to her later with tickles and giggles and airplane rides through the air for their signature evening playtime.  
"Let's continue please. Counselors I think I've seen and heard enough today. Your closing statement please."  
"Rick and Michonne Grimes have been a family with Madison before her parents passed away. The pictures before you are evident. It's also essential to note that Madison Ford's parents last and final wish was to have Rick and Michonne raise their daughter in their absence. They've done a wonderful job with her. She is thriving and doing well. She's healthy and developing like a normal child. I can't say that would be the same for her if her aunt was to obtain custody. They have no bond and Madi is quite fearful of Mr. Gordon. Together the Grimes and Madison have formed quite the family and it would be an injustice to go against the wishes of the Ford's and separate what they have already established."  
"Ms. Neclong."  
"Your honor Madison Ford is the only tie my client has to her brother. My client is also the only tie Madison has to the Ford family and it's important to know where her roots lie. It is in the best interest of the child to be placed with her aunt and uncle. My client is ready to take care of her niece and will do whatever she can to make things right."

"Thank you. We will take a 15 minute recess while I deliberate."

* * *

Rick and Michonne held hands as the Judge delivered her ruling.  
"It's sometimes customary for these type of custody proceedings to favor blood relatives. However, it is obvious to me that it would be an error in judgement to deprive miss Madison Ford of an obviously loving family. While I do take into consideration Ms. Ford's ties to the child, the behavior and allegations presented before me aren't just depraved and absurd in it's nature but it's also inhumane. It would've been better to try and find some middle ground with the Grimes. Instead you chose the way of sabotage which is something I cannot tolerate in my docks. A child's life is to be protected at all costs. You two have proven that you are not parents." Paula and Dwight fidgeted in their seat. Their shoulders slumped. Paula's eyes were unable to focus. She couldn't say a word as judge Monroe continued her oration.  
The judge pointed to Rick and Michonne with her manicured hand. "These are parents. And it would do you both well to take a page out of their book. Abraham and Rosita Ford chose two people they can trust their daughter with and in my opinion they made the best choice with Rick and Michonne Grimes. Their decision stands and it is the ruling of this court for the Grimes' to retain custody. Thank you all for your time. Unfortunately this is two hours of my life I'll never get back. Court dismissed." The gavel hammered in finality and the less than amused judge retired to her chambers.

"It's over" Michonne didn't realize she was holding her breath for the verdict. The rush of air left her lungs as she sighed in relief. Rick hugged her. The smile on his face and the crinkle in his eyes causing Michonne to grin too.  
"She's ours!" Her voice was a bit high pitched but she didn't care.  
"She always was." Rick said soberly.  
They observed the defeated contestants walk out of court without a word. Lori frowned in their direction and walked out behind the losing trio.  
"Ding Dong! The witches are dead!" Andrea sang coming up beside them. "Congrats guys. The right team one. I knew it. Aaron you gave a good run for your money. If I could've afforded Dale's offer I would persuade you to leave that fancy law firm you work at and tell you come work with me."  
"That sounds like it would be an interesting ride Andrea" he snickered.  
"I think you and I would make a great team." Aaron really was all heart when you got to know him. Michonne was glad she could now call him friend. She wondered what it would be like to work with him too.  
"Aaron, Michonne and I can't thank you enough for all you've done for us." Rick shook his hand in gratitude. "I'm just glad things turned out the way it was supposed to."  
"Yes so now we can press charges on all of them. I'd like that done today and I'd like you to stay on to represent us" Michonne was direct in her request. Dwight, Paula and Lori were going to pay severely for their villainous efforts. "And I'd like a restraining order placed on Dwight and Paula until they return to Texas. I don't want them anywhere near Madison now." Lawyer Michonne had taken over and it would be in everyone's best interest to obey.  
"Yes ma'am. I'll get right on it." Aaron said, leaving them to start the proceedings  
"Can we get out of here? I want to take my wife and daughter for some ice cream" It was a normal outing that normal families went on. Rick revelled in the fact that there was no more drama to follow. Now they got to live and he couldn't be happier.  
"Ice ceemmee Dadddeeee!"  
"Have mercy! The child speaks like she swallowed a mic" Andrea laughed as Rick's mother placed the little girl in her dad's arms.  
"We're getting that checked. I told Michonne it isn't normal." Michonne caressed the chubby cheeks of her baby girl. She turned to face her with a grin and closed eyes for added effect.  
"Madison is perfect just the way she is." She really couldn't have asked for better.  
Victory tasted sweeter than champagne. Vindication was an appropriate payback for the torture they had been subjected to. Their hands clasped as they gathered themselves to exit. Madison tugged Rick's collar.

"Yeah kiddo we're gonna get you that ice cream sweetheart" his chest was about to burst with love for the cutie in his arms. Everything was official. Nothing could be snatched from them again. His family was whole. Michonne soothed Madi's back through her pink jumpsuit, her eyes heavy with unshed tears.

They won! It was over!  
"That was the most tense two hours of my life." Rebekah said as she placed her hand on her heart. The outburst from Lori was enough to call it a day. The woman was a constant roll of ill advised behavior. Today she paid dearly for it. Dwight and Paula received nothing in repayment of their tireless efforts to sabotage Rick and Michonne.

Everything was as it should be.

"Let's get outta here." Michonne lead the way, her family followed behind her.

* * *

"You do know that you're cleaning her up right?" Michonne giggled at the colorful sight of Madison's face covered in the cotton candy ice cream she devoured at the restaurant. The blue and pink hue giving her a clown like look. "And on top of that, she's gonna get a sugar rush in a few hours. So we're gonna be up late tonight. Again." She teased Rick as they walked into their house. Joy and love filling them both. There was such a lightness to them both, a carefree feeling giving them flight. "Today is an exception. Madi gets a free pass today. And so do you." Rick corned her on the wall of the living room as Madison ran out of his arms in search of her teddy bear friends.  
"Me!? What did I do?" She answered, her tone overly flirty.  
"Nothing yet Mrs. Grimes" his hand snuck under her jacket and caressed her swollen breasts, her eyes closed at his warm touch. Her craving for him already shooting up to her core.  
"Rick, please don't tease me." He knew all too well they couldn't go all the way. It was a private hell that he couldn't be inside his wife, especially on a day like today.  
"I don't know babe, I'm in a winning mood. Maybe we can look for other ways…." Michonne removed his hand before all common sense evaded her horny mind.

"Let's get kiddo cleaned up and then we can get to the other ways you're referring to" she licked her lips as she was about to walk off when he yanked her back and set her square against the hard wall of his chest. He sucked at her neck as her hands sought purchase of his curls. " Our room at 8. Wear nothing." his tone was sexy and serious and Michonne knew she would do as asked. Her eyes remained closed as she allowed the deep tenor of his voice to wash over her body. Rick waited for his now pliant wife to answer but she was lost in a zone.

"Say yes." He enforced touching her perky bosom again.  
"Yesss" she hissed. Damn they needed to win something every day. She would never tire of Rick taking charge of her mind and body."  
"Dadeee... Mama... Tiger haddiingg" The despair in Madison's voice was enough to tear them out of their foreplay trance.  
"Oh no...You can't find tiger baby? Let's go look for him" Michonne took Madi by the hand as she enthusiastically searched for the missing Tiger. Rick looked on at them trying to control his rising erection. It never took much from Michonne to make him hard. She was a drug all on her own and he didn't mind being addicted to her one bit.  
"Should we call them? Or wait for Andrea to spread the news like wildfire?" He called out, referring to their family. He was sure they were waiting on them to call to provide the highlights of the day.  
"Or we can wait for them to trickle in. You know they're gonna ambush us right." He shook his head. She was right.  
He would wait for the family to invade their home. Again.

"Sshhh….It's a miracle. How did she fall asleep? One minute she was watching Peppa pig and the next she was out." Michonne's whisper had a bit of pleasant awe in it. Madison had fallen asleep despite her sugar spike. The excitement of the day taking over her small body. She just couldn't keep up. "I'm kind of glad. I don't think I want Madison watching Peppa pig Michonne." Rick was serious as his face turned into a scowl. He lifted Madison gently and placed her in her playpen at the corner of the living room.  
"What? Are you serious? Why?" Michonne happened to be a fan of Peppa pig. Although she sometimes had no choice in watching it as the pink pig was fast becoming a favorite of Madi's.  
"I think she's rude. Did you see how she hung open on the sheep because she couldn't whistle? I don't want Madi thinking it's wrong when people can do things better than you."  
Michonne tried to contain her laughter, being mindful of the little child. For the most part she did, but Rick's obvious distaste of Peppa pig was hilarious. She thought he was being funny but his half raised eyebrow showed her the exact opposite.  
"Babe...you're not serious are you?"  
"I am. You can't tell me what she did was cool."  
"It wasn't. Peppa was pissed Suzie could whistle and she couldn't. For someone named Peppa she was all kinds of salty with poor Suzie." Michonne laughed again, the scene playing over in her mind.  
"You're laughing but I want you to remember today when she's a teenager and hanging up on you. Don't come complaining to me." He laughed this time picturing his sweet innocent baby girl all grown up.  
"She'll be hanging up on you too you know" Michonne clarified, taking him in wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans.  
"My sweet, angel will never hang up on her daddy" His Madi would never do that to him. The fact that he would get to watch over her and protect her and keep her safe caused his chest to tighten and expand rapidly. They won today. Madi unequivocally belonged to them. Michonne was laughing on the couch at their banter, she was glowing. Maybe it was the pregnancy that caused the chocolate brown of her skin to glisten as though the rays of the sun had kissed them or maybe it was the fact that she was just happy. Either way she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and despite the full life he knew he had without her, he felt complete with her by his side now. Together, they could face anything and come out stronger for it. Every battle they faced over the past couple of months they had come out on top. From learning to be parents to fighting their way through their love, Mike's interference, Lori's delusions, Paula's appearance, the car accident, almost losing their baby...the list was long. They had stayed ahead of the game and came out victorious again. They were the ones who would always win.  
Rick knew with the support of his wife and family they could face anything.  
"There are a few things I can think of doing with her daddy and it doesn't include hanging up" she slid her way up the long couch, allowing her back to hit the soft bar. She adjusted her short tulip dress just enough to reveal her smooth cocoa legs. Rick's eyes became hooded, his wife was too sexy. The average man could not handle the sexiness she oozed out. He was on his way up on the couch, he slid his hands up the silky smoothness of her thighs. He stopped short when his hands brushed her naked flesh. She wasn't wearing any panties.

His baby blue eyes turned Egyptian blue, heavy with arousal.  
"I thought we'd start bedtime early" Truth was she needed him to touch her.  
"The things you do to me Michonne." His pants was already pitched like a tent. Her legs fell apart easily. His fingers found the nucleus of her heat and stroked lightly.  
"You're a naughty girl for coming down here with no panties on. You tryin to rush the evening Michonne?" The smoother he spoke the wider her legs opened. His inflection milking the resolve she didn't even have.  
"Yes" she answered as her breathing hiked up a notch. Rick was stroking her effortlessly and she was already thrusting into his hands. The need for him to fill her driving her insane. It had only been three days but she missed her husband. She found her way to the fly of his jeans and quickly sought entrance inside his boxers. She found him hard and pulsing. She began to stroke him with ferocity. If she couldn't have him inside her she would make him come in her hands. He stroked her cheek and kissed her with a desperate need for them to connect. His hand picked up the pace, her juicy folds leaking on his fingers. His tongue sought a dance with hers and they moved to the beat of passion. He heard her whimper as his rubbing slowed to a deep stroke that took hold of her forcefully. Her body began to hum in anticipation. He nipped at her neck. He pulled down the wide V Neck cut of her dress exposing her breasts which he greedily latched onto. He rolled the pebbled nipple in his mouth as he continued to stroke her. She too quickened the paste as she felt his dick grow thicker. His girth filled her hands. "Baby...easy...I'll explode if you keep that up"  
"I want you inside so bad Rick. I know we can't but….make me come for you Rick." He heard the need in her in voice and pulled herself closer to him. She grappled with holding on a little longer to stretch out her release and letting go right then, wanting to feel her soul fly. Her heart rate accelerated as she felt herself nearing the pinnacle of her release. "Aaagghh...yeah baby I'm right there" she didn't realize her hand tightened their hold on his member until she heard him hiss on her breast. "Woman you are so hott. You're gonna make me cum baby? You want me to come for you?" Both their paces quickened. Each trying their best to grasp a hold of their orgasm before it hit them wildly.

It did. It hit them with the force of a rocket at launch. Bodies shook and eyes rolled. Michonne's body hummed at the earthquake of her release. Rick came like a tsunami, forceful in her hand. He was unable to move as all energies had been sucked out of him. There was no comparison to the chemistry they had together.  
"Damn. That was so hott" Michonne was the first to speak. Her lax body laid back on the couch.  
"Perfect ending to my day." He teased, righting her dress and getting up from the couch to help her clean up.  
"I miss you."  
"I do too. But just think about how many things we can do and try until I'm able to come right back home." He patted her heat and she felt new life stirring again.  
"I'd like that."  
"Good" he took her lips again and she crumbled in his arms. His kiss was too powerful to deny and too strong to control.  
"You wanna know what I wanna do to you next?" He asked seductively licking his lips.  
"Don't you two have a bedroom for that kinda stuff" The loud voice of Andrea filled the room.  
"No...way! You left the door open?" Just when things were going to get better.  
"I didn't. It was locked" she unhooked her legs from his hands and set her feet on the ground, grateful that her clothes were on.  
Andrea eyed Rick and Michonne on the couch.  
"How did you get inside Drea!?" Shane and Maggie entered behind her with balloons and pizza. The smell of the junk food causing her stomach to grumble.  
"Rick gave me a key;"  
"He did what?" She questioned, her eyes shot to his. He looked at Andrea sarcastically. "It was the day you went to the hospital. Andrea offered to get some stuff. You were supposed to give it back Andrea!" She laughed as she walked up to him and dropped the silver key into the palm of his hand.  
"Can we eat? I'm starved." Maggie joined them along with Glenn.  
"Sasha and Daryl are on their way. Then we can get the highlights of this case. We brought along some non alcoholic wine to toast. No alcohol for preggers number one and preggers number two." Glenn announced.  
"Congratulations you two." Shane said happy that things could be a lot more settled now for his friends.  
"Thanks man." Rick replied as they shook hands.  
"The mystery has been solved since you two pressed charges. Lori admitted she paid Eugene to mess up Michonne's car. She just didn't know he would go so extreme. She's either gonna go to jail or I heard something about recommending a pysch evaluation." Shane had gathered as much information from the precinct before his shift ended.  
"She gets whatever she deserves" Andrea said bitterly.  
"Anyways, enough of Lori. I'm so happy for you two I could burst" Maggie said amplifying her gladness with her hands.  
"It was tense In the room today but Its over and I'm happy Madi is where she belongs*  
"Speaking of Madi, how is she asleep right now? The battery pack she wears on her back needs recharging?" Andrea asked, knowing the busy body her niece was.  
"Trust me, when they fall asleep during the day you don't question it. You just appreciate the silence." Glenn said knowing all too well how few and far between the moments of peace can be.  
He glanced at Maggie who blushed at him, everyone oblivious to the hidden message in their smirks.  
"You people really don't know how to close a door. It's an awful family trait." Sasha walked in with baby Dillon on her shoulder, her long wavy hair bouncing as she walked. Daryl followed behind holding a baby carrier.  
"We're here. The party can start now." Daryl said in his dry Daryl way.  
"Thought you were at work." Rick said remembering their last conversation earlier that day.  
"Told the guys to take the rest of the day off. We've got nothing urgent" Rick nodded, autonomy was one of the perks of being the boss.  
Maggie and Sasha strolled to the kitchen to get plates for the pizza. Everyone else found a seat.  
"Ok….so give it to us from the start." Daryl side, getting in on his first slice.

* * *

It had been a long evening of a lot of jokes, food and celebration. Michonne observed the wide eyed Madison playing with John and Hershel on the floor. In no time Dillon would join them and then Andrea and Shane's baby and theirs. She was overwhelmed with anticipation. This all started when the Fate Six as they used to call themselves had embarked on a union of sorts. They had stuck to each other to get through middle School and soon their amity turned bond was unbreakable. The circle wasn't yet complete as they widened their fold to take in Sasha, Glenn and Abraham and eventually Rosita. Two of their core links were gone now but their memories lived on through everyone and their beautiful daughter. Rick approached Michonne as she leaned on the column, she was pondering something and he was now curious what her beautiful mind was thinking about. His hand planted firm on her waist as he kissed her shoulder.  
"I wanna know what this brilliant mind of yours is thinking about."  
Michonne was justled out of her contemplation with Rick's soft voice and gentle touch. Sometimes, the proximity of his body to hers was enough to draw them like magnets and she felt herself already being pulled to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they both surveyed their friends engaged in full conversation. The win today along with the cool temperature of a regular August Day had put them all in a good mood.  
"Just thinking if I can really leave all this." This group had stuck by through the worst of times with each other. If they had left for New York half of her heart would still be stuck in Fatefield just like the first time.  
"Maybe we can find a way where you don't have to leave them and still get what you want." Rick said into her ear.  
She faced him this time, trying her best to read his eyes. ""What are you alluding to Grimes." She asked. There was something hidden behind his visage of cheerfulness.

"You said we can have it all." He reiterated her confident words, spoken to him at a time when he needed to hear it the most.  
"You have a plan?" She read him correctly, she knew that mischievous glint in his eye. It was the same one he used as a kid, playing pranks with Daryl and Shane on their football coach.  
"...I'm weighing our options...at this point it's just a thought. I'm not going to make a decision without consulting you but I would also really like it to be a surprise." Michonne watched the gleam on his face. Rick couldn't hold water and she knew he would blow his secret soon enough. He saw the curiosity dance across his wife's face. His ultimate goal was to make her happy. He was going to give her the best of her favorite worlds.  
"Ok! Ok! You guys listen up. Maggie and I have an announcement to make." Glenn centered himself in the room, causing everyone to reposition their focus. The grin on his face was a mile long. Maggie, who was sitting at the dining table couldn't contain her gorgeous smile either.  
"Well spill it Glenn!" Shane said impatiently, wanting to be in on the secret he was holding.  
"Maggie and I are going to have another baby." There's was pause in the room as everyone soaked in the news. Smiles were plastered on the girls faces when they realized their friend was pregnant again.  
They tried to congratulate them all at once. Excitement at the good news swirling the living room. The different volumes created a zoo like sound as opposed to the happy hum of congratulations passing around.  
"So none of the women in this family are sane. Who is gonna keep us grounded over the next few months if we're all carrying watermelons?" Andrea was more smiles than tone, happy for her friend.  
"I'll happily take the task Andrea. Life is good when you can see your feet again. I'm happy for you guys." Sasha said lifting her wine glass full of grape juice in a toast.  
Thank you guys." Maggie beamed. She felt honored that she would soon join her sisters.

"Man! Am I gonna be sorry for you guys!" Daryl pointed at Rick, Shane and Glenn. Hormones were about to be on overload for his brothers.

Sasha shot him a deadly look.

"Maggie! Congrats!" Michonne said giving her girl a big hug. "Now we can go shopping for maternity clothes together!" Any excuse to go shopping, Michonne would be there.  
"Honey on your third child your regular clothes are you maternity clothes." Sasha couldn't help but break out in a loud laughter.  
"Things change when you on to kid number two and three." Glenn said talking the talk of experience.  
"I remember when John was born he swallowed a coin, so obviously we rushed him to the doctor immediately! When Hershel did the same thing We let a day pass, it came out eventually. If this baby does that I'm deducting it from his allowance." Maggie laughed but she was serious.

"Damn Maggie! That's extreme!" Sasha said.  
"You just wait Sash... the first time you leave Dillon at home you and Daryl will be calling every five minutes to check on him but by the time you get to baby number two or three you'll tell them call you if there's blood involved." Even the men laughed at that one.  
"You're talking about baby number two and three I'm ready to get this one out of here. Please note that I'll be asking for an epidural in my eight month!"  
"You are? I thought you said you wanna do this birth naturally?" Shane mentioned. She and Shane just didn't seem to be on the same page.  
"I said no such thing Shane. You said that. And when you can squeeze a baby out of your pee hole, then you can tell me what I can and cannot do."  
"Alright then" his hands shot up in surrender. He didn't want to frustrate her further. She was already on the edge.  
"Maggie and Glenn, we're really happy for you both." Rick drew Michonne to his side again. She placed her hands around his waist and smiled. Their world was becoming so much bigger. She and Rick shared a look of pure hilarity, laughter already bubbling from their private joke.

To think they had started off with death and ended with so much life around them filled Michonne with so much gratitude.  
"Rick and I have one request." Her rich voice permeated the room.  
"What's that?" Glenn asked.  
"Please don't make us Godparents!"  
A ridiculous mix of laughter was heard all around.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** We made it to 20 chapters! We're at the end of the road guys! It makes me happy and sad. Thank you for giving this story a chance. Thank you for allowing me to write this version of Richonne. I have a few more plans to write some more and I have my other story Knight In Cowboy Boots still ongoing if you're looking for something different to read. This chapter is another long one but before you dive in I just want to say that I appreciate every review, every comment or like on Tumblr or TITTD. I've made some real friends on this journey, learned so much about myself. I couldn't have reached so far without y'all. So permit me as I must hail out my peeps ; TITTD crew Thank you guys for all the encouragement you've given even before this story was birthed - MrsG, MsJRichonne, Trinrichonnetrash (You know I love you girl!) Tigerwalk, Nat, Courtgirl26, Rickscolt, Thomi no nose - Thanks for the review and the breakdown of each chapter.

Firefly-class, Shunnielisfine, Jujuspetals, RBGzMom, tcathing, grimes1970, Nwfanmega, Richonnelover1941, mtownrichonner, Richonneslag, Cleo, Richonnelandfill, Enjoi, Yellerhughes, AndyDanai, kekeh, Ariesdiva, deeu13, QoDales, atm3000, NicFF, rumark24, Otakuua, EternityisEternal, luv, flacagonzales, Isisnicole, Mannarn, Minton131, riyaboo12, Rickysmichy, Chezza3009, tremendouswitch, My Thea Belle, Caribbean Queen, still standing strong, MJRL, Reece18, QueenNette, mattismommy, member00, taperedfro, vive1215, aliciaj2002, F4MILYGRIM3S-610W4LK3R, Boi, baitandswitch, jerkchickenz, QueenADDEK and jazzytaz57 and my girl Camillelasin!

To all the guests reviewers, the silent readers, the ones I don't know of...you guys rock!

I've read every review over 16754456 times! Lol! I may revisit this story sometime in the distant future so this may not be the end end.

Let's check in with our favs...

Love you all!

Sophia

* * *

"I'm gonna find a way to get back at Daryl and Sasha for getting this tea party set for Madi" Rick said as he play sipped from the teacup Madison had cheerily placed in his hand. Michonne sat halfway on the couch taking in her handsome husband and her tutu wearing daughter having their very own tea party. The gift came complete with a round, toddler size pink table with three chairs, tea plates, saucers and tea cups with fake cookies and cake thrown in for a real tea experience.

Madison had recently discovered the world of make believe and had coerced her daddy with her cute blue eyes to entertain her with said gift. This would be their second tea party for the week. She leaned backwards and gave a sigh of deep contentment observing the dynamic duo.

"Don't worry babe, we're getting them back. For Dillon's first birthday we're getting him a drum set." She said mischievously.

Rick looked at her with adoration. "I love you, you know that." She giggled at the wicked glint in his eye.

"Daddy. Tea." Madison whispered in his direction. She was not willing to part with his attention for a minute, even if it was to speak to her mother.

Rick sipped the non existent tea inside the pink cup. Michonne laughed again seeing him sit uncomfortably on the pink chair. He could easily pass for a giant in a fairy's land.

"A month ago we couldn't get her to stop shouting, now all she does is whisper" he said eating his cake and chuckling.

"Maybe it's a phase." She shrugged. "You're daughter is doing fine Rick."

"And what about our other daughter upstairs? She doing ok?" Rick teased.

"What's the matter daddy? You ready to kick me out already?" Andrea said walking down the stairs in her light blue pajamas.

"And have your fiance kick me? No thanks. You can stay as long as you want" he said to the blonde pregnant woman in front of him.

"You're awake?" Michonne said to her best friend, checking her watch. It was 9:20 am. She had been up since seven am, tackling small tasks. She was just happy that the day was bright and calm. It was the kind of morning that made you want to stand in the sun for a bit, soak up some rays and the general good feeling that only a sunny day could bring. Michonne hoped the fine weather she opened her eyes to would remain consistent throughout the day. She was counting on it.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't wake me up with your planning book in your hand, ready to drag me off somewhere." Andrea kissed the top of Madison's head as she rubbed her watermelon size tummy.

"Today is your wedding day. I thought you needed the rest."

"What I _need_ is breakfast. Then I can think about my big fat farm Wedding." She muttered nonchalantly, heading into the kitchen. Michonne was taken aback by the eerie calmness of her best friend. She decided to chase after her in the kitchen. As she stood up from the couch she swayed a bit as a pleasant, tingly feeling in her belly caught her off guard. "Whoa!" She said and placed her hand at the centre of her quite round stomach.

Rick was up from the chair swiftly, placing a hand on his wife.

"Michonne! What is it? Is it Pepper?" he asked in a rush of breath, his sense of concern conflicting with the wide smile on his wife's face.

"Yeah it's Pepper, I think I just felt her move." It was the first time she felt her baby from the womb and she was awed and humbled from the light flutter she felt in her tummy. She was blessed, carrying a life that she and Rick had created out of their deep love for each other.

A love that spanned most of their lives.

"Really!?" He said, his voice full of wonderment as he placed a light hand on her baby bump. Rick was so glad she was finally showing. He was overjoyed that she was now into her second trimester and her doctor had taken off all the red flags that had them fearful weeks before. Somehow Michonne had crossed teams and was now convinced they were having a girl, a girl that Rick had happily nicknamed 'Pepper', courtesy Michonne's ill timed craving for spicy foods that had started when she entered her fourth month of pregnancy.

A few nights ago he was out on a search looking for curried food for his wife who insisted she couldn't go to sleep without it. Of course, he did it happily because if Michonne asked him for water from the desert he would find a way to get it for her.

It was written in stone somewhere that one of his life goals was to make her happy. It was a commandments he was hell bent on obeying. He was happy to see the change in his wife, once they cleared the first three months. She was no longer tired or sleepy all the time.

In fact this new stage of pregnancy had brought with it an energy boost that had put his wife right back into the fast paced, hectic lifestyle that she wasn't just accustomed to but she loved dearly. Rick still had some rules and Michonne listened to him and her body when they thought she had enough for one day. Her most recent project; planning Shane and Andrea's Farm Wedding, which explained their house guest.

Everyone had decided that tradition should stick and Andrea and Shane should sleep separately the night before their wedding. Despite the fact that they had been living together for the past four years. Michonne had offered their spacious home to her best friend who had checked in last night.

"I guess she's resting now" she said to a disappointed Rick who stood statute by her tummy waiting to feel any type of movement from their baby. He dropped his hand from cradling the firm roundness of the cutest baby bump he had ever seen and kissed her square on the lips.

"Call me, page me, send a fax if you need to if Pepper moves again." He teased, although Michonne knew he was only half joking.

"I promise." She stuck her palm in the air as a gesture of commitment to compliment her words.

"Ok. So give me the list of errands I have to do today." He said, knowing fully well her agenda had his name on it a few times.

"Glad you asked. I need for you to take the special wine glasses I ordered over for Carol. Then make sure the photographer has the right directions to the farm. And lastly Madi has an early appointment to style her hair. That's all you babe. I gotta take care of Drea" she kissed his cheek, knowing her man was fully capable of handling the tasks dished out.

"Why does Madi have to get her hair styled Michonne?" He called back.

"Because she's the flower girl Rick!" Her voice was lost as she left the room.

"Madi it's just me and you kiddo, Mommy has deserted us!" He turned to the little girl who he found had gotten unusually quiet within the past few minutes. The munchkin had fallen asleep at her play station. Her cheek completely flattened on a tea plate.

"Ok. I guess it's just me." He shook his head as he pulled out his phone to begin working on his list.

* * *

"Maggie! No one told me this!" Andrea almost shouted into her phone as she crunched down on her almost burnt toast. Michonne walked in to hear the agitated tone of Maggie's voice blasting from Andrea's speaker as her phone rested on the countertop.

"Andrea, three days ago when we were wrapping your wedding favors, I said don't forget to collect your dress by Miss Jay. It's dry cleaned and ready." The more annoyed Maggie got the more southern her cadence became.

"I swore you said you were going to get it! Ok. Fine. No dress. What else is wrong? And why the hell aren't you calling Chonne about these things?" She said flipping her hair and watching Michonne with her arms folded.

"My phone is upstairs. Sorry Mags." Michonne was certain she had tried to call her Iphone.

"That's ok Mich. Besides Andrea you're the bride!" Maggie's voice came through clear as though she was in the kitchen with them.

"Don't shout at me. Let me bring Michonne up to speed. The chair Rental people got the day wrong. Carol just had a small fire in her kitchen and Amy got bright purple shoes to go with her bridesmaids dress, I could've sworn I said gold!" Andrea looked and sounded frustrated. Being six months pregnant was also not helping.

"All of a sudden things are falling apart?" Michonne commented. Everything was perfectly on schedule up to the night before.

"Things are falling apart because it knows it should." The bride to be said dryly.

"Andrea!" Maggie and Michonne said in unison.

"I'm sorry."

"What's going on with you?"

"Just tired I guess and ready to get this over with."

"Look Maggie I'm calling the Rental company. Check on Carol see if she needs our help. I'll call Amy. Let her come over I'm sure she can find something to wear in my shoe closet." Michonne had stepped in and taken over. Finding appropriate solutions for the out of timing problems.

"The whole of Fatefield can find something to wear in your shoe closet Michonne." Andrea chuckled, her humor surprising Michonne given her pessimistic outlook on her wedding day.

"Ok. I'm on it. See you guys in a bit. Andrea makeup is at one." She clicked off and Andrea cleared her screen out of habit.

"Andrea?"

"Do you remember for my 21st birthday Rick and Shane and you and me went to Vegas for one night?" Michonne didn't know why that memory was being pulled into their present conversation but she knew Andrea would have a point so she went along with it. She nodded her head encouragingly.

"Do you remember what we almost did that night?" Andrea asked with a grin on her pretty face.

"Yeah we got drunk and you and Shane ended up at a chapel to get married. If I remember it right Elvis was the priest." She recalled how drunk they were and how crazy they had gotten with their thoughts and ideas that night. Ever so often she would look back on the bad decisions their youth had encouraged.

"And what happened?"

"Andrea why are you bringing this up?" There was so many things to be done today, Michonne didn't want to be stuck in a time vortex with Andrea digging up old stories.

"We said this wouldn't be our dream wedding, that you think I'd want my friends and family around and we came home. Remember?"

"Yeah I do remember. What about that?" She asked for clarification.

"I think in hindsight Mich that was my dream wedding. Very limited people, me and Shane. My best friend and her….. exactly what were you and Rick at the point?" She stopped for clarification and Michonne bit her plump lip and rolled her eyes. "Get on with the story Drea!" She responded cynically.

"I'm only going along with this farm wedding because of Shane. He knows almost everybody in town. The Walsh clan is a big, loud crew and that's who he is and I love him but it isn't me. I honestly thought Shane would see that. But you gotta compromise right?" It sounded as though she had worked it out in her head and Michonne didn't feel the need to analyze further.

"Okay ladies! We're off. You two might wanna get a move on time's-a-wastin." Rick said entering the kitchen with a wide awake Madi in his arms. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t shirt, his curls wet and fresh from his shower. Michonne thought her husband looked good enough to eat.

"We're headed out in a few. See you in a bit sweetie." Michonne said reaching out to kiss her daughter's chubby cheeks.

"Tell Mama buh-bye Madi." Rick coached.

"Buh-bye Mama." She whispered again causing the three adults to laugh heartily.

Rick leaned down and claimed his wife's lips unashamedly.

The kiss was a goodbye of sorts but could've easily been mistaken for a greeting, especially when he reached down and grabbed her ass.

"Get a room!" Andrea shouted from across the room.

"If you weren't here that would be the plan." He laughed as they walked out the house. Michonne looked at her friend who amidst her calm exterior seemed a little stuck in her thoughts.

"What?" Andrea felt like she was being watched while in a steel cage.

"Do you want to marry Shane today?" The question was out there and Michonne knew she would tell her the truth.

They had never held back the truth from each other.

'Yes." Was her response. Michonne believed her.

"Good. Let's do some damage control and then we'll head on over to the farm to get ready."

"The Olivia Pope of Fatefield is on things huh. You gonna make it all better for me like you did all my life Mich?" she said walking past her, stopping briefly to pat her girl's face.

"I'm gonna try."

"I know you will. Thank you." Andrea left and a cold front settled in the room despite the heat of the day.

Something was off with Andrea, and she was having a really hard time pinpointing what was exactly wrong.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone? She was just here!" Michonne exclaimed, feeling the heat work it's way over her body. Any minute now she knew she would start sweating and then her makeup would run and this disastrous day that was her best friend's wedding would go down in history for sure. She had just spoken to Andrea, when she left to retouch her makeup. The day had passed quickly as expected. The minor hiccups had been addressed and remedied. The girls had saddled their way to the Farm an hour ahead of schedule and Michonne was happy that things seemed to finally be on track. The men were dressed early as anticipated.

Shane'sface was a constant smile and his chatty nature had accelerated, locking family or friend into a giddy conversation about the beauty of his wedding day. Michonne had separated herself from Rick who couldn't keep his eyes off her in her maid of honor dress and full made up face. Her dress was a deep purple off the shoulder number that came in at the waist and hinted slightly at her pregnant stomach. Her husband was captivated by her ethereal beauty.

She found her way upstairs to tell Andrea Pastor Gabriel had just arrived and the wedding ceremony was ready to begin. However Andrea was nowhere to be found and Michonne was the last to know. She was trying to reign in her irritation at her besties disappearing act. Although unexpected she should've seen this coming.

"She ran away. Left a note."

"Sasha you're talking to me but I'm not understanding the words that are coming out of your mouth. How do you know Drea ran away?" Maybe the heat was frying her brain.

"She left a note. " Sasha's tone was dry. Maybe her brain was being fried too. The high temperature was certainly riling them up.

"What did the note say?"

"I. Ran. Away." Sasha pushed the yellow piece of paper in front of Michonne. She studied the pretty cursive writing of her friend, she had envied the penmanship for years before she had crafted a beautiful cursive of her own. The words were clear.

 _Mich,_

 _I'm sorry. I can't do this. The big white dress and lots of people just isn't me. It makes everything so serious. I had to go. I need some calm._

 _Tell Shane it's not him, it's me._

 _Drea_

"Oh God! How am I going to tell Shane this?" She began to pace back and forth. Maggie ran into the room in her lavender cold shoulder gown, her concerned face matching that of her two friends.

"Tell me you found her. Cause I searched this whole damn farm! Even went into the pigsty! And she ain't there!"

Sasha gave her the note to read.

"I'll kill her!" Maggie said after she read the spur of the moment letter.

The sleepless nights, the endless preparation involved in bringing this wedding to fruition was enough to send Maggie crazy. She looked at Michonne, hoping her anger would rival hers. Sasha prayed her girls had a plan. Andrea had thrown them all for a loop.

"You know we've done some stupid things in our lives...but this one takes the cake." Sasha shook her head. The reality of their missing bride situation was settling harshly around them like the palpable heat that was rolling down their backs.

"Who's gonna tell Shane?" Maggie asked. She couldn't see hot head Shane taking the unpleasant news calmly.

The wedding was due to start in ten minutes and Andrea had left in somebody's truck. Rick had texted her to see if she borrowed the truck for a last minute errand and she put two and two together.

"I do not want that task. Thank you very much." Maggie said backing out to the doorway. She heard solid footsteps, counting two pairs, heading their way.

"Please tell me that's Rick and Daryl and not Shane." Sasha asked holding her breath. This situation had all the makings of going from 0 to 10000 pretty quickly.

"My truck's gone." Rick said, already seeing the distress on the three women in front of him.

He knew instantly something was amidst.

"Last in. First out." Maggie mentioned as reasoning for Andrea's choice of a getaway vehicle.

"Babe, apparently Andrea stole your truck." Michonne said flatly, eyeing her man in his black suit and tie. Was it weird that she wasn't as surprised as she played off. As of late Andrea's behavior had been uncanny, ornery even. It was more than pre wedding jitters. Andrea had been the one to bring the most drama to their dynamic for as long as she could remember.

It was no surprise her wedding day was playing out like a scene from the Bold and the Beautiful. Knowing her hot head of a fiance he was going to hit the roof when he heard he'd been technically jilted.

"She said why she left?" Daryl asked, thinking about his poor buddy Shane who was decked to the nines downstairs waiting on his bride.

The five of them stood in the Greene's guest bedroom like an FBI team, trying to unveil a mystery.

"Her note said she couldn't do it." Sasha answered her husband.

"So we're going to just let her leave him at the altar?" Rick glanced at Michonne, glad to see that her brain was being kindled with an idea, given her bright eyed expression. She had been pensive given her few minutes of silence.

"I know where she went! And I know what to do! You guys have one job to do. One job! Talk Shane off the ledge when he finds out and then get him to The Lake!" She said gathering her phone.

"You think she went to the Lake? We haven't been there in years Chonne!" Daryl exclaimed.

"Yeah I do. Her letter said she needed some calm. That's where Drea goes when she needs to calm down. Gimme your keys Dixon, we're taking your van." Michonne stuck her hand out. He began to protest but one look from Sasha and he was digging in his pockets to handover the keys.

"Hey! Hey! Not so fast. You sure she's gonna be there?" Rick said grabbing Michonne's hand as she passed by him to begin her mission.

"I'm sure Rick and I need you with me on this. When you get Shane, grab Father Gabriel too."

"I'm with you. You know you got the easy task" he teased.

"Chasing after the runaway bride is the easy task?" She laughed on their way down the stairs to meet up with everyone.

"Yeah when Shane finds out he's been ditched at the altar he's gonna climb the crazy train." Rick rolled his eyes in anticipation of the wild conversation he was sure they were about to have.

"You forgot Andrea isn't too far behind, she rides the hot mess express it's why they belong together."

"You really believe that don't you?" He asked after he laughed at her joke.

"I do. Look. I believe in us. We can do this." Their foreheads met before the kissed temporarily goodbye.

* * *

"I swear that woman wants blood from me Rick! I'm gonna arrest her as soon as I lay my eyes on her pretty, snobbish face!" Shane's pacing grew heavier and faster.

"Why are you going to arrest her?" Glenn asked curiously, that scenario playing out would make for an interesting story.

"For disturbance of the peace." Shane spat out.

"She isn't disturbing the peace Shane. Andrea had cold feet, no one should be arrested for that." He tried to reason with his friend.

"She's disturbin mine!" Shane said as though it was obvious. Daryl couldn't help but steal a laugh. Glenn shoulders shook and Rick signalled to them both to cut it out because Shane was a volcano on the verge of erupting. If Rick let volcano Shane erupt on his wedding day Michonne would never let him hear the end of it.

They watched him continue to pace.

Shane's hands roughed the edges of his fresh hair cut ever so often. Rick knew he was fighting the urge to hit something. He would too if Michonne had ran away on their wedding day. There was just no way for them to sugar coat how bad today turned out.

"I gave her everything she wanted. She didn't have the decency to say she didn't want to get married. What did the note say? Tell Shane it's me not him?" He laughed loudly. His three brothers watching him pace up and down while he continued his monologue.

"Thang is, everybody knows you and Andrea love each other. Marriage isn't easy. A lot of hard work is involved." He knew all too well what he was talking about. He and Michonne had taken a few wrong turns at the beginning of their marriage but they had found themselves on the right path and he couldn't be happier.

"I love her. Ain't it clear to you that she doesn't love me. All those people out there Rick, waitin on us to say I do. Her daddy don't like me none and he here. " Rick watched the misery turn defeat on Shane's face, if Michonne had done this to him there was no way he was giving her up without a fight. That was a testament to how much he believed in them. Always had. Always will.

"So you gonna stand here and talk your mouth off or you gonna go getcho girl back?" Daryl asked loosening his black jacket.

"Do you thank she wants me to run after her like some damn movie? Rescue her from herself while I proclaim my love for her standing at the edge of a cliff?" Shane asked, wishing somebody could tell him what to do here. It was the last thing he was expecting.

The woman he loved more than life itself was an enigma wrapped in a conundrum.

"These women don't need rescuin man! They want you because they want you and sometimes you gotta let that be on their terms. You think if Sasha ran away from me I wouldn't search the world for her? I can't go a day without her man" Daryl shared a glimpse of the depth of the love he had for his wife in hope that it would catapult Shane into action.

"Daryl's right. Maggie makes the pieces of this crazy world snap together for me. My life would be meaningless without her in it. I'd go after her too. It's an ongoing thing keeping them happy, But it rewards you in more ways than you can count." Glenn added his two cents.

"Michonne is opinionated and stubborn and loves her own way but she demands more out of me. She expects me to be better at life. And that was even before we got married. She makes me want to be a better man, a better father and husband. I'd fight anyone for her. Just to keep her at my side. She and Andrea are cut from the same velvet cloth. You gotta give them the space they need to be them. It doesn't mean that you ever stop fighting for them. Especially on a day like today. You know what you two have. It's real and special and full of you both. You need to ask yourself how bad do you want her?" Shane had sobered some with Rick's speech, even coming to a hault as he heard his friends speak about their wives.

"Like I need my next breath." He felt like he was suffocating without her anyway. "I need to find her." he needed his air back.

Rick grinned, this was the Shane he knew. Michonne would be proud that he had helped fix this situation.

"When I find her what do I do? how do I keep her?" He looked to Rick again.

"You thrash it out Shane and Andrea style. Tell her no one is leaving until the cows come home….just know keeping her…...keeping her will be the project of your life." He slapped Shane on his shoulder seeing the fight return in his eye.

"Thanks man!" Shane said. "If only I knew where she ran off to."

"Michonne thanks she knows where she is" Rick said finally. Shane's eyes widened and then his face turned into an optimistic smile.

"And you didn't thank to lead with that…."

* * *

"Any of you walk with alcohol?" Andrea asked. Her legs dangling in the still water from the pier she sat on. There was something about the peaceful nature of the lake and the beautiful greenery surrounding it that calmed Andrea all throughout her life. She had come here when her momma passed away all those years go, she had given the lake all her tears in return it had given her solace.

She had found herself running back to this place through the difficult periods of her life, hoping that somehow life's answers would come in a whisper on a passing evening breeze. Today was no different. When she had looked out the window and saw all those faces that would no doubt be staring at her while she exchanged vows with Shane she knew she couldn't do it. She didn't want to be a show, a spectacle to be openly criticised if things were to ever go bad. Which is what happened with her parents. Everything changed. She knew the girls would try to find her, knew that Michonne would know where she went with just one line from her note. Maybe that's why she intentionally put it in there. She didn't want to totally eradicate the idea of marrying Shane, perhaps she just needed a change of scenery and some coaching.

"Sasha's breastfeeding and the three of us are pregnant. I brought grape juice and wine glasses. That'll do." Maggie answered joining Andrea on the pier, along with Michonne and Sasha. They were a sight, three of them in their bridesmaids dresses all in different stages of pregnancy and Andrea donning her white wedding dress with their bare feet in the water. They were ten years old all over again.

'Its been years since I've been to the Lake.' Michonne said breathing in the fresh air.

"Yeah this place is filled with so many memories." Maggie said picturing the six of them jumping off the pier into the cold water of the lake when they were younger.

"Umm...guys...I don't mean to interrupt memory lane but there's a farm full of people waiting for this one to get married." Sasha thought the words needed to be said in the event her three friends had selective amnesia.

"I'm not going back."

"She's not going back"

Andrea and Michonne sounded like a chorus.

"That's perfectly fine but can we pass on that information to Shane." Sasha said.

"Drea, why did you run away? I thought you love Shane." Maggie asked.

"I do love him. I don't like the crowds. All eyes on me. I feel stifled."

"You're a lawyer." The statement was bland and obvious coming from Sasha.

"A courtroom and real life are two different things Sash."

"So you are marrying him? Just not today?" Maggie tried to be hopeful. She wasn't eating into the whole I hate crowds thing. Andrea looked at the three faces of her closest friends. They weren't buying what she was selling, Michonne most of all.

"Oh she's marrying him! All this planning for this farm wedding isn't going to waste! Not on my watch!" Maggie was quite serious, her efforts would not go in vain.

"Oh it's every girl's dream to get married in a barn! All I need to complete this scene is my daddy and his shot gun telling Shane he has to marry for getting me pregnant! Oh wait! That did happen!" They all laughed remembering the hilarious story of Andrea's dad finding out she was pregnant out of wedlock. This wedding could have easily been a shotgun one.

"The farm wedding thing was all Shane! It's what you get for marrying half of a country hick. I made peace with that so I went along with it." She held her head straight, staring into the mirrored water of the lake. She hope the women who were here kindred spirits would not judge her for her choice today.

"Well it's obvious you do love the man. What's holding you back?" Sasha said, gathering one tone from her confession.

"I'm afraid things are gonna change between me and Shane after we say I do." It was the most honest she had been with herself with the verbal acknowledgement of her fear.

"What? You think you two are gonna argue more? That's not possible." That quip came from Maggie and it earned her a sarcastic look from Michonne.

"I'll have you know Mrs. Rhee that Shane and I have the best make up sex ever. We rock the house. There's this thing he does when I'm -"

"Yeah we get the point." Sasha cut her off, there was no way she was gonna sit here and listen to what Shane did to Andrea in the bedroom.

"Not all change is bad." Michonne proferred. She remembered just a few months ago she felt a similar fear.

"Did the guys change after?" Andre asked innocently, her tone now quiet.

"The thing is Drea, there's no way to know until you know. Men think the woman won't change after they get married and she does and women think the man will change and he doesn't." Michonne had read that in a book somewhere but she found it to be true.

"Sometimes it's not so much the change but how you react to it. Andrea. This is Shane. You've known him all your life. You've been living with him for four years. You two are gonna have a child together. That's a beautiful story. Don't you wanna see how it continues?"

"I do Maggie." She said her eyes glistening which was surprising to her because she wasn't s cryer.

"Well are you going to find the courage to go through with this and marry the man you love or what? The Andrea I know never backs down from a challenge." Michonne stared her down and Andrea knew she was remembering the time a few months ago when they did the same thing for her.

She had listened to them and her heart and married Rick and now her friends eyes was a sure tell that she was happy.

Maybe it was her turn.

"Yeah. I am. But I'm not going back to the farm so that already puts a dent in things." Andrea stood up from the pier as quickly and as smoothly as her belly would allow. Feeling rejuvenated yet stuck knowing she had ruined her wedding day. Shane would give her hell.

Somehow she was looking forward to it.

"Maybe that's not a bad thing." Michonne said glancing at her Kate Spade watch. A few seconds later two vehicles turned onto the dirt road that lead to the lake. When the truck and the car came to a stop four men and one girl came out and started walking up to them. Shane lead the pack and marched straight to Andrea. The girls all made their way to their husband's waiting arms to see the dramatic unfolding of this confrontation.

"Mission accomplished?" Rick asked, taking Michonne under his arm in a hug.

"Yeah. You did good too. Your timing was perfect." She kissed his lips in gratitude. They were a good team. Together, they were gonna win wars.

"If you ever ran away from me I wouldn't stop until I found you." He whispered in her ear.

"I think I'm done running don't you think?" She smoothed her hand over her baby.

"Yeah. I think so. I have a surprise for you. I just don't want to take away from Shane and Andrea's day. Which I hope is still happening." He asked.

"Yeah. We have the pastor, nobody is leaving this lake unless someone here is married, even if I have to marry you over." She grinned and he kissed her again. In the four weeks they couldn't have sex they tried everything imaginable to make up for the loss of not being able to experience the ultimate connection. Now they were in the clear Rick was ready to feel his wife again. Michonne knew exactly what Rick was thinking, she could see the naked desire in his oceanic blue eyes. It matched hers. Once this wedding fiasco was over she was going to take her time and enjoy her husband later.

"Where are the kids?" Maggie asked, just realizing the munchkins were not with them. Her tone wasn't that of concern knowing they would be safe at the farm.

"They're running their grandparents ragged I'm sure." Glenn said with a smirk.

"Serves them good for asking for grandkids" Maggie laughed thinking about the mischief John, Hershel and Madison were getting themselves into, in their wedding clothes nonetheless.

"I wish they would get this part over with. I'm hungry" Daryl said scratching his shoulder length hair. They were all trying not to eavesdrop on the couple having it out by the pier but it was proving to be quite difficult with them speaking so loudly.

"Yeah well that's what we do Andrea! We fight! You tell me what a stubborn ass I am and I tell you you're being a nag. And I know I can tell you these things because you're tough as nails and that's why I love you!" Shane said expressing emotion with his voice and hands as Andrea stood opposite him with her arms folded.

"Yeah that maybe true but so what!? Do you know how hard marriage is going to be?"

"No one said it was going to be easy honey. It's going to be hard. You and me we're gonna have to work at this!"

"You ok with that?" She asked earnestly.

"Yeah because I want you. Every day for the rest of my life. Do you know how hard it is to breathe when you're not around Andrea?" She saw the raw emotion in his eyes. She knew Shane loved her and she would rather have a loud, adventurous life with him than a boring existence with someone else.

"I'm sorry." She said stepping towards him. "Running away was stupid." Her hands reached around him as she drew him closer. His jacket was off, his tie was halfway done, the white shirt had the top button undone. He was handsome as hell. They were a matching pair because the bottom of her wedding dress was wet.

"I'm glad you know it was stupid, the next time you do somethin so half assed I'll -"

"Hey dumb ass! Shut up and kiss me!" She demanded. He did. It was hard and intense and everyone in the shore line was disturbed at the sight of Shane almost swallowing Andrea with his lips.

"Ok! Ok! Enough!" Michonne said approaching the two cautiously, who were still lip locked. They broke apart at the sound of her voice. "You two gonna complete this circle or not?" She asked indicating to all the couples around them.

"How? I've ruined my wedding day. It's almost six o'clock" Andrea said sadly.

"I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." Michonne said signalling to Rick. He opened the car door and out jumped Pastor Gabriel, bible in hand.

He was ready to make Shane and Andrea, husband and wife.

Andrea mouthed 'I love you' to her friend who had always come through for her. Michonne responded with the sign language version of the phrase.

She was getting married today after all.

The friends encircled them and Rick and Michonne took their places as best man and maid of honor. They had eyes only for each other. Just like Shane and Andrea. Shane had the biggest grin on his face. He was marrying the one he couldn't live without. Glenn and Maggie and Daryl and Sasha looked on as Amy joined her sister's side.

Gabriel began, "So before anyone else changes their minds…...We are gathered here today….."

The exchange of vows went off without a hitch, despite the minor setback of a missing bride. Rick sat close to Michonne as they watched their friends take their first dance as husband and wife. The lyrics of the song floated around them. The song was an exact replica of their lives, fighting and making up, losing and winning again, unable to live life without each other. The song was written for them. Michonne was grinning, seeing her best friend look so happy.

She sighed and leaned into Rick.

"Proud of your handiwork?" he asked sweetly, nozzling her neck.

"I am." She said, already wishing they were at home where he could lavish her with more attention.

"Remember I told you I have a surprise for you." He asked, she gave him her full attention.

"Well I need to put a disclaimer out there first. You know after everything that has happened over the past months I will never make decisions for us again without consulting you right?"

Michonne nodded and Rick knew above all things now she trusted him.

"Good. I did something. I took the liberty of taking Dale up on his offer and pre-purchased his Firm. You and Andrea can be partners!" He was nervous and excited, waiting in anticipation for her response.

"Rick! You did what?" Her hands flew to her face.

"I know it's a shocker, but it's conditional. Only if this is something you want. Michonne, I saw your face when you turned the job down in New York. I know after the baby comes you'll wanna return to the thing you love. Dale's timing couldn't be better. I wanted to do this for you. Needed to show you how much your happiness means to me." He saw her eyes full with unshed tears, he hoped they were happy ones.

"You bought Dale's practice for me? Rick I don't know what to say, I do want to get back to the law again. But how did you…...where did you get all that money? I don't know what to say….thank you….thank you so much!" She hugged him tightly still in disbelief. Her chest was tight with emotion.

"Money is the least of our problems, and I'd spend my last dime on you Michonne." Nothing could ever balance off with anything she had ever given him. In her and Madison he had found a family before all the wheels were set in motion and he would spend the rest of his life showing her how much she meant to him.

"You told her yet?" Andrea asked with a sly smirk as she approached their table.

"You knew? Of course you knew." Andrea and Rick were keeping secrets, good secrets.

"Isn't it like a dream! We get to be partners! And guess what! Aaron said he'll be joining us soon. He just has to wrap up some work stuff at his firm. We already have an employee Michonne!" Andrea squealed and she was building Michonne's excitement. It really was the stuff made of dreams. It was all happening because of the man beside her.

"It's exactly like a dream Andrea. I'm looking forward to this!" She was still a bit in shock but reality would step in soon enough. Right now she was happy to drift on the cloud Rick had placed her on.

"Ok well I'm going to get back to my husband…..yeah it sounds weird to me too. Catch you guys later." She was off, leaving them to themselves.

"You're an incredible man Rick Grimes." She was all smiles. His face grew serious as he leaned in closely to her ears and whispered. "Haven't you heard the rumor?" Her eyebrows raised and she was curious as to what he was talking about. "What rumor?"

"Everybody is saying I'm in love with you." His deep, sexy, southern voice was like honey in her ears and his voice heightened her body's awareness of how close he was to her.

"Really? I think that rumor is true." She pressed her lips to his, not caring about who saw them.

"It is." He said in between kisses. "Does this dress unhook in the front or back. I think it's time it came off….Michonne I want to be inside you so badly." His lips had found their way to her ear again and she knew he was toying with her. She felt her core tightening with anticipation.

"Yeah I think it's time we blow this joint…...Rick what you did for me…...thank you. I love you so much. You're always thinking about me and Madi…...always finding ways to make us happy…...it has always been the best part of you." She caressed his face as she spoke, honesty and love shining from her brown orbs.

"Michonne….can't you see the best part of me was always you." He kissed her again, this time wasting no time in sliding his tongue past her lips. He heard a moan that she tried to cover up but she was now pliant in his arms. He felt his dick hardening and he knew they needed to leave.

"Let's grab the baby girl and go home." He said finally.

"Hopefully we can pry her away out of her grandmothers' arms, they seem to be taking turns." She laughed at the sight of Madison in between Rebekah and Diana. She eased her way out of his arms.

"Rick?"

"Baby?"

"How did you know buying Dale's practice was the right decision?" She was so happy that it was and that he did what he did for her. For them.

"Because I know what's in your heart Michonne."

"How?" She wanted to know.

"Because it's in my heart too." It was a great answer.

* * *

It was 10:30 pm when the Grimes entered their home. Madison was wide awake having taken a catnap. It appeared as though her batteries had been recharged and she was ready to go.

"Dadddeeee play!" She said to Rick as she passed by her large toy chest in the living room.

"No Madi, it's bedtime. Time for sleep sleep" Michonne responded before Rick allowed her to have her way.

"Maybe if we put on the TV she might fall asleep." He suggested. As much as he loved his daughter, she needed to get to bed. Mummy and daddy needed private time.

"Or maybe we would." She laughed. Many nights the three of them had fallen asleep watching said TV.

"There's no way I'm falling asleep tonight Michonne, I have plans for you." He stared at her with his deep blue eyes and she was lost in the moment. Wishing he would spell out in details the plans he had for her.

"You're right. I have no intentions of falling asleep just yet." She approached him slowly and kissed him. She felt like a teenager, all they had done for the evening was kiss and pet and nozzle each other like two sixteen years old that couldn't keep their hands off each other's bodies. It was the part of their relationship that she hoped would always stay this fresh and exciting. She couldn't get enough of her husband and he couldn't get enough of her.

There was nothing more of a turn on than being wanted by Rick Grimes.

"Do you know how sexy you are to me Michonne?" He asked, already undressing her with his eyes. He had placed Madi on her play mat in hope that she would knock herself out as she was wont to do.

"Even with this?" She placed her hand on the peak of her swollen belly, his hand met hers there.

"This just adds to the appeal. My possessiveness has increased knowing you're carrying my baby. Knowing that I did this. That you're mine. All three of you." His feeling was almost primal and she saw the realness of his words in his eyes. Her skin felt scorched from his gaze.

"Mama! Up!" Madison said, dancing at Michonne's feet. Her hands were stuck in the air ready to be held.

"Come here sweetie, She's ready to sleep now…. going to put her down. You want mommy to put you to sleep my sweet girl…." Madison leaned her head on Michonne's shoulder, her lids heavy with sleep. Rick's eyebrows raised. " That was fast!" He was grateful. Maybe the night was still theirs.

"Bedroom. In ten." She said seductively.

"Yes ma'am " He was happy to oblige.

Luckily for them Madison went down without a struggle. But the time Michonne got to their bedroom Rick was in his black boxers in the bed waiting for her. She was glad she had foresight and had stripped down to her matching plunge bra and bikini briefs set. She stepped to him and he set his foot on the ground and pulled her between his legs. His hands went to her breasts first, already changing as her pregnancy advanced. Her breathing quickened when she felt him pull her bra strap down and reach for the sensitive bud. Her eyes closed as he rolled her nipples with his tongue. The sensation left a blazing trail to her core and her stance widened in hope that he would soon touch her there. Rick trailed kisses down her torso until he stopped at the roundness of her pregnant tummy and kissed it reverently. She looked down and her hands went to his mass of curls, soft and unruly in her hands. He kissed her belly again and her heart soared. They shared a lusty eye stare.

"You're beautiful baby." He said and gently laid her on the bed. He hovered over her and kissed her, while his hand worked double time getting her panty off. His hands travelled up her smooth, chocolate covered legs, traversed over the curve of her stomach, dipped between the valley of her breasts and ended caressing her soft cheek. She clutched his arm as she leaned into his kiss. Their hearts were thumping with excitement at the actualization they were going to be joined together again. It had been too long.

"Rick, I…...missed...you so much." Her hand snaked down to inside his pants where she found him erect and dripping.

He hissed when he felt her slender fingers circled his head. Not even a minute had passed and he already knew he wouldn't last long if she continued to stroke him so feverishly. He looked at her coffee brown eyes as his fingers sought passage to her core. He flicked her bud as his other hand helped her knees to fall apart.

"Open up for me baby.'

"Rick please?" He couldn't have her begging. He wanted to fulfill her every desire. He took his member in his hand and guided his way home. He entered her swiftly, she was drenched with her juices, ready for him. His eyes roll as he slid into her heat. He felt her hands squeeze the firm muscles of his shoulders as she moaned at his welcome invasion. She undulated beneath him, her body leading the way for a rhythmic dance of thrusting between them.

He rocked his hips forward to meet hers, his forehead resting on hers as he watched their sex meet with every movement.

"Yes! Rick. This is what I needed." She stressed, clutching his back as though he was a lifeline.

The tsunami of sensation took them over and Rick couldn't speak, all he could do was close his eyes and feel the ultimate pleasure being with his wife brought to his mind and body.

"Michonne….I can't hold it any longer. I'm gonna cum." He said feeling the force of his orgasm racing to the head of his shaft. She looked up at him adoringly, with love and desire in her naked glare. He loved this woman. She was his world.

He saw her reach her limit and they climbed towards their release together. It hit them hard and fast and they crashed into the sheets beneath them, both fighting to catch their breaths after an intense ascension to the peaks of pleasure.

"That was….amazing!" She said, still out of breath. She kissed his chin. She was already feeling the slow descent into dreamland. Her body still throbbed with the afterglow of their coupling and she felt Rick pull her closer and kiss her forehead.

"I love you Michonne."

"I love you too sweetie. Always." She looked at him so he could see how much she meant it.

"Good." He responded, seeing her eyes closing down.

He soothed her back with even strokes. His body still humming with the euphoria of his release. She had fallen asleep, he could tell from the even breaths that left her nostrils. Her soft breath hitting his chest. Her hand lay protective over his heart. It was as though she knew she was both keeper and guard of the thing that beat just for her.

He shook her awake gently, "Baby?" He didn't mean to wake her up but he needed her in this moment with him. Her eyes fluttered open and he was blessed with her curious gaze. "What is it?" She said, her tone light.

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead.

"For what Rick?" She loved when he shared his heart with her, even if it was in the middle of the night.

"For this life we have. For giving us a chance. For this." His hand moved to her round middle, blanketing their baby within.

"Thank you for always believing in us love." She missed his day old stubble and settled down on his hard chest. They remained in companionable silence, a thought hit her before sleep claimed her once more.

"Babe….you should know the Rhee's and the Dixon's have a bet going on..." Their family was always up to some mischief.

"Tell me." He prompted curiously.

"They made a bet that Shane and Andrea are gonna ask us to be Godparents." She covered his mouth before he could respond. She laughed until her stomach hurt. They loved their daughter but God knows they didn't want to be inheriting any more babies.


End file.
